Despistes de sabuesos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ahora que Audrey sabe la verdad, Percy espera que las cosas sean más fáciles entre ellos. Sin embargo, todo es impredecible cuando dos personas tan distintas se entremezclan. Continuación de "Dos sabuesos despistados".
1. En La Madriguera

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EN LA MADRIGUERA**

_**Julio 1999**_

-Sí que se lo has dicho.

Su madre parecía ciertamente sorprendida. Percy, que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cómo Arthur Weasley monopolizaba por completo la atención de Audrey, miró de reojo a su progenitora y sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues sí.

-Y está aquí.

-Efectivamente.

Molly se quedó sin palabras. Agitando la cabeza con desconcierto, se metió de nuevo en la casa y continuó cocinando. Percy no sabía qué pensar respecto a ella. Supuestamente Audrey no le había gustado nada no porque fuera muggle, sino porque según su punto de vista iba a tomarse muy mal todo eso de la magia, pero era obvio que estaba equivocada y todo su mundo debía haberse vuelto del revés. Percy sólo esperaba que se hiciera pronto a la idea, porque Audrey estaba allí e iba a quedarse durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en ella, la descubrió cogiendo con torpeza una pluma y garabateando cosas en un trozo de pergamino. Su padre, que tan silencioso se había mostrado en su primer encuentro, se había convertido en una especie de entusiasmado admirador. Y Audrey, que en principio no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, decidió tomárselo con la misma naturalidad de la que hacía gala tan a menudo y procedió a responder todas sus cuestiones. Percy no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando y no le importaba. Se alegraba, eso sí, de que el brujo no hubiera tardado nada en convertirse en cómplice de Audrey.

No sabía muy bien qué pensar respecto a los demás. La noticia de que tenía una novia muggle los había pillado desprevenidos y, aunque amables, estaban siendo bastante cautelosos. Debían pensar que Audrey era una especie de Percy en femenino y mantenían las distancias. O tal vez no terminaban de creérselo, porque ni siquiera George había hecho bromas aún.

En cuanto Audrey, debía reconocer que la había metido en un buen lío. Percy pensó que presentarla a la familia Weasley de esa forma sería una buena idea, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo. Audrey no sólo tenía que lidiar con su primera inclusión en el mundo mágico, sino que tenía que aprenderse los nombres de sus hermanos y respectivas parejas y, francamente, no era tarea fácil. Porque, a pesar de que la chica nunca fue precisamente tímida, esa tarde se mantuvo discretamente callada hasta que Arthur la _secuestró._

Recordando que la había dejado prácticamente sola durante casi media hora, Percy se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a Audrey.

-¡Oh, Percy! Es fascinante –Arthur le acercó el pergamino en el que Audrey había estado dibujando- ¿Sabías que los muggles pueden viajar por debajo del agua utilizando submarinos?

Percy hizo un ruidito poco comprometido y supuso que aquella cosa caóticamente trazada debía ser uno de esos submarinos.

-La verdad es que tienen mejor pinta que esto –Dijo Audrey como disculpándose por su escaso talento- Le decía a Arthur que hay un montón de películas sobre submarinos. A lo mejor le apetece ver una alguna vez.

-Eso sería extraordinario –Arthur agarró el pergamino nuevamente y se puso en pie- Voy a enseñarle esto a tu madre. Le encantará.

Percy alzó una ceja. A Molly Weasley le darían igual los submarinos o cualquier otro medio de transporte muggle, pero agradeció que su padre lo dejara a solas con Audrey. Entonces, le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Audrey nunca había conocido a nadie que hiciera cosas como aquella y le encantaba.

-¿Qué tal?

-Tu padre es guay. Quiere que un día de estos lo lleve de compras a un centro comercial. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-A papá siempre le han gustado mucho las cosas muggles.

-Sí –Audrey sonrió- Yo diría que incluso me quiere más que tú.

Percy bufó y tuvo el impulso de decirle que eso era imposible, pero se conformó con poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza.

-De todas formas, no te lo lleves de paseo muchas veces o no podrás deshacerte de él.

Audrey rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. A Percy ni le importó que sus hermanos lo miraran con extrañeza.

George Weasley, por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Ya había sido lo suficientemente impactante descubrir que Percy tenía novia como para enterarse de que la chica era muggle y _simpática_. Y ahora, encima de todo, la veía abrazarse a su hermano de esa forma y veía a su hermano responder al gesto con naturalidad y sólo podía pensar en que Percy debía estar bajo los efectos de una _imperius_ o algo.

-Sé lo que sientes.

Bill le había dado una palmada en la espalda, logrando sacarlo de su extraña ensoñación. Su hermano le sonreía con condescendencia y señalaba a Percy con la cabeza.

-Es tan raro –Masculló George, parpadeando para asegurarse de que aquello era verdad- ¿Te había dicho algo?

-¿Percy? ¿Bromeas?

No. Percy no le había dicho nada a nadie. Siempre había sido un chico muy reservado, extremadamente celoso de su intimidad y poco dado a compartir confidencias con los demás. George se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con Penélope Clearwater después de interceptar _accidentalmente_ una de sus cartas y Percy jamás había hablado de chicas con él, aunque en los últimos tiempos estaba un poco más abierto. No lo suficiente como para mencionar a Audrey, claro.

-Hay que reconocer que la chica tiene valor –Comentó Bill tendiéndole una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Por estar con Percy?

-Por soportar a papá.

George soltó una risita y miró a la chica. Siempre había imaginado a la novia de Percy como a una persona tan estirada y pomposa como su hermano, pero Audrey no tenía pinta de ser nada de eso. Se la veía un poco asustada –y no era para menos- pero le había parecido una persona bastante normal.

-Percy debe quererla un montón para traerla a casa. ¿No crees?

George se encogió de hombros y vio a Bill levantarse y acercarse a ellos. Bien por Bill. Ejercer esa clase de labores diplomáticas debía ser cosa del primogénito.

Bill consideraba que ya se habían mantenido las distancias durante demasiado tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por su padre, Audrey y Percy habrían pasado toda la noche solos y, por más extraña que fuera la situación, los Weasley no eran tan maleducados.

A pesar de no saber muy bien de qué hablar con Audrey –ni con Percy, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo- saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y se sentó con ellos. Sólo esperaba que los demás dejaran de alucinar de una vez y le echaran una mano.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

Bill esperaba que fuera Percy quién respondiera, pero fue la voz de Audrey la que escuchó.

-Aún estoy intentando comprender cómo es posible que vuestra casa se mantenga en pie. Por lo demás, yo diría que bastante bien.

-Has sobrevivido a la neurosis pro-muggle de papá. Yo diría que estás mejor que bien.

¿Eso había sido una broma? Bill quedó tan impactado ante ese descubrimiento sobre su hermano que no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-Arthur me ha dicho que encontráis un poco molesto que los muggles le gustemos tanto. ¿Es verdad?

Aunque la pregunta había sido hecha con suma inocencia, Percy se vio un tanto incómodo. Después de todo, si algún día los gustos paternos le habían parecido inadecuados, era obvio que le había ganado por goleada.

-No era su gusto por lo muggle lo que nos molestaba, sino su obsesión por lo muggle –Comentó Bill, conciliador y divertido ante la expresión de Percy- ¿Te ha hablado ya de su colección de enchufes?

-¿Arthur colecciona enchufes?

Audrey miró directamente a Percy y él sólo se encogió de hombros. Después, la chica soltó una carcajada. Percy bufó y a Bill le pareció que hacían buena pareja. Eran tan distintos que parecían encajar a la perfección.

-Y patitos de goma –Dijo Percy sonando un tanto mortificado- Tiene el cobertizo repleto de trastos viejos. Dudo que sepa lo que son la mitad de ellos.

-Estoy segura de que podré echarle una mano con eso.

-De verdad, Audrey, no lo intentes. Hermione es hija de muggles y Harry no supo que era mago hasta los once años. Meterte en ese berenjenal sólo te traerá problemas.

Audrey puso cara de ir a hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero no le discutió nada a Percy. A Bill le dio la impresión de que su hermano iba a necesitar muchísima paciencia para lidiar con esa chica y encontró la idea divertidísima.

-Percy me ha dicho que vas a tener un bebé –Audrey decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema.

-Para finales de año, sí.

-Enhorabuena –Audrey le sonrió con calidez –Los niños me gustan mucho. Estoy pensando en solicitar un puesto en la planta de pediatría, pero hay un montón de candidatos.

-Audrey se planteó hacerse profesora. ¿Sabes?

-Sólo de Educación Infantil, pero al final me decanté por la Enfermería.

-Se le dan muy bien los niños. –Percy frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior- Menos cuando les grita y amenaza, claro.

-¡Ey! –Audrey le dio un codazo al chico- Todavía no te he oído quejarte la primera vez después de que te haya rescatado de esa pandilla de salvajes del barrio.

-Yo no he dicho que haya nada malo en que les grites y eso.

-Mamá nos crió así –Intervino Bill, divertido ante el intercambio de palabras.

-¡Qué remedio le quedaba a la pobrecita! ¡Siete hijos! –Audrey se levantó, se estiró el vestido y echó a andar hacia la casa con una confianza inusitada- Voy a ver si le echo una mano.

Bill no podía creerse que Percy fuera capaz de poner semejante cara de estúpido. Lo encontró casi tierno.

-Eso ha sido una sorpresa, hermanito. ¿Una chica muggle?

Percy resopló y pareció ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –Bill se sintió momentáneamente descolocado- Pero no me negarás que es un poco raro viniendo de ti. ¿Desde cuándo te ha interesado algo el mundo muggle? ¿Cómo la conociste?

Percy le miró como si le perdonara la vida y, como era de suponer, no le dio ninguna explicación.

-Debería ir a ver cómo se las apaña con mamá –Intentó levantarse, pero Bill se lo impidió.

-Lo que deberías hacer es dejar que se conozcan. Mamá no será fácil.

-Ya. Claro. –Percy se mordió el labio inferior -¿Qué tal se lleva con Fleur?

-Creo que ya se ha hecho a la idea de que es una Weasley, aunque ayudó bastante el hecho de que aún quisiera casarse conmigo después de las cicatrices.

Percy miró el rostro desfigurado de su hermano y sintió una repentina vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde su regreso a la familia, pero aún no se había disculpado con Bill por haberse mantenido lejos cuando pasó aquello.

-Sé que es tarde, pero lo siento. Debí…

-Debiste hacer muchas cosas que no hiciste, Percy –Bill se tornó serio- No voy a decirte que no tiene importancia, porque yo no soy ni mamá ni papá, pero hace un año decidí que no iba a perder a ningún hermano más y ni tu estupidez absoluta cambiará eso. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro.

-Además, es evidente que algo sí que has cambiado. ¿Antes le has dado un beso a Audrey? ¿En público?

El rubor se intensificó en las mejillas de Percy, aunque la vergüenza actual era de una naturaleza diferente.

-No es fácil negarle cosas. ¿Sabes?

Bill pensó que Audrey era la persona ideal para evitar que Percy volviera a salirse del redil, así que le dio un golpe en la espalda y deseó que el noviazgo les durara durante mucho más tiempo. Aquel nuevo Percy le gustaba.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola de nuevo a todos. _

_Este fic está pensado como un spin-off de "Dos sabuesos despistados", así que seguiré el hilo argumental de dicha historia. En realidad esto no es más que una excusa para seguir escribiendo sobre Percy y Audrey, aunque ahora lo haré en forma de viñetas y siguiendo un formato similar al que Sorg-esp utiliza en uno de su fic. Si queréis saber cuál, echadle un vistazo a todas sus historias porque son muy originales y merecen muchísimo la pena. En cuanto a ti, Sorg, espero que no te importe que te haya copiado un poquito ;)._

_En este primer capítulo quería mostrar que los hermanos de Percy nunca podrán perdonarlo del todo, tal y como sus padres hicieron. Sus hermanos no pueden olvidar con facilidad todo lo que Percy les hizo sufrir y eso me servirá para desarrollar más en profundidad la relación entre Audrey, Lucy y Molly y Percy. Porque aunque los Weasley estén muy unidos, en mi cabeza la "verdadera" familia de Percy son su mujer y sus hijas. Espero poder explicar esto un poquito mejor en el futuro._

_Por lo demás, espero que os animéis a seguir leyendo. Conoceréis más cosas de Lucy y Molly y también dedicaré capítulos a personajes como George o alguno de los que inventé para "Dos sabuesos despistados"._

_Gracias por leer y ¡Recordad! El botoncito verde no muerde :P_

_¡Oh! ¡Y VIVA ESPAÑA, LECHES! A por los alemanes, y si nos ganan no pasa nada, que esos tíos son la hostia y nosotros ya hemos hecho mucho más de lo que yo esperaba._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	2. Pelea

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**PELEA**

_**Octubre de 1999**_

Todo empezó con un partido de fútbol.

Aunque Percy sabía poco o nada sobre aquel deporte muggle, todos en casa de Audrey se preparaban para vivir todo un clásico londinense: Chelsea contra Arsenal. El brujo apenas había necesitado poner un pie en el piso para descubrir el ambiente belicoso que mantenían vivo entre Cillian y su novia. Stan, mucho más comedido, los miraba con indulgencia y procuraba explicar a Percy por qué era precisamente el Arsenal –su equipo- el que tenía más posibilidades de ganar.

A decir verdad, Percy no estaba interesado en el fútbol. Había aprendido a disfrutarlo cuando jugaba con Audrey en el parque y la chica incluso le había dicho que tenía cierto talento para eso de los malabarismos con el balón, pero seguir la Premiere League no le quitaba el sueño. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención al campeonato de quidditch, así que era lógico que tanta efusividad futbolística le pillara un poco desprevenido.

Aún así, el entusiasmo de Audrey se le fue contagiando. No era fácil ignorarla cuando vestía una camiseta reglamentaria del Chelsea, llevaba una bufanda liada al cuello y se pasaba todo el rato hablando sobre las obras y milagros de su equipo favorito. Era toda una forofa y recordaba cientos de detalles que debían ser verdad. Cillian, por supuesto, se encargaba de refutar todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, contando a su vez porqué el Arsenal era mil veces mejor equipo. Llegó un momento en el que Percy no tenía muy claro a quién creer, aunque ver los ojitos brillantes de Audrey podía desequilibrar la balanza.

Para cuando llegó la hora del partido, Percy se descubrió a sí mismo haciendo piña con Audrey. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de casa, impacientes y emocionados –más Audrey que Percy, a decir verdad- mientras que Cillian revoloteaba por ahí bebiendo cerveza y Stan se acomodaba en su sillón, ponía los pies en alto y se ponía a disfrutar como un buen sibarita del balompié.

Durante los noventa minutos del partido, Audrey se transformó por completo. Dejó de ser la chica dulce y despreocupada que siempre sonreía para transformarse en un demonio bravucón de vocabulario terrible. No dejó títere con cabeza. Insultó a los árbitros, los entrenadores y jugadores de ambos equipos, los comentaristas de la televisión e, incluso, a las más que inocentes aficiones rivales. El hecho de que Cillian realizara el baile de la victoria frente a sus narices no ayudó a mejorar su mal humor, pero como todos en casa eran amigos y debían quererse a pesar de las desavenencias futbolísticas, todos excepto Stan terminaron yéndose al pub a tomar algo.

Cuando llegaron, el ambiente futbolero aún seguía latente, aunque Percy poco a poco fue desterrando las imágenes del partido de su cabeza. Después de todo, tanto Audrey como Cillian se habían cansado de discutir y se dedicaban a beber cerveza con entusiasmo, ambos ataviados con sus camisetas de equipos rivales y totalmente ajenos a la tragedia que se avecinaba.

Porque para Percy fue una auténtica tragedia. Tal vez para otra persona, más acostumbrada a cosas como aquella, lo ocurrido sólo fuera una tontería, pero no para Percy. Porque Percy era absolutamente respetuoso con las reglas, nunca hacía tonterías y, definitivamente, jamás se había visto inmerso en una pelea.

Hasta esa noche.

Quizá la culpa fue de Audrey por pensar que meterse en todo un bastión del Arsenal con su camiseta del Chelsea no traería problemas. Ella no era precisamente una hooligan, consideraba que pegarse con alguien por culpa del fútbol era cosa de burros idiotas y definitivamente no encontraba divertido meterse con la gente. Además, aquel pub era su pub de toda la vida, el sitio al que iba todos los fines de semana a divertirse con sus amigos y en el que había soltado más de un discurso sobre las bondades del cine bélico y la música rock. Definitivamente Audrey no pensó que aquellos chicos, que también eran del barrio, seguidores del Arsenal y conocidos suyos de toda la vida, fueran a pasarse con la bebida y terminaran increpando a la única seguidora del equipo rival.

Pero así fue.

Mientras Cillian pedía la tercera ronda de cervezas, Audrey había rodeado el cuello de Percy con los brazos y le había dado un beso la comisura de los labios. Él había estado encantado de estrecharla con fuerza, considerando que quizá necesitaba consuelo por la derrota de su equipo, y había ronroneado placenteramente al sentirla tan cerca. Audrey había dicho algo sobre quedarse en casa aquella noche y, entonces, un tipo de pelo rubio y gesto hosco fingió que empujaba a Audrey.

-¡Eh, ten cuidado!

Audrey no se imaginó que cinco tipos tan altos y robustos como el primero fueran a rodearles y mucho menos que se mostraran tan poco amistosos. Aunque su respuesta fue enérgica, pronto se desinfló y se convirtió en la reina de la prudencia. Porque Audrey podía ser una chica decidida, pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

-¿Qué pasa, _blue_? ¿Te has perdido?

Percy, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se puso a la defensiva. El empujón no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, aunque consideró que podía ser un accidente, pero aquel tono hostil no era nada bueno. Así que se enderezó de inmediato y se dispuso a defender a su novia si era necesario.

-No queremos líos –Dijo Audrey, conciliadora- Largaos.

-¿No queréis líos? Pues has venido al sitio equivocado.

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Cillian, que había visto llegar los problemas desde la distancia, apartó al matón número uno de un empujón y se colocó justo al lado de Audrey. Su actitud no era un buen augurio y Percy supo que eso no terminaría bien.

-Nada, colega. Sólo queremos librarnos de esta zorra.

Cillian entornó los ojos, sopesando la situación. Audrey abrió la boca, claramente indignada. Y Percy dio un paso al frente, arruinando el intento de contención de los otros dos.

-Exijo que retires lo que has dicho. Inmediatamente.

El matón número uno miró a Percy como si no diera crédito a lo que había escuchado. A pesar de que ambos eran igual de altos, era obvio que Percy llevaba todas las de perder en la pelea que estaba fraguándose.

-¿Quién eres tú, gilipollas?

-Soy Percy Weasley y no voy a consentir que insultes a la señorita.

-¿No? –El otro sonó burlón- ¿Y qué harás?

Percy alzó una ceja, sopesó las posibilidades y buscó algo que decir, pero no logró pensar con claridad. No era fácil cuando un puño enorme se estampaba contra tu cara, te tiraba las gafas al suelo y hacía crujir tu nariz.

Mientras caía sobre la barra del pub, Percy escuchó el grito ahogado de una Audrey que no tardó ni un segundo en ponerle una mano en la espalda. Y aunque Percy no era un experto en peleas, supo que debía recomponerse sino quería recibir la paliza de su vida.

Lo que ocurrió después fue bastante confuso. Cillian emitió algo muy parecido a un rugido y se abalanzó sobre el matón número uno, arrancándole tres dientes de un certero puñetazo y dejándolo prácticamente inconsciente a la primera. Percy pensó que aquel chico podía encargarse de todo solo, pero apenas pudo dar un par de golpes más antes de que lo sujetaran entre dos. Indignado, Percy logró incorporarse e intercambió una mirada con Cillian. Pues vale, ese chico le había ayudado contra todo pronóstico y lo justo era que le devolviera dicha ayuda.

Una hora después, Stan sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su nariz mientras Audrey suturaba el labio y la ceja de Cillian. Las gafas torcidas de Percy descansaban sobre la mesa y las camisetas de los equipos de fútbol estaban manchadas de sangre. A pesar del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el piso, había algo especial en la atmósfera, una camaradería que antes no había existido.

-Esto ya está –Audrey tapó la última herida de Cillian y observó el moratón de su ojo- Te han dejado hecho una pena.

-Ya –Cillian bufó con impaciencia y luchó por quitarse las manos de Audrey de encima.

-¿Te duelen las costillas? Te dieron una buena patada.

-No creo que estén rotas. ¿Vale? Y sí que me duelen.

-Déjame verlas.

-Audrey. He tenido peleas peores. Déjame y échale un vistazo a la nariz de Weasley. ¿Quieres?

Audrey puso esa sonrisa de infinita ternura que a veces desquiciaba a Percy y se volvió hacia su novio. Como movido por un resorte, Stan retiró el hielo y dejó que la chica hiciera su trabajo.

-¡Uhm! No tiene muy buena pinta. Creo que puede estar rota.

Percy tanteó su nariz y a duras penas contuvo el impulso de desaparecerse allí mismo para ir a San Mungo. Por fortuna, logró controlarse. Audrey, que parecía saber en qué estaba pensando, compartió con él una preocupada mirada cómplice.

-Deberías ir al hospital, Weasley –Sugirió Cillian con unas malas pulgas inexplicables.

-Creo que es buena idea –Audrey se levantó y cogió a Percy de la mano- Vámonos ahora mismo.

Percy se vio arrastrado a la calle. Lo suyo hubiera sido que Audrey volviera a casa para que él pudiera ir a buscar ayuda, pero las intenciones de la chica eran otras. No pensaba dejar a su novio solo por nada del mundo. ¡Faltaría más!

-Deberías volver.

-Ni lo sueñes. Me voy contigo a ese hospital para magos. ¿San Mendrugo?

Percy alzó las cejas, sin poder entender semejante confusión y se negó a reírse.

-Es San Mungo. Y no tienes que venir.

-¿Por qué? ¿No podré pasar o algo?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no se hable más –Audrey se aferró a su brazo y cerró los ojos- Desaparécenos.

Percy suspiró y, tras un segundo de duda, cedió. Audrey se le agarraba con una fuerza inusitada, consciente y preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

Lo que ella no sabía era que San Mungo era un sitio alucinante. No había estado en el mundo mágico muchas veces, pero cada nuevo lugar que visitaban era un desafío a su imaginación. De pequeña no había sido muy dada a soñar con mundos repletos de magia, príncipes encantados y princesas en apuros, pero de mayor sí que aprendió a creer en las cosas más extravagantes. Descubrir que la magia sí que existía de verdad fue ciertamente desconcertante, pero poco a poco iba acostumbrándose a la idea. Y no era fácil, pues apenas había visitado La Madriguera y El Callejón Diagón en un par de ocasiones, pero todo aquello cada vez le parecía más real. Tangible.

San Mungo era un sitio cuanto menos peculiar. Audrey descubrió que los pacientes padecían males de lo más inusitados –manos gigantescas, cabellos que desprendían llamaradas moradas, niños que rebuznaban al intentar hablar- muy alejados de los que ella trataba a diario. Descubrió un curioso cartel de información y se preguntó a qué planta tendría que acudir Percy.

Por fortuna, él sí parecía saber dónde ir. Agarró a Audrey de una mano y la llevó hasta al ascensor, tomando las riendas de la situación por completo. Normalmente era Audrey la que le guiaba a través de su fascinante mundo muggle, así que era agradable que las tornas cambiaran por una vez.

Apenas quince minutos después, la nariz de Percy estaba en perfectas condiciones y los dos caminaban abrazados por la calle, ignorando sus camisetas de forofos y sus aspectos poco aseados. Percy, que normalmente gustaba de lucir perfecto siempre y en cualquier circunstancia, sentía que después de los acontecimientos de esa noche no necesitaba nada de eso.

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo de pronto, después de permanecer silenciosos durante un buen rato- Empiezo a creer que Cillian no me odia.

Percy no pudo ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Audrey. Sólo sintió que su abrazo se estrechaba un poco más.

-Ha peleado por mí.

-Si se lo dices, dirá que técnicamente peleó por mí.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba, gracias. Pero no cambia lo que ha hecho.

-Cillian parece un poco borde al principio, pero cuando formas parte de su mundo no te deja escapar. Acostúmbrate a la idea.

-¿Y yo formo parte de su mundo?

Audrey se detuvo justo frente a él, interrumpiéndole el paso. De pronto se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Formas parte de nuestro mundo.

Percy suspiró y pensó en las consecuencias que traería consigo lo que estaba a punto de decir. A pesar de que una voz muy potente le gritaba que era una mala idea, otra que sonaba más sensata le animaba a tomar aquella decisión.

-En ese caso, creo que ya es hora de que Cillian y Stan formen parte del mío.

-¿Qué? –Audrey parecía genuinamente confundida.

-Estoy pensando en contarles la verdad a ellos también.

Porque, aunque muchos lo considerarían un poco precipitado, Percy estaba seguro de querer pertenecer al mundo de aquellos dos y que ellos pertenecieran al suyo. Y si para ello tenía que volver a correr riesgos, lo haría encantado. Después de todo, la primera vez hubiera podido perder a Audrey, algo que por fortuna no pasó. ¿Qué podría ocurrir ahora?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Creo que sí.

Audrey lo besó otra vez y siguieron caminando. La chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Percy jugueteó con su pelo.

-Por cierto. Gracias por salir al rescate, caballero andante.

Percy bufó al recordar el escaso éxito que había tenido en el bar. Incluso Audrey sonaba cómicamente burlona.

-Te aseguro que si hubiera sacado la varita, esos mequetrefes estarían perdidos. Literalmente.

Audrey soltó una carcajada y decidió que por esa noche sólo se perdería en el olor y los brazos larguiruchos de su novio. Porque, a pesar de la pelea, aquel día había resultado ser uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Hola a todos y –sobretodo- a todas. _

_Milagrosamente he podido actualizar antes de que pasara un siglo. En este segundo capítulo inevitablemente tenía que haber un poco de fútbol. Por cierto, San Google dice que Chelsea y Arsenal jugaron un partido de fútbol el día 23 de Octubre de 1999 –no sé si de copa o de liga- y que el Arsenal ganó 3 a 2, así que no me he inventado nada, jeje. Para los interesados, creo que el gran rival del Arsenal es el Tottenham, aunque desgraciadamente no lo supe hasta después de convertir a Audrey en una hincha del Chelsea, así que a aguantarse, jeje._

_Por lo demás, ya tengo un par de historietas más casi terminadas, a ver si puedo actualizar el fin de semana. Creo que empezaré a dar saltitos en el tiempo, no lo sé._

_Y para terminar… ¡VIVA LA ROJA! No hay más que decir. Si el domingo no ganan, yo seguiré siendo la persona más feliz de la tierra._

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	3. Magia accidental

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**MAGIA ACCIDENTAL**

_**Enero de 2005**_

Audrey tiró de la cadena y cerró la tapa de la cisterna. Aunque las nauseas matutinas ya habían sido una constante durante el embarazo de Molly, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ellas. Todas las mañanas se levantaba con el estómago revuelto y debía visitar el baño antes de hacer cualquier otra actividad.

Al mirarse en el espejo se descubrió pálida y ojerosa. Su pelo negro no hacía más que enfatizar su aspecto enfermizo. Definitivamente estar embarazada no le sentaba bien y, a pesar de que lo que más le apetecía era volver a la cama y hacerse un ovillo hasta mediodía, tenía obligaciones con las que cumplir. Como cuidar de Molly.

Era una suerte que aún estuvieran de vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio, porque realmente Audrey no se sentía con fuerzas para llevar a la niña a ningún sitio. A pesar de ello, Molly no había dejado de madrugar y un rato antes había entrado a su dormitorio para instarla a levantarse. Percy se había ido a trabajar aún antes del amanecer y sí, Audrey hubiera agradecido su presencia en casa más que cualquier otra cosa.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, la joven se envolvió en una horrible bata de lana y fue a la cocina. Percy y ella habían optado por no vivir en un barrio residencial muggle, sino que se habían comprado un bonito y céntrico piso cerca del centro de Londres. A Audrey, acostumbrada al bullicio de la ciudad desde muy pequeña, adoraba vivir allí. Tenía todo cuanto necesitaba a mano y un parque cercano en el que solía llevar a Molly prácticamente a diario, incluso en invierno.

Encontró a su hija colocando los cubiertos en la mesa. A pesar de tener apenas cuatro años, era una criatura metódica y muy parecida a su padre. Incluso se había recogido el cabello furiosamente rojo en dos coletas un tanto desastrosas y, a pesar de ser muy bajita aún, se las apañaba para que servilletas y cucharillas quedaran perfectamente alineadas.

-Buenos días, cielo –Audrey le plantó un beso en la frente que la niña recibió con una sonrisa alegre- ¡Pero si has puesto la mesa! Muchas gracias, cariño.

-Papá me dijo que te ayudara mucho.

-Sí –Audrey suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada. Cerró un instante los ojos hasta que dejó de sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas y, una vez recuperada, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de la pequeña.

Mientras lo hacía, sólo podía pensar en que el nuevo embarazo estaba resultando ser mucho más duro que el primero. Estaba casi de cinco meses y las nauseas no habían desaparecido después del primer trimestre como ocurriera con Molly. Sufría mareos de vez en cuando porque tenía la tensión baja casi todo el tiempo y había tenido que darse de baja en el hospital porque su organismo era incapaz de resistir el ritmo. Incluso se había desmayado durante una de sus guardias, dos meses antes, lo que había desencadenado su situación actual.

Nunca le habían dicho que tuviera un embarazo de riesgo, pero Audrey no podía evitar estar asustada. Los médicos afirmaban que el bebé estaba perfectamente y no debía preocuparse, pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que al final habría problemas más graves.

Intentando concentrarse en cosas que no le dieran dolor de cabeza, Audrey sacó una jarra repleta de zumo de naranja de la nevera y miró el rostro de Molly. Era una niña preciosa, o al menos a ella se lo parecía. Tenía el pelo rojo y encrespado de Percy y las típicas pequitas Weasley desperdigadas por el rostro, pero había heredado sus ojos negros y su nariz un poco respingona.

De pronto, la vista se le nubló. Le había pillado tan de improviso que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo sujetarse a nada antes de caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza con el pico de la mesa. Y luchó por mantener la consciencia, pero le fue imposible.

Molly la vio desvanecerse desde su puesto en la mesa. No se había dado cuenta de que mamá estaba extraordinariamente pálida esa mañana, ni de que las manos le temblaban ni de que su voz sonaba mucho menos fuerte que otras veces. De hecho, a ella le pareció que era la mamá de siempre, la que le daba su beso de buenos días y le preparaba el desayuno antes de sentarla en sus rodillas para practicar un poco de lectura.

Por eso, cuando la vio caerse se quedó en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Pensó que mamá debía haberse tropezado y que se levantaría llamándose tonta, pero mamá no se levantó. Intrigada, Molly se alzó sobre la mesa para mirarla y la descubrió tendida en el suelo, con un poco de sangre en la frente y los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir.

-¿Mamá?

Pensó que contestaría, pero mamá no dijo nada. Viendo su escaso éxito, Molly se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló junto a ella y la sacudió un poco.

-¿Mamá?

Pero mamá siguió durmiendo, mucho más blanca que antes. Molly la llamó otra vez y, al no obtener respuesta, se asustó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mamá siempre se despertaba enseguida cuando Molly tenía una pesadilla y la llamaba en mitad de la noche, o cuando estaba enferma y necesitaba que la consolaran o siempre.

Molly empezaba a tener tanto miedo que rompió a llorar mientras seguía llamando a mamá. Lloró tanto y tan fuerte que al cabo de un par de minutos consiguió que los ojos de Audrey se abrieran un poco.

Para Audrey apenas había pasado un instante desde que sintiera el mareo hasta ese momento. Encontrar a una llorosa Molly junto a ella la desconcertó bastante. Más aún cuando la niña se agarró a su cuello con fuerza.

-No te despertabas, mamá.

Audrey fue a decir algo, pero sólo acertó a devolverle el abrazo a Molly. Se incorporó un poco, pero tuvo que apoyar la espalda en la pared. Levantarse en ese momento era una misión imposible. Sintió la sangre caliente escurrirse por su frente y se palpó el pequeño golpe en la frente. No parecía gran cosa, pero después del desvanecimiento que acababa de sufrir lo más sensato era ir al hospital.

-Molly, cielo. ¿Puedes traerle el teléfono a mamá?

Molly no parecía querer despegarse de ella, pero terminó sorbiendo por la nariz y afirmando con la cabeza. Audrey llamaría a Cillian y a Stan para que uno la acompañara al hospital y el otro se quedara con la niña. Le hubiera encantado ponerse en contacto con Percy, pero era casi imposible ponerse en contacto con él por los medios tradicionales cuando estaba en el Ministerio y ella se negaba rotundamente a tener una lechuza. No le parecían saludables para Molly, pero quizá tendría que replantearse su posición.

Molly salió de la cocina casi corriendo y entonces Audrey tuvo ocasión de echarle un vistazo a la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio todas las sillas apiladas sobre la mesa, en una escena digna de _Poltergeits._ De hecho, de no estar casada con un mago y saber que su hija tenía muchísimas posibilidades de haber heredado sus cualidades, Audrey hubiera considerado aquello como un fenómeno paranormal. Pero no lo era. Seguramente era cosa de Molly que, en mitad de su miedo, había hecho magia accidental.

Audrey sonrió, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Percy estaría muy contento. La primera demostración de magia accidental de su hija mayor. Era una pena que no hubiera estado allí para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Toma, mamá.

Molly ya había vuelto a su lado, increíblemente veloz en su cometido, y le tendía el teléfono móvil.

-Gracias, cielo.

La niña se sentó a su lado mientras hacía la llamada. Procuró no alarmar a Cillian y obvió la parte de quedarse inconsciente, pero no la del mareo. Su amigo le aseguró que no tardarían en llegar y sonó claramente alarmado, como si hubiera adivinado lo que acababa de suceder. Audrey le colgó con un suspiro y señaló las sillas sobre la mesa.

-¿Has hecho tú eso, Molly?

-Yo… No lo sé.

-No pasa nada si has sido tú, cariño. Está bien.

Molly se mordió el labio y miró las sillas, que se mantenían en perfecto equilibrio. Audrey la abrazó y le dio un nuevo beso en la frente, sintiéndose tan orgullosa de ella que logró olvidarse de su precario estado de salud durante unos segundos.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a papá? –Preguntó, temerosa que él fuera a regañarle o algo.

-Papá se va a alegrar muchísimo, ya verás.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Mucho? –Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de la niña- ¿Me dará un premio?

Audrey no contuvo una débil y sincera carcajada y apretó a la niña con más fuerza.

-Apuesto a que sí.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Los médicos recomendaron que pasara la noche en el hospital. El bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero Audrey tenía las defensas por los suelos y un principio de anemia que no tenía por qué ser grave si se trataba adecuadamente.

Consiguió hablar con Percy a través de Hermione Granger y su esposo llegó al hospital al mediodía, con cara de susto pero dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todo. Descubrió que Audrey ya lo tenía bastante organizado. Había dejado a Molly al cuidado de Stan y Cillian le hacía compañía en el hospital. A pesar de estar enferma, podía dar instrucciones con energía suficiente para que nadie le llevara la contraria.

Por la tarde, recibió la visita de su hija y de los señores Weasley. La niña insistió en meterse en la cama con ella y no dejó de hacerle mimos ni un segundo, mientras sus suegros ofrecían su ayuda desinteresada.

-Molly puede venirse a La Madriguera esta noche. ¿Quieres cielo?

La niña no respondió. Ocultó la cara en el cuello de su madre, dando a entender a todo el mundo que no pensaba moverse de allí por nada del mundo.

-Stan se ocupará de ella esta noche, Molly. No se preocupe.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, mamá.

-Pero no puedes, hija –Percy intervino con su solemnidad habitual, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante aterrorizado- Mamá tiene que quedarse en el hospital y los niños no pueden dormir aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es correcto.

Molly se mordió el labio inferior y no protestó, pero siguió pegada a su madre. De hecho, costó un mundo separarla de ella, pero a última hora de la tarde, con todo organizado para el día siguiente, Percy y Audrey se quedaron solos en la habitación. El primero hubiera preferido llevar a su esposa a San Mungo, pero ella optó quedarse allí. Después de todo, no conseguía relacionar un embarazo con la magia.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Percy, sentado junto a ella y besándole los nudillos con suavidad, en un gesto casi inconsciente.

-Estoy un poco cansada, pero menos mareada.

-Bien. ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

Audrey sonrió y no supo qué decir. ¿Que ella también había estado aterrada? Era más que obvio que lo ocurrido no fue precisamente agradable.

-A partir de mañana, no te quedarás sola ni un segundo –Percy no estaba sugiriendo nada y Audrey supo que no serviría nada discutirle. Estaba decidido y, además, ella misma estaba de acuerdo. No quería que Molly tuviera que volver a pasar por algo como lo de esa mañana.

-Supongo que no estás pensando en dejar de trabajar. ¿Verdad?

Era lo que Audrey hubiera preferido, tenerlo todo el día con ella, ayudándola cuando se sentía peor. Pero no. Percy no podía permitirse aquello.

-Me olvidaré de las horas extras hasta que nazca la niña, pero no puedo quedarme en casa.

-Ya lo sé.

-Podrías quedarte en La Madriguera…

Aquella era, tal vez, lo más razonable. Su suegra estaría encantada de cebarla como a una hija más y sin duda estaría bien cuidada –y Arthur la volvería loca- pero no era lo más práctico. Ni lo que ella quería. El mundo mágico aún la intimidaba un poco, quizá sin muchos motivos, y no se sentía del todo cómoda allí. Y además estaba su hija.

-Sabes que no podría mantenerme alejado de esto durante tanto tiempo –y se refería a las televisiones, el tráfico y todo lo muggle- Además, Molly tiene que ir al colegio. Yo había pensado en Stan y Cillian.

Percy suspiró, aunque no pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta. Más bien parecía resignado a lo inevitable.

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos viviendo todos juntos?

-Lo siento, Percy –Audrey le acarició el rostro y lo atrajo para besarle- Te prometo que nos libraremos de ellos los fines de semana.

Percy se dejó besar de nuevo y después apoyó la frente en el cuerpo de su esposa. Se sentía repentinamente agotado y deseaba que Audrey se durmiera para poder dar una cabeza, pero aún era pronto.

-Hay algo que deberías saber –Todo el rostro de Audrey se iluminó, olvidadas las preocupaciones de antes- Es sobre Molly.

-¿Molly? Stan me ha dicho que se ha portado como una mujercita.

-Ha sido muy valiente, pero no se trata de eso –Audrey se moría de ganas por compartir su orgullo con Percy, así que no se anduvo con rodeos- Mientras me ayudaba, ha hecho magia.

Percy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y permaneció impasible, como si no la hubiera entendido.

-Cuando desperté, todas las sillas estaban encima de la mesa. Tuvo que ser ella.

-¿Magia involuntaria? –Percy se puso en pie y, sí, ahí estaba. La sonrisa deslumbrante y el orgullo manando de cada poro de su ser- ¡Es maravilloso!

Besó a su mujer nuevamente, dio un par de paseos por la habitación y volvió para besarla.

-¿Fue muy impresionante?

-Bueno, cariño. Estaba un poco desmayada cuando pasó y no creo que Stan haya dejado las sillas como estaban sólo para que tú las veas, pero yo diría que fue lo bastante impresionante, sí.

Percy la miró y se sentó de nuevo. Audrey le cogió la mano y se sintió repentinamente triste. Debía ser cosa del embarazo y las hormonas.

-Siento mucho haber estropeado el momento –Dijo casi en un susurro, consciente de que en cierta forma había estropeado un acontecimiento único en la vida de su hija.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí, sino en casa, celebrándolo. Y yo…

-No digas tonterías, Audrey –Percy la acalló con una mirada hosca y una caricia suave en la frente- Ya habrá otros momentos para disfrutarlos. Lo importante es que tú estás bien.

Audrey cerró los ojos y no pensó más en ello. Seguramente Percy estaba en lo correcto. Molly era una bruja, así que habría mucha más magia en el futuro. Y cuando la niña naciera, esa magia se multiplicaría por dos y todo sería perfecto. Como, según Percy Weasley, debía ser el mundo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Tercer capítulo y el prometido salto temporal._

_Audrey no tuvo un buen segundo embarazo. Alguien como Lucy no podía dejar de dar guerra, ni siquiera en el vientre materno, y se verá algo más de esto en el futuro. No quería que la viñeta quedara muy dramática ni nada de eso; mi única intención era mostrar algo del carácter de Molly, sobre todo eso, porque desde muy pequeña se mostrará muy protectora con su hermana. Y, aunque a Lucy no siempre le gustará tenerla encima, en el fondo sí que disfrutará con dicha protección._

_Besos y, otra vez… ¡VIVA LA ROJA!_


	4. Plan de estudio

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**PLAN DE ESTUDIOS**

_**Septiembre de 2016**_

Lucy echó un vistazo al Gran Comedor antes de entrar. Era su primera mañana en Hogwarts y no terminaba de creérselo. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de espera, podía recorrer los pasillos del castillo, vestirse con aquellas horribles túnicas y estudiar magia. Era como un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad del que pensaba disfrutar todo lo que pudiera y más.

Para empezar, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Había pasado todo el rato hablando con sus nuevas compañeras, gente amable como todo buen Hufflepuff que se preciara. Lucy estaba bastante segura de que había hecho unas cuantas amigas y giró la cabeza para mirarlas. Las otras niñas también estaban quietas a su lado, tan alucinadas como ella y preparadas para pasarlo en grande y aprender un poco.

Cuando un grupo de ruidosos Gryffindor de último curso pasaron por su lado –a Lucy le pareció reconocer el cabello rubio de la prima Vic, aunque la chica estaba demasiado distraída con sus amigas como para prestarle atención a una niña de primero- Lucy y las otras reaccionaron y se dirigieron a su mesa reanudando la conversación anteriormente abandonada.

Lucy, que sabía muy bien que los desayunos en Hogwarts eran fabulosos, disfrutó de la comida entre risas nerviosas y toques de incertidumbre. Todos los novatos se morían de ganas por saber cómo serían las clases y los profesores y por aprender en qué consistía realmente eso de la Copa de las Casas. Se produjo un pequeño alboroto cuando recibieron sus horarios y descubrieron que su primera clase en Hogwarts sería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Ravenclaw.

Lucy tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran los niños de las otras casas. Cierto que apenas conocía aún a los de la suya, pero todos sabían que los alumnos de Hufflepuff estaban muy unidos, así que estaba segura que no tardaría mucho que conocerlos a todos como a la palma de su mano. Los del resto del colegio sí podían resultar un auténtico enigma, más aún teniendo en cuenta que Lucy era, junto a Vic la única Weasley de la familia que no tendría un primo en su mismo curso. A veces lo consideraba una injusticia, porque Molly había tenido a Dominique y James y Fred parecían una prolongación el uno del otro, pero luego pensaba en toda la gente nueva que podría conocer y le cambiaba el humor. A Lucy le encantaba conocer gente nueva.

-¿Ya te han dado los horarios?

La voz un tanto exigente de Molly la sobresaltó un poco. Lucy alzó la cabeza para ver a su hermana, ataviada con su uniforme de Slytherin y su insignia de prefecta y con el pelo recogido tensamente, tal y como a ella le gustaba llevando, y sólo pudo pensar en que al menos le había dado unas horas de tranquilidad.

-Sí –Algo resignada, Lucy le tendió el pergamino. Molly se hizo hueco entre sus compañeras y puso la misma cara que papá ponía cuando estaba en plan pesado- Bien. Voy a hacerme una copia. Aprovecharé el almuerzo para elaborar un buen plan de estudios y nos reuniremos esta tarde para estudiar. ¿Entendido?

-No hace falta…

-¡Claro que sí! –Molly pareció levemente indignada. Sacó su varita y con un grácil movimiento sacó una copia perfecta de su horario- Con lo cabeza hueca que eres no te pondrás a estudiar ni en un millón de años.

-Eso no es verdad –Lucy sintió que se ponía roja. No era muy agradable que tu hermana la psicópata te echara una bronca durante tu primer día de colegio, menos aún delante de tus potenciales futuras amistades- Siempre he sacado buenas notas.

-Papá me dijo que te vigilara y eso haré.

-¡Sólo es el primer día!

-Nunca es demasiado pronto para aprender, Lucy. Nos vemos luego.

Dicho eso, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Molly se puso en pie y se fue a su mesa. Los Slytherin no eran en absoluto bulliciosos, pero recibieron a Molly con cordialidad. Si Lucy no estuviera tan enfadada, se habría alegrado por ella, porque su hermana lo había pasado bastante mal en sus primeros meses en Hogwarts precisamente por culpa del Sombrero Seleccionador. Sin embargo, esa mañana no se alegró, sino que giró la cabeza temerosa de lo que iba a encontrarse.

-¿Esa es tu hermana? –Preguntó Eve, una chica larguirucha de pelo rubio con los dedos más largos y finos que Lucy había visto jamás.

-Me temo que sí.

Un par de exclamaciones ahogadas y ojos en blanco y las conversaciones volvieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seguramente todas pensaban que mientras no se metiera con ellas, la actitud de Molly no era tan terrible.

Una vez pasado el pequeño incidente con su hermana, Lucy pudo centrarse en Hogwarts y las clases. Supuso que le iba a costar un poco de esfuerzo aprenderse dónde estaban las aulas y le sorprendió que le mandaran tantos deberes cuando el curso apenas había comenzado. Supuso que lo primero que tendría que haber hecho fue ir a la biblioteca para estudiar un rato, pero no pudo negarse a acompañar a sus amigas al lago. Pronto el mal tiempo llegaría a Escocia y disfrutar del sol no podía ser un pecado mortal.

A pesar de que se divirtió bastante, en ningún momento dejó de tener presentes las amenazas de Molly. Y efectivamente, cuando Lucy volvía del lago y se disponía a ir a la biblioteca a hacer unos cuantos deberes antes de cenar, su hermana la abordó en el pasillo. Lucy esperaba encontrársela de mal humor, pero la chica parecía bastante tranquila mientras entrelazaba un brazo con el suyo y la llevaba hasta una pequeña escalera.

-Sé que habíamos quedado, pero las otras chicas fueron al lago y…

Molly la hizo sentarse, aparentemente ignorándola, y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Habéis podido ver al calamar gigante? –Preguntó como si nada, sacando un par de pergaminos de su mochila y leyéndolos detenidamente. Lucy sólo pudo sorprenderse por tan inesperada pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-El calamar gigante. Este año han traído uno nuevo, porque el que había antes murió de viejo. Escuché a Hagrid decir que su sustituto es un ejemplar bastante voraz, así que me andaría con cuidado cuando te acerques al lago.

-¿En serio? –Molly alzó una ceja y Lucy supuso que, después de todo, la tormenta no llegaría- No hemos visto nada.

-Quizá se muestre tímido al principio. Aunque, para ser sincera, yo apenas pude ver al otro calamar un par de veces durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí. Deben encontrar mucho más interesante el fondo del lago que a nosotros.

-¿Sueles ir mucho por el lago? –Inquirió Lucy sin salir de su asombro. A juzgar por las cartas que Molly enviaba desde Hogwarts, cualquiera hubiera dicho que la chica pasaba toda su vida en la biblioteca, pero era evidente tenía tiempo para otras cosas.

-Por supuesto. El aire fresco es bueno para aclarar la mente. De hecho –Y Molly colocó un extenso pergamino frente a sus ojos- Tengo planificados un par de paseos semanales.

Lucy fue a decir algo, pero la larga lista de tareas que su hermana le había proyectado la dejó sin habla. ¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a tener tiempo para hacer cosas como dormir?

-Nos veremos todas las tardes en la biblioteca justo después de las clases –Soltó Molly, perdiendo su amabilidad anterior y convirtiéndose en el Coronel Kurtz de esa vieja película que tanto le gustaba a mamá- Creo que tendré un rato libre para echarte una mano con las dudas, pero más te vale ir apuntándolas durante las clases, porque todo mi tiempo es oro. ¿Entiendes?

Lucy afirmó quedamente, aún leyendo la lista.

-Molly. No creo que sea posible hacer todo esto.

-Sí, si nos organizamos bien –La pelirroja cogió el pergamino y señaló varios puntos- A mí me parece bastante razonable. Tienes horas de estudio, pero cumplirás con los descansos recomendados y te sobrará tiempo para ir por ahí dando gritos con esas niñas histéricas de tu casa.

-¡No son unas histéricas!

-Sí que lo son. Y tú también –Molly chasqueó la lengua- Y también te he reservado unas pocas horas libres para las mates. Es una tontería que insistas con eso, pero no te podrás quejar.

Efectivamente, Molly había tenido la consideración de reservar cuatro horas semanales al estudio de sus queridas matemáticas. Lucy las adoraba desde muy pequeña y si existía una cosa que no le gustaba de Hogwarts era que tendría que olvidarse de ellas, pero Molly lo había tenido en cuenta.

-Mamá dice que te hará llegar problemas y materia nueva y esas cosas. Si me permites, estoy de acuerdo con papá y lo considero una gran pérdida de tiempo. Pero, claro, cómo eres la niña mimada y nadie te niega un capricho y…

Pero Molly no pudo seguir con el discurso, porque a Lucy la había emocionado tanto aquel detalle que se había arrojado a su cuello y la abrazaba de una forma muy poco correcta para los estándares de comportamiento en público. Si alguien las viera, podría pensar que eran unas sentimentales estúpidas pero. ¡Qué demonios! Lucy era la criatura más tonta, impulsiva y exasperante que conocía, pero era su hermana y le gustaba que se comportara de esa forma. De vez en cuando, eso sí. Así pues, y tras asegurarse de que nadie las veía, le devolvió brevemente el abrazo.

-Venga, quita ya –Molly la reprendió, aunque en su voz no había ni pizca de reproche- No puedes ir por ahí dándole abrazos a la prefecta de Slytherin. Minarías mi autoridad y supondría un duro varapalo para mi reputación. ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué tiene de malo un abrazo? –Preguntó Lucy, seguramente más por molestar que por otra cosa. Molly suspiró a modo de respuesta y Lucy la soltó del todo- Gracias por el horario. Te prometo que todas las tardes estaré en la biblioteca, puntual como papá.

-Claro –Molly se levantó, estirándose el uniforme- Podrías pensar también en dedicarte a alguna actividad extraescolar.

-Las mates son esa actividad.

Molly chasqueó la lengua y se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

-Ya lo suponía. Nos vemos.

Lucy observó a su hermana mientras se alejaba. Y era posible que no tuviera a ningún primo Weasley con el que ir a clase, pero tenía a Molly para agobiarla todo lo que hiciera falta. Era genial.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Por los hombres que lloran y besan a sus novias en directo. Por los pobres futbolistas convertidos en sacos de boxeo y víctimas de las patadas voladoras de Chuck Norris. Por un chico pequeñito y pálido que mete goles cuando faltan tres minutos para los terribles penaltis. Por un equipo cojonudo de chavales que, durante un mes, me han hecho recordar que la vida puede ser maravillosa. Por los millones de gargantas que gritamos y lloramos al mismo tiempo un domingo caluroso del mes de julio. Incluso por los tipos vestidos de naranja que perdieron la noción del juego. Por todo eso y más, hoy me siento como en una nube de la que no quiero bajarme. Gracias, chicos de la selección por hacernos felices a todos. Sólo lamento que Alemania y Uruguay se quedaran a las puertas de la final, porque los dos –especialmente Alemania- hubieran sido un subcampeón mucho mejor que la Selección de Karate de Holanda._

_Y sí, hablo de la Roja. ¡Nunca me he alegrado tanto de haber estado equivocada, jeje!_

_En fin. Perdonad por la parrafada, pero la borrachera de felicidad aún me dura y espero que esté ahí mucho más. Es increíble como una cosa tan tonta como el fútbol puede volver loca a tanta gente, jeje._

_En cuanto al capítulo, he querido mostrar un poco más de Molly y Lucy. Veremos mucho más de su relación y estoy preparando un one-shot que colgaré de forma independiente y que está muy relacionado con esto, así que estad atentos. Pronto habrá más._

_Por supuesto, este capítulo es para todos los que han disfrutado de La Roja tanto como yo. Esperemos que dentro de un par de añitos repitamos éxito (y si no, que gane Alemania, que desde ya es mi segunda selección del mundo) ¡Viva España, coño!_

_Besos para todos._

_Cris Snape._

_Pd.: El coronel Kurtz sale en Apocalipsis Now. Por si las dudas. :)_


	5. Una noticia inesperada

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**

_**Abril de 2000**_

Cuando Audrey tenía quince años, tuvo que pasar por el mal trago de hacerse un test de embarazo. Recordaba que Melanie, una de sus olvidadas amigas de la adolescencia, se había quedado con ella durante aquellos interminables minutos en el cuarto de baño del instituto y que se había abrazado a la chica con un alivio tremendo cuando descubrió que todo era una falsa alarma. Tres días después, le bajó la regla y la chica nunca se sintió tan contenta por ello.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, algo le decía que sería muy diferente. Después de todo, ya no era una cría y se sabía capacitada para afrontar cualquier cosa que le viniera encima. Pero no era por eso. Ni siquiera porque su periodo llevara un mes de retraso, algo bastante raro porque Audrey siempre había sido como un reloj suizo para esas cosas. No. Audrey sabía que el test de embarazo sería positivo porque lo sentía en sus entrañas, como una fuerza intangible que le decía a gritos que su vida iba a cambiar sustancialmente.

Audrey, que había comprado el test esa misma mañana, pero que había decidido no apresurarse demasiado para hacer la prueba, se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y se preguntó qué diría Percy si finalmente estaba embarazada. Conociéndolo, era bastante probable que lo encontrara del todo inadecuado. ¡Un hijo fuera del matrimonio! Sí. No sería agradable para él. Pero. ¿Qué esperaba? Esas cosas podían pasar en el momento más inesperado y, a decir verdad, en el último San Valentín no es que hubieran tomado demasiadas precauciones.

De lo que sí estaba segura, era de que Percy no la abandonaría. Quizá su novio del instituto sí que habría salido corriendo al enterarse de una inminente paternidad, pero Percy no. Era un hombre, pero Audrey estaba segura de que el Percy adolescente nunca hubiera dejado tirada a una chica en esas circunstancias. Y pudiera ser que no fuera a gustarle, que hubiera preferido casarse y hacer las cosas correctamente, pero de todas formas se quedaría con ella. Seguramente hasta se sintiera encantado después de la sorpresa inicial.

Soltando un suspiro, Audrey decidió que ya no podía aguantar más. Mientras esperaba el resultado, se preguntó si sus hijos serían tan pelirrojos como los Weasley.

Curiosamente, se sintió nerviosa antes de salir de dudas. Siempre había querido tener hijos, desde muy pequeña, y durante un tiempo había creído que estaba condenada a no encontrar a la persona adecuada con la que compartirlos. Había salido con tantos gilipollas que había perdido la cuenta y, definitivamente, ninguno de ellos hubiera sido un buen padre. Pero había encontrado a Percy y supo, cuando vio las dos rayitas azules, que su novio iba a ser el mejor padre del mundo.

Iba a tener un bebé. Audrey había esperado estar un poco más asustada al confirmar la noticia y por eso le sorprendió ver la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, su mirada. Su todo. Iba a tener un bebé y se alegraba profundamente de estar sola en casa, porque si hubiera salido del baño con esa cara de felicidad, tanto Stan como Cillian se habrían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y ella no quería que eso ocurriera. El primero en enterarse tenía que ser Percy. Sí. Definitivamente, sólo él.

Por desgracia, era miércoles y Percy estaba trabajando. Audrey tuvo el impulso de ir al Ministerio de Magia, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar hasta allí. En momentos así, era un fastidio que su novio fuese un mago. No podía ponerse en contacto con él de forma inmediata cuando ocurrían cosas importantes y eso la molestaba profundamente. Además, ella nunca fue la reina de la paciencia, y saber que tendría que guardarse ese secreto durante unas horas le parecía de lo más tortuoso.

Y puesto que Audrey siempre había sido una chica de impulsos, echó mano de su bolso y decidió irse a ver ropa de bebé para mantener la cabeza ocupada. El resultado fue un montón de dinero gastado en camisetas interiores y calcetines, pijamas y trajecitos verdes y amarillos porque aún era demasiado pronto para saber si el bebé sería un niño o una niña.

Cuando llegó a casa y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sintió bastante tonta. Acababa de fundirse los ahorros de tres meses en un montón de ropa para bebés recién nacidos que su futuro hijo ni siquiera tendría tiempo de ponerse porque, como todo el mundo sabía, los bebés crecían a toda velocidad. La sensación sólo se incrementó cuando Stan la saludó y observó con curiosidad las bolsitas de la tienda de niños.

-¿Has estado ocupada, chiquita?

Audrey se sintió como si la hubieran pillado en mitad de alguna travesura y no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de decir la verdad, así que disimuló.

-He ido de compras. Una compañera del hospital ha tenido gemelos y quiero tener un detalle.

Stan lo sabía. Audrey supo que no lo había engañado por la forma de mirarla. Porque aunque lo de los gemelos era verdad, nadie les compraría tantas cosas para tener un detalle. Sin embargo, el hombre lo dejó estar y siguió a lo suyo.

-Bien.

Audrey le agradeció que se hiciera el tonto y se encerró en su dormitorio. Tenía que esconder todo aquello antes de que Cillian la descubriera y se pusiera a hacer preguntas estúpidas. Metió las bolsas en su armario y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba embarazada. La realidad le golpeó nuevamente. Su mente había estado un poco fuera de sí mientras compraba compulsivamente, pero ahora volvía a ser consciente de todo y, de forma repentina, sintió un extraño temor.

¿Su bebé iba a ser un mago? Percy le había explicado que la magia se heredaba casi siempre, que lo más normal era que los hijos de un brujo fueran brujos también. A veces ocurría que esos niños nacían siendosquibs, es decir, sin magia, y entonces sus vidas no eran fáciles porque no podían evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, como divididos entre dos mundos a los que no pertenecían por completo. ¿Qué pasaría si su bebé nacía sin magia?

Era una cuestión complicada. Sin duda, a Percy le encantaría que sus hijos fueran magos como él. La magia formaba parte de su identidad y podía imaginarlo enseñando esas cosas a sus niños, pero ella no estaba segura de qué sentía al respecto. ¿Iba a ser capaz de cuidar a un niño mágico? ¿Qué iba a hacer si experimentaban un arrebato de magia accidental? ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlos con sus estudios, si no tenía ni idea? ¿Podrían ellos sentirse identificados con su madre, siendo ella muggle? ¿Cómo iba a sentirse cuando el bebé tuviera once años y debiera que enviarlo a ese internado de Escocia? ¿Iba a poder perderse esa parte de la vida de sus hijos?

En realidad, y siendo bastante egoísta, Audrey reconocía que no le importaría lo más mínimo que sus niños fueran squibs. Sería duro para Percy al principio, pero ella sola podría enfrentarlo todo. Porque no iba a permitir que sus hijos se sintieran desarraigados. Si nacían sin magia, ellas los criaría como ella misma creció y se aseguraría de que sus vidas fueran plenas. Y no tendría que preocuparse por no poder ayudarlos, ni por tener que separarse de ellos, ni por llegar a sufrir alguna clase de rechazo por ser solamente una muggle.

Su cabeza empezaba a ser un hervidero de ideas disparatadas cuando escuchó la voz de Percy saludando a Stan. Audrey se puso en pie de un salto y los nervios volvieron a atacarla. Había llegado el momento. Tenía que darle la notica ya mismo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y pensó en prepararse un discurso, pero la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Percy entró con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Oh, estaba tan guapo! Tenía ese aspecto cansado y decidido que hacía que Audrey tuviera ganas de quitarle la corbata para comérselo a besos. Y ese pelo rojo no tan bien peinado como por la mañana, y sus ojos azules mirándola de esa forma, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Pero existía una cosa más y tenía que saberlo lo antes posible.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto –Percy llegó junto a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Parecía estar necesitado de algo que Audrey no comprendía- He tenido un día horrible.

-¿Y eso?

-Cosas de la guerra. Ya sabes.

Audrey afirmó lentamente. A Percy no le gustaba hablarle de aquello. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer para superar aquel episodio de la historia del mundo mágico y a ella le hubiera gustado poder entender mejor lo que pasaba para ayudar, pero tenía que conformarse con escuchar y abrazar. Según Percy, eso se le daba francamente bien.

Percy se sentó sobre la cama y acomodó a Audrey sobre sus piernas. La besó, sintiendo que sólo con ella podía olvidarse del Dolores Umbridge y el Wizegamont y una vez más se sintió maravillado por tener a una chica como ella a su lado.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Ahora?

Percy parecía tener ganas de seguir pegadito a ella, pero Audrey no podía permitirlo. ¿Que había tenido un día horrible? Pues no existía un mejor momento para darle aquella noticia. Y podría haberse inventado un discurso eterno, pero nunca había sido su estilo andarse por las ramas, así que lo soltó de sopetón. Y lo hizo mirándole a los ojos, queriendo transmitirle a él toda su felicidad.

-Estoy embarazada.

Audrey no estaba muy segura de qué reacción esperar. Ella se había sentido tan contenta y se había sorprendido tan poco que no hubo lugar para el desconcierto, pero Percy no se había esperado algo así y estaba alucinando.

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no me lo ha confirmado el ginecólogo, pero mañana mismo me pasaré por la consulta del doctor Harris. De todas formas, estoy segura de que no hay error.

Percy frunció el ceño y asimiló la información. Audrey estaba a punto de levantarse, presa de una triste decepción, cuando algo diferente brilló en sus ojos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Pues claro que sí.

-¿Estás…?

-Ajá.

-Pero si no…

Audrey imaginó que el diría algo sobre el matrimonio, pero interrumpió la frase y le miró el vientre. Si un minuto antes se había sentido cansado y harto de tener que aguantar todo lo que tenía que aguantar en el Ministerio, ahora todo eso se le había olvidado.

-Es… -Percy hizo que Audrey se pusiera en pie y, sin más, la alzó en el aire- ¡Es genial! Porque lo es. ¿Cierto?

La sonrisa resplandeciente fue suficiente para él. Percy le dio un par de vueltas, la besó en el aire y se dio cuenta de que en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Y entonces, como una nube oscura en mitad de un cielo azul, el rostro de Molly Weasley apareció en su mente.

-¡Dios! Mi madre me matará.

Audrey soltó una carcajada. Sin duda, el asesinato de Percy sería un daño colateral, pero. ¿Qué importaba? Quizá pudieran resarcir a su desdichada suegra si a su primera niña le ponían Molly. Sí. Con eso debería bastar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_No sé muy bien de dónde ha salido la idea de que Molly fue concebida fuera del matrimonio, pero a día de hoy soy incapaz de imaginar una cosa. Me hace mucha gracia que Percy, el siempre perfecto y correcto Percy, tenga una niña antes de casarse. Porque sí, creo que Molly tendrá ocasión de asistir a la boda de sus padres. A Audrey no le gustará mucho que "alguien" pretenda decirle lo que tiene qué hacer y hará todo lo posible por llevar la contraria, aunque eso lo veremos más adelante. Y, bueno, Audrey tampoco es que crea demasiado en el matrimonio, pero Percy es un tipo más clásico y todos tienen que hacer sacrificio en una relación ;)._

_Cris Snape_


	6. Una noticia inesperada II

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA II**

_**Abril de 2000**_

-Tenemos que contaros algo.

Audrey no había querido perder el tiempo. Justo un día después de anunciarle a Percy que iban a ser padres, fue al ginecólogo para confirmar la noticia, cambió la ropa de bebé recién nacido por otra de bebé un poco más grande y montó una reunión en el salón del apartamento. Quería que Stan y Cillian lo supieran todo lo antes posible y pensaba contárselo a los Weasley durante la reunión dominical en la Madriguera. Percy, que la había acompañado durante todo aquel tour, afirmaba estar completamente de acuerdo con ella, aunque se mostraba un poco reticente al plantear lo de la última parte.

Así pues, ahí estaban los cuatro. Audrey y Percy en pie, cogidos de la mano, y Cillian y Stan atentos a lo que tuvieran que decir. El primero parecía un poco aburrido, pero el segundo tenía una media sonrisa que sólo servía para confirmar las sospechas de Audrey de que ya lo sabía todo.

-¿Weasley es un vampiro? –Inquirió Cillian con cierta ironía- Porque la última vez que dijiste algo parecido nos enteramos de que tu novio es un mago. Por cierto. ¿Te he dicho que no tuviste demasiado tacto entonces? Porque no lo tuviste.

Audrey sonrió. Cuando Percy le dijo que quería hablarles a esos dos sobre su condición mágica, tenía en mente soltar un discurso complicadísimo, explicarles que existían cosas que ellos desconocían y que no tenían que ser necesariamente malas y animarles a descubrir un nuevo mundo que se abriría ante ellos y un montón de cosas más que Audrey les ahorró a todos diciendo cuatro palabras. "Percy es un mago". Después, había obligado a su novio a hacer magia delante de ellos. Cillian, que había empezado a decirle a Audrey eso de que estaba loca y que debería dejar de creer en cosas de niños, se quedó mudo y no volvió a decir una palabra en tres días. Stan tampoco se mostró muy elocuente y se había ido de la casa sin decir nada, pero en cuanto regresó empezó a hacer preguntas. Audrey creía que había ido bastante bien. Percy se molestó un poco porque le había arruinado un discurso que, en su opinión, era perfecto. De hecho, si alguna vez había que descubrir a los muggles la existencia de la magia, el brujo estaba bastante seguro de que aquellas palabras serían perfectas para anunciarse al mundo.

De todas formas, aquel momento pertenecía al pasado. Ahora tenían una notica mucho más importante que comunicar. O eso era lo que pensaba Audrey, que apretó la mano de Percy un poco más y, fiel a su estilo, fue directa al grano.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.

Stan afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y sonrió. Cillian entornó los ojos, los miró a ambos con expresión inescrutable y suspiró.

-¿Cómo que vais a tener un bebé? –Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, poniéndose en pie lentamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí. Ya sabes. Esas cosas pequeñitas y sonrosadas que…

-Déjate de coñas, Audrey. ¿Este cabrón te ha dejado embarazada? ¡Ni siquiera estáis casados!

Percy retrocedió instintivamente. La verdad era que Cillian no parecía muy contento. De hecho, estaba bastante cabreado y era fácil suponer que iba a atacarle de alguna forma. Quizá pensaba como los muggles decimonónicos y creía que debía defender el honor de su amiga. Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de repeler el ataque con magia, Audrey le soltó la mano y le dio un golpecito a Cillian en el hombro.

-¡Idiota!

Cillian perdió el aspecto amenazante y, sonriendo, le dio un abrazo a Audrey. Percy no entendía nada.

-No estoy seguro de que tener un hijo con ese gilipollas sea la mejor idea del mundo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a tus estupideces. ¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias, Cillian.

-Será bueno tener un ahijado –El chico se separó de Audrey y le tendió una mano amistosa a Percy- Porque es evidente que yo voy a ser el padrino.

-Es muy amable por tu parte considerar que tal vez yo desee que alguno de mis hermanos sean los padrinos de mi hijo –Espetó Percy. Tenía bastante claro que lo de antes había sido una broma (de muy mal gusto, debía añadir) y que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser un poco sarcástico. Normalmente, Cillian no se merecía otro trato.

-Aunque así fuera, no te creas que te vas a librar de mí.

Percy soltó un bufido y, sin previo aviso, Cillian le apretó la mano con fuerza, tiró de él y le dio un abrazo.

-Felicidades, tío.

El mago le devolvió el gesto con algo de sorpresa, demasiado sorprendido aún ante tal muestra de sentimentalismo. De forma repentina llegó a la conclusión de que Cillian no iba a ser tan mal padrino como pudiera haber imaginado en un principio.

-¿Tú no dices nada? –Audrey se dirigió directamente a Stan, que seguía sentado donde antes, observando la escena en silencio.

-Enhorabuena a los dos –El hombre se levantó y estrechó a Audrey en un abrazo destroza costillas- Espero que Cillian tenga la deferencia de dejar que te acompañe al altar cuando os caséis.

Audrey iba a decir algo así como. _¿Casarnos? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de casarse?_, pero Percy parecía bastante fascinado con la nueva actitud de Cillian y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, interrumpió a su novia cuando iba a hablar.

-Estoy seguro de que harás un muy buen papel. En todo caso, mucho mejor que Cillian. Porque, no nos engañemos, debes estar terrible con traje.

Cillian alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. No tardó ni un segundo en pensarse una respuesta.

-¿Alguna vez me has visto con traje? Porque, no es por presumir, tengo una planta envidiable –Alzó la cabeza, echó los hombros hacia atrás y colocó las manos sobre las caderas- Además. ¿Por qué dais por hecho que Audrey necesitará a alguien que la acompañe al altar? A ella no le gusta el matrimonio.

Percy casi se disloca el cuello al girarse para mirar a su novia. La chica, que tenía una expresión de absoluta inocencia en el rostro desde que se mencionara lo del padrino de boda, sonrió nerviosamente y procuró no mirar a Percy. La verdad era que nunca habían tocado el tema del matrimonio –ni falta que hacía- pero estaba segura de que al chico le emocionaría un montón casarse. A ella, en cambio, no le interesaba demasiado.

-¿No estábamos hablando del padrino de nuestro bebé? –Haciendo gala de unos reflejos envidiables, Audrey cambió de tema- Porque si quieres serlo, tengo una lista enorme de cosas que le harán falta en el futuro. Como, por ejemplo, una cuna, un carro de paseo, una trona…

-¿Te parece que tengo cara de centro comercial? –Cillian la detuvo con un gesto algo brusco.

-Como padrino, tienes un montón de responsabilidades que cumplir.

-¡Claro! Como jugar con él, cuidarle y hasta cambiarle el pañal, pero no creo que lo de los regalos entre en las cosas que debe hacer un buen padrino.

Audrey alzó una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Has dicho cambiar pañales?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Audrey no había tardado demasiado en acostumbrarse a las comidas dominicales de La Madriguera. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más cómoda rodeada de los Weasley y consideraba sus charlas semanales con Arthur como algo imprescindible, pero ese día no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa mientras se preparaba para marchar.

A decir verdad, lo que pasaba era que Percy le había contagiado su nerviosismo. Ella se había levantado feliz y relajada, con alguna nauseas sin importancia, y había decidido estrenar el último vestido que se había comprado. Después de todo, era una ocasión especial. Pero Percy, que se había pasado media noche dando vueltas en la cama sin parar y que estaba un poco pálido, había terminado por convencerla de que enfrentar a su familia no sería fácil. Especialmente a su madre.

Al parecer, Molly Weasley era una mujer del todo tradicional. Su mayor ambición era ver a sus hijos casados y con hijos. Percy hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "casados". El chico estaba tan convencido de que su madre iba a poner el grito en el cielo que no se molestaba en ocultar el temor que eso le producía. A Audrey no le parecía que Molly fuera alguien tan feroz como todo el mundo insistía en afirmar, pero después de escuchar a Percy murmurar sobre el tema unos doscientos millones de veces, terminó convencida de que su suegra no iba a tomarse precisamente bien la noticia.

En cuanto al resto de la familia, Percy estaba convencido de que no se lo tomarían mal. De hecho, era posible que lo encontraran todo muy divertido. Demasiado, porque Percy siempre había sido el más serio y responsable de todos y ahora se saltaba una de las grandes reglas de Molly Weasley y dejaba a su novia embarazada.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los miedos, llegaron puntuales a La Madriguera. Percy suspiró profundamente y le besó los nudillos. Era una forma de infundirle valor a Audrey y de convencerse a sí mismo que nada sería tan terrible. ¡Era su madre, por Merlín!

-¿Cuándo crees que será el momento adecuado para decírselo? –Le preguntó Audrey en un susurro, impidiéndole avanzar hacia la casa.

-Supongo que después de comer. No me gustaría que mis hermanos terminen hambrientos por mi culpa.

-¿De verdad que no estás exagerando? No puede ser tan malo.

Percy no dijo nada. Suspiró de nuevo, se puso firme y recorrió la distancia que los separaba de La Madriguera. Cuando Arthur los recibió con su gesto amable de siempre, Audrey se sintió un poco más relajada. Claro que la mala del cuento sería Molly, pero tener al suegro a favor sólo podía considerarse como algo muy positivo.

La mayoría de sus hermanos ya estaban allí. Audrey no tardó ni un segundo en localizar a Fleur, que sostenía a la pequeña Victoire en brazos. Percy la vio hacerle unas carantoñas desde la distancia y sonrió. Era una suerte que le gustaran los niños, porque a él no se le daban precisamente bien. Nunca conseguía hacerlos reír y se sentía torpe cuando los cogía en brazos. Audrey no necesitó más de dos segundos para coger a la niña y darle unos cuantos besos. Victoire era una niña preciosa, tan rubia como su madre. Solía llorar cuando se le acercaban los desconocidos, pero era cariñosa con los que le resultaban familiares. A Bill se le caía la baba con ella y Percy se preguntó si él mismo miraría a su futuro hijo como su hermano miraba a Victoire.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño Teddy, que pasó junto a él corriendo, con su pelo escandalosamente naranja y sus risas traviesas. Harry iba detrás de él, riendo y gritando como un niño, y apenas le saludó mientras se las apañaba para no tirarlo al suelo. Al parecer, Teddy había hecho alguna travesura, pues buscaba a Ginny para que le protegiera. Ron y Hermione estaban en la cocina, ayudando a su madre y George y Angelina permanecían sentados en el sillón, con las manos entrelazadas y un poco serios. Era normal verlos con cara de circunstancias y Percy había pensado en más de una ocasión que eran la pareja de enamorados menos alegre que había conocido nunca. Claro que George no había sido el mismo desde que pasó lo de Fred y a Angelina no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si alguna vez había sido una chica dada a reírse.

-Mira, Percy –La voz de Audrey lo sobresaltó un poco. Había llegado a su lado de repente y traía a Victoire consigo- Le ha salido otro diente.

Percy observó el pequeño diente y no le pareció que fuera gran cosa. Las mujeres de la familia y Bill tendían a magnificar cualquier cosa que hiciera la niña. Seguramente que se les pasaría cuando naciera el nuevo bebé. Y no se refería al suyo, porque Bill y Fleur habían anunciado la llegada de otro hijo para el otoño. Su madre había vuelto a tejer como una loca y ahora tendría que redoblar esfuerzos.

-Ya iba siendo hora. ¿No?

-¡Ay, hijo! ¡Qué soso eres! –Audrey se acercó a él y le habló confidencialmente. Al parecer, abrazar a Victoire le había hecho olvidarse de sus temores durante un rato- ¿Te mostrarás tan poco emocionado cuando le pase a nuestro bebé?

-Es solo un diente, Audrey. Le saldrán un montón más dentro de poco. Y no hables sobre lo que ya sabes. Podrían escucharte.

-Claro, perdona.

Audrey fue a sentarse junto a Arthur y empezó a hablar con él sobre juguetes muggles. Percy suspiró y decidió ir a la cocina para ayudar a su madre. Quizá así conseguiría suavizarla un poco para cuando llegara el momento de la verdad.

La comida transcurrió como siempre. Muchas conversaciones paralelas, mucho pasarse cosas los unos a los otros y mucho ruido que sólo conseguía poner nerviosos a los niños. Audrey había estado todo el tiempo hablando sobre higiene bucal con Hermione e incluso le pidió el número de teléfono de sus padres porque necesitaba encontrar un buen dentista. Percy la vio tan relajada que él mismo consiguió mantener una charla con George sobre su tienda de artículos de broma. Pero como lo bueno no dura eternamente, llegó el tan temido momento.

Fue justo después de la tarta de chocolate. Audrey y Percy había intercambiado una mirada imperceptible y el segundo se había levantado, más inseguro de lo que intentaba aparentar, y había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

-Audrey y yo tenemos que deciros algo.

El rostro de su madre se iluminó. ¡Merlín! ¡Estaba pensando en la boda! Lo había insinuado varias veces en las últimas semanas y poco le había importado que Percy le dijera que era demasiado pronto para pensar en matrimonio. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que sí era el momento de los niños? Rehuyendo la mirada de la mujer, Percy carraspeó y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. ¿Por qué narices había tenido que ponérsela? Sólo era una comida familiar.

-¿Vais a c…?

Pero Percy no dejó a su madre que lo dijera. No podía escuchar su voz ilusionada y luego contarle lo que pasaba en realidad.

-Vamos a tener un bebé.

Lo soltó de sopetón, lamentando no haberse preparado un discurso adecuado. Pero lo había hecho y sólo cabía esperar las reacciones de los demás.

Decir que habían enmudecido era poco. Sus hermanos estaban demasiado pasmados para reírse, sus respectivas parejas habían girado sus cabezas para mirar a Audrey y sus padres… Bueno, su padre no tenía mala pinta. Sólo se le veía un poco confundido. Pero su madre estaba pálida y había clavado los ojos en el plato.

Percy pensaba que nadie diría nada cuando su madre lo miró y su voz sonó a lamento.

-Pero si no estáis casados.

-Ya, mamá. Pero estas cosas pasan.

Molly abrió la boca, pero no encontró que más decir. Lo que sí pudo hacer fue levantarse y largarse al jardín como si no pasara nada. Percy no podía negar que el gesto le había dolido, pero lo consideró bastante normal. Quizá ahora se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero seguramente que iba a querer a su nieto tanto como a los hijos de Bill.

-Espera un momento –George también se levantó, fue hasta Percy y le puso las manos en los hombros- ¿He oído bien? ¿Has dicho que vas a tener un hijo? ¿Tú?

Percy cabeceó, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-¡Joder! No eres un caso perdido, después de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mira mamá. La primera ecografía de nuestro bebé.

Molly Weasley frunció el ceño. Aún seguía un poco enfadada con Percy por no hacer las cosas como debía, pero el tiempo poco a poco iba aplacando su mal humor. Cogió aquella especie de fotografía inmóvil que Percy le mostraba y sólo distinguió unas cuantas manchas oscuras. Audrey se sentó a su lado y le señaló una de esas manchas, sonriendo como una boba. Había intentado estar igual de enfadada con la chica que con su Percy, pero la veía tan ilusionada que no podía evitar acordarse de lo feliz que sus propios embarazos la habían hecho y sólo por eso podía perdonarla. Lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era que se negara a casarse.

-Este es el bebé. El ginecólogo me ha dicho que está perfectamente y que nacerá en la segunda quincena de diciembre. Todavía no sabemos el sexo, pero Percy y yo hemos decidido una cosa.

-¿En serio?

Molly miró la ecografía. No entendía por qué Percy permitía que los médicos muggles examinaran a Audrey y al bebé, pero suponía que la chica tenía que decir mucho al respecto porque estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

-Verá. Hemos decidido que si tenemos un niño, se llamará Richard, como mi padre –Audrey hablaba con suavidad, sin dejar de sonreírle. Entonces, Percy se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano.

-Y si tenemos una niña, se llamará Molly. Como tú.

Molly sintió algo apretando su corazón. Era una sensación fuerte y difícil de controlar. Aquella declaración le había emocionado tanto que no supo qué decir. Sólo supo que su enfado contra Percy descendió considerablemente.

-Eso me gustaría mucho –Acertó a decir, luchando por controlar las lágrimas y sí, viendo al bebé de Audrey y Percy en la ecografía- ¿De verdad que está bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Bien –Molly se levantó, secándose la cara e hizo uso de su mejor tono autoritario- Y ahora a pensar en casarse. ¿Entendido?

Mientras salía por la puerta, escuchó la risotada de Audrey. Quizá transigiera al final, pero tampoco estaba tan enfadada con ella como antes. Y es que Molly era un nombre precioso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_¡Dios! Tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza y no sé por dónde empezar. De momento, aquí tenéis un par de instantes que queríais ver (lo de Stan, Cillian y la magia sólo contado por encima). Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Por cierto, acabo de ver "Los Pilares de la Tierra" y creo que me han arruinado el libro. ¿Dónde pone que el prior Philip sea tan sexy? Es que te dan ganas de pecar con él hasta el hartazgo. En cuanto a los demás, no puedo opinar gran cosa de momento porque no me he fijado mucho en ellos. El prior Philip me tiene obnubilada. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Os recomiendo la serie porque hasta ahora no tiene mala pinta. Sólo he visto el primer capítulo, así que espero que siga así porque me está gustando. _

_Nada más. No sé cuándo actualizaré este fic otra vez porque me voy a poner con un Dudley/Lavender ( sé cómo suena) y quiero terminar la historia que tengo sobre Dominique para este fin de semana, así que ya verá como voy de tiempo, porque por inspiración no será. ¡Mi muso ha vuelto!_

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape._


	7. Una visita al pediatra

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**UNA VISITA AL PEDIATRA**

**_Junio 2001_**

-¡Audrey! ¡Audrey, ven!

Cuando la joven llegó a la habitación, sobresaltada y un poco jadeante, encontró a Percy con la pequeña Molly en brazos. Nunca había tenido una cara de susto como aquella y sostenía a la niña con sumo cuidado. Al ver que Molly estaba en perfectas condiciones –tenía los ojos fijos en las gafas de su padre- se tranquilizó un poco y se dijo que aquello debía ser otro de los habituales ataques de histeria de Percy.

Había tenido unos cuantos desde que Molly nació. Era un padre exageradamente protector y hasta un simple estornudo podía llevarle a pensar que la niña estaba muy enferma. Siempre se preocupaba de que no tuviera frío, de que comiera todo lo necesario, de que la ropa no le quedara pequeña y sus juguetes no fueran armas mortales. Se levantaba cuatro o cincos veces todas las noches para asegurarse de que el bebé seguía respirando y nunca dudaba en cambiarle los pañales para evitar que la piel se le irritara. En opinión de Audrey, Percy era un poco neurótico casi todo el tiempo, pero se lo perdonaba porque quería tanto a Molly que ni la más inexpresiva de sus miradas podía ocultar ese amor.

-Mira, Audrey. Creo que ha cogido viruela de dragón. Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo antes de que las pústulas vayan a más.

Audrey entornó los ojos y tomó a Molly en brazos. La pequeña, que apenas tenía seis meses, parecía un poco incómoda y, cuando Audrey la tumbó sobre la cama para quitarle la ropa y examinarla detenidamente, comprobó que tenía un montón de pequeñas ampollas repartidas por todo el cuerpo. Además, no necesitaba ponerle el termómetro para saber que tenía un poco de fiebre.

-No sé cuáles son los síntomas de la viruela de dragón, pero yo diría que lo que tiene Molly es algo menos mágico.

-¿En serio?

-Yo apostaría por la varicela –Audrey, acarició con suavidad la piel de Molly, consciente de que si le rascaba sería aún peor- Mañana la llevaremos al pediatra para asegurarnos, pero yo no me preocuparía mucho.

-¿No?

-La varicela rara vez es peligrosa para los bebés –Audrey metió a la niña en su cuna y se acercó a Percy para tranquilizarle- Suele ser más agresiva con los adultos. ¿Tú has pasado la varicela?

Percy frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera le sonaba el nombre de la enfermedad. ¿Cómo iba a saber si la había pasado?

-Porque si no la has pasado no deberías acercarte a Molly. Podrías contagiarte.

-Supongo que tendría que preguntarle a mi madre –Percy se encogió de hombros y miró con aprensión a Molly- ¿Esa varicela es muy contagiosa?

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Y tú la has pasado?

-Cuando tenía ocho años.

-¿Y de verdad no puedo acercarme a Molly? Porque si está enferma necesitará que alguien la cuide.

Audrey lo sacó de la habitación. Tenía la sensación de que Percy no iba a hacerle mucho caso respecto a lo de no acercarse a Molly y decidió no insistir.

-De todas formas, deberíamos acercarnos a San Mungo por si se trata de otra cosa.

-Está bien. No perderemos nada. Pero sigo pensando que la enfermedad es enteramente muggle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Efectivamente, no era viruela de dragón ni cualquier otra enfermedad mágica. Llegaron a casa de madrugada, con la piel de Molly un poco más enrojecida y su incomodad convertida en llanto. Audrey intentó consolarle un poco el picor y Percy se quedó todo el rato en el pasillo, preguntándose cómo de malo podía ser contagiarse de varicela.

Ninguno pegó ojo en toda la noche. Audrey solicitó el día libre por la enfermedad de Molly y Percy escribió al Ministerio para perder un día de trabajo por primera vez desde que nació su hija. Fueron juntos al mismo hospital en el que trabajaba Audrey y, aprovechándose de sus contactos por ser enfermera, obtuvieron una cita con el pediatra a primerísima hora.

Audrey había estado un poco inquieta desde que salieron de casa. Percy no sabía decir qué era lo que estaba mal con ella, pero la notaba más nerviosa de lo normal, como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo muy desagradable. Incluso había empezado a pensar que eso de la varicela era muchísimo más grave de lo que la chica daba a entender. Quiso preguntarle en un par de ocasiones si le pasaba algo, pero como le daba tanto miedo la respuesta optó por callar.

Finalmente, cuando les tocó la hora de entrar a consulta, Percy comprendió a qué se debía la actitud de Audrey y se alegró de no haberle preguntado nada. Podría haber quedado como un condenado gilipollas.

Porque no era la varicela lo que preocupaba a Audrey, según pudo adivinar cuando vio al pediatra de Molly. En realidad lo conocía de antes.

-¡Audrey!

-Hola, David.

David Ferguson. Percy ignoraba si existían muchos médicos para niños en Londres, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era cuestión de pura mala suerte que les hubiera tocado precisamente aquel.

Audrey parecía un poco fastidiada, pero se esforzó por ser amable y saludó a su antiguo amante estrechándole una mano. Percy sabía que era estúpido ver cualquier clase de emoción comprometida en ese simple gesto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en que ese hombre y Audrey trabajaban bajo el mismo techo, que se cruzaban por los pasillos a diario y que, tal vez, se hablaban y se miraban como si aún tuvieran algo. Después, cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta de que Audrey no le mentía cuando afirmaba que no sentía nada por David y podía relajarse un poco.

-Usted es Percy. ¿Verdad? –David extendió una mano y el brujo se la estrechó de mala gana. Aunque no se le notó, por supuesto –Y esta debe ser Molly. ¿Cierto?

Audrey afirmó con la cabeza y le tendió a la niña. David la cogió con una confianza que sólo la experiencia podía otorgarle, y le hizo unas carantoñas a la pequeña. Percy también se sintió un poco celoso cuando Molly rió con deleite ante las tonterías de ese imbécil. Y aunque lo que más le apetecía era coger a su hija y a su Audrey y llevárselas lejos de ese mal bicho, aguantó el tipo porque su niña estaba enferma y ese hombre parecía el indicado para curarla.

Ferguson le hizo a la niña un estudio completo. Audrey ya la había llevado otras veces al pediatra, pero su médico era la doctora Willis, que lamentablemente estaba de vacaciones. David podría simplemente haber mirado el expediente de Molly, pero parecía querer hacer las cosas a su manera y la examinó tan exhaustivamente que cualquiera podría haber pensado que la niña era algo suyo. Pero no. Audrey sabía que David podía ser muchas cosas –un hijo de puta, entre otras- pero también era un buen pediatra y se preocupaba del bienestar de los pequeños.

-Molly es una niña perfectamente sana. Está un poco grande para su edad y tiene muchísima fuerza –David dejó al bebé en brazos de su madre y les pidió que se sentaran- Tiene varicela. Le recetaré algo para la fiebre y una pomada para el picor. En una semana estará perfectamente.

-Bien. Muchas gracias, David.

-Es un placer –El doctor sacó un pequeño muñeco del cajón de su escritorio y se lo tendió a la niña. Era un conejito rosa de trapo que enamoró a la pequeña a primera vista- Adiós Molly.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy estaba de morros y Audrey no necesitaba ser adivina para saber por qué. Llevaba así todo el día, desde que salieron de la consulta del médico, y se había pasado la tarde con Molly en brazos, ignorando por completo las advertencias de Audrey sobre lo contagiosa que era la varicela.

Le habían escrito a los señores Weasley para decirles lo que ocurría con Molly y Audrey había llamado a Cillian y Stan con el mismo fin. El resultado fue una invasión vespertina por parte de los cuatro. Stan, que no había pasado la varicela, se mantenía prudentemente apartado; Cillian, que decía haberla tenido de bebé, estuvo encantado de lanzar a Molly al aire para alegrarla un poco. Y los señores Weasley, que no creían que ninguna enfermedad muggle fuera realmente peligrosa, demostraron ser unos inconscientes capaces de pelearse con Cillian por obtener la atención de su pequeña nieta.

Así pues, y con Molly en un montón de buenas manos, Audrey decidió que ya era hora de sacar a Percy de su estado de malos humos injustificado y se lo llevó casi a rastras a la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada.

-¿Nada? Yo diría que estás cabreado.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por David?

Percy bufó. No estaba muy seguro de si le apetecía o no pelear con Audrey, sobre todo cuando sabía que no tenía motivos para estar enfadado. En el consultorio no había pasado absolutamente nada y si estaba con un humor de perros era por su culpa, por pensar cosas estúpidas.

-No estoy enfadado.

Audrey alzó una ceja. Era obvio que no le creía, pero como ella no tenía ningunas ganas de discutir con nadie, sobre todo porque le esperaba una semana un tanto complicada vigilando a Molly, decidió dejar el tema parte. Había intentado hablarlo. Sabía que Percy se ponía celoso cuando se trataba de David y muchas veces le había dicho que no tenía motivos para estarlo, pero era algo superior a la voluntad del mago.

-Como quieras –Espetó, sonando un poco brusca- Eso sí, haz el favor de no acercarte tanto a la niña. Te vas a poner malo.

-Eres una exagerada. ¿Qué puede pasarme? ¿Qué me salgan un montón de granitos? Pues vaya cosa. Pienso seguir cogiendo a mi hija en brazos.

Era su forma de retar a Audrey sin tener que portarse como un idiota celoso. Si al menos hubiera tenido algo que recriminarle respecto a David, se habría sentido muchísimo mejor, pero el comportamiento de los dos había sido tan correcto y profesional, que debía enfrentarla de otra forma. Desoír sus consejos parecía la mejor.

-¡Dios! Con razón dicen que los Weasley sois unos cabezones.

Audrey se fue de la cocina caminando airadamente. Percy quiso saber quién había calumniado a su familia de esa forma, pero después de pensarlo un instante se dio cuenta de que no era del todo mentira eso de que los Weasley eran tercos como mulas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Molly ya estaba curada. Tal y como Audrey vaticinó, después de una semana de incesantes lloriqueos, algunas fiebres nocturnas y un montón de horas sin dormir, la niña superó su enfermedad y poco a poco fue recuperando su carácter tranquilo y un poco serio de siempre.

Percy, que todas las mañanas entraba a su habitación para darle un beso antes de irse a trabajar, la miró dormir un rato. Era la niña más guapa del mundo. Tan pelirroja como todos los Weasley, con la piel muy blanca y cubierta de algunas pequitas y la nariz de su madre. Tras muchas horas de observación, Percy había llegado a la conclusión de que Molly era muchísimo más guapa que su prima Victoire, por mucho que dijera todo el mundo. O eso le parecía a él.

Inclinándose sobre la cuna, Percy besó a la niña en la frente, se aseguró de que no tenía fiebre, le colocó la sábana y volvió a mirarla otra vez. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que él hubiera podido hacer algo tan bonito como aquello. Audrey también había puesto de su parte, por supuesto, pero no cabía duda de que Molly se parecía mucho más a él que a nadie. Sonriendo como un bobo, se rascó el cuello y salió de la habitación.

Después, fue a despedirse de Audrey, que seguía dormida. Se merecía un poco de descanso después de todo lo que había hecho durante esos días. Tuvo que rascarse un brazo mientras besaba la frente de la chica y luego, justo antes de salir de casa, sintió un picor en la pierna. Se preguntó si le abría picado algún bicho y no le dio más importancia hasta que, una vez en el Ministerio de Magia, los picores se fueron multiplicando e intensificando.

Era tan molesto que casi no podía concentrarse en el informe que estaba haciendo. Se sentía como un animal lleno de pulgas y, a eso de las nueve, no pudo más y fue a mirarse al espejo. Lo que descubrió lo dejó sin aliento.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Te lo dije.

Vale. Audrey no pudo resistirse. Sentada a sus pies, sobre la alfombra, la chica soltó una risotada y le entregó a Percy una pomada para el picor. Odiaba que Audrey le restregara por la cara que llevaba razón (reconocía que él mismo se lo hacía a ella cuando cambiaban las tornas) y ese día lo odió aún más porque, definitivamente, tener la varicela era una mierda.

Por supuesto que no iba a morirse. Tenía fiebre, pero no era preocupante, y le habían salido granos en las vías respiratorias, pero podía respirar y comer con relativa facilidad. Lo peor era el picor. Estaba por todo su cuerpo, torturándolo inclementemente y sin descanso, y ni siquiera podía rascarse porque, según Audrey, si se arrancaba las costras le quedarían unas marcas horribles de por vida. Y, de acuerdo, la varicela no era la viruela de dragón, pero un día había bastado para que la odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

De lo que no se arrepentía era de haberse contagiado por cuidar de Molly. La pequeña estaba tumbada en la alfombra del salón con Audrey, jugando con el conejito rosa que le regaló David. En realidad sólo se lo llevaba a la boca y chillaba de vez en cuando. Nunca fue una niña que diera mucha guerra y Percy se sentía feliz así, viéndola tan tranquila y contenta y con Audrey a su lado para cuidarla.

-Deja que me rasque un poquito, por favor.

Percy hizo ademán de llevarse una mano al brazo, pero la mirada de Audrey bastó para detenerle.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Percy bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba tan harto.

Maldita varicela.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola a todos. ¡Puff! Pobrecillo Percy. Los mayores lo pasan fatal cuando tienen varicela (por lo menos los que yo he conocido). Menos mal que yo la tuve de pequeña y ni siquiera me acuerdo (la pasamos todos los primos de la familia juntos. Nos fuimos contagiando unos a otros, madres y padres incluidos, jeje) _

_Me alegra haber podido actualizar antes de lo previsto. Sigo teniendo en mente unos cuantos capítulos más, pero antes voy a terminar otras cosillas que tengo por ahí. Espero que esto os haya gustado y tal._

_Por cierto, ya he visto los tres primeros capis de "Los Pilares de la Tierra" y sigo recomendándola muchísimo. El prior Philip me sigue pareciendo demasiado sexy para ser prior, pero he podido dejar de mirarlo a él para fijarme en otros personajes. Como Aliena, que es fantástica, Jack, que es tal y como me lo imaginaba, o Ellen, que hay que ver que fuerza tiene esa mujer. Lo que me ha dejado un poco descolocada han sido un par de escenas de William con su madre, aunque creo que han hecho lo que han hecho para humanizarlo un poco. Porque, vamos, hay que ver lo hijo de puta que es William. Y lo buenorro que está :). A éste no lo imaginaba yo así, mira tú._

_En fin, os dejo en paz. Gracias por ser pacientes y hasta muy pronto._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	8. Hermanas

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**HERMANAS**

_**Enero de 2019**_

Lucy vio cómo Molly se despedía de sus padres. Aunque parecía impaciente porque la dejaran ir, se le notaba que disfruta de esas atenciones. Era su último año en Hogwarts y era plenamente consciente de que sería la última vez que subiría al tren para irse al colegio. Debía sentirse un poco apenada, pero Lucy sabía que su expresión no se debía a eso. Su hermana había estado triste durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad y, aunque se hubiera visto obligada a utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos, Lucy logró averiguar por qué.

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pudiera pensar, Lucy no era una completa cabeza de chorlito que vivía encerrada en su propio universo y no se enteraba de nada. ¡Oh, no! Lucy eras una chica lista e intuitiva que conocía a la perfección a su hermana mayor y no necesitaba que ella le contara las cosas para enterarse de todo. Porque Molly nunca le contaba nada a nadie. Ella era como papá y siempre se lo guardaba todo para sí misma. Y por eso, cuando Lucy la descubrió llorando a escondidas en el cuarto de baño, se prometió a sí misma que la iba a ayudar aunque no quisiera. Porque siempre era Molly la que cuidaba de ella y ya iba siendo hora de que cambiaran las tornas.

Molly alzó nuevamente la mano hacia sus padres y se reunión con Lucy en las puertas del tren. Entraron juntas en un vagón y hasta ahí. Lucy vio a sus amigas de Hufflepuff, que la saludaron entre chillidos y abrazos de entusiasmo. Molly se despidió alegando que debía reunirse con los otros prefectos y su hermana supo que no la vería hasta que no llegaran a Hogwarts.

Lucy y sus amigas ocuparon el primer compartimento que encontraron y se pasaron todo el tiempo hablando sobre las Navidades. Nadie había hecho nada del otro mundo y Lucy pronto empezó a pensar en sus cosas. Tenía un plan en mente y necesitaba que alguien le echara una mano. Por eso, cuando vio pasar a Johannes Kepler por el pasillo, no dudó en ir a buscarlo.

Johannes era un Hufflepuff de séptimo curso y Lucy lo conocía porque, además de compartir la misma casa, ambos eran unos auténticos fanáticos de las matemáticas. Fue él quien le ayudó a comprender correctamente la Ley de la Gravitación Universal y Lucy estaba convencida de que era un auténtico genio. Durante su primer año, a Molly se le metió en la cabeza que era absolutamente insano que un chico mayor pasara tanto tiempo con una niña como Lucy, pero al final se había hecho a la idea de que fueran amigos.

-Hola, Johan. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Johannes, que tenía fama de ser un poco excéntrico, le sonrió con entusiasmo y le dijo que había pasado unos días en Italia y que pudo visitar la casa de Galileo Galilei, lo cual inevitable derivó en una conversación sobre telescopios que a Lucy podría haberle mantenido entretenida durante horas si no hubiera tenido en mente otras cosas.

-Tengo que contarte algo sobre Molly. Tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie. ¿Vale?

-¡Claro!

Johan habló tan vehemente que Lucy ni siquiera necesitaba saber que ese chico iba a ayudarla aunque no estuviera loco por su hermana. De hecho, la joven todavía no entendía por qué Molly lo había rechazado si era un tío guay. Era inteligente y simpático y, aunque estaba demasiado delgado y tenía una nariz un poco más larga de la cuenta, no era desagradable a la vista.

Lucy le contó lo que había averiguado leyendo el diario de su hermana. Todavía se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero como Molly no había querido contarle qué le pasaba, pues había tenido que actuar. Johan se sintió tan indignado como ella y prometió ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta. Lucy le agradeció el gesto y se puso manos a la obra.

Había llegado la hora de hacer que la vida de Gordon McAvoy fuera un auténtico infierno.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Gordon ocupó su sitio habitual en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se rodeó de sus amigos y comenzó a disfrutar de la atención que le dispensaba todo el Gran Comedor. Era el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, prefecto y Premio Anual y no había un alumno en todo el colegio que no quisiera ser su amigo o algo más. Y Gordon, que era un tipo listo, no podía rechazar semejantes atenciones.

Mientras se servía el desayuno, sus ojos se deslizaron disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Vio a Molly Weasley charlando con sus compañeros de curso, el rostro impertérrito, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y no contuvo una sonrisita petulante. Ella podría fingir que no le importaba lo que había pasado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero Gordon podía notar el odio que le profesaba como algo casi físico. Y, bueno, no era agradable, pero podía convivir con ello porque realmente se lo había pasado bien con esa chica. Y eso que tenía fama de inaccesible.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos prácticamente cayendo sobre él. Estuvo a punto de tirarle el vaso de zumo encima y Gordon no pudo contener una reacción violenta y apartó a Johannes Kepler de un empujón.

-Ten cuidado, imbécil.

-Lo siento tío. Me he tropezado. No es para ponerse así.

-Lárgate.

A Gordon no le gustaba Kepler. En realidad, a casi nadie de Hogwarts le gustaba, así que no le importó lo más mínimo que lo hubiera visto comportándose de esa manera. Además, el muy idiota se había librado por los pelos de una buena maldición.

Gordon logró tranquilizarse, se acomodó en su sitio y siguió desayunando. Cuando se miró las manos, descubrió que se le estaban empezando a poner azules y sólo pudo gritar y salir espantado hacia la enfermería.

Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Lucy Weasley sonrió y buscó con la mirada a Molly. Su hermana estaba simplemente alucinada.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Tres días después del incidente en el Gran Comedor, Gordon regresó a las clases. Aún estaba un poco azul, pero la enfermera había dicho que eso no era excusa suficiente para perder más lecciones y lo obligó a incorporarse a la rutina estudiantil.

Molly no lo notó muy feliz mientras entraba a clase de Pociones. No pudo contener una sonrisa burlona cuando pasó por su lado echando chispas. No era como si se alegrara del mal ajeno, pero verlo con aquellas pintas era agradable. La hacía feliz.

Kepler la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El chico, que compartía pupitre con ella desde sexto curso, registraba su mochila murmurando cosas. No se había dado cuenta de que Gordon estaba allí. Seguramente ni se había enterado de que el Ravenclaw había cambiado de color.

-Oye, Molly. ¿Has visto por ahí mi calculadora?

-No deberías traer esos cacharros a clase. ¿Sabes?

Al parecer, Kepler había inventado un hechizo que evitaba que determinados objetos muggles que no funcionaban con electricidad se estropeasen por culpa de la magia. Molly lo sabía porque Lucy se lo había dicho un día, claramente emocionada, y se había pasado un buen rato hablando maravillas sobre Kepler. Al principio, a Molly no le había parecido más que un tipo raro que sólo era capaz de relacionarse con niños pequeños, pero después de conocerlo se había dado cuenta de que sólo era un chiflado más, como su hermana Lucy, y se había hecho a la idea de verlos resolver problemas matemáticos juntos.

-Claro que no. Pero. ¿La has visto?

-No, Kepler. No la he visto.

-Pues vaya.

Johan dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se quedó mirando a Gordon, que estaba sentado al final de la clase, totalmente enfurruñado.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, idiota? –Espetó el Ravenclaw con brusquedad.

-Realmente nada –Johan se encogió de hombros- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que pareces un pitufo?

-¿Un qué?

-Déjalo, anda.

Johan volvió a sentarse en su silla, pero Gordon estaba demasiado cabreado como para dejar pasar aquello. No tenía ni idea de lo que era un pitufo, pero iba a averiguarlo ya mismo.

-¿Qué me has llamado? ¿Pitufo?

-No te pongas así, tío. Te lo digo porque eres azul, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Gordon sacó su varita para hechizarlo, pero el profesor entró en ese momento al aula de Pociones y puso fin a la discusión quitando puntos aquí y allá y castigando a los dos chicos por mal comportamiento. Molly lo encontró muy injusto, porque realmente Johan no había hecho nada, pero no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El castigo consistió en limpiar la sala de trofeos, como siempre. Johan y Gordon no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, lo que fue un alivio porque realmente no tenían nada agradable que decirse. Se podría decir que lo suyo fue odio a primera vista y jamás se habían llevado bien. Quizá porque eran demasiado diferentes o quizá porque alguno de los dos fuera absolutamente insoportable, pero poco importaba. La cuestión era que estaban allí los dos, limpiando trofeos codo con codo y sin abrir la boca.

De pronto, Lucy Weasley apareció por allí. Gordon apenas conocía a la chica de vista. Sólo se había fijado en ella por ser la hermana de Molly y la encontraba absolutamente insulsa, con su pelo oscuro, tan flacucha y tan rara como el propio Kepler.

-Hola, Johan. Molly me ha dicho que estás castigado.

-Sí, bueno.

-Sólo quería decirte que ya he resuelto la ecuación. Cuando quieras le echamos un ojo. ¿Vale?

-Claro.

Lucy se fue tan deprisa como había llegado y, media hora después, los dos chicos cumplían con el castigo y se dirigirían a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ya era un poco tarde y estaban cansados, pero al parecer Gordon no se había olvidado de la afrenta pasada y encaró al Hufflepuff.

-Como se te ocurra volver a insultarme, te _crucio_ el trasero. ¿Me entiendes, retrasado?

-Técnicamente no te he insultado. ¿Sabes? Simplemente constataba el hecho de que ahora eres azul, pero si te molesta que diga la verdad, no hay más que hablar.

Gordon llegó a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena intentar razonar con semejante elemento, así que le dio un empujón y giró violentamente sobre sí mismo. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en el pecho y creyó que alguien le habría lanzado un hechizo, pero como Kepler estaba tirado en el suelo y ni siquiera tenía su varita cerca, se dijo que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y siguió por su camino. Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Escucha McAvoy. No es por meterme contigo ni nada, pero alguien debe decírtelo. Tienes cuernos.

Gordon miró a Kepler con un odio infinito y quiso arrojarse sobre él, pero entonces escuchó la voz burlona de Molly Weasley, que estaba justo en el otro extremo del aula de Encantamientos y se reía abiertamente de él con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-Kepler, se te ha olvidado mencionar que también tiene cola.

-Cierto –Johan inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la chica- Gracias, Molly. McAvoy. Tienes cuernos y cola. Y sigues siendo azul.

Esa vez sí, Gordon sacó la varita, pero Flitwick hizo su aparición justo entonces y le reprendió con la mirada. No parecía demasiado contento con el aspecto de su pupilo. Gordon se había levantado con esas pintas y nadie sabía muy bien qué le había pasado. Por supuesto que alguien debía haberle hechizado, pero el chico afirmaba no haber tenido un duelo mágico, así que debió ser un ataque a traición. En cuanto se diera cuenta de quién le había hecho eso, se vengaría. Mucho. Pero como de momento no sabía contra quién debía dirigir sus iras y la enfermera decía que su aspecto físico no revestía gravedad alguna, no le quedaba más remedio que asistir a clase.

El resto de la lección transcurrió sin incidentes. Molly sacó la mejor nota y ganó veinte puntos para su casa, como siempre. Lo que habitualmente la chica no hacía era quedarse a hablar con Johan cuando terminaba la clase.

-¿Qué tal ayer?

Johan pareció sorprendió durante un instante, pero enseguida le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No estuvo mal. Aunque creo que Lucy se molestó un poco conmigo por perderme nuestra tarde de estudio.

-A mí no me pareció que estuviera enfadada ni nada –Molly pensó que ni siquiera parecía sorprendida- ¿Has quedado con ella esta tarde?

-No. Tengo un montón de tarea. Me voy a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca.

-Yo también iba para allá. ¿Te apetece que vayamos juntos?

-Claro.

Kepler tampoco se esperaba esa petición, a juzgar por su expresión desconcertada. Todo el mundo sabía que Molly siempre estudiaba sola, así que el hecho de que invitara a un Hufflepuff que, aunque no fuera mal estudiante distaba mucho de ser brillante, era algo muy raro.

-Entonces –Dijo Johan mientras iban hacia la biblioteca, hablando con un tono de voz muy suave, casi conciliador- ¿Ya no estás con McAvoy?

Quizá fue un poco precipitado hacerle esa pregunta. Molly se mordió los labios, pero no se permitió expresar nada más. Johan la miró de reojo. El año anterior había tenido el valor suficiente como para pedirle una cita y Molly lo rechazó alegando que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. En cambio, en octubre había empezado a salir con McAvoy y, visto lo visto, no salió demasiado bien.

-No.

-Me alegro.

Molly se detuvo un instante, pero como Kepler siguió andando como si no hubiera dicho nada, prefirió no sacar conclusiones sobre aquello.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Lucy acostumbraba a pasar las tardes de los viernes paseando junto al lago. Tal y como Molly estableciera en su plan de estudio, todas las semanas debía tomarse por lo menos un par de horas para despejar la mente y estirar los músculos y realmente Lucy disfrutaba de esos momentos. Aunque hiciera un frío que pelara y fuera casi de noche, nunca renunciaba a aquella actividad.

Molly no tardó en encontrarla. Envuelta en sus túnicas de invierno parecía muchísimo más pequeña de lo que era en realidad. Molly estaba segura de que no sería una chica alta porque mamá tampoco lo era y ambas se parecían un montón. Incluso eran capaces de darse cuenta de las cosas que le pasaban sin que ella tuviera que contárselas.

Su madre se había dado cuenta de que estaba triste en cuanto la vio bajarse del tren. Le costó dos días sonsacarle la verdad y al final Molly le había contado cómo Gordon la había estado engañando delante de sus narices. Odiaba sentirse traicionada y le dolía haber roto con su primer novio, pero lo que más le molestaba era haber sido tan estúpida. Su orgullo había salido bastante mal parado y, aunque era una experta fingiendo que no le importaba, a su madre no la había engañado.

Y a Lucy tampoco, según parecía.

-La próxima vez que leas mi diario, te mataré.

Aquello no era precisamente un saludo, pero Lucy, lejos de sentirse amilanada, sonrió y se agarró a su brazo de esa forma tan poco correcta.

-Yo no he leído tu diario. Es privado.

-Claro que no. Y tampoco has hecho que McAvoy parezca un diablo azul de largos colmillos puntiagudos.

Lo de los colmillos ocurrió el día anterior y, al parecer fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Gordon iba por ahí clamando venganza, los profesores habían empezado a buscar a los culpables y Molly sabía que eso debía parar. No por McAvoy, que le importaba más bien poco, sino porque no quería que castigaran a Lucy por su culpa.

-En realidad, yo sólo quería cambiarle el color de la piel. Lo demás fue idea de…

Lucy se interrumpió. No estaría bien delatar a Johan y Molly bien podía entender que se refería a alguno de sus primos. James y Fred a veces tenían unas ideas espantosamente maravillosas.

-Kepler.

Pero no, Molly no era fácil de engañar y terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

-No te pienses que se mete dónde no le llaman. Yo le pedí ayuda.

-¿Por qué a él?

-Pues porque le gustas, tonta.

Molly guardó silencio. Lucy seguía abrazada a ella, expectante.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-Ya sabes que odio que se metan en mis asuntos.

-No podía dejar que ese cerdo se fuera de rositas.

-¿Alguna vez he dado la sensación de no saber resolver mis problemas?

Lucy agachó la cabeza y Molly sintió una ola de ternura subir por su garganta. Le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana menor, que de pronto no le pareció ni pequeña, ni inocente ni indefensa, y se echó a reír.

-¡Joder! Pobre Gordon. No es que me queje, pero tenéis que parar antes de que os pillen. Hasta ahora habéis tenido mucha suerte.

-Eso es porque nadie sospecharía nunca de nosotros. Somos tan buenos –Y Lucy alargó cómicamente la última palabra, arrancándole a su hermana una nueva risotada.

-Gracias, Lucy. Prometo no volver a subestimarte nunca.

La chiquilla alzó la cabeza con orgullo, contenta porque se había ganado el respeto de Molly.

-¿Y Johan?

Molly se lo pensó un instante y algo extraño brilló en sus ojos.

-De Kepler ya me encargaré después.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Quería recuperar de nuevo a Molly y a Lucy y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Hoy me han dado las vacaciones, así que creo que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Mi muso está en plena acción y no pienso darle ni un momento de descanso. Ya nos leermos._

_Por cierto, Johannes Kepler fue un astrónomo y matemático alemán, figura clave de la revolución científica. Debía ser un tipo muy listo porque formuló las tres leyes de Kepler que, obviamente, no citaré aquí y que, por desgracia, nunca llegué a entender del todol._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	9. ¡Vamos a la playa!

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**¡VAMOS A LA PLAYA!**

_**Julio de 1999**_

-¿Qué tal estás?

Percy le había hecho la pregunta como si se hubiera pasado la última semana enferma o algo así, cuando lo único que había ocurrido fue que el día anterior habían estado de visita en La Madriguera. La verdad era que al principio había estado un poco nerviosa, pero enseguida había hecho buenas migas con su suegro y el buen hombre la mantuvo entretenida durante casi todo el rato. Además, los hermanos de Percy eran bastante majos y Audrey estaba bastante segura de que podría volver a lidiar con ellos sin ningún problema.

-Yo estoy perfectamente. ¿Y tú, cielo?

Percy pareció un poco desconcertado por la pregunta, pero sólo duró un segundo.

-Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé. Pareces preocupado por algo.

Percy carraspeó, se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz y tironeó un poco de la corbata. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba intranquilo o incómodo.

-Me preguntaba que te ha parecido mi familia.

Audrey alzó una ceja y luchó por no sonreír. Era tan típico de Percy mostrarse inseguro respecto a aquellas cosas que quiso comérselo a besos. Sin embargo, optó por tomarse las cosas tan en serio como le fue posible.

-La verdad es que me resultó un poco complicado aprenderme los nombres de todo el mundo. Sois un montón.

-Sí, bueno. Si quieres podemos hacer un repaso para que no se te olvide la próxima vez.

La idea de estudiarse los nombres de los hermanos y cuñados de Percy y aprender a distinguirlos por el color de los ojos o el número de pecas le resultó realmente graciosa a Audrey, pero siguió conteniendo la risa.

-No creo que sea necesario. Tengo muy buena memoria.

-¿En serio? Porque entiendo perfectamente que al principio te parezca un poco difícil, pero seguramente que a ellos no les importa si alguna vez te confundes y les cambias el nombre o algo así.

Esa vez sí, Audrey se rió y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Percy la miró como si no terminara de entender su reacción. A veces esa chica hacía cosas de lo más extrañas.

-Estoy segura de que a ti sí te molestaría que la gente confundiera tu nombre. ¿A que sí?

-En realidad creo que llegado el caso podría ser flexible al respecto.

-¿En serio? –Percy la miró con los entornados y Audrey jugueteó con su corbata un instante. Entonces chasqueó la lengua- No lo creo. Creo que te enfadarías y te pasarías enfurruñado días.

-Yo no me enfurruño, Audrey.

-Sí que te enfurruñas.

-No. No lo hago.

-Sí que lo haces. De hecho, ahora mismo estás empezando a enfadarte un poquito.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es –Audrey le dio un golpecito en la nariz y Percy internamente reconoció que sí que estaba empezando a cansarle un poquito su actitud- Creo que necesitas relajarte.

Sin dejarle protestar, Audrey lo sentó en el sillón y empezó a masajearle los hombros. Le gustaba un montón Percy, pero si seguía preocupándose por todo de esa manera iba a terminar con una úlcera en el estómago del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Se sintió bastante satisfecha consigo misma cuando le arrancó un par de gemidos placenteros. Audrey presionaba con suavidad en la espalda del brujo, sintiéndolo tenso.

-Ya sé qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana –Dijo de pronto. La idea se le acababa de ocurrir y la encontraba absolutamente genial- ¡Nos vamos a la playa!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se instalaron en un hotel ubicado prácticamente junto al mar. Sólo tenían que caminar unos doscientos metros para plantarse en la playa y Percy, que ni siquiera había visitado la casa que su hermano Bill tenía en lo alto de aquel acantilado, debió reconocer que el sitio era agradable. Puesto que el verano estaba siendo de lo más caluroso, Audrey anunció que no pensaba perder el tiempo y el sábado por la mañana ya se había enfundado un bañador, había agarrado todos sus trastos de playa y había arrastrado a Percy hasta allí. La chica incluso le había comprado un traje de baño y una toalla, sin poder creerse que alguien no estuviera preparado para hacer cosas como aquella.

Cuando llegaron a la playa no había demasiada gente, aunque poco a poco se fue llenando de bañistas. La mayoría de ellos eran familias enteras que resultaron ser demasiado ruidosas para el gusto de Percy, que se quedó sentado sobre la toalla, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa mientras Audrey se daba el primer baño. En cuanto se reunión con él, toda mojada y absolutamente encantadora, lo miró con los brazos en jarra y le echó la bronca.

-¿Cómo puedes estar a gusto con esa ropa? Te dije que te pusieras las bermudas y la camiseta que compramos el otro día.

-No me siento cómodo vestido de esa forma tan… -Percy miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz- Muggle.

-¿No? Pues como no te quites ahora todo eso vas a terminar asándote –Audrey se arrodilló frente a él y le quitó los zapatos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño- En serio, Percy. A veces tengo que darle la razón a Cillian en eso de que eres raro.

Percy se encogió de hombros, pero dejó que la chica le quitara los zapatos, los calcetines y la camisa. La verdad era que tenía un poco de calor y, además, siempre era agradable que fuera Audrey la que le desnudara.

-Será mejor que te pongas crema protectora –Dijo Audrey observando su piel pálida y sacando un botecito del enorme bolso que había llevado- ¿Te quitas los pantalones y me dejas adecentarte un poco, por favor?

-Si me lo pides así.

Percy obedeció su petición y, siguiendo las nuevas indicaciones de Audrey, se tumbó en la toalla y cerró los ojos mientras ella comenzaba a extender el bronceador sobre su piel. Era una sensación muy agradable y sintió que podría quedarse dormido con la chica acariciándole de esa manera.

-No me gustaría que te quemaras. Te escocerá un montón si te pasa.

-La verdad es que nunca antes había venido a la playa –Comentó Percy desde su posición, diciéndose a sí mismo que tenían que repetir lo antes posible.

-Pues tienes suerte de tenerme contigo. Date la vuelta –Percy volvió a obedecer y Audrey comenzó a untarle la crema por el pecho y las piernas. Seguía siendo muy agradable- Ahora nos daremos un baño juntos. ¿Sabes nadar?

-Pues claro.

-Bien. Como te decía, nos bañaremos y tomaremos el sol. Será genial. Pero antes, tienes que ponerme el bronceador tú a mí.

El rostro de Percy se iluminó de tal forma que Audrey chasqueó la lengua y llegó a la conclusión de que todos los hombres reaccionaban igual ante la idea de toquetear a una mujer. Y Percy simplemente disfrutó tanto embadurnando el cuerpo de Audrey con broncear como cuando ella le había estado embadurnando a él.

El baño también estuvo bastante bien. Audrey parecía incapaz de bañarse decentemente y terminaron haciéndose aguadillas y jugando en el agua como si fueran dos críos. Percy al principio había querido poner un poco de orden, pero luego se había empezado a divertir de verdad y no le importó reírse a carcajadas, consciente de que allí nadie lo conocía por lo que no tenía motivos para estar preocupado.

Después tomaron el sol, se comieron los bocadillos que habían traído del hotel, pasearon por la playa, volvieron a bañarse y se hicieron unos cuantos arrumacos dentro del agua. Eso también fue nuevo para Percy, porque por primera vez en su vida no se sintió en absoluto cohibido mientras abrazaba y besaba a Audrey en público. Antes ya habían tenido algunos gestos similares, pero a él nunca le habían parecido tan íntimos como los de ese día.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver al hotel, Percy se sintió tan triste como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito. Audrey quiso consolarlo diciéndole que tenían toda la mañana del domingo para volver a la playa, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor. La verdad era que nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué demonios había sido tan estúpido. Se había perdido tantas cosas por confundir sus prioridades que casi era doloroso.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo a la playa? –Le dijo Audrey cuando terminaron de cenar, adivinando por completo sus deseos.

-Creo que sería fabuloso.

-Pues vamos.

Todo el paseo marítimo estaba iluminado con farolas muggles que hacían que el cabello oscuro de Audrey se tiñera un poco de dorado. Estaba absolutamente preciosa con su vestido blanco y Percy terminó por agarrarla por la cintura y robarle un beso de los que quitan el hipo. Arrullados por el sonido de las olas y la tranquilidad de la noche, terminaron tumbados en la arena, besándose como si fueran dos críos incapaces de contenerse. Y entonces, cuando las cosas empezaban a caldearse de verdad –Percy aún no podía creerse que él estuviera haciendo eso- Audrey se puso en pie y señaló el agua.

-Vamos a bañarnos.

-Pero si no hemos traído el bañador.

-Ya lo sé.

Audrey se quitó el vestido, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior, y Percy sólo pudo mirarla como atontado durante un instante. ¿Acababa aquella chiflada de desnudarse?

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Audrey?

-Vamos a bañarnos. Quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque es indecoroso. Alguien podría vernos.

-No hay nadie cerca –Percy miró a su alrededor y comprobó que era cierto- Además. ¿Qué más da si nos ven? Nadie nos conoce. Nadie sabe que tú eres Percy Weasley, ni que trabajas en el Ministerio, y nadie sabe que yo soy Audrey Ramsey y soy enfermera. Podemos fingir que somos dos chiflados que nos bañamos desnudos en plena noche y a nadie le importaría.

Percy tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Lo que Audrey le proponía era una locura pero le apetecía hacerlo. Por supuesto que no se lo contaría a nadie jamás y seguramente se moriría de vergüenza si alguien llegara a pillarlos, pero quería quitarse la ropa y meterse con Audrey en el agua porque estaba teniendo un día perfecto y no se le ocurría una mejor forma de terminarlo. Así pues, se puso en pie, se quitó la ropa y sorprendió a Audrey cuando también dejó a un lado los calzoncillos.

-¿Percy? –Musitó ella como si temiera que su novio se acabara de volver loco.

-Has dicho que por esta noche seremos dos chiflados que se bañan desnudos en el mar. Pues yo no veo que estés desnuda.

Audrey soltó una carcajada que hizo que Percy se sintiera más liberado de lo que nunca se había sentido, y se quitó la ropa interior con movimientos que eran bastante sugestivos. Entonces Percy se abalanzó sobre ella, la cogió en brazos y corrió hasta el agua sin que la risa de la chica desapareciera del todo. Él mismo se dejó llevar, sin inhibiciones ni miedos, y terminaron haciendo el amor en el agua.

Percy jamás olvidaría ese día y tardó mucho tiempo en sentirse tan feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quizá este capítulo os haya parecido un poco corto, pero me ha servido para presentar el cambio que Percy va experimentando poco a poco. Aunque de momento sólo se muestre realmente libre cuando está con Audrey, sus prioridades van cambiando sustancialmente. Y sí, se quemó un poquito por culpa del sol, pero su novia enfermera no le dejó sufrir demasiado._

_Espero que os haya gustado y no lo hayáis encontrado demasiado empalagoso. Es que me apetecía escribir algo con este grado de ñoñez._

_Hasta muy pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	10. Ecos del pasado

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**ECOS DEL PASADO**

_**Mayo de 2008**_

-¿Puedo ver la tele un ratito, mamá?

-Ya es muy tarde, cielo.

-Por favor.

Audrey se dispone a denegar nuevamente la petición cuando Percy, que acaba de cerrar la puerta del piso y tiene en brazos a una Lucy durmiente, interviene en la breve conversación.

-Dejemos que se quede hasta las diez y media, Audrey.

Es muy raro que Percy se muestre tan flexible y su esposa, que lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué le pasa, intercambia con él una breve mirada de compresión. Aunque su rostro no refleja emoción alguna, Audrey sabe que lo ocurrido en La Madriguera le afecta muchísimo.

-Ya has oído a tu padre.

Molly sonríe con satisfacción y se va a directa a la sala de estar. El ruido amortiguado de la televisión no tarda en inundar los oídos de los dos adultos, que vuelven a mirarse. Audrey quiere decirle algo, pero Percy acomoda un poco mejor a Lucy entre sus brazos y suspira.

-Voy a acostar a la niña. ¿Haces palomitas?

-Claro.

Percy desaparece por el largo pasillo en dirección al cuarto de sus hijas y Audrey permanece quieta en la entrada durante un momento. Después, va a la cocina, hace las palomitas y va a reunirse con Molly, que está descalza y sujeta el mando a distancia con una fuerza que podría calificarse de sobrehumana. Percy aún no está con ellas y su esposa supone que se está tomando su tiempo para tranquilizarse y mimar a las niñas es su método favorito para conseguirlo.

-¿Crees que a papá le molestará que ponga los dibujos animados? –Pregunta Molly entonces, atrayendo su atención.

-Seguro que no.

-Guay.

Molly selecciona su canal de televisión favorito, se apodera del bol de las palomitas y permanece medio arrodillada en el sofá con los ojos oscuros clavados en la pantalla. Percy aparece entonces y se sienta al lado de su hija. Se ha quitado la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapatos y tiene ese aspecto informal que a Audrey siempre le ha gustado tanto. En cuanto se acomoda, hace que Molly se siente en sus piernas y empieza a dar buena cuenta de las palomitas de maíz.

-¿Qué tienes puesto, Molly?

-_"Phineas y Ferb". _Va de dos niños que inventan cosas geniales durante sus vacaciones de verano y que tienen una hermana mayor que siempre quiere pillarles pero que nunca puede. Y de Perry el Ornitorrinco, un súper detective secreto que tiene que detener a un malvado científico que pretende sembrar el caos en el área de los tres estados.

-¡Oh! Suena bien.

Audrey sonríe porque Percy ha parecido momentáneamente confundido ante la explicación, pero el brujo no hace más preguntas y se limita a ver la serie de dibujos animados. Molly la ha visto tantas veces que se sabe los diálogos de memoria y Audrey debe reconocer que la encuentra bastante divertida. Aunque, claro, viniendo de ella no es de extrañar, porque siempre ha disfrutado un montón con los dibujos. Percy es otro cantar y sin embargo no contiene la risa mientras ve la serie. Intercambia opiniones con Molly y a Audrey le parece estar viviendo un instante sumamente surrealista.

Cuando llegan las diez y media, Molly protesta un poco para no tener que irse a la cama, pero finalmente obedece a su madre y la sigue mansamente hasta su dormitorio. Comparte habitación con Lucy, que está tumbada boca abajo, con el pelo alborotado y absolutamente ajena al mundo que le rodea.

-¿Sabes qué, mamá? –Dice Molly mientras se mete en la cama y le da a su madre un beso de buenas noches- Creo que papá es Candance.

-¿Quién?

-La hermana de Phineas y Ferb –Audrey alza una ceja sin entender a dónde quiere ir a parar su hija- El tío George dice que cuando eran pequeños papá siempre estaba intentando evitar que no hicieran travesuras y que siempre se chivaba cuando no los podía detener. Es como Candance.

Audrey resopla de risa, maravillada por las ocurrencias que a veces tiene esa niña. La insta a dormirse y sale de la habitación apagando la luz y dejando la puerta entre abierta. Mientras se dirige de vuelta al salón piensa en lo que Molly acaba de decirle y sabe que tiene razón. Percy había sido un niño muy serio y responsable que no soportaba que sus hermanos gemelos se pasaran la vida haciendo trastadas y que, a pesar de todo y al igual que la Candance de los dibujos, los quería un montón.

Percy ya ha apagado la tele y tiene la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Audrey sabe que no está durmiendo. Se acerca a él y le pone las manos en los hombros, sintiendo cómo da un respingo ante el contacto.

-Molly no tardará en dormirse. Está agotada.

-Ha pasado toda la tarde jugando con sus primos. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Se divierten a lo grande cuando están juntos. ¿No te parece? Hasta que Lucy no crezca un poco más, Molly no podrá jugar con ella como lo hace con sus primos.

-Trata a su hermana como si fuera una muñeca más.

-Sí. Aunque le molesta un poco que se queje tanto mientras la está peinando.

Percy sonríe y Audrey aprovecha el momento para inclinarse y besarle el cuello.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ha pasado?

Sabe que Percy lo está pasando fatal y que necesita desahogarse, pero también sabe que tendrá que ser ella la que dé el primer paso si quiere obtener de su marido algo más que evasivas. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, Percy sigue siendo muy reservado para algunas cosas. Odia preocupar a Audrey, aunque siente un alivio inmenso cuando puede apoyarse en ella.

-No estoy seguro de que me apetezca mucho ahora mismo. ¿Sabes?

Audrey suspira, rodea el sillón y se sienta con él, abrazándose a su pecho. Se concentra en los latidos del corazón de Percy durante un par de minutos y después retoma la conversación.

-George estaba borracho como una cuba, Percy,

No necesita mirarlo para saber que ha apretado los dientes. Audrey le acaricia el cuello con un dedo, lo escucha suspirar una vez más y sabe que va a explotar.

-¿Cómo ha podido decirme algo así?

-Estoy segura de que no hablaba en serio.

-No sé qué decirte.

-Percy –Audrey se incorpora y lo mira a los ojos- No hablaba en serio.

Audrey recuerda el incidente. Habían acudido a la reunión dominical de La Madriguera como siempre hacían, cargados con las niñas y de bastante animados. Toda la familia estaba allí a excepción de George. Angelina, que había llegado la última y con cara de preocupación, les había dicho que su marido no estaba de humor y entonces Percy parecía haber recordado algo que hizo que su rostro cambiara por completo.

Aquel día habían estado tan liados con sus cosas que no se habían acordado de que diez años antes se había producido la derrota de lord Voldemort. Y la muerte de Fred. Era una fecha importante en el calendario de los Weasley y sólo Molly había parecido taciturna durante todo el rato.

Después de la llegada de Angelina, el ambiente se había ensombrecido un poco. Tan solo los niños habían seguido jugando como siempre. Y entonces, a eso de las cinco, George había llegado a La Madriguera, borracho y haciendo un escándalo impresionante. Había dicho algo de hacer una fiesta por los caídos y Percy se había atrevido a reclamarle su actitud. Y había pasado.

George se había vuelto hacia él, el rostro cargado de furia y dolor, le había dado un empujón y le había dicho un montón de barbaridades. Todos se habían quedado mudos, hasta que Percy llamó a Molly, fue a buscar a Lucy y se marchó de La Madriguera sin decir nada. Nadie había reaccionado a tiempo para detenerle.

Audrey sabe que Percy se había alejado de la familia un día, mucho tiempo atrás, y sabe que aún se arrepiente por ello. Sabe que todavía sigue luchando por ganarse la confianza de aquellos a los que traicionó un día y es plenamente consciente del daño que le han hecho las palabras de George.

-¿Y si tiene razón? Yo me porté fatal con ellos. Tal vez…

-No, Percy. Escúchame –Audrey le obliga de nuevo a mirarla- George estaba borracho y dolido y no piensa nada de lo que te ha dicho porque te quiere. ¿Entendido?

Percy aprieta más aún los dientes, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza antes de ponerse a llorar. A Audrey le sorprende un poco porque realmente no esperaba que la herida sea tan profunda, pero no tarda nada en abrazarlo mientras intenta encontrar palabras que le sirvan de consuelo. Percy parece un niño pequeño, tembloroso y entregado a sus brazos, y Audrey no recuerda haberlo visto así nunca antes.

-Cometiste un error cuando eras un crío, Percy –Le dice al cabo de un rato. El brujo está recostado en su regazo y Audrey sigue intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ayudarle- Te diste cuenta a tiempo y rectificaste. No puedes pagar eternamente por ello.

Percy va a decir algo, pero la pequeña Lucy los interrumpe. Tienes los ojos pegados de sueño y bosteza sonoramente. El brujo se incorpora rápidamente, se seca los ojos y sonríe cuando ve a su hija.

-_Teno se_, papi –Dice con su lengua de trapo, ignorando el bien que le está haciendo a su padre. Porque cuando ve a sus dos niñas, Percy siempre siente que ha hecho con su vida algo que realmente merece la pena.

-Pues vamos a por agua, brujita.

Percy coge a Lucy en brazos y se la lleva a la cocina. Audrey supone acertadamente que ya no hay nada más que decir y se va a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Mamá! Lucy ha cogido el cuchillo del pan.

-¡No! –Audrey, que hasta ese instante ha estado peleándose con el exprimidor de naranjas, se arroja velozmente contra su hija menor –Es pupa, Lucy. No es para jugar.

-Eso ya se lo he dicho yo, pero no hace caso la muy tonta.

-¡Molly! No llames tonta a tu hermana. Sólo es pequeña.

-¿Sí? Pues a ver si crece de una vez.

Percy sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tiene una taza de café en una mano y el periódico en otra y disfruta enormemente del desayuno. Parece haberse olvidado de lo ocurrido el día anterior, aunque Audrey sabe perfectamente que no es así.

-Y tú podías echarme una mano. ¿No? –Audrey, que ha decidido que todo debe volver a la normalidad si es que Percy lo quiere así, coge a Lucy en brazos y la sienta en las piernas de su padre- Encárgate de la niña, que me va a volver loca.

-¡Papi! –Exclama Lucy con alegría, pasándole las manos por el cuello.

-Hola, brujita.

-¿_Jugas_? –Pregunta, cogiendo un avión de juguete que lleva toda la mañana rondando por la mesa de la cocina.

-Primero hay que tomar el desayuno, vestirse y lavarse los dientes. Después iremos al parque y jugaremos mucho. ¿Vale?

-¡_Chi_!

Lucy se revuelve, pero Percy logra mantenerla en su regazo y le coloca un biberón de leche con cacao en la boca. La niña se resiste un instante, pero luego se deja hacer como si nada.

El resto del desayuno transcurre sin incidentes, hasta que alguien llama a la puerta y Audrey va a abrir. Al regresar acompañada por George, mira a Percy con algo de ansiedad.

-¡Tío George!

Molly es la primera en recibirle, seguida de inmediato por Lucy. Ambas saben que con el tío George todos son bromas y que nunca hay reglas aburridas que cumplir y por eso se rinden a él cada vez que lo ven.

-Hola, enanas. ¿Qué hacéis?

-Papá y mamá van a llevarnos al parque.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –Audrey recupera el control de Lucy y coge a Molly de la mano- Pero antes tenemos que ponernos guapas. Vamos.

Audrey se lleva a las niñas. George se queda plantado en mitad de la cocina sin saber muy bien qué hacer y Percy sigue sentado en la silla con expresión seria. Sabe que su hermano menor está nervioso y le alegra darse cuenta de que debe estar pasando una resaca poco agradable.

-¿Qué pasa, Percy?

-Tómate un café, anda. Tienes una pinta horrible.

George afirma con la cabeza y se sirve él mismo. Audrey siempre dice que su cocina es la cocina de todo el mundo, así que lo hace con total confianza. A pesar de Percy y su cara de póker.

-Casi había olvidado lo espantoso que es el día después de la borrachera –Suspira mientras se deja caer en una silla.

-Ya –Percy chasque la lengua. Está tenso como un gato cerca del agua y George no necesita ser muy observador para comprender que está a la defensiva- ¿Ha pasado algo?

George se lo piensa un instante y se bebe el café de un trago. Sigue teniendo muy mala cara.

-Creo que ayer no hice un buen papel en casa. ¿Verdad?

Percy va a decirle que no tiene importancia, que estaba borracho, pero se descubre no pudiendo abrir la boca. El amargo sabor del resentimiento y el dolor le escuece en la garganta.

-No tenía ningún derecho a decirte lo que te dije –George suena suave y evita su mirada. Avergonzado, tal vez.

-No.

-Estaba muy borracho. Sé que fue una estupidez ponerme así, pero hace diez años que Fred se fue y todavía lo echo de menos.

-Yo también lo echo de menos –Percy traga saliva. Le han dado ganas de llorar de pronto y no quiere hacerlo delante de su hermano.

-Por eso yo… -George agita la cabeza y acerca un poco la silla a él- Lo siento, Percy. Fui un imbécil.

Percy agacha la mirada y suspira. No le parece correcto no aceptar las disculpas, pero no puede hacerlo. Algo sigue agitándose en su interior y George se da cuenta. Enrojece un poco y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Han pasado muchos años desde que te alejaste de la familia y no debí echártelo en cara. Sé que te arrepientes de aquello y no hice bien en utilizarlo en tu contra –George resopla y agita la cabeza- Mamá lo ha dejado bien claro esta mañana, cuando vino a casa y se puso a gritarme como una loca.

-¿En serio? –Percy alza una ceja y no logra contener una risita.

-Es terrible, en serio. Se piensa que todavía somos niños.

-Casi siempre te portas como un niño, George.

-Ya, bueno.

Se miran un instante y George sonríe con la certeza de que ha conseguido ablandar un poco a su hermano. Pero el dolor sigue presente en los ojos de Percy porque echarle en cara su traición pasada no fue lo peor que le dijo el día anterior.

-Echo de menos a Fred, pero si te hubiéramos perdido a ti me sentiría exactamente igual –Percy vuelve a ponerse tenso y George aprieta la mano que aún descansa en el hombro de su hermano- No sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza para decirte algo tan horrible, pero te juro que no es ni lo que pienso ni lo que siento.

Percy niega con la cabeza, su mente revuelta en un torbellino de ideas que le producen cierta sensación de mareo. La verdad es que podría haber soportado perfectamente que un George borracho le acusara de querer más al Ministerio que a su familia, pero cuando le dijo que hubiera sido mejor perderlo a él que a Fred algo se rompió en su interior. Porque algunas veces él mismo había pensado en eso y una parte de sí mismo creía que su muerte hubiera sido menos dolorosa en el seno de los Weasley que la de Fred.

-¡Joder, Percy! –George alza un poco la voz y ahora lo sujeta con ambas manos. Prácticamente lo está zarandeando- Lo siento.

En ese momento Lucy llega corriendo, vestida con un bonito vestido veraniego de color blanco con flores estampadas que terminará el día manchado de barro. Audrey le ha recogido el pelo en dos coletas y luce una sonrisa entusiasmada a la que ninguno de los dos hombres puede resistirse.

-¿_Toy gapa_, papi?

-Estás guapísima, Lucy.

La niña afirma con la cabeza y se va de nuevo dando saltitos.

-Olvídalo, George.

A Percy aún le ha costado un poco decir esas palabras, pero le salen de corazón. Cuando piensa en que su muerte hubiera sido mejor que la de Fred, recuerda a Lucy y a Molly. Si él no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra, ninguna de las dos estaría en este mundo y eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle. Y si George de vez en cuando dice tonterías, Percy sólo tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de perdonarle porque todo el mundo comete errores alguna vez. Especialmente si eres uno de los terribles gemelos Weasley.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Y una nueva actualización. No os quejaréis. ¿Verdad?_

_Hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	11. Toy Story

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**TOY STORY**

_**Julio de 2010**_

Las luces de la sala se encendieron y Audrey se secó las lágrimas como buenamente pudo. En seguida escuchó la vocecita de Lucy diciendo lo muchísimo que le había gustado la _peli_. Era un milagro que hubiera aguantado callada todo el rato, pero en el cine siempre se portaba bien. Molly también estaba emocionada y comenzó a hablar con Cillian sobre las cosas que más le habían agradado. Su hija mayor siempre prefería comentar las películas con Cillian, porque supuestamente su opinión era digna de tener muy en cuenta. Audrey agradeció que nadie le prestara atención porque, aunque nunca le había importado mostrarse en público tal y como era y sentía, que sus hijas la vieran llorar por una película de dibujos animados no le hacía mucha gracia.

Dejó que Cillian cogiera de la mano a las dos niñas mientras ella recogía los recipientes vacíos de las palomitas y los refrescos. Estaba segura de que su viejo amigo no se había dado cuenta del estado en que se encontraba porque de lo contrario no hubiera tardado nada en bromear al respecto. Le agradeció que se alejara un par de metros, tiempo más que suficiente para tranquilizarse y recuperar un poco la compostura. Después de todo, la película le había encantado y divertido a partes iguales, pero también le había hecho ver que Andy había sido víctima de esa enfermedad incurable que todo el mundo padecía: había crecido.

Miró a las niñas, pensando en el día en que ellas ya no sintieran necesidad de utilizar sus juguetes. Aún eran pequeñas, pero dentro de un par de años Molly se iría a Hogwarts y Lucy no tardaría mucho en seguirla y el panorama le parecía a Audrey muy desalentador. ¡Si apenas había empezado a disfrutar de sus hijas! No le apetecía nada que el tiempo viniera a quitárselas tan pronto.

-¿Te pasa algo, mamá?

¡Oh, Molly! Era raro que la niña no se diera cuenta de las cosas. A pesar de que parecía una chiquilla un poco dura, no había nadie en la familia tan intuitiva y observadora como ella. Percy solía decir que había heredado ese talento de la misma Audrey, puesto que no había manera de engañarla cuando ocurría algo digno de mención.

Audrey miró a su hija, incómoda por la pregunta. Cillian charlaba animosamente con Lucy, haciendo aspavientos y gestos que más parecían los de un niño de cinco años y Molly miraba a su madre fijamente. Había que ser muy tonta para no darse cuenta de que mamá tenía los ojos rojos y la cara un poco húmeda todavía. Y sorda para no escucharla controlar los sollozos durante el último tramo de la película.

-No pasa nada, cielo –Audrey le tendió la mano a Molly. La niña la cogió inmediatamente- Me he puesto un poco tontorrona con el final de la peli. Eso es todo.

-Claro. La señora que se sentaba justo detrás de mí estaba llorando como una magdalena. ¿Sabes?

-No me había dado cuenta.

-Es normal. El final es muy emotivo.

Y lo decía Molly, que ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado cuando Andy se divirtió con sus juguetes por última vez.

-¡Mamá, mamá! –Lucy había aparecido de pronto en su campo visual, dando saltos de alegría y prácticamente fuera de sí- ¡El tío Cillian me va a comprar un montón de cosas de Toy Story!

-Lucy, cielo.

Lucy siempre se aprovechaba de esa manía que tenía Cillian de darles a las niñas todos los caprichos. Era posible que la niña ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la sutil manipulación a la que siempre sometía a su tío postizo y, además, Cillian estaba encantado de gastarse un montón de dinero en sus sobrinas de mentira, así que Audrey normalmente llevaba las de perder.

-¡Me va a comprar un muñeco de todos! De Woody, de Buzz, de Jessie, del Señor Patata, de…

-Pero…

-Ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir –Cillian interrumpió la protesta de Audrey con una sonara palmada- Eso también va por ti, Molly. Iremos a la tienda esta misma tarde.

Molly, que a pesar de su seriedad también era una niña a la que le encantaban los juguetes, especialmente si eran nuevos, se olvidó de la conversación con su madre y fue con Lucy. No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en cogerle la mano y comenzar a hablar con ella sobre lo genial que era el tío Cillian. Estaba de más decir que eso hizo que el orgullo del hombre alcanzara cotas astronómicas.

-Odio que las consientas tanto. Vas a convertirlas en un par de malcriadas –Le reprochó Audrey, aunque sin mucho convencimiento. Conversaciones parecidas a esa habían tenido cientos y Cillian siempre decía que ellos nunca habían tenido ocasión de tener muchas cosas y que por ello a sus sobrinas nunca les faltaría de nada. Si eso las convertía en dos niñas mimadas, pues le parecía fantástico.

-Vamos. Deja que nos divirtamos un rato –Cillian le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrujó con fuerza- Además, ya está el aburrido de su padre para meterlas en vereda.

-En serio, Cillian. Eres incorregible.

Él se limitó a reírse. Tenía ya treinta y tantos años, pero en algunas cosas seguía siendo como un crío. Con el tiempo había terminado sus estudios de secundaria y con la ayuda de Stan había convertido su gusto por los asesinatos fingidos en un buen negocio, pero parecía ser incapaz de sentar cabeza. Se negaba a tener novia, le encantaba salir de fiesta cada vez que podía y era capaz de jugar como un niño cuando estaba con Molly y Lucy.

-No te quejes, anda. Si en el fondo te alegras de no tener que ser tú quién se gaste toda esa pasta. ¿O acaso crees que Percy es capaz de negarles algo a las niñas, con toda su seriedad y rigidez?

-Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando en casa no nos quepan más muñecos, tendrás que llevarte tú unos cuantos a la tuya.

-Eso está hecho –Cillian volvió a apretujarla, pero luego la soltó- Por cierto, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te has pasado media película llorando.

Audrey iba a protestar, pero como sabía que no merecía la pena hacerlo se limitó a soltar un bufido. Cillian rió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Me acuerdo de cuando fui a ver la primera parte de Toy Story. Tuve que hacerlo sola porque a mis compañeras de estudios no les apetecía nada hacerlo. –Dijo Audrey de sopetón, sintiendo un repentino ataque de nostalgia.

-Yo creo que en ese entonces estaba en la cárcel o huyendo de la poli, una de dos.

-Te eché un poco de menos porque tú siempre estabas dispuesto a acompañarme a todos sitios.

-Aunque encontrara tus aficiones un poco estúpidas.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Audrey terminó por agarrarse a su brazo. Habían pasado un montón de cosas juntos y era perfecto que de adultos pudieran seguir haciéndolo.

-Y esa manía tuya de ponerte a llorar por todo me sacaba de quicio, que lo sepas. –Comentó Cillian con burla.

-Y a mí me ponía de los nervios que tú siempre terminaras liándote a tortas con alguien. ¡Eras tan idiota! –Audrey lo miró un instante y frunció el ceño- Aunque, pensándolo bien, sigues siendo un gilipollas.

-¡Bah! Si hace siglos que no le parto la cara a nadie.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Serías un terrible ejemplo para las niñas.

Cillian las miró. Molly sujetaba la mano de su hermana con un afán protector que nunca había visto en una niña de su edad y Lucy miraba a la mayor con admiración, como si cada palabra que decía fuera digna de ser alabada. El hombre sonrió y se dijo que no podría querer más a esas niñas ni siendo familia de verdad.

-Lo que sí puedo hacer es seguir malcriándolas todo lo que quiera. Además, Molly es mi ahijada y tengo que cuidar de ella.

-Creo recordar que un día dijiste que el deber de un padrino no era comprar regalos –Señaló Audrey mientras Cillian se alejaba un poco de ella.

-Eso era porque entonces estaba sin blanca. En serio, Audrey. Parece mentira que no me conozcas.

La joven chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Audrey. ¿Es que estamos en Navidad o algo? –Preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido, viendo todo el follón que sus hijas tenían montado en el salón.

-Hemos ido al cine a ver esa peli que te comenté, Lucy le ha llorado un poco a Cillian y aquí tienes el resultado.

Dicho resultado eran un montón de cajas vacías, plásticos rotos y muñecos desperdigados por el salón. Molly estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, examinado todas las funciones de una especie de soldado espacial, mientras Lucy abrazaba un osito de peluche rosa. En cuanto vio a su padre, la pequeña corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Percy algunas veces había dicho que esa niña debía mostrar un comportamiento más adecuado, pero tampoco hacía mucho énfasis en ello porque le encantaba que Lucy saltara sobre él y le abrazara y besara.

-¡Mira, papá! ¡Huele a fresa!

En efecto, el osito olía a fresa. En cuanto Lucy volvió al suelo, empezó a coger todos los juguetes nuevos para enseñárselos a su padre.

-Mira, papá. Mira.

De alguna forma, Lucy consiguió explicarle a Percy todo lo que había hecho durante el día. Hablaba con el atropello de siempre, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos y expresarlos en condiciones.

-¿No es genial, papá? Molly y yo vamos a jugar durante toda la noche. ¿A que sí?

Molly miró a su hermana con seriedad. Entonces se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-Pues claro.

Lucy dio un saltito de emoción y se reunió con la mayor. Audrey aprovechó el momento para abrazar a su marido por la espalda y darle un beso en el cuello. Percy, que aún parecía un poco aturdido por la sorpresa recibida, cogió sus manos y se limitó a mirar a sus hijas.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

Audrey fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Ya era un poco tarde y le extrañó recibir una visita a esas horas, pero cuando comprobó que se trataba de Cillian lo recibió con total naturalidad. Traía una bolsa de basura negra llena de cosas.

-Menudo jaleo tenéis montado aquí –Dijo en cuanto le echó un vistazo a la sala de estar.

-Por tu culpa no podré dormir en toda la noche –Comentó Percy con mal fingida hostilidad.

-No sabes cuánta pena me das, Weasley.

-¡Tío Cillian! –Gritaron las niñas al unísono, yendo hacia él y abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Hola, niñas. ¿Habéis probado ya vuestros juguetes nuevos?

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Lucy con emoción. Entonces miró la bolsa- ¿Nos has traído más cosas?

Era lo normal. Cada vez que el tío Cillian iba a visitarlas les llevaba algún regalo, aunque fuera una bolsa de caramelos, pero en esa ocasión negó con la cabeza.

-Son regalos para mamá.

-¡Oh!

La pequeña pareció levemente decepcionada, hasta que se acordó de que tenía un montón de cosas nuevas y volvió con Molly para seguir jugando. Entonces Cillian se volvió hacia Audrey, colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa y procuró darle a todo el tema un aire misterioso.

-He estado rebuscando entre las cosas viejas que guardo en casa y he encontrado algo que te podría interesar.

Audrey lo observó con curiosidad. Percy decidió que eso eran cosas de ellos dos y se fue con las niñas para ver si lo dejaban participar en los juegos que se habían montado. Cillian sacó entonces una pelota de fútbol del saco negro y se la tendió a su amiga. Estaba llena de dibujos un poco descoloridos y la joven no tardó en reconocerlos.

-No me puedo creer que conserves la pelota.

Cillian sólo se encogió de hombros. Aunque no lo pareciera, él también podía ser un tipo sentimental si quería.

-Te recuerdo que era MI pelota. Me costó un montón de peleas protegerla de los otros niños.

-Lo recuerdo. Eras un bestia.

Cillian sonrió y siguió sacando cosas. Un camión de bomberos, un par de muñecas de trapo y una colección de ranas Gustavo de peluche. Audrey se fue sintiendo cada vez más conmovida y se dijo que Cillian realmente la había tenido muy engañada durante todos esos años.

-Has guardado todo esto. Es increíble.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con algo de embarazo, como si le avergonzara haber hecho tal cosa. Pero Audrey lo entendía. Ella ahora tenía una familia propia, pero Cillian sólo la había tenido a ella y debía resultarle difícil deshacerse de todos los recuerdos.

-He pensado que a las niñas podrían gustarles.

-¿Bromeas? Si les damos todo esto terminarán rompiéndolo.

-Pero si ellas nunca rompen nada, Audrey. Y si lo hacen, tu marido siempre lo arregla con un movimiento de varita.

-Ya, pero yo creo que es mejor que lo disfrutemos nosotros. ¿No? –Audrey sonrió ampliamente, cogiendo una de las viejas muñecas de trapo.

-¿No pretenderás que nos pongamos a jugar ahora? Y luego me dices que soy como un niño.

-La verdad es que me apetece echar un partido. ¿Nos vamos al parque?

Cillian parpadeó, miró todas aquellas cosas y afirmó con la cabeza. Audrey agarró el balón con decisión y alzó un poco la voz.

-¡Ey, Percy! Te quedas al cargo de las niñas. Cillian y yo vamos a jugar al fútbol.

Percy los miró con cara rara y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale. No nos hacéis ninguna falta. ¿Verdad, niñas?

-¡Papá es guay! –Manifestó Lucy, dando a entender que con él se bastaban para pasárselo genial.

-Bien. Hasta luego, entonces.

Audrey y Cillian se fueron de la casa. Percy miró todos los juguetes viejos y se dijo que una película podía hacer que la gente se comportara de forma extraña. Le alegró descubrir aquella nueva faceta de Cillian y pensó que tal vez podría utilizarla durante alguno de sus combates verbales. Nunca estaba de más tener nuevas armas a tu alcance.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. No ha habido mucho Audrey/Percy, pero sí que he retomado a Cillian un poco más en serio, que últimamente lo tenía un poco abandonado :)_

_La idea me vino después de ver Toy Story 3. Reconozco que me inflé a llorar, pero es que estos de la Pixar hacen las cosas a mala leche. Porque, vamos, en las tres últimas pelis que he visto de ellos (Toy Story 3, Up y Wall-e) he salido del cine con los ojos hinchados. No tienen perdón._

_En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Y no os olvidéis de vuestros juguetes aunque tengáis veintitantos años como yo ;P. Besos._

_Cris Snape_


	12. Responsabilidad

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**RESPONSABILIDAD**

_**Mayo de 2005**_

Desde que el abuelo Arthur la llevó al hospital, Molly Weasley no se había separado de su madre. A pesar de que Audrey no se encontraba nada bien después de un montón de horas de parto complicado, tenía fuerzas suficientes para abrazar a su hija y reconfortarla porque, aunque era muy pequeña, se había dado cuenta de que mamá estaba realmente enferma.

Molly era una niña observadora. Cuando sus padres se fueron al hospital y le dijeron que muy pronto tendría una hermanita nueva, no había tardado nada en ponerse a hacer dibujos. Creía que Lucy, su hermana menor, podría jugar con ella y que sería genial tener a otro niño en casa, pero cuando el día fue pasando y nadie le decía si el bebé había nacido ya o no, empezó a inquietarse un poco. Además, la cara del abuelo Arthur, que siempre estaba de buen humor, no auguraba nada bueno.

Por supuesto que Molly no sabía qué era exactamente lo que ocurría, pero cada vez tenía más ganas de estar junto a su madre. Recordaba un día en que se cayó en la cocina y estuvo muchísimo tiempo dormida y lo horrible que había sido llamarla una y otra vez sin que le contestara. A Molly le horrorizaba la idea de que mamá volviera a dormirse de esa manera. Sabía que durante todo el tiempo en que su hermanita había estado dentro de su barriga, mamá se había sentido fatal y eso la enfadaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía esa Lucy, que ni siquiera estaba ahí de verdad, a hacer que mamá se pusiera mala? No era justo y, aunque quería tener a alguien con quien jugar, Molly a veces deseaba que sus padres no le hubieran encargado un bebé a la cigüeña. Traía muchísimos problemas y ella siempre podía divertirse con sus primos o con los niños del colegio.

Cuando papá llegó a casa, con el pelo alborotado, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y con cara de estar muy cansado, Molly corrió a sus brazos y le preguntó por mamá. Su padre la alzó en el aire y la estrechó con fuerza y luego le dijo que mamá y Lucy estaban bien y que podría irse con el abuelo al hospital si quería. ¡Y claro que quería! Tenía que estar con su madre, abrazarla y asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

En cuanto llegaron a aquella habitación, Molly corrió hasta la cama de su madre. No le prestó atención a la abuela, que estaba sentada justo al lado, y ni siquiera vio al tío Cillian, que estaba en el pasillo con una cara muy parecida a la de papá. No les hizo caso porque le bastaba con que mamá le sonriera y le preguntara qué había estado haciendo durante el día.

Molly le contó que el abuelo y ella habían estado viendo dibujos animados, que se habían zampado la comida que la abuela preparó el día anterior y que el abuelo le había leído un cuento muy emocionante. Ni siquiera se acordó de Lucy y no reparó en la cunita ubicada en un rincón de la habitación, junto a la ventana.

Al cabo de un rato, papá vino. Tenía mucha mejor pinta y se había peinado, y Molly creyó que los tres se irían a casa, pero lo que hizo fue acercarse a la cama y darle un beso a mamá.

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo en un susurro que nadie más pudo escuchar.

-Sí, Percy. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

-Bien –Papá hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entonces la miró- Ven, Molly.

-Quiero estar con mamá –Dijo la niña con firmeza, procurando vocalizar correctamente para que se le entendiera bien.

-Ya lo sé, pero sólo será un momento. Quiero que conozcas a Lucy.

Molly puso morritos, claramente contrariada, pero obedeció a papá y cogió su mano. El hombre la llevó hasta la cunita bajo la venta y se inclinó para coger al bebé. A Molly le sorprendió que fuera tan pequeño, que estuviera tan rojo y, sobre todo, que se le viera tanto pelo negro incluso por debajo del gorrito amarillo que alguien le había puesto. Con el bebé en brazos, Percy se sentó y le hizo un gesto a Molly para que se acercara más.

-Mira, cariño. Esta es Lucy, tu hermanita –Molly miró más fijamente a la niña, que dormía plácidamente- Ahora mismo es muy pequeña y está indefensa y sólo nos tiene a nosotros para cuidarla. A mamá, a ti y a mí. Tenemos una responsabilidad. ¿Entiendes?

Molly negó con la cabeza y papá sonrió.

-Tenemos el deber de cuidar de Lucy hasta que sea grande y aprenda a cuidarse sola. Tú eres su hermana mayor, su ejemplo a seguir. ¿Nos vas a ayudar a protegerla?

Molly volvió a mirar a la niña. Lucy aprovechó ese momento para bostezar y arrugar las cejitas y Molly supo que papá tenía razón. Su hermana no parecía ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por sí misma y, aunque todavía seguía enfadada con ella por haber hecho que mamá se pusiera mala, realmente quería que Lucy se hiciera grande para poder jugar con ella. Además, era la hermana mayor y papá tenía toda la razón. Iba a asumir esa responsabilidad. Iba a cuidar de Lucy.

Molly extendió una mano y tocó la mejilla del bebé. Papá parecía estar esperando una respuesta y su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando su hija mayor habló.

-Voy a cuidar a Lucy siempre.

-Eso es cariño –Percy se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente- Ya eres una niña mayor. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Molly sonrió y se dijo que iba a cumplir su palabra.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Lucy podía escuchar voces a su alrededor. No sabía lo que decían, pero creyó reconocer la de algunos compañeros de Hufflepuff y a algún que otro primo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de la enfermería. No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí y quiso incorporarse para preguntarle a alguien, pero al intentar levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Y logró entender claramente lo que le gritó su hermana. ¿De dónde había salido?

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, idiota! –Lucy se quedó inmóvil, demasiado confundida y sorprendida como para hacer otra cosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Molly? Me duele todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Qué eres tonta de remate! ¡Eso ha pasado!

-Molly, no me grites por favor.

-¿Qué no te grite?

-Quizá deberías…

Lucy entornó los ojos y vio al bueno de Johan intentando poner paz. Molly se giró bruscamente hacia él y lo acalló.

-¡No me digas lo que debería o no debería hacer, Kepler! Además, todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí, por ayudar a esta gilipollas con sus malditos experimentos y darle ánimos.

Si Molly había dicho una palabrota, debía estar muy enfadada. Y lo peor era que Lucy seguía tan aturdida que no recordaba por qué.

-Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo de las escobas. Es una locura.

-¡Claro que es una locura! ¡Cómo todo lo que hace esta… chiflada de los cojones!

Lucy se encogió en la cama cuando Molly la señaló con un dedo.

-Molly, me duele la cabeza –Lucy habló con suavidad, deseando que su hermana se tranquilizara y le explicara de una vez por qué estaba en la enfermería. Y por qué sus primos y compañeros de casa estaban tan callados. Casi parecían asustados.

-Pues claro que te duela la cabeza, niñata mimada –A pesar del nuevo insulto, Molly bajó considerablemente su tono de voz- Te has dado un golpe horrible. Creí que te habías matado.

¡Oh, claro! El golpe en la cabeza. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente a su hermana. Molly no solo estaba enfadada, gritaba y decía palabras malsonantes. También estaba muy asustada y sostenía su mano con fuerza, como si realmente hubiera pensado que Lucy no saldría de aquella.

El experimento había sido, objetivamente hablando, una tontería. Lucy quiso comprobar que la Ley de la Gravedad de Newton era cierta y había pasado toda la tarde subida en la escoba, tirando diferentes objetos sobre el campo de quidditch para ver qué pasaba. Hasta que le había dado por coger algo demasiado grande y pesado y había terminado estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, Molly –Musitó, apretando a su vez la mano de su hermana.

Molly la miró con los ojos entornados y apretó los dientes. Después de pensárselo un par de segundos, le dio un abrazo en público. Pues sí que había estado preocupada, sí.

-Te has roto un brazo y un tobillo. Te van a dar poción crece huesos y te va a doler un montón. Y yo me alegraré.

-Lo sé. Muchas gracias.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y permanecieron ajenas a todos los demás durante un par de segundos. Molly siempre había cuidado a Lucy, desde que eran muy pequeñas, y cuando pasaba algo parecido era inevitable que se sintieran más unidas que nunca. Era agradable a veces sentirse así, pero Molly no permitió que el momento se alargara mucho más y se puso a dar órdenes.

-Vosotros –Señaló a sus primos y a los compañeros de Lucy- Ya no hay nada más que ver. Y tú –Se dirigió a Johan- Haz algo útil y avisa a la enfermera, anda.

-¡Sí, señora!

Lucy rió ante el gesto de Kepler. Molly lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada. En cuanto todos dejaron de molestar, se sentó en la cama y acarició una mejilla de Lucy.

-No puedo protegerte si insistes en ser una idiota.

-Tengo trece años, Molly. No necesito que me protejas.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres un desastre andante.

-Pero el año que viene no estarás aquí. Será mejor que aprenda a cuidarme sin ti.

Molly se mordió el labio inferior. Papá le había dicho una vez que tendrían que velar a Lucy hasta que fuera capaz de hacerlo sola, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a vigilarla que le parecía imposible que llegara el día en que no tendría que cuidarla.

-Por eso va siendo hora de que madures y te dejes de experimentos suicidas. ¿Entendido?

-Te prometo que para el próximo experimento suicida tendré un conejillo de indias.

Molly chasqueó la lengua, pero no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. Lucy sólo sonrió porque reírse era como viajar de cabeza al infierno. Después de un minuto, ambas se tranquilizaron, Molly bastante aliviada porque todo hubiera quedado en un susto, y Lucy decidió cambiar de tema.

-Sólo una cosita, Molly.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú y Johan estáis juntos al fin?

Molly alzó una ceja. Kepler era un idiota muy raro, pero también era bastante majo y era normal que Lucy sospechara algo porque últimamente quedaban para estudiar bastante a menudo. Iba a contestarle cuando la enfermera llegó, poción horripilante en mano, y echó a Molly de allí. A ella le hubiera gustado quedarse toda la noche con su hermana, pero no sería posible.

Iría a dormir y se levantaría temprano para asegurarse de que Lucy había pasado una buena noche, pero supo que tendría que postergar sus planes cuando vio a Kepler esperándola fuera de la enfermería.

-¿No deja que te quedes?

-Al parecer soy un estorbo. ¿Qué quieres?

-Decirte que no sabía lo que Lucy pretendía hacer. Yo no dejaría que le pase nada.

Molly suspiró. Quizá había sido un poco injusto echarle la culpa a él por lo ocurrido, pero toda esa situación la había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Ya lo sé, Johan. No pasa nada.

Kepler sonrió y se atrevió a acariciarle una mano. Molly puso los ojos en blanco y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico. Esa vez, la sonrisa de Johan fue amplia y genuina y Molly dejó que la besara. A ella también le venía bien poder apoyarse en alguien de vez en cuando.

-Creo que voy a tener que contarle a Lucy que estamos saliendo. Es demasiado lista para ser una Hufflepuff.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo también soy un Hufflepuff.

Molly no analizó con la mirada durante un instante y agitó la cabeza.

-Me reafirmo en lo dicho. Es demasiado lista para ser de Hufflepuff.

Johan se hizo el indignado durante la milésima de segundo que tardó en agarrar a Molly por la cintura y plantarle un beso mucho menos pausado que el anterior. Molly se abrazó a él y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera terminado encaprichada por el tío más raro de todo Hogwarts. Le costó un poco separare de él, pero era necesario hacerlo.

-Me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. Adiós, Mol.

-No me llames Mol, Kepler.

Johan hizo un gesto burlón y se alejó por el pasillo. Molly lo vio alejarse y supo que Lucy estaría encantada cuando le diera la noticia. Se iba a poner tan pesada que casi daba miedo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Aquí tenéis un poco más de Lucy y Molly, absolutamente necesario para saber por qué la mayor de las hermanas es tan protectora con la pequeña. Todo es por culpa de Percy._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	13. Quid pro quo

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**QUID PRO QUO**

_**Agosto de 1999**_

Los primeros meses de relación estaban siendo como vivir en el paraíso. Todo era diversión y nuevos descubrimientos y, aunque Percy se había adentrado bastante en el mundo muggle durante los últimos meses, siempre había una experiencia nueva que vivir. Las intrusiones de Audrey entre brujos eran mucho menos numerosas, a pesar de que a ella le encantaba vivir todas esas experiencias.

La cuestión era que esa mañana calorosa de agosto habían decidido ir a un parque de atracciones. Audrey decía que no existía una persona en el mundo que fuera incapaz de divertirse yendo a uno de esos sitios aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, Percy no creía que fuera para tanto. Era un sitio bonito, con muchos árboles y niños corriendo y riendo por todos sitios, pero no era el colmo del entretenimiento. Quizá el misterio estaba en las atracciones propiamente dichas, y es que Percy se había negado a subirse en una de esas cosas. No le parecían seguras. Sólo eran artefactos muggles qué funcionaban vete tú a saber cómo y que no le ofrecían ninguna clase de seguridad. Porque una cosa era transigir y utilizar el coche como si realmente le gustara, pero otra bien distinta era subirse en una de esas montañas rusas y dejar que lo pusieran boca abajo sin que hubiera un mago cerca para frenar su caída en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Audrey le había repetido hasta el hartazgo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que los muggles llevaban décadas utilizando las montañas rusas y demás atracciones y que los accidentes se producían muy de tarde en tarde, pero Percy no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Podía ser bueno, pero no era tonto y, aunque Audrey empezara a estar un poco cansada de sus negativas, él se mantenía en sus trece. ¿O qué se pensaba esa chiflada, que era capaz de poner su vida en peligro sólo porque le pusiera morritos y le mirara con esos ojillos negros y le hablara con su voz dulce, casi de niña, y que lo volviera loco con un simple roce de nudillos en su brazo desnudo? ¡Pues no señor! Cuando Percy Weasley decía que no, era que no.

-¡Venga, Percy! Si uno viene a un parque de atracciones es para subirse en las atracciones.

-Que te he dicho que no, pesada.

-Pero si son absolutamente seguras. ¡Hazlo por mí, por favor!

-¡Qué no, joder!

Audrey apretó los dientes y entornó los ojos. Odiaba no poder salirse con la suya, pero realmente Percy se estaba haciendo el difícil. Quizá era hora de cambiar de táctica.

-_Quid pro quo._

-¿Qué? –Realmente Percy no entendía a qué venía aquello.

-_Quid pro quo_, Percy. Tú haces algo por mí, y yo hago algo por ti.

-Sé lo que significa esa expresión. No soy idiota. ¿Pero a qué viene?

-Viene a que si te subes a la montaña rusa conmigo, yo haré lo que tú quieras. Cualquier cosa.

En realidad sonaba interesante. Audrey haciendo cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a algo así? Percy echó un nuevo vistazo a la montaña rusa y se dijo que quizá no fuera tan malo. Después de todo los muggles hacían largas colas para subirse en ella. Hasta puede que fuera divertido.

Finalmente, Percy se encogió de hombros y extendió una mano con solemnidad hacia Audrey.

-Está bien. Trato hecho.

Audrey sonrió como una niña a la que acaban de comprarle su juguete favorito y se agarró a su brazo para llevarlo directamente a su más que segura muerte. Pero que no pensara esa criaturita que iba a ser tan fácil. Iba a pagar con creces el sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer por ella.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Percy sonrió con malicia y levantó la vista para mirar a Audrey. ¡Oh, parecía tan mortificada! Era maravilloso. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica se cruzó de brazos e intentó hacerle entrar en razón de nuevo.

-¿De verdad que es esto lo que quieres que haga? Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Estoy absolutamente convencido. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Audrey bufó. Era encantadora cuando se ponía así.

-Cuando sugerí nuestro trato pensaba en vestirme de enfermera y jugar contigo a los médicos.

Percy pareció pensarse la respuesta, pero no perdió en ningún momento su maldad.

-Suena muy interesante y creo que podríamos probarlo algún día, pero ahora mismo prefiero que hagamos esto. Ya sabes, Audrey._ Quid pro quo._

"_Quid pro quo y una mierda"_, pensó la chica mientras seguía ayudando a su novio a hacer aquel aburrido informe sobre calderos de peltre. Con pergamino y pluma, debía añadir. La próxima vez que pensara hacer un trato con él, iba a meterse la lengua por un sitio que no venía muy a cuento nombrar en ese momento.


	14. Stan

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**STAN**

_**Julio de 1997**_

-¿Tienes los billetes, Andy?

-Sí, mamá.

Stan cerró el maletero del coche y miró a los chicos. Habían crecido muy deprisa. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando los cogió por primera vez en brazos y ya habían pasado diecisiete años, acababan de graduarse y pronto se irían a la universidad. La casa se quedaría muy silenciosa y los echaría de menos durante muchísimo tiempo, pero no podría sentirse más orgulloso de ellos ni queriendo. Y por eso les había costeado aquel viaje a Ibiza. Sabía que los chicos se morían de ganas de pasar unas vacaciones allí y que se iban a tirar una semana haciendo el loco, seguramente borrachos durante todo el día, pero se lo merecían de verdad.

-Te llamaremos antes de que salga el avión.

Ellie le dio un abrazo de despedida. Stan no podría acompañarlos al aeropuerto porque tenía un montón de asuntos pendientes en el restaurante. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el corazón cuando Ellie se separó de él. La miró detenidamente. Su hija era todo pelo rubio y ojos azules y sonreía con esa alegría que la acompañaba desde niña. Andy, mucho menos efusivo que su hermana, observaba a su padre desde la distancia. Era bastante probable que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de despedirse de él de no ser porque su madre le dio un codazo. Stan apretujó a su hijo con las mismas ganas que a la chica y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de dejarlo ir.

-Portaos bien, niños.

-¡Claro que sí!

Ellie y Andy hablaron al unísono. Se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo desde pequeños y siempre provocaban una sonrisa en su padre. Los chicos intercambiaron un par de pullas mientras se metían en el coche y Vera se acercó a él para darle un beso.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer al restaurante? –Sugirió, consciente de que su mujer odiaba hacerlo sola.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

Vera se metió en el coche, arrancó el motor y enfiló la calle abajo. Stan se quedó en la puerta, observando a su familia mientras se alejaba. La sensación extraña en el pecho no había desaparecido. Durante un instante quiso salir corriendo detrás de ellos para evitar que se fueran, pero sus pies permanecieron pegados al suelo. Después, se sintió un poco tonto. Los chicos sólo se iban una semana y Vera y él comerían juntos unas horas más tarde. Si se ponía así sólo por eso. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando los niños se fueran a la universidad?

Agitando la cabeza, Stan fue en dirección a su propio vehículo. Se iría pronto al restaurante y ayudaría a Phil a prepararlo todo para ese día. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada.

Así pues, condujo hasta el trabajo siguiendo la ruta de siempre. No le apeteció nada poner la radio, así que abrió la ventanilla a tope y se dejó llevar por el ruido del motor del coche. Era un trasto viejo del que Vera había querido deshacerse muchas veces, pero Stan siempre decía que tenía un gran valor sentimental para él. Para ambos en realidad, porque en ese coche se habían vivido un montón de cosas, como su primer beso, sus primeras vacaciones o la primera vez que Andy vomitó porque se mareaba en los trayectos largos.

Stan llegó al restaurante a eso de las nueve. No abrían hasta las doce, pero Phil siempre llegaba temprano. Era el encargado y parecía preocuparse más por el negocio que el propio Stan. De hecho, si la cosa iba tan bien era esencialmente gracias a él, porque Stan podría ser un gran cocinero, pero no se le daba demasiado bien organizar estrategias empresariales ni nada de eso.

-Buenos días –Phil lo saludó en cuanto lo vio entrar. Estaba detrás de la barra, escribiendo cosas en una libretilla. Todo permanecía en silencio salvo por el ruido amortiguado de la televisión- Uno de los retretes se ha atascado. Ya he llamado a un fontanero. No debería tardar.

-Bien. Gracias, Phil. ¿Han traído ya el pan?

-Todo está en orden. Cuando quieras nos ponemos con el menú.

-Voy a empezar a hacer las ensaladas. No necesito nada de momento.

-Seguiré con esto, entonces.

Phil llevaba un par de semanas haciendo cuentas porque creía conveniente hacer una campaña de publicidad para ampliar el negocio. Stan no estaba muy receptivo al respecto, puesto que esas cosas siempre le habían parecido inútiles, pero como el hombre estaba convencido de que era algo básico, Stan le había dicho que si le demostraba que la publicidad era imprescindible se lo pensaría.

Dejando al encargado en sus cosas, Stan fue a la cocina y comenzó a lavar lechugas como si la vida se le fuera en ellos. Sin embargo, no había empezado a trocearlas cuando escuchó la voz de Phil.

-¡Stan! Ven aquí. Corre.

Había algo en su tono de voz que le llenó de preocupación. Stan corrió de vuelta al bar y no tardó en dirigir sus ojos hacia donde Phil señalaba. En la televisión se veían imágenes dantescas de gente herida, ambulancias y policías poniendo orden.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es el puente de Brockdale. Se ha hundido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Stan tuvo que apoyarse en la barra mientras la preocupación le quemaba el pecho y la sensación de vacío de esa mañana se intensificaba hasta límites insospechados.

-No puede ser –Mustió. Phil subió el volumen del televisor. La chica de las noticias decía que el hundimiento se había producido unos diez minutos antes por motivos desconocidos. Las autoridades aún no estaban en condiciones de hablar de un número de víctimas, pero sería muchas. Pero a Stan no le importaban esas supuestas víctimas. No ellos- Vera y los chicos iban al aeropuerto.

Phil giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo. Comprendía perfectamente lo que su jefe quería decir y por un instante se quedó mudo. Después, hizo lo único que estaba en su mano.

-No tiene que haberles pasado nada. Casi seguro que ya habían pasado por ahí.

Era posible, por supuesto, pero Stan tenía malas vibraciones al respecto. Las había estado teniendo desde que vio a su familia alejarse y algo en su interior le gritaba que les había tocado a ellos. De entre toda la gente que pasaba por Brockdale todos los días, les había tocado a ellos.

-Voy a ir para allá ahora mismo.

-Stan, no deberías…

-No Phil. Escúchame. Los chicos dijeron que me llamarían antes de coger el avión. Si llaman, ve a buscarme. ¿Vale?

-Claro. Pero creo que tendrías que quedarte aquí.

Stan no lo escuchó. Sólo podía pensar en llegar a aquel sitio lo antes posible para comprobar que su familia no estaba allí. Sólo quería eso, así que volvió a subirse en su coche y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el puente. Al principio fue fácil, pero después descubrió que la policía había acordonado la zona y que era imposible pasar.

-Pero mi familia… -Quiso explicar, entre furioso y dolido- Es posible que estuvieran allí. ¿No lo entiende?

El policía, un chico joven con toda la pinta de ser novato, le miró con lástima. Stan quiso pegarle porque no tenía derecho a hacerle algo así, pero algo le sujetó los puños.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no puede pasar.

A pesar de su manifiesta inexperiencia, era obvio que el chico no iba a ceder. Stan se pasó las manos por la cara y giró sobre sí mismo. ¿Habría llamado Ellie para decir que ya estaban facturando el equipaje?

-Están llevando a los heridos al hospital. Quizá allí puedan decirle algo.

Stan miró nuevamente al policía e hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza. Después siguió su consejo y pasó casi todo el día de un lado para otro. Cuando volvió al restaurante, a eso de las cinco, Phil seguía allí. Le dijo que no habían abierto y le confirmó que los chicos no habían llamado. Stan sintió deseos de llorar y se marchó a casa porque realmente no sabía dónde ir ni qué hacer.

Puso la televisión. Al parecer habían pasado todo el día hablando sobre el hundimiento del puente. Cuando Stan vio los números de teléfono que la policía había facilitado para que la gente solicitara información sobre las víctimas, el hombre se negó la posibilidad de llamar. Quería hacerlo para que alguien le confirmara que todos estaban bien, pero estaba aterrado. En las noticias hablaban de un balance provisional de setenta y cuatro muertos, pero aún quedaban coches bajo el agua. Un par de horas antes habían sacado un autobús escolar repleto de niños. Setenta y tantos muertos y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera superaban los ocho años. Stan le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, no sabía si por esos chiquillos o por la parte que le tocaba a él y seguidamente reunió fuerzas para marcar el número de la policía.

Un par de horas después, mientras reconocía los cuerpos de su mujer y sus hijos en la morgue de uno de los hospitales que había visitado aquel día, supo que su vida se había terminado para siempre.

_**Julio de 2000**_

-Todavía no me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. ¡Tú!

Audrey sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Cillian. La verdad era que ni ella misma terminaba de asumir que, efectivamente, iba a casarse. A pesar de que ahí fuera estaba cayendo el diluvio universal y de que el vestido de novia dejaba ver una incipiente barriguita, iba a casarse. Y estaba feliz, lo que era absolutamente sorprendente porque ella nunca había soñado con hacer algo así. Siempre había dicho que el matrimonio era algo anticuado que no iba para nada con ella, pero ahora que era la novia lo veía todo muy diferente y quería que la boda fuera perfecta.

-Es culpa de Molly, que me tiene las hormonas revolucionadas.

Cillian resopló y la abrazó de nuevo. De pronto se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y se apresuró en alejarse de ella. No quería ponerse a llorar como un idiota cualquiera.

-¿Dónde coño se ha metido el padrino?

-Creo que está en su habitación. ¿Te das cuenta de que este es el último día que paso aquí?

-Joder, sí.

Cillian dio dos grandes zancadas para lograr que Audrey desapareciera de su vista. Estaba muy guapa y todo eso, pero como no dejara de decir cosas sentimentales tendría que matarla. Y matar a la novia el día de su novia estaba muy feo. Sin duda, era mejor ir a buscar a Stan porque él era terreno seguro. Stan no lloraba y no hacía llorar a la gente, lo cual estaba muy bien.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en tromba a su habitación se quedó paralizado. Porque Stan sí que estaba llorando. Y no por Audrey precisamente. Cillian se sintió como un intruso y quiso marcharse sin decir nada, pero Stan ya lo había visto y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Sostenía la fotografía de su familia con ambas manos. Estaba temblando y parecía un hombre totalmente hundido.

-¿Estás bien, colega? –Preguntó Cillian tentativamente.

Stan suspiró, le echó un último vistazo a la foto y la guardó en el cajón de la mesita. Cillian creyó que no iba a decir nada, pero sí que lo hizo.

-Pensé que jamás tendría ocasión de ser padrino de bodas.

Cillian no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Siguió mirando al hombre fijamente, dándole a entender que escucharía lo que tuviera que decir y que le ofrecería todo su apoyo si le hacía falta.

-Y ahora Audrey me hace este regalo… -Stan agitó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas se escurrieran libres por sus mejillas- No sé cómo agradecérselo.

Cillian suspiró y le dio un abrazo torpe al hombre. Podría haber bromeado al respecto, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era demasiado importante para hacerlo.

-En realidad eres tú quién le está haciendo un regalo –Le dijo con suavidad, sintiendo que esas palabras sonaban raras saliendo de sus labios- A Audrey siempre le ha hecho falta un padre. Y la quiero un montón, pero no hubiera sido igual si yo tuviera que acompañarla al altar y ambos lo sabemos.

Stan cabeceó, se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel que había por ahí y Cillian vio como le temblaba el labio antes de decidirse a hablar otra vez.

-Hoy hace tres años que perdí a mi familia –Confesó en un hilo de voz- Y me alegro de que también sea la boda de Audrey porque ahora tendré algo bueno que recordar.

Cillian le palmeó la espalda y decidió que había llegado la hora de animar el ambiente o todos terminarían llorando. Y en el caso de Audrey sería contraproducente porque podría estropeársele el maquillaje.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_No os penséis que con esto he contado todo lo que tenía que contar sobre Stan y sobre la boda de Audrey y Percy, porque no es así. Aún sabremos muchas más cosas (y sobre Cillian también, creo yo) Nos leemos pronto._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	15. Pesadilla

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**PESADILLA**

_**Octubre de 2000**_

-Reconozco que tenía mis dudas, pero estás genial.

Audrey dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, luciendo con alegría su disfraz de Halloween. Resultaba un poco grotesco ver una chica zombi embaraza de casi ocho meses pero, tal y como Cillian había señalado, estaba genial. Y no era para menos, porque se había pasado toda la tarde liada con el peinado y el maquillaje y encargándose de que Percy también luciera un aspecto lo suficientemente aterrador. Cillian no podía entender cómo habían convencido a Weasley para que se prestara a aquello, pero finalmente les estaba siguiendo el rollo y tampoco tenía mala pinta. De hecho, estaba un par de metros más allá, con los brazos cruzados y tan serio que daba miedo.

Según Percy, Halloween era una fiesta lo suficientemente importante en el mundo mágico como para no andar por ahí disfrazándose y haciendo el tonto, pero como el año anterior ya habían vivido esa noche en La Madriguera, siguiendo todos los rituales de los magos, en esa ocasión les tocaba hacerlo al estilo muggle, lo que suponía salir de fiesta. Sin duda, Percy había esperado que Audrey no quisiera hacer nada de aquello porque estaba gorda, tenía las piernas hinchadas y siempre se quejaba de que le dolía la espalda y estaba muy cansada, pero al final no había renunciado a una noche de diversión. Y no era que Percy no supiera sacarle provecho a la situación cuando se iban de copas y Audrey se ponía a bailar como una loca, pero prefería reducir sus salidas nocturnas al mínimo.

Cillian saludó al joven con un movimiento brusco de cabeza. También iba vestido de zombi. Había intentado convencer a Stan para que fuera con ellos, pero el hombre se consideraba lo suficientemente mayor como para querer pasar la velada en casa, comiendo palomitas y viendo películas de miedo. Cillian había salido a la calle un rato antes, encontrándose con que medio Londres también se había disfrazado, y había ido a buscar a aquellos dos. Tenía la sensación de que ni Audrey ni Percy iban a aguantar hasta muy tarde y casi se alegró porque un par de semanas antes había conocido a una chica y quizá podría llamarla para quedar un poco después. De todas formas no pudo hacer muchos planes al respecto porque Audrey estaba frente a él y le acababa de coger la mano para llevarla directa a su vientre.

-Mira. Molly tiene ganas de juerga.

Siempre le había parecido un poco raro sentir al bebé de Audrey moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Era una sensación que le ponía los pelos de punta y le fascinaba a partes iguales y que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

-Weasley. Tu niña va a ser igual de marchosa que su madre. Ya te quiero ver cuando tenga quince años y se escape por la ventana.

Percy frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ellos con decisión.

-No te preocupes. Me encargaré de poner un montón de hechizos para tenerla donde debe estar –El brujo ayudó a Audrey a ponerse el abrigo. Era extraño ver a un zombi tan caballeroso- ¿Quieres una bufanda y unos guantes?

-No hace tanto frío. Estaré bien.

-Porque no quiero que te resfríes. Podría afectar al bebé. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… No te muevas.

Percy desapareció por el pasillo, sin duda en busca de la bufanda y los guantes. Audrey puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a abrocharse los botones del abrigo. Le gustaba que Percy se preocupara por ella y por la niña, pero algunas veces podía ser agobiante. Ser un poco paranoico formaba parte de su personalidad y, aunque la joven estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a eso de tener un marido controlador, no siempre tenía la suficiente paciencia para aguantarlo, menos aún desde que había entrado en la última fase del embarazo. Suspirando, se llevó la mano a la barriga y sintió las patadas de Molly.

-¿Te parece adecuado salir por ahí en tu estado?

A Audrey le sorprendió que Cillian le hiciera esa pregunta. Era cierto que siempre se habían protegido el uno al otro, pero hacía tanto tiempo que Percy había empezado a acaparar sus cuidados que casi había olvidado que Cillian también estaba ahí.

-Tú también no. Percy me ha preguntado doscientas veces lo mismo y ya me tiene harta.

-Es que no pareces muy cómoda.

-Porque no estoy cómoda, pero me apetece divertirme un poco. Cuando nazca Molly no tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Cillian cabeceó, entendiendo perfectamente lo que la chica quería decir. Percy regresó en ese momento y, sin mediar palabra, le enredó una bufanda alrededor del cuello a Audrey y le entregó los guantes. Ir tan abrigada sólo incrementaba la sensación de irrealidad que la rodeaba en ese momento.

-Quizá deberías ponerte un gorro –Dijo Percy y se volvió sobre sus pasos, pero Audrey lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien así. No quiero que se me estropee la peluca.

-Pero…

-En realidad no hace tanto frío, Weasley.

Percy miró a Cillian y pareció querer discutirle algo, pero al final comprendió que seguramente estaba exagerando un poco y siguió a esos dos hasta el exterior.

Una fiesta de disfraces muggle. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Audrey sólo había aguantado hasta la medianoche. Realmente había estado convencida de que podría pasárselo bien en una fiesta, pero al llegar allí descubrió que las aglomeraciones de gente no le agradaban tanto como unos meses antes. Había estado todo el rato preocupada porque nadie le diera un golpe en la barriga y había terminado en un rincón de la discoteca, bebiéndose un zumo de piña y sentada en una banqueta en precario equilibrio, apoyada en Percy y viendo a Cillian dándose el lote con una chica vestida de cabaretera. Le alegraba que su amigo se lo estuviera pasando bien y que Percy pareciera tan feliz lejos de todo el tropel de gente, pero como el humo del tabaco la estaba molestando un montón y los pies parecían estar a punto de reventar los zapatos de lo hinchados que lo tenía, sugirió que podrían irse a casa. Percy no ocultó una sonrisa satisfecha, Cillian los despidió rápidamente y ella se descalzó en cuanto plantó el trasero en el asiento de un taxi.

Miró a Percy de reojo. Aunque pareciera mentira estaba bastante guapo vestido de zombi. Se había negado en rotundo a que Audrey le colocara en la cara lo que parecía ser piel muerta, pero aceptó el maquillaje azulado y las vetas blancas en el pelo sin quejarse demasiado. En su relación, eso del _quid pro quo_ empezaba a ser una constante. Eran demasiado diferentes como para que sus gustos coincidieran y por eso habían empezado a hacer intercambios de sacrificios. Se lo pasaban bien juntos, pero Audrey no terminaba de cogerle el gustillo al ajedrez y Percy definitivamente no era muy aficionado a ir a bailar. Por suerte o por desgracia, cuando naciera Molly su tiempo libre se reduciría a mínimos históricos. Audrey estaba deseando tener a su niña en brazos, pero Percy estaba más ansioso aún. Podía pasarse horas tocándole el vientre y sonriendo maravillado y había dedicado tanto tiempo como Audrey a decorar el dormitorio de Molly y a comprarle todas las cosas que le harían falta. Audrey nunca hubiera pensado que Percy fuera a ser esa clase de padre. Lo quería y todo eso, pero tenía toda la pinta de ser un hombre rígido y poco cariñoso. Durante el embarazo había mostrado su cara más protectora y Audrey estaba segura de que iba a ser un padre genial.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Percy la ayudó a quitarse la ropa, le limpió la cara con un práctico hechizo y la hizo recostarse en la cama. Ni siquiera se había empezado a desnudar él mismo cuando Audrey se quedó dormida de puro agotamiento. Percy la cubrió con las mantas, se adecentó y pensó en todas las tonterías que tenía que hacer un hombre para que la chica a la que quería estuviera contenta.

Audrey estaba preciosa. Ella siempre se quejaba de que la cara se le había hinchado un montón por culpa del embarazo y odiaba sentirse tan gorda y pesada, pero a Percy no le importaba. Es más, casi disfrutaba cuando se veía obligado a besarla y acariciarla para provocarla y hacer el amor con ella. Era como si hubieran intercambiado las tornas, porque a Audrey siempre le había gustado llevar la iniciativa en eso del sexo, aunque Percy no se hiciera de rogar. Desde que había entrado en la última fase del embarazo, Audrey parecía desganada, quizá porque no se sentía muy a gusto con su físico. Aunque la chica nunca había sido excesivamente presumida, era cierto que había engordado un poco más de la cuenta. Las primeras veces había sido un poco difícil convencerla de que seguía siendo tan atrayente como antes, pero Percy siempre había salido victorioso. Además, sólo estaba así porque tenía a su hija ahí dentro. ¿Cómo no iba a querer comérsela a besos cada vez que la tenía delante?

Pero esa noche no. Audrey estaba agotada y él mismo tenía ganas de ponerse a dormir. Desde que había vuelto a casa todo había ido bastante bien, pero esa mañana había estado en el Londres mágico y todo habían sido recuerdos sobre la primera caída de lord Voldemort y sobre la guerra. Percy odiaba pensar en ello. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más cómodo en el mundo que compartía con Audrey porque allí todo era felicidad y no había un pasado amargo que le hiciera sentirse tan mal como, por ejemplo, a sus padres. En días como ese, los señores Weasley echaban especialmente de menos a Fred y cuando Percy fue a visitarles esa mañana había encontrado a su madre llorando. Ella no tardó nada en sonreírle y le preguntó por Audrey y el bebé, pero nada había vuelto a ser igual. Nunca lo sería.

Pensando en cómo debían sentirse sus padres esa noche, Percy fue quedándose dormido. No quería ni imaginarse lo terrible que sería perder a Molly. La niña aún no había nacido, pero Percy ya la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Hubiera dado su vida por ella, por protegerla de cosas como las que se llevaron a Fred y a tantos otros.

Al cabo de un rato, en la habitación sólo se oían los ruidos amortiguados de la calle y las respiraciones de los jóvenes señores Weasley. Audrey dormía de medio lado y Percy la abrazaba por la espalda. Ambos estaban tranquilos hasta que a la chica la despertó un movimiento brusco. Confundida, se incorporó un poco. Cuando escuchó el gemido de Percy y se encontró con su mano a punto de estamparse contra su cara, se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Parecía desesperado. Había empezado a gritar y estaba llorando mientras se agitaba bruscamente. Audrey nunca lo había visto así. Si bien era cierto que a veces no dormía bien, Percy nunca lo había pasado tan mal como en ese momento. Audrey sabía que era normal que tuviera malos sueños porque había enfrentado situaciones terribles. Percy no solía entrar en detalles y sólo le había contado lo básico, pero había vivido una guerra y eso siempre dejaba secuelas.

Consciente de que debía despertarlo, Audrey le agitó el hombro y le llamó. Percy permaneció ajeno y siguió revolviéndose, luchando contra un enemigo invisible.

-¡Percy! ¡Despierta!

Finalmente logró su objetivo. El brujo abrió los ojos, jadeante y asustado, y la miró con las pupilas dilatadas hasta que finalmente recordó donde estaba y con quién y todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse.

-¿Qué…?

Su voz sonaba como la de un niño pequeño y Audrey no reprimió el impulso de pasarle los nudillos por la cara.

-Tenías una pesadilla. ¿Estás bien?

Percy cogió aire y apretó los ojos. ¡Oh, sí, la pesadilla! Había estado soñando con la muerte de Fred y la última batalla en Hogwarts y aún sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Voy a por un vaso de agua.

-No seas tonto.

-Audrey, no…

Pero ella no escuchó sus protestas y salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo. Regresó con el agua prometida y se sentó en la cama para mirarlo mientras se la bebía.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

Percy quiso decirle que no. Ella no se merecía saber todo aquello. Audrey jamás debería verse obligada a saber qué es una guerra de verdad, no tendría que verse mezclado en todo aquello porque era ella, Audrey, pero simplemente no podía seguir callado. Nunca había podido desahogarse con sus padres ni hermanos porque ellos ya tenían suficiente con aguantar el dolor propio y no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. Salvo a Audrey. Su mujer.

Supuso que ella estaba allí para eso, para darle su apoyo y no solo para aferrarse a él cuando algo no iba bien. Y quizá por eso se decidió a hablar. No quería sentirse egoísta, pero mientras le desgranaba palabra por palabra cómo habían sido los últimos días de su vida, como ella había aparecido para devolverle un poco de luz a su existencia gris y anodina, supo que se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

Esa noche terminaron llorando. Percy había apoyado la cabeza en su regazo y había sentido a Molly durante todo el tiempo que duró su relato. Audrey había escuchado en silencio, acariciándole el pelo y temblando de espanto y tristeza mientras comprendía qué era eso que había partido el mundo mágico en dos. Cuando Percy terminó, se recostaron en la cama y permanecieron abrazados y mirándose a los ojos hasta el amanecer.

-Si alguna vez ocurriera algo parecido, os llevaría a ti y a Molly lejos de aquí –Le dijo con la seguridad que confería la experiencia- No dejaré que ni tú ni ella veáis las cosas que yo he tenido que ver. Te lo juro, Audrey.

-No está en tu naturaleza huir, cariño. Eres un Gryffindor –Espetó ella socarrona, aunque consciente de que Percy realmente era así.

-Lo estará. Te lo aseguro.

Percy la besó. No quería que hablara porque no quería que le convenciera de que él jamás abandonaría al mundo mágico a su suerte. Porque sí lo haría. Por Audrey y su hija sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso convertirse en un cobarde.


	16. Las escobas son para barrer

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LAS ESCOBAS SON PARA BARRER**

_**Agosto de 1999**_

Audrey había insistido en visitar _La Madriguera_ aquella tarde calurosa de verano. Afirmaba que el ambiente en Londres la tenía un poco agobiada y que pasar un rato en el campo le haría mucho bien. Percy, que hubiera preferido dar un paseo por Hyde Park o encerrarse en alguna sala de cine, aceptó diciéndose que era una buena idea. Audrey necesitaba empezar a conocer un poco mejor a su familia; encontrarla tan predispuesta le agradaba bastante.

Así pues, a eso de las cuatro hicieron su aparición frente a la casa de los señores Weasley. Audrey llenó sus pulmones de aire, un poco aturdida porque aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquellas cosas, y juntos fueron hasta la puerta. Molly los recibió con una sonrisa sorprendida, prácticamente los llevó a rastras hasta la cocina y les sirvió un trozo enorme de tarta a cada uno. En cierta ocasión, Audrey le había preguntado a Percy si existía algún hechizo que sirviera para conjurar tartas instantáneas o algo así. Por supuesto, el chico se había reído en su cara y le había dicho que su madre simplemente adoraba cocinar y que nunca le faltaba gente dispuesta a devorar sus creaciones.

-Está deliciosa, señora Weasley –Aseguró Audrey zampándose su porción con mucho entusiasmo.

-Me alegra que te guste, querida. Y tú –Se volvió bruscamente hacia Percy- Haz el favor de comer un poco. ¿Quieres? Estás tan delgado. ¿Verdad que sí, Audrey?

La chica nunca le había dicho a Percy que estuviera flaco (de hecho, la noche anterior demostró estar bastante satisfecha con el cuerpo de su novio) pero un brillo maligno apareció en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de chincharle. Fantástico.

-Sí que lo parece, sí.

-Eso pasa porque insiste en vivir solo. Debería venir a casa. ¿No crees?

-Seguramente estaría mucho mejor alimentado.

Percy la fulminó con la mirada y Audrey sonrió fingiendo inocencia. Molly, por su parte, analizó el estado físico de su hijo durante unos segundos más y terminó por chasquear la lengua.

-Estos jóvenes no tienen remedio. ¡Son tan tercos!

-Mamá. Te aseguro que como correctamente. Además, hasta hace nada venía todos los días a cenar a casa. No sé de qué te quejas.

-Pues de que ya no vienes tanto como antes –Molly miró significativamente a Audrey- Y sé muy bien por qué.

-¡Oh, mamá! –Percy parecía exasperado, aunque no había dejado de dar buena cuenta de su trozo de tarta- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarnos como a niños?

-Nunca, cielo. Cuando tengas hijos te darás cuenta de que no se puede.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y siguió comiendo. Audrey solía divertirse un montón cuando la señora Weasley se ponía a torturar a sus hijos, especialmente si la víctima era Percy. Era la única mujer en el mundo que podría sacarlo de sus casillas aunque el brujo fuera la persona con más autocontrol que nunca había conocido.

-¿Dónde está el señor Weasley? –Preguntó Audrey, sacando algo del bolsillo del pantalón- Le he traído una nueva pila para su colección. Mire que pequeña es.

Era la pila de un reloj de pulsera. Audrey sabía que su futuro suegro era un gran aficionado a los objetos muggles y siempre le llevaba un detallito. A juzgar por su expresión, Molly debía pensar que aquello era una tontería, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Arthur ha ido a dar un paseo. Comentó algo de visitar a Bill y Fleur.

-¡Oh, qué pena!

Audrey adoraba a Arthur Weasley. Habían hecho buenas migas desde el primer día y la joven se divertía muchísimo con él. Era, después de Percy, el Weasley que más le gustaba.

-¿Os importa que os deje solos un rato? Estaba haciendo limpieza en el cuarto de Ron. No os imagináis toda la porquería que tu hermano tenía almacenada.

-Bueno, mamá. Ron nunca sido el rey de la limpieza, no sé qué esperabas.

-Que tuviera un poco de consideración con su pobre madre. Pero se va a enterar en cuanto vuelva. ¡Vaya si se va a enterar!

Molly desapareció escaleras arriba, dejando a su hijo y a Audrey riéndose porque todo aquello tenía muy mala pinta para el pobre Ron, que había vuelto a casa después de la guerra y no parecía tener muchas ganas de independizarse. Molly, por supuesto, estaba encantada de tenerlos a Ginny y a él allí todo el tiempo.

-¿De verdad es Ron tan desordenado? Porque siempre ayuda a recoger la mesa y todo eso.

-Porque tiene a mamá y a Hermione detrás dándole órdenes todo el rato. Te aseguro que es un desastre.

-Apuesto a que tú habitación nunca ha estado sucia.

-Pues claro que no.

Audrey puso los ojos en blanco. Ella se consideraba una chica bastante pulcra, pero lo de Percy rozaba lo enfermizo.

-¿Por qué no salimos un rato al jardín? –Mientras hablaba, Audrey se había puesto de pie, le había agarrado la mano y se dirigía al exterior- Me apetece tumbarme un rato en la hierba.

-Nos llenaremos de bichos y seguramente nos atacará algún gnomo.

-Suena genial.

Percy bufó, pero con en realidad él también disfrutaba de esa actividad, siguió mansamente a Audrey hasta el exterior y se recostó junto a ella bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estuvieron quietos y callados un rato, mirando el cielo y reposando correctamente la tarta de la señora Weasley, hasta que Audrey se incorporó un poco para mirarlo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

-Cuéntame algo.

-¿Qué?

-No sé. Cosas que tus hermanos y tú hicieras cuando eráis niños.

Percy lo pensó un instante. En realidad nunca había compartido demasiados juegos con los demás. Bill y Charlie siempre le parecieron demasiado mayores, Ron y Ginny demasiado pequeños y los gemelos demasiado salvajes. Siempre había sido un niño un poco solitario que disfrutaba enormemente de la lectura. A pesar de que había creído que no tendría nada que decirle a Audrey, no tardó nada en encontrar en sus recuerdos un montón de momentos alegres vividos junto a sus hermanos.

-Mamá solía encargarnos que limpiáramos el jardín de gnomos bastante a menudo. Era una tarea pesada, pero nos divertíamos viendo quién enviaba a su gnomo más lejos –Percy giró la cabeza para mirar a Audrey, que lo escuchaba con atención- Bill siempre ganaba, supongo que porque era el mayor.

-Ya. Tus bracitos de alambre no tenían nada que ver en las derrotas. ¿Verdad?

-Te aseguro que Charlie no tiene bracitos de alambre y nunca logró vencerle.

-Suena a excusa.

-Sólo dices eso porque no entiendes el noble arte de la desgnomización de jardines.

-Claro, cielo. Sigue. Quiero saber más cosas.

-Bueno –Percy suspiró, preguntándose a qué venía ese arrebato de Audrey. Tanta curiosidad era sospechosa- Cuando éramos pequeños, a Charlie y a mí nos llamaban mucho la atención las cosas que papá guardaba en su cobertizo, así que solíamos colarnos para espiar. Un día estuvimos a punto de prenderle fuego y mamá estuvo gritándole durante semanas. Papá ni siquiera tuvo la culpa.

-¡Oh, pobrecito Arthur!

-Creo que guardaba cosas bastante peligrosas ahí dentro, aunque hace años que no paso ahí. No lo compadezcas tanto.

-Sí, pero lo que pasó fue culpa vuestra, que erais un par de cotillas, no de Arthur. Apuesto a que os tenía prohibido entrar solos.

-En realidad, mamá era la que solía hacer las prohibiciones.

-Y los dos la desobedecisteis. Francamente, Percy, no me esperaba eso de ti.

-No seas tonta, Audrey.

La chica sonrió y se acercó un poquito más a él, abrazándose a su pecho. Era genial.

-Venga, sigue. ¿Qué más cosas hacíais?

-Pues no sé. Lo que todos los niños, supongo. Corríamos, jugábamos y nos peleábamos. Nada del otro mundo. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

-Me apetece saber cómo eras de pequeño. No sueles hablar mucho al respecto.

-Porque no hay gran cosa que contar. Era un niño normal y aburrido.

-Eras un niño mago, Percy. No creo que hubiera nada de aburrido en eso.

-Mis hermanos no opinaban lo mismo. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo leyendo porque era lo que más me gustaba. Siempre fue así, desde que puedo recordar, así que nunca hice ninguna trastada más allá de lo del cobertizo de mi padre. Si quieres aventuras, pregúntale a George. Podría pasarse hablando horas.

-Pero yo no quiero saber cómo era George, cariño. Quiero saber cómo eras tú.

Percy se quedó un poco descolocado. Había creído que Audrey sólo tenía curiosidad por estar al corriente de cómo era la infancia de un pequeño mago, pero en realidad sólo le interesaba él. Durante un instante no supo que decir y fue Audrey la que volvió a hablar, dándole un golpecito en el pecho y hablando con animosidad.

-Venga. Cuéntame algo más. Si quieres hablarme de tu libro favorito de la infancia, hazlo.

_Sopa de Mandrágora._ Percy podría pasarse horas disertando sobre él, pero no lo hizo.

-A veces jugaba al quidditch con mis hermanos. No muchas veces, porque siempre querían ser pares y, por unas cosas o por otras, yo solía quedarme fuera, leyendo algo justo donde estamos –Audrey miró a su alrededor- Pero a veces necesitaban un jugador más y me dejaban participar. Y, bueno, yo era un desastre, muy poco mañoso con la escoba, pero nos lo pasábamos bien.

-Es una lástima que el fútbol no sea el deporte estrella de los magos, porque se te da muy bien.

-Después de oírte repetir eso tantas veces, voy a empezar a plantearme la posibilidad de hacerme futbolista profesional.

-Me temo que ya eres demasiado viejo para eso. Ningún equipo decente de ficharía.

-Me olvido de la idea entonces.

-Sí. Y una cosita. ¿Antes has dicho algo de volar en escoba?

La alarma interna de Percy se activó. No le gustaba nada esa pregunta.

-Sí. Y también he mencionado que se me daba fatal. ¿Cierto?

-Pero sabes hacerlo. ¿No?

-Todos los magos saben. Pero sé por dónde vas y la respuesta es no.

Audrey se puso de rodillas, claramente contrariada por la negativa, y le puso _esos_ ojitos. Era horrible porque sabía que no iba a poder resistirse.

-Venga, Percy. No hace falta que volemos muy alto. Con un par de metros sobre el suelo me conformo.

-¡No! –El brujo se incorporó a su vez, colocando las manos en actitud defensiva- Es una locura. Tú no sabes lo mal que vuelo. Podríamos matarnos.

-No exageres. Seguro que no es para tanto. Y de verdad que me apetece muchísimo. ¡Volar! Suena fascinante.

-Pues te aseguro que no es para tanto. Seguro que esos deportes para chiflados que practican los muggles son más divertidos.

-Si estás sugiriendo que haga paracaidismo, te informo de que no soy una persona que se piense dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Y yo te aseguro que no te voy a dejar que hagas el tonto de esa manera. Bastantes manías raras tienes ya como para que empieces a jugarte la vida de esa forma.

Audrey entornó los ojos, debatiéndose entre enfadarse porque Percy amenazara con prohibirle cosas o encontrarlo arrebatadoramente encantador.

-Está bien. Nada de paracaidismo ni cosas similares, pero insisto con lo de la escoba.

-Qué no, Audrey.

-Pues que sepas que se lo voy a pedir a Arthur en cuanto llegue.

Percy se encogió de hombros como si diera por bueno lo último que la chica había dicho. Ella se cruzó de brazos, permaneció milagrosamente callada durante casi un minuto y, tal y como su novio se temía, volvió a la carga.

-Por favor, Percy. ¿Qué te cuesta? Me apetece volar agarradita a ti.

Percy suspiró, imaginándose a Audrey sobre la escoba, con los brazos rodeando fuertemente su cintura y los ojos abiertos como plato,s y pensó, durante un trágico segundo, que quizá no sería tan mala idea.

-Está bien –Audrey dio un gritito de alegría y Percy alzó un dedo amenazante frente a su cara- Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que vamos a volar más allá del jardín de La Madriguera. ¿Entendido?

-Claro. Eres un cielo, Percy.

-Un idiota es lo que soy. Espera aquí. Voy a por una escoba.

Audrey se puso en pie, emocionada por la perspectiva de volar de verdad, como las brujas de las películas. Se preguntó si los magos podrían imitar el estilo de vuelo de Superman o Peter Pan y llegó a la conclusión de que eso sí que debía ser una experiencia única.

Después de un par de minutos, Percy regresó a su lado con una vieja _Barredora_ que llevaba en la familia desde tiempos inmemoriales. Seguramente ni siquiera funcionaría correctamente, pero el brujo no se había atrevido a coger cualquiera de las escobas de sus hermanos. Si les hacía algo, era muy posible que terminaran matándolo. De todas formas, Audrey no se dio cuenta de que el cacharro aquel era toda una antigualla y se la arrebató de las manos con un gesto alegre.

-¡Vaya! ¿Esto es una escoba voladora? Porque se parece mucho a las que aparecen en las películas.

-¿Cómo esperabas que fuera?

-No sé. Diferente. Parece una escoba normal y corriente. Con el palo un poco retorcido, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

-Salvo por el hecho de que puede volar –Percy la colocó bajo sus piernas y animó a Audrey a colocarse detrás de él- Ni se te ocurra soltarte.

-Tranquilo. No te hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar ahí arriba.

Percy suspiró, se aseguró de que Audrey estuviera bien sujeta y juntos comenzaron a volar. Apenas se elevaron tres o cuatro metros sobre el jardín de La Madriguera, pero eso pareció encantar a Audrey. La chica debía reconocer que el palo de la escoba no era precisamente confortable, pero sentir el aire golpeando su cara y ver el suelo tan lejos de sus pies era genial. Único. Desgraciadamente, Percy no se elevaba más ni aumentaba la velocidad, así que la experiencia no estaba resultando tan emocionante como ella pensaba. Iba a sugerirle que le diera un poco más de vidilla al asunto cuando se levantó una repentina ráfaga de aire que hizo a Percy perder el control de la escoba. Realmente no exageraba cuando decía que no era nada mañoso.

Por fortuna no estaban volando muy alto, porque el viento los arrastró directamente hacia los árboles. Audrey ahogó un gritito mientras se enganchaba a las ramas y se caía de la escoba. Escuchó a Percy llamarla, sonando muy alarmado, pero en realidad no fue para tanto. El mismo árbol fue amortiguando su caída, aunque cuando chocó de medio lado contra el suelo dolió bastante. Durante un segundo temió que el brazo se le hubiera roto, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque Percy acababa de arrodillarse a su lado.

-¡Audrey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Empezó a palparle la cara en busca de algún golpe, pero tan solo encontró un par de arañazos superficiales y unas cuantas hojitas enredadas en el pelo negro. Audrey, que aún intentaba asimilar lo que había hecho, movió el brazo izquierdo con lentitud y comprobó que todo parecía estar bien. No le molestaba más allá del dolor típico producido por la misma caída.

-Creo que estoy bien. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

-Claro. Vamos allá.

Percy la cogió suavemente por los codos y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Audrey descubrió que no se sentía mareada ni nada, así que miró hacia la copa del árbol. Había unas cuantas ramas arrancadas justo donde se había caído.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien, Percy. El árbol ha parado el golpe.

El brujo la examinó detenidamente una vez y terminó dándole un fuerte abrazo, aliviado y contento porque no le había pasado nada. Cuando la alejó de su cuerpo, parecía enfadado.

-Te dije que no sé volar bien. Has podido matarme.

-No seas exagerado, Percy. Ha sido una caída sin importancia.

-No. Asumo que estés un poco loca, Audrey. Me gusta que seas así, pero te juro que jamás vamos a volver a subirnos a una escoba. –Hizo una pausa, como si acabara de recordar algo importante, y volvió a señalarla con un dedo- Rectifico. Jamás vas a volver a subirte a una escoba. ¿Entiendes?

-De acuerdo, Percy. Me parece bien.

-No. Nada de protestas… ¿Te parece bien?

-Eso he dicho.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro –Audrey se agarró a su cuello- No me gusta caerme de los sitios. ¿Sabes? Además, la escoba es muy incómoda. No veas cómo me duele el culo.

Percy pareció ser incapaz de decir algo con un mínimo de sentido. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Audrey siempre le llevara la contraria, así que esa nueva situación lo descolocaba bastante.

-Entonces. ¿Nada de escobas volado?

-Absolutamente nada.

-¿A partir de ahora, las escobas son sólo para barrer?

-Ajá.

-Bien. Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo.

-Yo también.

Audrey le dio un beso que resultó ser bastante largo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en La Madriguera y que su madre podría pillarlos en cualquier momento. Cuando se separaron, Percy le retiró un par de hojitas del pelo y la guió hacia la casa.

-Deberías adecentarte un poco. Tu pequeña aventura en la copa del árbol te ha dejado hecha una pena.

Audrey sonrió y se dejó llevar. La vieja escoba de Percy quedó olvidada en mitad del jardín. Era seguro que nadie más volvería a utilizarla en mucho tiempo.


	17. Juegos de niños 1

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**JUEGOS DE NIÑOS**

_**Diciembre de 1986**_

El señor Lancaster cerró la puerta del despacho con suavidad y se tomó dos segundos de descanso antes de darse media vuelta para encarar a los niños. Cillian y Audrey estaban de pie frente a su escritorio, cogidos de la mano y con los labios firmemente apretados. Eran dos críos difíciles. Consideraba que en caso de la niña era normal que de vez en cuando se pasara un poco de la raya porque sólo llevaba unos meses en el orfanato y todavía estaba traumatizada por la pérdida de sus padres, pero lo de Cillian era otro cantar. Porque el muchachito llevaba allí cerca de cinco años, así que el periodo de adaptación había terminado hacía mucho, y porque en realidad nunca había dado muestras de ser algo más que un buscapleitos maleducado. Lancaster sabía que no era bueno pensar así de un niño que acababa de cumplir los nueve años, pero había visto muchos chicos como él y sabía que no tenía solución. Sólo esperaba poder actuar a tiempo para que no ejerciera demasiada influencia negativa sobre la pequeña Audrey.

Después del breve instante de reflexión, el señor Lancaster fue hasta su mesa y tomó asiento con bien estudiada parsimonia. Los niños lo miraban con expectación. Tal y como esperaba, Audrey estaba asustada, pero Cillian tenía el gesto desafiante y parecía estar a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

-Sabéis que lo que habéis hecho está mal. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó con su voz grave, observándolos seriamente. La niña bajó la mirada, pero su compañero se revolvió con violencia y dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! Fue ese gilipollas de Burt.

-Cuidado con ese vocabulario, Cillian –El niño se mordió los labios. Audrey lo miró de reojo, como si pensara que se había pasado de la raya- Además. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? Después de la que habéis montado esta noche, lo menos que podrías hacer es ser educado. ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a no interrumpir a los mayores mientras hablan?

Por un momento, el director del orfanato pensó que el niño replicaría algo, pero Cillian agachó la cabeza y volvió a su posición inicial. Quizá se había dado cuenta de que sus protestas no iban a ser tomadas muy en cuenta.

-Mañana por la mañana, iremos a ver al reverendo Wilde y le pediréis disculpas por destrozar parte de su Iglesia. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Estaréis castigados hasta nueva orden. Deberéis escribir una redacción explicando por qué lo que habéis hecho esta noche está mal y os quedaréis sin regalos de Navidad.

-¡No!

Esa vez no fue Cillian quien protestó. A Audrey parecía horrorizarle ese último punto y el señor Lancaster la entendió perfectamente. Quizá se había excedido un poco con esa última parte del castigo. Después de todo, esa era la primera Navidad que la niña iba a pasar sin sus padres. Verse despojada de regalos debía ser terrible. Aún así, Lancaster sabía que debía mantenerse firme. Era la única forma de mantener el orfanato bajo control.

-Nada de protestas, Audrey. Creía que sabías comportarte como una señorita, pero hoy me has demostrado que no es así. Y ahora, fuera de mi vista.

Cillian apretó los dientes y se llevó a Audrey del despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando al señor Lancaster pensando en lo ocurrido, el niño dejó salir todo su enfado. Y realmente no era poco.

-Maldito imbécil –Dijo, refiriéndose claramente al director Lancaster- Se va a enterar, ya verás.

-No deberías hacerle nada o se enfadará todavía más con nosotros.

-No tiene ningún derecho a dejarnos sin regalos. Ha sido Burt el que ha quemado las cortinas.

Porque eso era lo que había hecho Burt, el niño más terrible de todo el orfanato. En plena misa de Noche Buena, había tirado un par de velitas sobre un lienzo blanco, provocando un pequeño incendio y un gran revuelo entre la congregación. Y, después, le había echado la culpa a Cillian. Como Burt tenía cara de bueno, todos le habían creído y ahora tenían que comerse el marrón el propio Cillian y Audrey, que era la niña más buena de la tierra. A Cillian le parecía una injusticia de lo peor y se iba a asegurar de que el delito no quedara impune.

-Por favor, Cillian. No te metas en más líos.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-Todos creen que sí. Si haces algo ahora…

Cillian se mordió los labios. Era cierto que el señor Lancaster estaba realmente enfadado con ellos y que podría volverse impredecible si se le ponía a prueba pero. ¿Qué podría hacerle? ¿Prohibirle salir al jardín hasta nueva orden? ¿No dejarle ver la televisión en un par de meses? No parecía tan terrible porque siempre se las apañaba para saltarse los castigos y, además, el señor Lancaster no era tan mal tipo. Tenía mucha paciencia y no era un viejo ogro ni nada de eso. Los chicos mayores contaban que en otros orfanatos obligaban a los niños a limpiar los suelos de rodillas y con un cepillo de dientes, pero el señor Lancaster nunca le había hecho algo así a nadie. En el fondo era un blando y Cillian recordaba vagamente que había sido bueno con él al principio. Ahora lo veía como a un delincuente juvenil en ciernes, pero siempre se había preocupado por él. Y por Audrey. Sí. Con Audrey era verdaderamente guay y por eso le cabreaba tanto que Burt la hubiera metido en el lío. ¡Si era una santa, por Dios!

-Está bien. No le haré nada al señor Lancaster, pero lo que ha hecho Burt no puede quedarse así.

-Nadie nos va a creer.

-Lo sé y por eso no diremos la verdad. Haremos otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

Cillian se lo pensó. Desgraciadamente no tenía ningún plan.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El señor Lancaster observaba todo el trajín de la mañana de Navidad desde su posición en la puerta de entrada al comedor. Siempre le había gustado ver toda esa expectación y alegría en niños como los suyos, porque esos chiquillos no tenían nada ni a nadie y encontrarlos ilusionados era algo de lo más gratificante. Los cuidadores les ayudaban a abrir sus regalos y los pequeños no tardaban en irse a jugar a cualquier rinconcito. No era mucho lo que podían ofrecerles, pero realmente se conformaban con poco.

Los ojos del hombre se fijaron en Cillian y Audrey. Estaban sentados en un rincón y él parecía bastante hosco, mientras que la pequeña simplemente estaba desolada. Definitivamente se había pasado un poco el día de antes. Suspirando, se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado. Cillian podría haberlo asesinado con la mirada, pero la niña apenas se inmutó.

-Tenemos que irnos, chicos.

-Nosotros no quemamos las cortinas.

Era la primera vez que Audrey hablaba sobre el tema. Lancaster frunció el ceño y por un segundo dudó de la culpabilidad de esos dos. Audrey no era una mentirosa. Si alguna vez hacía una trastada siempre terminaba por confesar.

-¿No? ¿Y quién fue?

-Burt.

El señor Lancaster miró al tal Burt. Era un buen chico. Estaba a punto de ser adoptado por una familia de Gales y nunca se metía en problemas. O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

-¿Y por qué hizo Burt algo así?

-Porque ayer Cillian no le dejó jugar al fútbol y dijo que se iba a vengar.

-¿Es eso verdad, Cillian?

El niño se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con resentimiento.

-Usted no me va a creer.

-Soy yo quién tiene que decidir si te creo o no. ¿No te parece?

Era cierto que Cillian no causaba buena impresión a nadie. Y teniendo en cuenta su historia familiar, lo más lógico era pensar que estaba condenado, pero al señor Lancaster no le gustaba ser injusto. Y si Audrey decía que su amigo era inocente, se inclinaba a creerla.

-Burt me tiene manía. Quiere que siempre me echen las culpas a mí por lo que hace él.

-¿Ha pasado algo parecido más veces, Cillian?

El niño volvió a quedarse callado. Agachó la cabeza y optó por no decir nada más, como si no creyera que mereciera la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero Audrey, que había pasado bastante tiempo en el más absoluto silencio, decidió que todo saldría a la luz en ese preciso instante.

-Sí que ha pasado más veces, señor Lancaster.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pues cuando se rompió el cristal de la biblioteca. Burt tiró una piedra y luego le echó la culpa a él. O cuando se atascó el retrete.

Audrey reveló un par de incidentes más parecidos a aquellos. En el tintero quedaron otras cuantas travesuras que al parecer sí que fueron obra de un Cillian que se mantenía cabizbajo y tercamente callado.

-Está bien. Prometo investigar sobre todo lo que me has dicho, Audrey, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la Iglesia. ¿Entendido? Venga. Id a por los abrigos.

Mientras los dos pequeños se alejaban, Lancaster centró su atención en Burt y se preguntó si detrás de esos ricitos rubios y ese rostro angelical se escondía una criatura con tan mala idea.

Por su parte, Cillian y Audrey obedecían la orden y caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Eres una chivata.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. No tenías que haberle dicho nada.

-¡Pero si es la verdad! No es justo que Burt se salga siempre con la suya.

-Da igual. Eres una chivata.

-Y tú un tonto.

-No me digas tonto, chivata.

-No soy una chivata.

-Sí lo eres.

-No.

-Sí.

Audrey se quedó callada. Podrían haberse pasado el día discutiendo ese punto sin sacar nada en claro, así que ella fue la primera en ceder para detener aquel absurdo intercambio de palabras. Cillian parecía bastante arisco, aunque no era fácil saber por qué.

-El señor Lancaster ha dicho que va a investigar. Seguro que averigua toda la verdad, ya verás.

-Es mentira. Él cree que fui yo. No hará nada.

-Pero Cillian…

-¡Ay, déjame ya, tonta! Además, ya da igual lo que haga el señor Lancaster. Ya sé cómo me voy a vengar de Burt.

-¿Cómo?

-A ti te lo voy a decir. Para que luego vayas a chivarte.

-¡Cillian!

Pero Cillian no la escuchó. Estaba tan decidido a hacer lo que quisiera que fuera a hacer que no había manera de hacerle entrar en razón.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Buenas noches, niñas.

-Hola, señor Lancaster.

El hombre sonrió a las cuatro pequeñas que compartían habitación y se acercó a Audrey, que ocupaba la cama junto a la ventana. En ese momento sus ojos presentaban la misma desolación que la había acompañado durante todo el día, pero cuando el señor Lancaster se sentó a su lado y le mostró un paquete enorme que hasta ese momento había estado oculto tras su espalda, todo su ser se iluminó con alegría.

-Creo que Papá Noel olvidó dejar tu regalo anoche en el árbol. ¿Te importa que venga con un poquito de retraso?

-¡No!

Audrey prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el regalo. Con ansiedad retiró el envoltorio y sonrió en cuanto vio su nueva muñeca de trapo. Lo mejor de los presentes de Navidad y de cumpleaños era que los niños no tenían que compartirlos con nadie porque eran exclusivamente suyos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Muchas gracias, señor Lancaster.

La niña le dio un abrazo fortísimo y el hombre se lo devolvió con entusiasmo. Esa siempre había sido la parte buena del trabajo. Más allá de las desgracias personales de cada niño, verlos felices era una gran recompensa.

-¿No estábamos castigados?

-Eso era antes de descubrir que fue Burt quien organizó todo ese desaguisado.

El señor Lancaster había pasado todo el día preguntando aquí y allá. Después de varias horas de arduas pesquisas, varios chicos habían admitido, sin ser realmente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, que Burt había sido el responsable de muchas de los delitos que se le habían imputado a Cillian. Y Lancaster, que presumía de ser un hombre justo, no pensaba permitir que las cosas quedaran así. Se alegraba de que Burt fuera a ser adoptado en breve, pero mientras estuviera bajo su tutela iba a educarlo correctamente. Echarles la culpa a los demás no era una buena forma de comportarse.

-¿Y Cillian tampoco está castigado?

-No, Audrey. No está castigado. Voy a ir a buscarlo ahora mismo.

-¿Y va a castigar a Burt?

-Creo que también tendré que ocuparme de eso, sí.

-Guay.

Era evidente que la niña se alegraba de que el mal estuviera a punto de ser reparado. Lancaster se levantó de la cama, recogió el papel arrugado que había caído al suelo e instó a Audrey a recostarse.

-Y ahora a dormir. Ya es tarde.

-Me gusta mucho la muñeca, señor Lancaster. Muchas gracias.

-Me alegro, Audrey. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Cómo que estás castigado? El señor Lancaster dijo que había averiguado la verdad y que ya no estabas castigado.

Cillian hizo girar su nuevo balón de fútbol, miró a Audrey de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy castigado por lo de las cortinas.

-¿No?

Bueno, Cillian tenía su regalo de Navidad. Debía ser verdad.

-En realidad, al señor Lancaster no le gustó descubrir que había destrozado el barco pirata de Burt.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-¿Qué querías? Nosotros íbamos a quedarnos sin regalos de Navidad por su culpa. No podía dejar que se quedara tan tranquilo.

Audrey puso los ojos en blanco. Era muy pequeña, pero esa mañana de diciembre supo que no iba a ser fácil ser amiga de alguien como Cillian. Era un niño que actuaba por impulsos y que casi nunca medía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero como también era genial, cuidaba de ella y se preocupaba por todo lo que le pasaba, también estuvo segura de iba a merecer la pena intentarlo.

-¿Me dejas la pelota? –Le preguntó con suavidad, decidiendo dejar el tema del castigo a un lado.

-¿Para qué?

-He pensado que si no podemos jugar con ella fuera, podemos hacer algo aquí dentro.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Dibujar.

Cillian alzó las cejas. Sonaba bien. Sin mediar palabra, le tendió el balón a Audrey y fue en busca de los lápices de colores. Podría estar castigado y admitir que quizá sí que se lo merecía un poco esa vez, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que pasar el día aburrido y amargado. No con Audrey dispuesta a quedarse con él todo el tiempo.

Desde la puerta, el señor Lancaster los miró. Tal vez Cillian no fuera tan malo como parecía. Lo que sí era seguro era que la amistad de esos niños no era fácilmente quebrantable y se alegró porque se iban a necesitar el uno al otro para salir a flote en un sitio como aquel. Lo único que él podía hacer era echarles una mano cuando lo necesitaran.


	18. Juegos de niños 2

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**JUEGOS DE NIÑOS 2**

_**Agosto de 1981**_

Percy sonrió ampliamente cuando su madre encendió las velas de su tarta de cumpleaños. Todos sus hermanos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, aunque no todos se mostraban muy interesados en ver como apagaba las mencionadas velas. Bill y Charlie, que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para no andar haciendo tonterías, le animaban a soplar con fuerza para apagarlas todas de una vez. Aunque sus hermanos mayores rara vez le prestaban atención porque lo consideraban demasiado pequeño como para ser digno de acompañarlo en sus juegos, solían ser bastante simpáticos cuando se lo proponían. No como Fred y George, por supuesto. Aunque la mayoría de la gente creía que eran demasiado bebés como para tener malas intenciones, Percy sabía que no era así. Porque quizá tenían sólo tres años y unos pocos meses, pero eran una auténtica pesadilla casi todo el tiempo. Ese día, por ejemplo, intentaban meter las manos en _su_ tarta aún antes de que Percy hubiera soplado las velas y eso era muy desconsiderado por su parte. Papá intentaba detenerlos, pero Fred y George eran dos, se movían muy deprisa y, por si no bastara con eso, papá tenía en brazos a Ron, que luchaba desesperadamente porque lo dejaran en el suelo para ponerse a andar. Y Percy no recordaba exactamente cómo había sido él cuando aprendió a caminar, pero estaba convencido de que era imposible ser más torpe que Ron.

Percy miró a su madre para agradecerle todo el asunto de las velas. Aunque hacía muy pocos días que había dado a luz a Ginny, que era la princesita de la casa y dormía tranquilamente en su cunita, allí en la sala de estar, mamá se esforzaba porque Percy tuviera su día especial. Porque, aunque había cuatro niños más pequeños que él en la casa, para ella seguía siendo alguien único. Eso era lo bueno de mamá. No importaba cuantos hermanos o hermanas nuevos llegaran a La Madriguera, ella siempre tenía tiempo para hacerles caso a todos.

-Vamos, cariño. Pide un deseo.

Percy cierra los ojos, se lo piensa un instante y sopla las velas. Son solo cinco, pero le cuesta un mundo apagarlas todas y está bastante seguro de que Bill le ha echado un cable, pero no le importa. Mamá le felicita dándole un beso en la mejilla y se pone a dividir la tarta en pedazos. Fred y George parecen dispuestos a hacer una pequeña guerra de comida, pero la mirada de advertencia de mamá corta de raíz sus intenciones. Percy se alegra, porque es su cumpleaños y a él no le gusta que pasen esas cosas en su cumpleaños.

Aunque mamá se comporta como siempre y sonríe y da órdenes para evitar que sus hermanos (mayores o menores, da igual) se descontrolen, Percy ve algo diferente en ella. No sabe qué es, pero su sonrisa no se ve del todo sincera y sus órdenes son pronunciadas en un tono más bajo del acostumbrado. El niño sólo puede mirarla con extrañeza antes de que Bill y Charlie decidan ejercer de hermanos mayores geniales y se lo lleven al jardín a jugar. Percy no es consciente de la mirada que intercambian papá y mamá en cuanto desaparecen, acompañados por los siempre revoltosos gemelos, y por supuesto no ve a mamá dejándose de caer sobre una silla y cubrirse el rostro con las manos muerta de preocupación.

En cuanto la puerta del jardín se cierra, Arthur acomoda un poco mejor a Ron entre sus brazos y se acerca a su esposa. Una mano consoladora se posa en su hombro y la voz suena suave, tranquilizadora.

-Prometieron que vendrían –Murmura Molly entonces, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un pálpito extraño en el corazón.

-Estoy seguro de que se les ha olvidado que la fiesta era hoy. Ya sabes que son dos cabezas de chorlito.

Molly aprecia el esfuerzo del hombre, pero sabe que no se trata de un simple olvido. Lleva con esa sensación extraña todo el día y, aunque no quiere pensar en ello, no puede evitarlo.

-Se van a enterar –Dice, levantando la cabeza e intentado enfadarse con sus hermanos porque son dos sinvergüenzas desconsiderados. No lo consigue- Cuando vengan…

Les gritará, les dará unos cuantos golpes en el pecho y les dirá lo malos tíos que son por perderse el cumpleaños de Percy, su pobre niño. Amenazará con echarlos a la calle por mantenerla en vilo de esa manera y, al final, dejará que salgan al jardín con los chicos y jueguen con ellos y le entreguen a Percy su regalo, si es que se han acordado de traerle algo. Porque, puede ser que a Percy no le falte ni una pizca de amor, pero con siete hijos a los que alimentar es imposible tener un detalle en las ocasiones especiales. Aunque, eso sí, siempre podrán contar con su jersey Weasley, por supuesto.

Arthur se dispone a darle la razón cuando una lechuza oficial entra volando por la ventana de la cocina. Molly se queda paralizada porque sabe de qué se trata. Arthur quiere darle a Ron para poder leer el mensaje del Ministerio, pero Molly se pone en pie, agarra la pata de la lechuza y coge el pergamino. Unos segundos después, el corazón se le ha parado, los ojos se le han aguado y el mundo ha dejado de tener sentido porque Gideon y Fabian, los dos, la han dejado sola.

Maldice a sus hermanos internamente. Si la hubieran escuchado por una vez en sus vidas, si no se hubieran empeñado en ser un par de valientes descerebrados, si se hubieran mantenido al margen, como ella. Si la hubieran querido a ella un poco más y a la sociedad mágica un poco menos, ahora mismo estarían vivos y ella no tendría que odiarlos por abandonarla e incumplir sus promesas. Esos dos imbéciles le habían dicho que la iban a cuidar siempre y ahora estaban muertos. ¡Merlín, cómo los odiaba!

-¡Mamá! ¿Ha venido una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia? ¿Aquí?

Es Percy. Ha debido venir corriendo desde el jardín y la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las diminutas gafas de carey que lleva desde hace un par de meses se le escurren por la nariz y parece absolutamente fascinado ante la idea de que alguien del Ministerio, el lugar dónde se reúne la gente importante de todo el mundo, haya escrito una carta a su casa.

Molly suspira, se traga las lágrimas y odia un poco menos a sus hermanos. Y es que no la han dejado sola. Es imposible estar sola cuando tienes un marido que sigue sosteniendo tu hombro y siete hijos pequeños a los que querer y cuidar porque, diantres, no van a crecer si tú no estás ahí para vigilarlos todo el rato. Odia a Fabian y Gideon un poco menos porque si han muerto han sido para defender a gente como sus niños. Sólo espera que haya merecido la pena.

-Sí que es una lechuza del Ministerio, cariño –Dice con voz ahogada.

-¿Y qué dice la carta?

Molly no sabe qué decir. Sólo acierta a abrazar a Percy, tan delgado e inocente, mientras deja que las primeras lágrimas se deslicen por las mejillas. Y el niño se muestra un poco desconcertado y definitivamente menos entusiasmado por la idea de tener una lechuza ministerial en casa, pero se deja hacer y termina agarrándose al cuello de su madre. Sus hermanos siguen en el jardín, gritando y jugando, ajenos a la desgracia familiar, y Arthur es el que toma las riendas de la situación.

-Voy a llamar a la tía Muriel.

-¿Por qué?

A Molly le hace gracia la reacción de Percy. Él, que nunca se queja por nada y siempre obedece las órdenes, no quiere que su padre haga algo así por nada del mundo.

-Papá y yo tenemos que irnos al Ministerio, cielo.

-Pero es mi cumpleaños.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero los tíos Gideon y Fabian…

-¿Van a venir? Todavía queda tarta para ellos.

-No, Percy. No pueden venir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque han… Han muerto.

Percy la mira con extrañeza. Es un niño inteligente, pero acaba de cumplir cinco años y no entiende de esas cosas. Supone, eso sí, que debe ser algo muy malo porque mamá está llorando y ella nunca, jamás, llora.

-¿Muerto?

Molly no se siente con fuerzas para decir nada más, menos aún cuando la tía Muriel llega a través de la red flú, aún antes de que Arthur se ponga en contacto con ella, y empieza a hacer aspavientos y a proclamar a los cuatro vientos la mala noticia.

Después de eso, todo pasa muy deprisa. Percy, que aún tiene muchas dudas respecto al estado actual de sus tíos, se queda plantado junto a la mesa viendo como tía Muriel coge en brazos a un Ron que no tarda nada en ponerse a llorar. Sus hermanos entran entonces y el caos se instaura por completo. Bill y Charlie se quedan serios cuando papá les dice lo de los tíos, George y Fred dejan de hacer el burro cuando una llorosa mamá se lo ordena con bastantes malas pulgas, Ginny sigue durmiendo y sus padres se van al Ministerio.

Percy no sabe qué significa estar muerto, pero se da cuenta de que fiesta de cumpleaños se ha estropeado y desaparece escaleras arriba cuando la tía Muriel comienza a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. La mujer ni siquiera le ha felicitado, así que es inútil esperar que ella le aclare alguna de sus dudas. Y Percy, que odia no tener conocimiento de las cosas, recurre a sus mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Los libros.

Y, aunque el día de su quinto cumpleaños no logra entender qué significa estar muerto, siempre se acordará de cuando sus tíos murieron porque, a partir de entonces, su cumpleaños nunca volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.


	19. Molly

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**MOLLY**

_**Diciembre de 2000**_

¡Al fin en casa!

Audrey se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro y una décima de segundo después sus ojos volaron directamente hasta la carita de Molly, que dormía plácidamente. Tenía una pelusilla pelirroja en la cabeza y las mejillas más regordetas que Audrey había visto jamás en un bebé y era absolutamente preciosa y perfecta. No se cansaba de mirarla. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando en el hospital, había llegado a pensar que era capaz de comprender el lazo que ata a una madre con su bebé, pero hasta que no cogió a Molly en brazos por primera vez no supo qué era aquello. Su niña era tan pequeña, estaba tan indefensa, que lo único que quería hacer Audrey era cuidarla y protegerla para siempre.

-Es igual que yo, no me lo negarás.

Percy se sentó a su lado. Había dejado la bolsa con las cosas de Molly en el suelo y sonreía como un absoluto idiota. La verdad era que llevaba así desde el nacimiento del bebé, acaecido dos días antes, y que tenía la pinta de continuar con esa cara durante mucho tiempo más. El joven se inclinó hacia delante y besó la frente de Molly, acariciándole la cabecita de paso. Entonces miró a Audrey a los ojos, maravillado porque juntos habían sido capaces de hacer esa cosita tan maravillosa. El mejor regalo de Navidad que le habían hecho nunca.

Audrey volvió a mirar a la niña sólo para comprobar si, efectivamente, era igual que su padre. Sin embargo, aparte de haber heredado el pelo Weasley, era demasiado pequeña para sacar más parecidos.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Percy suspiró y tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, molesto porque la paz se hubiera terminado tan pronto. Ya se imaginaba a todos sus hermanos invadiendo su casa, pero al abrir descubrió que sólo estaba su madre, que lo saludó con un gesto cariñoso y le colocó en las manos una cesta repleta de comida.

-He pensado que os vendría bien que os eche una mano.

Y sin más, Molly Weasley, la abuela, penetró en el piso. Audrey se alegró sinceramente de verla y dejó que la mujer cargara en brazos a su niña. Era evidente que, con siete hijos y dos nietos, su suegra tenía muchísima experiencia en esas lides, así que no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar al bebé bajo su cuidado.

-¿Le importa ocuparse de Molly mientras me lavo?

-Por supuesto, cariño –Molly, la abuela, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a besuquear a su tocaya recién nacida- Deberías ayudarla, Percy. Acaba de dar a luz.

Audrey quiso decirle que se encontraba perfectamente, pero como Percy ya estaba a su lado, incluída la bolsa de bebé colgada al hombro otra vez, dejó que él la acompañara hasta el baño. Molly los vio alejarse y en cuanto desaparecieron de su campo visual, sonrió ampliamente.

-Tus papás ya se han ido, chiquitina mía. Los dos necesitan descansar, especialmente tu mamá. Y para eso estoy yo aquí, para ocuparme de que lo haga.

Cuando Fleur había dado a luz, Molly no se había presentado de esa forma en su casa. Y no porque no tuviera suficientemente confianza con ella como para hacerlo, puesto que podía ir a sus veces cuantas veces quisiera, sino porque la muchacha no necesitaba ayuda. Tenía a su madre y a su hermana a su lado para guiarla y echarle un cable, pero Audrey no.

Audrey era huérfana, y aunque Percy estaba demostrando ser un padre entusiasta y dispuesto para hacer cualquier cosa necesaria, la chica iba a necesitar ayuda femenina. Quizá trabajaba en un hospital y sabía cómo arreglárselas con un bebé, pero con eso no iba a ser suficiente. Iba a necesitar que alguien le diera consejos, que la acompañase cuando se sintiera desesperada y que vigilara a Molly durante unas horas al día para dejarla descansar, especialmente ahora que la niña era pequeña y necesitaba alimentarse un montón de veces al día. Y Percy podía estar dispuesto a cambiar pañales y organizar baños, pero no sabría qué hacer cuando a Audrey le dolieran los pechos o Molly llorara sin motivo aparente. No. Esos dos padres primerizos podían estar muy seguros de sí mismos, pero Molly, la abuela, iba a quedarse allí porque, aunque su nuera no tuviera una madre para encargarse de esas cosas, la tendría a ella.

-Nos vamos a llevar muy bien tú y yo. ¿Lo sabes? Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu papá no hiciera las cosas correctamente. Aún estoy un poco enfadada con él por eso. ¿Sabes? Fue un poco escandaloso. Tu tía Muriel puso el grito en el cielo y creo que tu papá ya no es su favorito. ¿Y a quién le importa?

Molly, la niña, arrugó las cejitas y agitó un poco los puños, como si a ella también le diera igual no contar con el afecto de la tía Muriel. Molly, la abuela, sonrió y la achuchó un poquito. Aunque Molly no era tan guapísima como lo habían sido Victoire y Dominique al nacer, también tenía su encanto. Sus padres, por supuesto, la encontraban perfecta y a Percy se le caía la baba con solo hablar de ella, pero Molly, la abuela, debía reconocer las verdades. Y después de todo era normal que sus dos nietos mayores fueran más guapos, porque Bill era el más atractivo de sus hijos y Fleur una belleza francesa con sangre de veela, pero Percy no tenía porqué saber eso. Y de todas formas, Molly, la abuela, ya empezaba a temer que un día no muy lejano pudiera llegar a demostrar cierto favoritismo por ese bebé porque, diantres, se llamaba como ella.

-Audrey viene ahora –Percy volvió al salón unos minutos más tarde- Se está vistiendo.

-Quizá podría echarse un rato.

-Dice que no está cansada –Percy se sentó a su lado, pensando que lo que realmente quería Audrey era estar al lado de su niña- Es guapísima. ¿A qué sí?

-Sí que lo es.

-Y es mía.

Percy apenas susurró esas palabras. Siempre había creído que lo más importante en el mundo eran las normas y su trabajo, pero ahora sabía que eso sólo eran patrañas. Ya se le habían abierto un poco los ojos durante la guerra, cuando se moría de ganas por volver a estar junto a su familia, pero ahora que tenía a Molly sabía que ella era el centro del universo. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, incluso morir. O matar.

-Estoy segura de que va a ser una niña con mucho carácter –Comentó Molly con cierto tono jocoso- Tuvo el valor de interrumpir una cena navideña en La Madriguera.

Percy permaneció serio un segundo y después rompió a reír. Sí. Molly, su niña, había corrido un grave riesgo al estropearle una copiosa comida al clan Weasley en pleno. Era una actitud muy Gryffindor por su parte.

-Lo peor será cuando toque repartir los regalos –Audrey acababa de regresar con ellos y parecía haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Aunque estaba ligeramente ojerosa, tenía buena cara y se movía con bastante ligereza- Es un fastidio cumplir años el día de Navidad porque te quedas sin uno de los dos.

-Seguro que podremos arreglar eso –Percy le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando la mujer se sentó a su lado.

-Yo pienso hacerle los dos jerséis correspondientes, no os preocupéis.

Audrey la miró con gratitud y supo que cumpliría con su palabra.

-Percy, cielo. He visto que no queda coca-cola. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar? Tengo antojo.

-Pero si ya has dado a luz…

-Por favor, cariño.

-Está bien. ¡Ay qué fastidiarse con las mujeres! Sois unas mandonas.

-Pues espera a que crezca tu hija, cielo –Bromeó Molly mientras Percy se dirigía a la salida- Te va a tener comiendo de su mano.

-Eso ya lo veremos, mamá.

Percy se fue. Audrey se acercó un poco más a su suegra y al bebé y siguió con su actividad favorita de esos días. Mirar a Molly.

-Sí que lo va a tener comiendo de su mano.

Molly, la abuela, cabeceó.

-Me temo que te va a tocar a ti imponer disciplina en casa.

-Por más extraño que parezca, porque Percy es el hombre más disciplinado que conozco.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, después, se produjo un silencio que no era incómodo, sino necesario, y que ambas disfrutaron hasta que Audrey volvió a hablar. Había cierta timidez en su tono, inseguridad que su suegra no sabía que tenía.

-Señora Weasley, me preguntaba si podría echarme una mano con la niña durante unos días.

-Claro que sí, querida.

-Me refiero a venirse a casa. Arthur podría venir también, si quiere.

Molly, la abuela, sonrió y acarició el rostro de Audrey. Le alegraba que la chica le hubiera hecho esa petición porque, a decir verdad, ya tenía la maleta preparada en casa. Había ido hasta allí con la intención de imponer su presencia durante más que unas horas, pero no iba a ser necesaria dicha imposición porque Audrey la quería allí.

Audrey esperaba la respuesta. Era más que obvio que Molly no se iba a negar, pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que no se debía solo a la expectación. La verdad era que durante toda su vida había estado echando de menos a su madre. En algunos momentos su ausencia se había notado con menos intensidad que en otros, pero desde que Molly había nacido tenía ganas de llorar por ella todo el rato. Porque no era justo. A sus padres les hubiera encantado conocer a su nieta, estar con ella durante el día más feliz de su vida, pero se habían muerto, la habían dejado sola y sin nadie a quién recurrir en momento como ese. Porque vale, tenía a Cillian, a Stan e incluso a Percy, pero ninguno de ellos podía saber lo que significaba ser madre. No podrían saberlo nunca.

Molly sí que lo sabía. Había pasado por seis embarazos, criado a siete hijos y perdido a uno de ellos en el camino, así que era plenamente consciente del reto que Audrey tenía frente a sí. Sacar a un bebé adelante no era fácil, no era solo cuestión de instinto, y Audrey esperaba de todo corazón poder contar con ella. Así que cuando Molly la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, supo que la tendría a su lado. Y una suegra no era lo mismo que una madre, pero a ella le bastaba.

-A Arthur le encantará vivir en el mundo muggle durante. ¿Un mes?

-Un mes estaría bien.

-No hay más que hablar entonces. Nos instalaremos mañana mismo.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley.

-Llámame Molly, querida.

Audrey afirmó con la cabeza y recuperó a su hija. Molly la observó durante un rato, contenta porque la niña de Percy estuviese en buenas manos. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando desapareció el último resquicio de enfado hacia su hijo por haber engendrado un niño fuera del matrimonio. Su nieta era un milagro, aunque hubiera sido concebida de forma tan errónea.


	20. Culpabilidad Especial GeorgeAngelina

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**CULPABILIDAD (Especial George-Angelina)**

_**Noviembre de 1998**_

George Weasley no recordaba haberse sentido culpable en toda su vida. Reconocía que algunas veces sus bromas podían llegar a ser un poco pesadas y que tendía a pasarse de la raya con sus hermanos, especialmente con Ron y Percy, pero realmente no consideraba que hubiera hecho algo terrible o irreparable. Hasta ahora.

Todo ocurrió la noche de Halloween. Había pasado todo el día trabajando en la tienda y se iba a marchar a casa cuando sus antiguos compañeros del equipo de quidditch se habían presentado en _Sortilegios Weasley_ con ganas de juerga. Oliver Wood incluso había abandonado la concentración de su equipo sólo para estar con ellos y, puesto que hacía un montón de tiempo que no se reunían, aceptó acompañarles. Además, Alicia había llevado a Lee Jordan, su novio desde nadie sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo, así que era imposible negarse.

Todo fue bastante bien durante gran parte de la noche. Lee seguía siendo el mismo tipo hablador y carismático de siempre y los mantuvo entretenidos todo el tiempo. George recordó con amargura que normalmente eran él y Fred quienes se ocupaban de amenizar las veladas, pero su hermano ya no estaba y, sinceramente, él no estaba de humor para contar chistes. Se estaba divirtiendo con los chicos, especialmente porque el nuevo romance entre Oliver y Katie daba pie a un montón de bromas un tanto maliciosas, pero por una vez prefería mantenerse en un segundo plano y escuchar a los demás.

Estuvieron recordando viejos momentos de gloria y otros que no lo fueron tanto, y terminaron riendo a carcajadas, sentados en una vieja mesa de El Caldero Chorreante y ajenos a todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo mágico en los últimos meses. Por unas horas, se olvidaron de la guerra, de los muertos y del dolor y sólo fueron seis amigos lanzándose pullas y divirtiéndose.

Sin embargo, cuatro de esos seis amigos estaban emparejados entre ellos, así que fue inevitable que el ambiente se volviera un poco incómodo para los dos restantes, especialmente después del giro que había dado su relación en las últimas semanas. Angelina y George terminaron sentados uno junto al otro, viendo cómo Lee le susurraba guarradas al oído a Alicia y cómo Oliver y Katie iniciaban una discusión estúpida y sin sentido. Ambos suponían que los cuatro tortolitos iban a terminar necesitando un poco de intimidad, así que poco antes de la media noche decidieron irse a casa.

Desde que Fred había muerto, a George le costaba un mundo encerrarse en el apartamento que un día compartió con su hermano. Tanto era así que más de una noche se había ido a La Madriguera. Aunque le gustaba pensar que era un joven independiente, George reconocía que disfrutaba muchísimo en la vieja casa de sus padres, viendo como Ron y Ginny se chinchaban el uno al otro como si fueran dos niños y escuchando la voz de su padre mientras hablaba de cómo le había ido en el trabajo. Era una sensación de agradable familiaridad y a veces le ayudaba a no echar tanto de menos a su hermano gemelo, pero George sabía que no podía hacer eso durante el resto de su vida. Tenía que aceptar que Fred se había ido y que nunca volvería e ir llenando poco a poco los huecos que su ausencia había dejado.

A pesar de eso, esa noche invitó a Angelina a tomarse algo en su casa. No debería haberlo hecho, pero no le apetecía quedarse solo. Sabía que la chica también echaba mucho de menos a Fred. Aunque a su hermano no le gustaba decir que ella fue su novia, la verdad era que habían mantenido una relación esporádica y extraña desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Salían juntos y se acostaban de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos se tomaba en serio dicha relación. Angelina siempre había dicho que no imaginaba su vida al lado de un tipo tan chiflado como Fred y Fred decía que era demasiado joven para buscar responsabilidades conyugales, así que George nunca había tenido muy claro qué eran esos dos. Sólo sabía que a veces miraba a Angelina y sentía un poco de envida de su hermano porque, diantres, su antigua compañera estaba como un tren.

En cualquier caso, cuando invitó a Angelina no esperaba que la cosa terminara como terminó. Lo único que George quería era no estar solo, pero después de varias copas de whisky de fuego y de unos cuantos recuerdos relacionados con Fred, terminaron besándose.

No fue nada grave en realidad. Ni siquiera habían llegado a meterse mano, pero había bastado para que ambos fueran conscientes de lo que habían hecho. Angelina le había mirado con horror y después se largó corriendo, y George se había quedado sentado en el sofá, con los ojos fijos en una fotografía que Fred y él se tomaron pocos días antes de su muerte. Fred sonreía y parecía estarse burlando de él. O reprochándole algo.

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquello y George se negaba rotundamente a hablar con Angelina. Ella le había enviado varias cartas y se presentó un par de veces en la tienda, pero George no quería verla porque sí, se sentía culpable. Él, George Weasley, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que enrollarse con Angelina era una traición a la memoria de Fred y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

La verdad era que todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Angelina no le gustase. No se trataba únicamente de que fuera guapa, porque George podría haberse resistido con facilidad a una atracción meramente física. No. La verdad era que había otras cosas que le atraían de esa chica, como su fortaleza, sus ademanes bruscos y su tenacidad, y contra eso no podía hacer nada. Lo único que le mantenía alejado de ella era pensar en lo que diría Fred si supiera que quería liarse con su novia. Seguramente que no le haría mucha gracia porque, vamos, ellos siempre lo habían compartido todo, pero las mujeres eran cosa aparte.

La cuestión era que cuando Angelina entró aquella tarde en la tienda, decidida a no permitir que le siguiera dando largas, George supo el mundo iba a hundirse bajo sus pies.

Había sido un día bastante productivo. Ron, que parecía estar decidido a convertirse en su socio antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, seguía con su empeño por demostrar que contratarlo sería una idea genial. Y, aunque George estaba haciéndose el duro, reconocía que Ron no lo hacía nada más. No era Fred y jamás tendría su imaginación, pero lo compensaba con mucho entusiasmo y una buena dosis de terquedad Weasley. A George le gustaba tenerle allí porque Ron conseguía que mantuviera la cabeza en cosas que no fueran sus propios sentimientos y ese día había observado como su hermano menor vendía y vendía cosas sin parar, sin permitir siquiera que Verity le echara una mano.

Ron se había estado esforzando tanto que George le había dicho que se fuera pronto a casa. Tenía una novia a la que atender y sería muy feo por su parte distraerlo de tan importante cometido. Verity se fue a la hora de siempre y George se quedó para cerrar y comprobar las cuentas del día, pero Angelina llegó como un huracán para evitar que pudiera seguir con su placentera vida sin tenerla a ella de por medio.

Angelina pasó a la tienda, cerró con decisión y de dos zancadas se plantó frente al mostrador. George sólo pudo fingir que no le incomodaba para nada estar tan cerca de ella después de lo del beso.

-Buenas tardes, Angelina. ¿Querías algo?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, maldito imbécil?

George torció el gesto. Angelina arecía realmente enfadada con él, ansiosa por aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y George se encontraba mucho más a gusto portándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre se había jactado de enfrentar sus problemas de frente, pero todo ese asunto lo tenía medio desquiciado. Por un lado la irresistible atracción que sentía por Angelina, y por otro la culpa por traicionar a Fred. ¿Cómo no iba a estar hecho un lío?

-Sinceramente, no me siento más imbécil que otros días. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Angelina lo miró como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera haciendo eso. Parecía estar pensando qué decir a continuación, pero en lugar de hablar, actuó. Se sentó sobre el mostrador, pasó las piernas por encima y, antes de que George pudiera reaccionar, se agarró a su cuello y le plantó un beso de los que quitan el hipo. Mientras tanto, el brujo pensaba en que nunca habría podido imaginar que alguien como Angelina pudiera ser tan impetuosa y se dejó llevar porque todo eran dientes y lenguas entrelazándose y él no quería que eso parara. Ni siquiera por Fred.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que deseaba que eso ocurriera. Una vocecita en su cabeza empezó a decirle una y otra vez que no estaba bien, que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, pero George la ignoró. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si Angelina le había rodeado la cintura con las piernas y no se separaba de su boca ni para respirar? Alejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente, y dejándose llevar por un instinto casi animal, George alzó a la chica y se la llevó hasta la trastienda.

Lo que pasó allí fue simplemente inevitable y George sólo pudo reaccionar cuando Percy los interrumpió. ¡Oh, maldito Percy de los cojones! Después de tantos años alejado de la familia. ¿Por qué había vuelto a llevarse bien con él precisamente ahora? Vistiéndose como pudo, George fue a su encuentro. Y se sintió avergonzado. Y culpable. Los intentos de Percy por reconfortarle no sirvieron para mucho porque Percy nunca había sido un tipo muy dado a consolar a los demás y porque él mismo no podía dejar de pensar en Fred. ¡Merlín! Se acababa de tirar a la novia de su hermano muerto. Seguro que eso merecía algún castigo particularmente cruel porque era lo peor que había hecho en su vida. Con diferencia, además.

Después de aquello, aún tardó unos días más en ver a Angelina de nuevo. La chica dejó de escribir y de visitarle en el trabajo y George, que no dejaba de atormentarse por lo ocurrido, decidió ir a verla. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar y creía que lo ocurrido no tenía que ser tan malo necesariamente. Sólo necesitaba que Angelina estuviera de acuerdo con él, que ella quisiera que pasara algo más entre ellos, que no sintiera que la sombra de Fred se levantaba insoldable entre ellos y por eso se presentó en su casa la última noche del mes de noviembre. Hacía frío, había empezado a nevar y estaba aterrado, pero era un Gryffindor y debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, fueran cuales fueran.

Cuando Angelina le abrió, le pareció que estaba más guapa que nunca. Lo miró con resignación, como si ya se hubiera esperado esa visita, y le dejó pasar sin decir palabra. George, que nunca había estado allí, encontró su casa muy femenina y fue a sentarse a un sofá de tres plazas situado bajo una ventana. Angelina le ofreció una copa y se sentó a su lado y los dos estuvieron callados hasta que el silencio pesó sobre ellos como una losa. George esperaba de todo corazón que ella fuese capaz de decirle algo, pero al comprender que no lo haría decidió dar el primer paso. Para eso estaba allí al fin y al cabo.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió el otro día –Dijo totalmente en serio, sin que por su mente pasara la idea de bromear con aquello.

-Creo que sería conveniente, sí –Espetó ella después de meditarlo un momento.

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que me pasó por la cabeza.

-Ya. Yo tampoco, en realidad.

-Llevo toda la semana pensando en Fred. No puedo evitar sentir que le estoy traicionando.

Angelina alzó la mirada y lo observó con algo de sorpresa en sus pupilas, como si no terminara de creerse que George, precisamente él, fuese capaz de experimentar algo así.

-Fred está muerto.

-No lo está para mí. No aquí.

George se golpeó el pecho, justo donde debería estar el corazón, y Angelina sólo pudo suspirar. A lo largo de esos días ella misma había sentido que lo ocurrido era algo malo, pero después de pensarlo se había dado cuenta de que no podía controlar sus emociones. Quizá no fuera lo más correcto del mundo sentir algo por el hermano de Fred, especialmente cuando eran tan parecidos que a veces no podía evitar pensar en George como si fuera Fred, pero estaba empezando a estar harta de perder el tiempo. Con Fred ya había sido lo suficientemente estúpida y, aunque dudaba mucho que algún día pudieran haber llegado a tener algo serio, se arrepentía de no haber hecho determinadas cosas con él. Ahora tenía a George ahí sentado, atormentándose por cosas de las que no era responsable y sintiendo que le gustaba de verdad y que no podía dejarlo escapar.

-Sé que es difícil. También lo es para mí, pero George, tú me gustas.

-¿Te gusto?

-Estos meses que hemos pasado juntos me han ayudado a darme cuenta. No sé hacia dónde podría llevarnos esto, pero me gustas y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó en la tienda.

-Cómo vas a arrepentirte, si lo provocaste tú –Replicó él, resoplando- Estás loca.

-Puede, pero al menos sirvió para que dejaras de huir de mí.

-Yo no huía de ti.

-Sí que lo hacías. Y entiendo por qué, de verdad, pero si te gusto un poco me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Sabes?

George se mordió el labio y se lo pensó, dándose cuenta de que no podía tomar una decisión en ese momento. Por Fred, por Angelina y por él mismo.

-Tengo que pensarlo.

-Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Bien –George se levantó y se encaminó a la salida- Hablamos.

-Claro. Hasta luego.

George inclinó la cabeza y se fue. Angelina se quedó con la sensación de que algo muy raro había ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida George Weasley se tomaba las cosas en serio. No estaba muy segura de si eso era bueno o no, pero le gustó.


	21. Guerra de sexos I

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**GUERRA DE SEXOS I**

_**Abril de 2033**_

-Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Weasley.

Lucy estrechó la mano que el señor Clemens le tendía y sonrió sin ocultar que en ese momento debía ser la chica más feliz de todo el universo. Acababa de firmar su primer contrato como piloto para una compañía comercial y en un par de días llevaría a cabo su primer viaje oficial. El hecho de que el destino fuera París era un valor añadido porque le apetecía muchísimo visitar aquella ciudad. Había estado algunas veces en el continente, pero la capital francesa se le había resistido y ya se imaginaba lo fascinante que sería pasear por los Campos Elíseos, subir a la Torre Eiffel y admirar la arquitectura gótica de Notre Dame. Y echarle un vistazo al París mágico, por supuesto. Su padre la mataría si no lo hiciera.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas frases de cortesía con su nuevo jefe, Lucy se marchó. Londres se había despertado soleado el primer día de la primavera y Lucy decidió ir a visitar a sus padres para darles la buena noticia. En lugar de coger el primer autobús que tuvo a la vista, paseó un rato y pensó en lo contenta que se pondría su madre cuando supiera que, al final, había logrado encontrar un buen empleo. Su padre seguramente refunfuñaría un poco porque, a pesar de los diez transcurridos desde que se graduara en Hogwarts, él seguía pensando que la idea de Lucy de estudiar Aeronáutica era una soberana estupidez y todavía esperaba que entrara en razón y se fuera a trabajar con él al Ministerio de Magia, pero en el fondo también se alegraría. Y tendría que pasarse por casa de Molly un poco más tarde, porque su hermana había prometido que la mataría si no le decía de inmediato cómo le había ido todo.

Mientras caminaba, Lucy tuvo que reconocer que había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar donde estaba. Lograr su título académico muggle no había sido nada fácil después de pasar media vida estudiando magia en Hogwarts, pero Lucy era una Weasley por algo. Podía ser básicamente igual que su madre en la mayoría de sus actitudes, pero había heredado la cabezonería de su padre y la verdad era que le había venido muy bien. Había tenido que sacrificar mucho en el camino, sobre todo en lo referente a relaciones sociales, pero en ese momento Lucy Weasley era una mujer joven con un futuro prometedor que pensaba disfrutar todo lo que le fuera posible, aunque sólo fuera para compensar todos los años pasados entre libros de física y simuladores de vuelo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres, Lucy sintió un ramalazo de pena subiéndole por el pecho. Aunque se había ido a vivir sola poco después de terminar la Universidad, nunca antes había tenido la sensación de que realmente ya no los necesitaba. A ella le gustaba pensar que era una chica independiente, pero también adoraba la sensación de sentirse protegida por ellos, el saber que estaban ahí para cualquier cosa que precisara. Porque, aunque eso último técnicamente no cambiaría nunca, Lucy sabía que después de firmar aquel contrato, no recurriría a ellos tanto como antes. Imaginaba que para sus padres sería aún peor, pero alejó la idea de su mente cuando abrió la puerta e ingresó en el piso.

De pequeña le había parecido grande, pero ahora lo encontró desoladoramente enorme. A pesar de los juguetes que poblaban cada rincón de la casa, a Lucy le dio pena tener que alejarse sustancialmente de sus progenitores. Escuchó ruido de platos en la cocina y allí se dirigió, encontrando a su madre inmersa en la elaboración de una de sus famosas y caóticas tartas de frutas. Audrey Weasley ya era una mujer madura. Su pelo ya no era tan negro como antes y su rostro lucía algunas arrugas en los ojos y en la comisura de la boca, pero su padre no se cansaba de decir que era la mujer más guapa que había conocido nunca. A Lucy le hacía gracia que su padre, precisamente él, fuera capaz de afirmar cosas como aquella, y se alegraba porque realmente su madre se las merecía.

-¡Lucy, cielo! –Audrey corrió hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, manchándole la ropa de harina en el camino- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Podría haberle dado un poco de emoción al asunto, pero simplemente no pudo contener la sonrisa resplandeciente que la delató.

-¡Lo he conseguido!

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Es genial! –Y su madre volvió a abrazarla, un poco emocionada en esa ocasión- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Lucy. Enhorabuena.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Y papá?

-Ha salido con tu hermana. No tardarán en volver.

Su hermana. Emma había nacido justo el día que Lucy se graduó en Hogwarts. Aunque la mayor parte de la familia Weasley se sorprendió al saber que Audrey se había animado a repetir maternidad a los cuarenta y cinco años, una edad bastante avanzada para ser muggle, Lucy sabía que la llegada de su hermana pequeña había estado perfectamente planificada. A sus padres les daba una pena enorme ver a sus dos hijas crecer y después de cientos de pruebas y de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, habían tenido a Emma. A Audrey le había sorprendido tener un embarazo tan tranquilo después de lo mal que lo pasó con Lucy, y sus hermanas la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, contentas por tener una muñequita con la que jugar. Quizá lo único que ensombrecía un poco la alegría de tener a Emma era el hecho de que ella fuera la primera Weasley squib en varios cientos de años. Pero si Percy había terminado por hacerse a la idea, ni su mujer ni sus hijas iban a torturarse por ello. De hecho, Percy Weasley era el que más se alegraba al pensar que su niña pequeña no tendría que ir a Hogwarts porque eso significaba que podría disfrutarla durante mucho más tiempo.

-Deberías llamar a tu tío. Se muere por tener noticias.

-Claro. Voy ahora mismo.

Lucy prácticamente corrió hasta el salón y marcó el número de teléfono del tío Cillian. El hombre finalmente había decidido sentar cabeza un par de años antes y se había casado con una mujer mucho más joven que él. Pronto disfrutaría de su primera paternidad (y Percy afirmaba que sería el padre más despreocupado del mundo), pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por sus sobrinas como el primer día. Cuando Lucy le comunicó las buenas noticias, el tío Cillian gritó como loco y prometió invitarla a una cena carísima en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Eso sí, a cambio pidió un viaje gratuito a las Bahamas, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, su madre ya había puesto a hornear su tarta. Con los años había perfeccionado un poco su estilo, pero la repostería no era lo suyo. Por más que la abuela Molly intentara enseñarle, no había manera de que obtuviera algo en condiciones.

Ambas mujeres estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato. Lucy le explicó todos los pormenores de su nuevo empleo y su madre la escuchó con atención, sin ocultar ni por un instante todo el orgullo que sentía. Cuando su padre finalmente regresó, Lucy descubrió que él también podía mirarla de esa forma y su alegría fue en aumento. Percy Weasley hizo un par de preguntas, pero enseguida Emma acaparó toda la atención de su hermana. Era una niña de pelo y ojos castaños, delgada y no demasiado alta. No era demasiado habladora y al parecer compensaba su falta de magia con un talento excepcional para la música. Percy le había comprado su primer violín a los cinco años y tenía un profesor particular que le daba clases cuatro veces por semana.

Emma conseguía poner nerviosos al resto del clan Weasley. Percy a veces bromeaba afirmando que los disgustos familiares siempre venían por su parte, porque el hecho de que la niña no fuera una bruja había caído como un balde de agua helada en La Madriguera. Si bien era cierto que Percy afirmaba haber aceptado la realidad, Lucy sabía perfectamente que todavía no perdía la esperanza de recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Una parte de sí mismo estaba convencida de que hasta que Emma no cumpliera once años no había motivos para no creer que después de todo era mágica, pero los meses pasaban y era evidente que la carta no llegaría. Los que peor llevaban el asunto eran los abuelos, que parecían creer que el mundo se había acabado o algo así. En todo caso, la propia Emma era la que parecía menos afectada de todos. De vez en cuando decía que sí que le haría ilusión ir a Hogwarts, pero la niña estaba siendo educada por Audrey Weasley y ella sí que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguna de sus hijas sufriera por cualquier motivo. Lucy se alegraba por ello y a veces pensaba que estaba siendo un poco egoísta al elegir vivir como una muggle. Se sentía un poco culpable por relegar la magia al círculo más familiar, pero esos sentimientos no solían ser duraderos. La felicidad de su hermana pequeña no pasaba por su propia infelicidad.

Después de charlar durante más de una hora con los tres, Lucy fue a ver a Molly. Su hermana, que presumía de ser la única que hacía realmente feliz a su padre, vivía en Hogsmeade y trabajaba en San Mungo como sanadora. Hubo un tiempo en que Lucy se había sentido celosa de ella. Fue poco después de anunciarle a la familia que iba a estudiar cosas de muggles. En esos años había tenido la sensación de que todos, sobre todo su padre, la miraban como si esperaran que siguiera el camino de Molly, la bruja que sí estaba comportándose como correspondía a alguien como ella. Aunque su padre nunca la había comparado con Molly durante alguna de las numerosas discusiones que mantuvieron en esos tiempos, Lucy siempre se había sentido algo menospreciada y durante muchos meses había dolido. Después, había decidido seguir el consejo de su madre y se empezó a tomar las cosas con calma. Su padre había terminado por reconocer que lo que estaba haciendo con su vida merecía la pena y su relación con Molly, que se había ido enfriando poco a poco, terminó por volver a ser la misma de siempre.

Eso también había dolido, incluso más que el hecho de que todos los Weasley la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Era cierto que el excesivo celo que Molly ejercía sobre ella siempre la había molestado un poco, pero durante esos meses había aprendido a echarla de menos. Lucy reconocía que todo había sido por su culpa porque Molly siempre la había apoyado a pesar de no estar para nada de acuerdo con sus decisiones, así que volver a ser las de siempre había significado mucho para ella.

Lucy se desapareció en el salón de sus padres y apareció directamente frente a la casa de su hermana. Vivía a las afueras del pueblo y desde allí gozaba de una magnífica vista de las torres de Hogwarts. Aunque Lucy se había adaptado perfectamente a vivir entre muggles porque era lo que realmente quería hacer, seguía extrañando enormemente Hogwarts y las experiencias allí vividas. El mundo mágico le gustaba, por supuesto, y visitar a su hermana o ir a La Madriguera y al Callejón Diagón siempre le encantaría, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado su decisión.

Justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Lucy no esperaba para nada encontrarse con Johannes Kepler y dio un paso atrás para evitar ser literalmente arrollada. Johan debía estar muy alterado, porque no se paró a saludarla ni hizo ningún comentario absurdo sobre logaritmos neperianos o cosas similares. Lucy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llamarle porque el hombre se desapareció dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Encogiéndose de hombros, Lucy entró en casa de su hermana y la encontró en la sala de estar haciendo lo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa: desordenar cosas para poder ordenarlas de nuevo más tarde.

-Hola, Molly. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡Oh! Eres tú –La bruja pareció sobresaltarse un poco, pero enseguida volvió a sus quehaceres.

-He visto salir a Johan. ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

Molly dio un respingo y entró en estado de suma tensión. Johan solía provocarle esas reacciones. Desde sus años de estudiantes en Hogwarts habían estado saliendo de forma intermitente porque, aunque cuando estaban juntos se sentían geniales, no se soportaban. Eran exageradamente distintos y Molly solía decir que no tenía paciencia para aguantar a semejante idiota, pero la verdad era que se querían. Lucy los había visto pasar por cosas terribles juntos y se preguntaba por qué demonios no formalizaban su relación de una vez. Ni siquiera tenían que casarse. Con irse a vivir juntos bastaría porque, francamente, no podían seguir así. En su opinión, no eran más que un par de idiotas orgullosos y descerebrados.

-Por supuesto que hemos discutido –Afirmó Molly con brusquedad- Es imposible pasar más de cinco minutos con ese imbécil sin discutir con él.

Lucy quiso decirle que ella tampoco era una persona fácil de tratar, pero supuso acertadamente que no era el momento.

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

Molly se quedó totalmente inmóvil y se mordió el labio inferior. No contestó.

-Molly. ¿Tan malo ha sido?

Finalmente, la bruja suspiró y se dejó caer sobre una silla con aspecto derrotado.

-Quizá en esta ocasión haya sido yo la que se ha pasado un poco con él.

-¿En serio?

Lucy pensó que debía haberle dicho algo realmente terrible porque Johan había aguantado más de un desplante con un estoicismo admirable. Sin duda era acreedor de toda la paciencia de la que la propia Molly carecía. Casi nunca se ofendía por nada y solía combatir los ataques verbales de su novia (o lo que fuera) con unas buenas dosis de ingenio y una gran capacidad para cambiar de tema, pero quizá se había cansado de esa situación si realmente Molly se había pasado de la raya.

-Vale. Iré al grano –Molly se levantó como si eso le facilitara las cosas- Johan me acaba de pedir que me case con él.

-¿Qué?

-Yo he intentado explicarle todos los motivos por los que hacer eso sería una idea terrible, pero Kepler se ha hecho el ofendido, hemos discutido y he terminado diciéndole que por nada del mundo me casaría con alguien como él.

-Espera. ¿Johan te ha pedido que os caséis?

-Sí.

-¿Y le has dicho que no?

-Eso es.

-Pero. ¿Por qué?

Lucy realmente no podía entenderlo. ¡Si se querían, por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía ser su hermana tan tonta?

-Pues porque Johan es insoportable con todo ese rollo de combinar la tecnología muggle con la magia y todas esas ideas estúpidas que tiene sobre… ¡Sobre todo! Siempre me pone nerviosa cuando se pone a hablar del tema.

-¿Y por eso le has rechazado?

Molly volvió a morderse el labio e incluso se puso un poco colorada. Mala señal.

-No debió ponerse así. Sabe que a mí esas cosas no me van. Es un exagerado.

Lucy estaba bastante segura de que su hermana le había dicho algo realmente grave a Johan, pero era evidente que no iba a confesarlo todo porque, tal vez, se sentía avergonzada y estaba un poco arrepentida, así que no la presionó. Aunque, eso sí, no dejó pasar el tema así como así.

-Eres tonta de remate, Molly.

-¡Oye! No me insultes.

-Pero es la verdad. Te mueres por estar con Johan, se te presenta la oportunidad en bandeja y mira lo que haces.

-Tampoco es como si me muriera por él. ¿Sabes? Y tampoco te olvides de lo que me hizo.

-Han pasado diez años. Erais unos críos y te puso los cuernos. Vaya cosa.

-No lo quites importancia, Lucy. Me hizo daño.

-Lo sé, pero hace muchísimo tiempo de eso y siempre dices que está olvidado. ¿Por qué no dejas de machacaros a los dos y aceptas que quieres estar con él?

Molly se quedó callada. Su relación con Johan era muy complicada y a veces Lucy tenía la certeza de que no terminaría bien, pero si el chico había cometido un error una década antes y Molly había decidido dejarlo pasar, ya iba siendo hora de que lo olvidara de verdad. Además, ella tampoco había sido una santa precisamente.

-Vamos a dejarlo. No me apetece seguir hablando del tema –Lucy se encogió de hombros y vio como la expresión de su hermana cambiaba- Pero dime. ¿Te han dado el trabajo?

-¡Sí!

Molly soltó un gritito más digno de la propia Lucy que de sí misma y corrió a abrazarla. La felicitó con efusividad, le hizo las correspondientes preguntas y se olvidaron casi por completo de todo el asunto de Johannes Kepler. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo porque Lucy no se cansaba de hablar de todo el mundo de posibilidades que se abría ante sus ojos. Molly, que hubiera preferido que se dedicara a algo mucho más mágico, estaba muy contenta por ella y ya ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Lucy que le estaba dando un disgusto muy grande a su padre con esas excentricidades.

-Me incorporo pasado mañana –Dijo Lucy poco antes de marcharse- Me muero de ganas. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te de alguna poción que te ayude a relajarte? Estaría muy feo que estrellaras un avión en tu primer día.

-No hace falta, gracias. Creo que podré lidiar con ello. Además, no es el pilotaje del avión lo que me preocupa. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no sé cómo me van a recibir. El mundo muggle no es como el mágico y hay gente que cree que determinados empleos son para hombres o para mujeres. En el caso de los pilotos, no hay muchas mujeres que lo sean y no sé cómo me acogerán mis compañeros. Eso es todo.

-¿Lo ves? Si te hubieras hecho funcionaria del Ministerio, ahora mismo no tendrías ese problema.

-Tenías que decirlo. ¿Verdad?

-No sería hija de Percy Weasley si no lo hiciera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La compañía aérea disponía de unas dependencias privadas en el propio aeropuerto para que todo su personal tuviera cierta intimidad antes de embarcar. A Lucy no le sorprendió mucho descubrir que había una sala para todo el mundo en general y otra mucho más exclusiva para los pilotos. Era algo estúpido que sólo servía para establecer molestas divisiones entre trabajadores, pero como era su primer día y sabía perfectamente que no podía cambiar el mundo en unos pocos segundos, se limitó a aceptar la realidad y fue a la sala de pilotos para desayunar algo antes de dirigirse al avión. Su avión.

Cuando entró, descubrió que no había demasiado movimiento. Un par de hombres cincuentones y con el pelo gris comentaban las noticias del día junto a la ventana, mientras otro un poco más joven pero igualmente canoso leía un libro. Lucy los saludó y los tres lo miraron con sorpresa, pero la recibieron cordialmente y siguieron a los suyo. La chica había esperado un poco más de amabilidad, pero hubiera sido perfectamente feliz con esa bienvenida en lugar de la que le dio otro tipo al que ni siquiera había visto antes.

Debía ser un par de años mayor que ella. No era demasiado alto y tenía el pelo oscuro perfectamente engominado. A Lucy le pareció guapo a pesar del tamaño de boca, su expresión burlona y sus ojos claros entornados. Y el tono petulante de su voz al hablarle por primera vez, por supuesto.

-Perdona, guapa, pero la sala de azafatas es aquí al lado.

Lucy había pasado los suficientes años en el mundo muggle como para encontrarse un buen puñado de tipos que hablaban a las mujeres con esa suficiencia masculina cargada de condescendencia y, en algunas ocasiones, un poco de lujuria, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a ello. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban del mundo mágico era que el machismo solía ser cosa únicamente de algunos hijos de muggles descerebrados. A pesar de sentirse molesta, logró fingir indiferencia y sonrió con una candidez que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Muchas gracias por la información, pero no es la sala de azafatas lo que estoy buscando –Y dicho eso, estiró la mano en dirección al hombre- Soy Lucy Weasley. Acabo de incorporarme como co-piloto.

El tipo ese parpadeó como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y no le estrechó la mano. En lugar de eso, retrocedió dos pasos y no se molestó en ocultar que estaba alucinando. Salvó la situación el hombre que había estado leyendo.

-Brandon Curlintong –Dijo, apretándole la mano con seguridad- Un placer.

-Igualmente.

-Ese es Greg Segher. Me temo que le ha sorprendido descubrir que es usted una mujer.

El tal Greg frunció el ceño y justo cuando Lucy pensó que iba a mostrarse todavía más grosero de lo demostrado hasta ese momento, la saludó y le dio la bienvenida. Miraba a Curlintong como si le deseara lo peor y era evidente que lo último que esperaba era tener que compartir _sala de honor_ con una chica. A pesar de ello, Lucy decidió que le daría un voto de confianza.

-No le haga caso –Medio gruñó Segher.

-Apuesto a que quitarás todos esos calendarios de tías en bolas de la cabina de pilotaje –Comentó uno de los hombres del rincón dirigiéndose al tal Brandon.

-Sí, Curlintong. Ahora no te van a hacer falta.

Por algún motivo, esos comentarios molestaron a Lucy más que lo que había pasado antes. Curlintong puso los ojos en blanco y Segher murmuró unas palabras de disculpa antes de irse. Cuando un rato después Lucy iba hacia su avión en compañía de un par de auxiliares de vuelo de lo más simpáticos, supo que su trabajo en la compañía no iba a ser tan agradable como le gustaría, pero no por ello se sintió menos animada. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores y no era una chica que se dejara abatir fácilmente. Lucy se prometió que en menos de tres meses tendría a todos esos idiotas comiendo de su mano y pensaba cumplir su objetivo a cualquier precio.


	22. Una Navidad en la vida de

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**UNA NAVIDAD EN LA VIDA DE…**

_**Disclaimer: **__Hola a todo el mundo y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Aunque me hubiera gustado poder colgar antes de este capítulo la continuación de "Guerra de Sexo", no me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo y, como lo suyo es colgar los capis navideños en Navidad, pues aquí os traigo este regalito. Os lo dedico a todos los que seguís esta historia y os deseo que os lo paséis muy bien en estas fiestas. Muchos besos y hasta pronto._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Una Navidad en la vida de Percy Weasley**_

_**Diciembre de 1997**_

Percy rellena el último informe y deja la pluma perfectamente colocada en el tintero. A esas horas de la tarde todo permanece en silencio en el Ministerio de Magia y el joven brujo lo agradece. Prefiere mil veces esa bienvenida soledad que tener que ver día tras día en qué se ha convertido el mundo mágico. Se permite apenas un segundo de su tiempo en condenar tanta injusticia, pero entonces recuerda dónde está y deja su mente en blanco, temeroso de que alguien pueda adivinar sus pensamientos y acusarle de traición. No es fácil ser funcionario ministerial en esos tiempos cuando uno tiene que medir al milímetro cada una de sus acciones y sus palabras para evitar ser encerrado en Azkaban.

Percy echa un vistazo a su alrededor. No hay nadie más trabajando porque es Nochebuena y a pesar de todo la gente ha ido a cenar con sus familias. El brujo decide que ha llegado la hora de que él también se vaya a casa y comienza a recoger sus cosas. Con gusto se hubiera quedado un par de horas más allí, trabajando o haciendo algo, lo que fuera, pero sabe que tiene que marcharse ya. Le espera un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle que ni siquiera ha podido adornar convenientemente. Cenará un filete de pollo de El Caldero Chorreante que le sobró del día anterior y beberá un par de copas de un vino más bien malo que tiene guardado por ahí. Se meterá en la cama temprano y se pegará su pequeña radio al oído, rezando por no oír el nombre de ninguno de sus familiares entre los muertos o desaparecidos del día. Y se sentirá solo, miserable y cobarde porque, aunque se muera de ganas, no tendrá el valor de ir a La Madriguera para pasar la noche con su familia.

Percy guarda los pergaminos en un cajón y siente cómo le tiembla el labio inferior. Por un instante cree que se va a echar a llorar como un niño pequeño y se recuerda que no debe pensar en su familia. En el Ministerio, los Weasley están considerados como gente muy peligrosa. Aún no han ido a por ellos, pero Percy tiene la certeza de que algún día llegará la hora y no sabe qué hacer. A esas alturas del cuento sabe perfectamente que los motivos que lo llevaron a alejarse de todos ellos fueron absolutamente erróneos. Ni Dumbledore mentía cuando afirmaba que Voldemort había vuelto, ni su padre se equivocaba cuando le dijo que el ministro Fudge sólo le quería a su lado para que le sirviera de espía. Para Percy, que siempre se ha considerado lo suficientemente analítico e inteligente, ambas cosas están más que claras. Sabe que mantenerse alejado de ellos es estúpido porque en cualquier momento podría perderlos, pero no puede volver a casa. No aún. Y es que Percy Weasley puede ser consciente de sus errores, pero también es un chico orgulloso que espera que su padre le ponga las cosas un poco más fáciles. Cada vez que se cruza con él por los pasillos del Ministerio, Percy desea que él le hable, que le haga un gesto para indicarle que está perdonado, pero hasta el momento no ha ocurrido ni lo uno ni lo otro y cuando el joven Weasley camina con decisión hacia los ascensores de salida, una vez más tiene la esperanza de cruzarse con su padre.

No lo ve. A esas horas debe estar en La Madriguera, con sus hermanos y con su madre. ¡Oh, su madre! Percy mentiría si dijera que no la echa de menos. Los extraña a todos en realidad, pero a ella a la que más. Él, que tantas veces había renegado de sus jerséis tejidos a mano, se muere de ganas por volver a tener uno. Recibió el último el mismo año en que se alejó de la familia. A pesar de que estaban reñidos y de que Percy se había estado comportando como un auténtico imbécil, su madre le había hecho su jersey y él, como un idiota, se lo había devuelto acompañado de una hiriente carta de rechazo. No sólo a la prenda, sino a su propia madre. Percy suspira y traga saliva y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está en las calles del Londres muggle, preguntándose Molly Weasley lo echará tanto de menos como él a ella.

Podría haber buscado un lugar discreto en el que desaparecerse, pero Percy decide pasear a pesar del frío y de la nieve que está empezando a cubrir las calles de la ciudad. Necesita despejar la mente y retrasar el momento de encerrarse en casa. Descubrir que los muggles son capaces de disfrutar de la Navidad a pesar de que la desgracia está afectando a su mundo en la misma medida que afecta al mágico, le hace ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más esperanzadora. Ve gente corriendo de un lado a otro, solos o en pequeños grupos, y les escucha reír, felicitarse las fiestas y comentar dónde irán después de la cena o a qué tía solterona tendrán que aguantar mientras se comen el pavo relleno. Percy se acuerda de la tía Muriel y se pregunta si su madre la habrá invitado a La Madriguera. El joven está convencido de que incluso a ella podría llegar a echarla un poco en falta. Definitivamente la Navidad le hace ser más idiota de lo normal.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa dando tumbos de acá para allá. Vuelve a casa cuando siente los pies demasiado helados como para seguir andando sobre la nieve. Tiene los calcetines empapados y los dedos de las manos ateridos de frío y le parece que su apartamento es un pequeño paraíso cuando lo descubre cálido. No es acogedor, pero al menos allí puede cambiarse de ropa y entrar en calor. Cena junto a la ventana, viendo la nieve caer, y se mete en la cama muy pronto. Los vecinos de al lado están armando mucho jaleo y Percy insonoriza su dormitorio antes de poner la radio. No sabe muy bien quién le dio la contraseña por primera vez, pero cada noche escucha el mismo programa. Se siente un poco rebelde y siempre sonríe cuando escucha alguna voz conocida. Los gemelos son habituales colaboradores –a Percy no le extraña nada- y cada vez que los escucha suspira aliviado y se da cuenta de cuánto necesita que alguno de sus hermanos vuelva a meterse con él. Las bromas de Fred y George nunca le han hecho ninguna gracia, pero Percy se muere de ganas por volver a ser su víctima predilecta.

El programa de esa noche tiene cierto aire festivo. Percy está tumbado boca arriba en la cama, a oscuras y con los ojos clavados en el techo. Durante un par de horas nadie habla de desgracias y el brujo agradece que Lee Jordan, el locutor más habitual, anime a todo el mundo a rodearse de los suyos y a olvidarse de que el mundo de ahí fuera es una mierda. Como movido por un resorte, Percy se levanta de la cama y va directo hacia su armario. Se viste a toda velocidad, eligiendo unos pantalones desgastados y un jersey Weasley que le queda grande porque últimamente ha perdido algo de peso, y se aparece justo a unos metros de La Madriguera.

Siente los hechizos protectores abriéndole paso. Su vieja casa le da la bienvenida y Percy la observa desde la distancia. Casi puede oler los guisos navideños de su madre. Ve luces en el interior y escucha voces que no puede reconocer porque aún está a unos cuantos metros de distancia. No demasiados, pues lo único que tiene que hacer es cruzar el jardín y llamar a la puerta de la cocina. Entonces, su madre le abrirá, le mirará sin dar crédito y terminará por darle un abrazo muy fuerte, ese abrazo que él tanto necesita. Percy no tendrá que decir nada para saber que es bienvenido a casa, pero tampoco podrá porque ambos, su madre y él, estarán llorando. Después, será arrastrado al interior de La Madriguera y quedará frente a frente con su padre. Sus hermanos, que hasta un segundo antes han estado armando bulla, permanecerán en silencio, mirándolos. Percy se perderá en los ojos de su padre, consciente del daño que le ha hecho a ese hombre, de lo mucho que lo ha decepcionado, y apenas será capaz de murmurar una disculpa antes de verse nuevamente abrazado.

Su padre no llorará. Él sólo lo sostendrá entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo temblar como si fuera el niño silencioso y solitario de unos años mucho más dichosos, y le dirá sin palabras que todo estará bien, que no hay motivos para preocuparse o avergonzarse. Después, Arthur Weasley lo mirará a los ojos y le apretará un hombro antes de dejarlo en manos de sus hermanos que, entre reproches, bromas y más abrazos lo acogerán de nuevo en la familia. Percy se sentirá feliz y no querrá volver a irse de allí jamás y todo será perfecto y volverá a estar bien.

Sin embargo, el brujo es incapaz de recorrer los pasos que le separan de ese sueño no tan imposible. Se queda parado entre los árboles, viendo a través de las ventanas de la cocina a su madre. Tiene el pelo más rojo que nunca y unas cuantas arrugas más en su rostro. La preocupación y los malos tiempos están haciendo estragos en ella y sin embargo se la ve tan enérgica y mandona como siempre. Percy sonríe y agita la cabeza. No sabe qué fuerza le retiene allí. Miedo, orgullo y vergüenza. Tres sentimientos con los que ha aprendido a convivir y que le hacen retroceder.

Cuando se aparece de vuelta en su apartamento, Percy Weasley se quita la ropa con toda la furia que es capaz de sentir y se mete en la cama. Esa noche libera el nudo que lleva ahogándole durante varias horas y se maldice internamente. No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Una Navidad en la vida de Audrey Weasley**_

_**Diciembre de 2001**_

Cuando Percy llega a casa, encuentra a Audrey en el cuarto de Molly, cambiándole el pañal. La niña, que es tan pelirroja y pecosa como su progenitor, mordisquea un pequeño conejito rosa que Percy ha aprendido odiar porque es un obsequio de David Ferguson, pediatra ocasional de su hija y antiguo amante de su mujer. Percy se acerca a ambas y le da un beso en la mejilla a Audrey antes de ponerse a hacerle carantoñas a Molly. La niña, que adora a su padre más que a nadie en el mundo, no tarda en agitar los bracitos en su dirección, olvidándose del muñeco rosa. Percy piensa, no sin malicia, que ha vencido al idiota de Ferguson y se vanagloria por ello. Y se siente estúpido, pero eso no viene al caso.

Una vez tiene a Molly entre sus brazos, Percy centra su atención en Audrey. Está un poco más seria de lo normal y el brujo supone que aún sigue enfadada por la discusión que mantuvieron una semana atrás. En su opinión, había sido una tontería que su mujer se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho. En opinión de Audrey, Percy se había pasado tres pueblos y no pensaba olvidar el asunto tan fácilmente.

Lo más adecuado hubiera sido que el brujo no hubiese mencionado el asunto, pero faltaban sólo tres días para Navidad y, puesto que para él el tema carece de importancia, decide hacer la pregunta que bien podría desatar una hecatombe mundial.

-¿No has puesto el árbol todavía, Audrey?

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada. Por un momento parece que va a explotar, pero luego continúa haciendo sus cosas como si nada.

-No, Percy. Es obvio que no he puesto el árbol porque, como observarás, no está por ninguna parte. Si fuera una bruja podría hacer que se volviera invisible, pero no lo soy.

-Ya.

Ese hubiera sido un buen momento para quedarse callado. Audrey se marcha a la cocina dando largas zancadas y Percy la persigue, llegando justo a tiempo para ver cómo tiraba el pañal sucio de Molly a la basura. La niña aprovecha el momento para intentar quitarle las gafas a su progenitor, en una clara maniobra para lograr su atención e impedir que se meta en problemas, pero Percy no cree que los bebés sean capaces de hacer tal cosa y sigue erre que erre con el temita.

-¿Y no vas a ponerlo? Creí que habías estado comprando adornos para toda la casa.

-Los devolví.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dijiste que eran caros y que no servían para nada.

-Vamos, Audrey. No quise decir eso.

-¿No?

Con esa nueva mirada amenazante, Percy Weasley debería quedarse callado. Molly se lo hace ver tirándole del pelo y diciendo una y otra vez _"Pa-pa-pa-pa"_, pero el brujo es un hombre obtuso. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Te parece si voy a por ellos? Si quieres, te ayudaré a…

-No, Percy. No quiero que vayas a por ellos. Quiero que te calles y me dejes en paz. ¿Vale? ¿No decías que era insoportable con mis tonterías? Pues bien, no te voy a molestar.

-No quise…

Audrey gruñe y parece momentáneamente capaz de pegarle, pero en lugar de eso va hacia la puerta de la calle, se pone como puede un abrigo y una bufanda y sale a la calle. Necesita respirar porque, aunque está bastante convencida de que quiere a Percy, a veces aún se pregunta cómo es posible que aceptara compartir su vida con un hombre tan profundamente gilipollas. Sí. Esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía.

Audrey es una chica muy madura. Quizá porque se quedó huérfana siendo muy pequeña, siempre se comporta de forma muy responsable, pero al mismo tiempo es una persona alocada. No le gusta darle a las cosas más importancia de la que tienen y adora divertirse. Y no lo dice en el sentido de irse de copas, que también. Audrey es capaz de pasárselo bien haciendo cosas insignificantes. Disfruta del cuidado de su hija sobre todas las cosas. En el trabajo tiene fama de ser una chica alegre, incapaz de hundirse incluso en los momentos más difíciles, y sus amistades suelen recurrir a ella porque siempre tiene una palabra de aliento y una sonrisa en los labios. Le encanta organizar fiestas de cumpleaños y cuando llega la Navidad siempre es de las primeras en engalanar el hospital. Y su casa, por supuesto.

Cuando vivía con Cillian y con Stan, ambos hombres habían dado por hecho que al llegar la Navidad ella se encargaría del árbol, el muérdago y los villancicos. Incluso la ayudaban y se divertían con ella, pero Percy es diferente.

Quizá la discusión fue una tontería. Audrey había pasado toda la tarde eligiendo adornos nuevos para el árbol. El año anterior no había podido ocuparse del tema por todo el asunto del parto, pero en esa ocasión tenía ganas de hacer algo especial y pensaba renovar toda la decoración. Estaba muy ilusionada e incluso había comprado un diminuto gorro de Papá Noel para Molly, pero cuando Percy llegó a casa no apreció ni uno solo de sus esfuerzos. No la felicitó porque el árbol había quedado precioso ni se rió cuando vio a su niña con su gorrito. No. Lo único que hizo fue quejarse amargamente porque Audrey se había gastado una fortuna en estúpidos adornos que no servían para nada. Después de eso la cosa fue _in crescendo._

Audrey aseguró que Percy era un aburrido. Percy le dijo que era una cabeza de chorlito, que no entendía por qué no maduraba de una vez y, en un momento de ofuscación absoluta, la acusó de despreocuparse de Molly para centrarse en esas tonterías. Audrey sabía que Percy realmente no pensaba eso, que lo había dicho porque estaba enfadado, pero le había dolido tanto la acusación que decidió que no volvería a darle motivos para decir cosas tan horribles.

Sin perder ni un minuto, Audrey se había puesto a recoger todos los adornos. Percy la acusó de infantil y le dijo que hiciera lo que le diera la gana y la chica lo había devuelto todo, gorrito monísimo de Molly incluido. Al día siguiente, Percy se había estado portando como si nada y Audrey se había limitado a mostrarse seria y, sobre todo, fría. Muy fría.

Como fría está siendo la noche. Audrey se arrepiente de irse de casa de una forma tan precipitada sin tan siquiera abrigarse correctamente. Había cogido una chaqueta demasiado fina para soportar las inclemencias del tiempo y la chica tiembla de frío mientras pasea por el parque cercano a su casa. Está nevando copiosamente. En las noticias habían dicho que había un montón de aeropuertos cerrados por la nieve y Audrey se había estado compadeciendo de toda la gente que se quedó atrapada, sin poder coger un avión para irse con sus familias. A pesar de estar enfadada con Percy, ella tiene la suerte de tener a su hija, a su marido y a todos los demás a su lado. Los adornos realmente no le importan tanto, pero le molesta que el brujo no sea capaz de apreciar todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que las cosas estén bien entre ellos.

A veces, Audrey tiene la sensación de que su relación se sostiene a duras penas. Percy y ella tienen muy pocas cosas en común y, aunque discuten muy pocas veces, cuando lo hacen pueden llegar a pasar varios días enfadados. Es como si Percy no pudiera soportar el carácter optimista de Audrey y como si Audrey no aguantara el súper desarrollado sentido de la responsabilidad de Percy. Si ninguno de los dos tolera lo más significativo del otro. ¿Cómo van a mantenerse unidos?

Audrey se acuerda de Molly. Definitivamente, ella es el lazo que los ata con más fuerza. Una pequeña niña que ni siquiera tiene un año y se ha convertido en el centro del universo para ambos. Audrey suspira al pensar en su hija y decide que es hora de volver a casa antes de pillar una pulmonía. La vuelta es mucho más rápida y en cuanto abre la puerta de la calle la siente. La magia.

Es una sensación extraña. A veces no puede notarla, pero cuando hay mucha a su alrededor, Audrey puede sentir cómo se le eriza la piel. Es raro y agradable al mismo tiempo y esa noche la rodea a toda velocidad, atrayéndola directamente hacia el salón.

-¡Oh, señor!

Audrey se queda parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Percy está allí, sentado en el suelo con Molly en sus piernas. Percy le ha puesto un gorrito de Papá Noel y parece resignado a la idea de que la niña adore el conejito de trapo del doctor Ferguson.

Audrey sólo les presta atención durante un segundo porque sus ojos en seguida vuelan por toda la habitación. Percy la ha decorado, y no de forma convencional precisamente. Cientos de lucecitas de colores revolotean alrededor del árbol de Navidad y algunas de ellas dan vueltas por toda la estancia, iluminándolo todo. Audrey se lleva la mano al pecho y siente a Percy darle un abrazo y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te gusta? Tendremos que darle un aspecto más convencional si vienen los vecinos, pero mientras tanto está bien así. ¿Te parece?

-¡Oh, Percy! ¡Es precioso!

Audrey se cuelga de su cuello y le da un beso. Molly protesta porque sus padres están a punto de aplastarla y Percy se alegra de haberse acordado de cuánto le gustan a su mujer esas cosas porque realmente verla enfadada no es algo que le agrade especialmente. Al menos ahora podrán tener una feliz Navidad de verdad.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Una Navidad en la vida de Molly Weasley**_

_**Diciembre de 2011**_

-¿Cómo dices que se llama, cariño?

-PSP, abuelo. PSP.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Es muy fácil. Mira.

Molly está sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina, escuchando la conversación que mantienen Lucy y el abuelo Arthur. Su hermana, que ha recibido un nuevo videojuego de parte de Papá Noel (o del tío Cillian, para más señas) está absolutamente entusiasmada y se muere por hacer partícipe al abuelo de dicho entusiasmo porque sabe que a él le encantan esas cosas de muggles. Oírlos hablar es todo un espectáculo. Lucy, a sus siete años, apenas es capaz de explicarse correctamente y el abuelo, con su mente de viejo sangre pura amante de una tecnología que jamás llegará a comprender, hace mil y una preguntas de difícil resolución. Molly está segura de que ninguno de los dos sacará nada en claro del otro, al menos esa tarde, pero sonríe cuando Lucy le entrega la famosa PSP al abuelo y le dice qué botones tiene que pulsar para empezar a dibujar. El tío Cillian había querido regalarle un juego consistente en matar a traficantes de drogas, pero papá se negó rotundamente y Lucy debió conformarse con aprender a dibujar. Molly dudaba seriamente que su hermana fuera a conseguirlo porque su talento artístico era tan caótico como su conversación, pero era divertido ver cómo lo intentaba.

Molly aleja la mirada de aquellos dos un instante para fijarse en el resto de presentes en la cocina. Tan solo están por ahí la abuela Molly, que ha hechizado los platos para que se laven solos, mamá observándolos con toda la pinta de estar aún más alucinada que el abuelo con los cacharros muggles de Lucy, y papá parado junto a la ventana viendo cómo el resto de la familia está ahí fuera, jugando con la nieve.

Molly encuentra que ese día pasa algo raro en La Madriguera y, aunque en cierta forma prefiere fingir que no se da cuenta, sabe que es por su culpa. Es la primera Navidad que pasa en casa después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador la enviara a Slytherin y los únicos que parecen haber encajado bien la noticia son los abuelos. No es que le sorprenda, pues ha pasado su primer trimestre en Hogwarts siendo ignorada por todos sus primos, pero sí que la entristece. Molly quiere un montón a todos sus tíos y le duele que no entiendan que a pesar de estar en Slytherin sigue siendo la de siempre. Intenta mitigar un poco esa decepción pensando en que sus padres y los abuelos la quieren tanto como antes, pero no es suficiente.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mal, abuelo!

La carcajada de Lucy la distrae momentáneamente. El abuelo frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza como si así fuera a ver mejor la pantalla del trasto ese. Obviamente, fracasa y suspira con frustración, incapaz de manejar el chisme de Lucy sin hacer el ridículo.

-Ya verás qué dibujos más bonitos hago en cuanto le pille el tranquillo a esta cosa –Afirma el abuelo sin mucha convicción, arrancándole una nueva risotada a su nieta favorita.

-Ya. Seguro.

Lucy chasquea la lengua y salta de las rodillas del viejo Arthur.

-Me voy a jugar con la nieve.

A nadie le sorprende ese arrebato. Papá la intercepta antes de que salga al jardín sin abrigarse y luego deja que se reúna con los demás.

-Maldita cosa.

Arthur Weasley suspira y deja la PSP sobre la mesa. En realidad le gusta un montón, pero le pone un poco nervioso no poder manejarla. Molly le sonríe con algo de condescendencia y tiene la sensación de que el abuelo ha estado esperando el momento de que Lucy se fuera para hablarle.

-Así que Slytherin –Suelta de repente, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente la de papá. Molly sólo se encoje de hombros sin saber qué decir- Tu abuela y yo nos sorprendimos un montón cuando nos enteramos. ¿Cierto, querida?

-Así es –La abuela se acerca a la mesa, limpiándose las manos con el mandil, y se sienta junto al abuelo- Recuerdo que un primo de mi abuelo fue a Slytherin, hace ya muchos años.

-Yo dudo sinceramente que algún Weasley haya ido a esa casa alguna vez. Hasta ahora.

Molly no tiene muy claro si esas palabras son de aliento o si significan otra cosa. Vuelve a encogerse de hombros, sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que debería, y da un respingo cuando nota la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

-Audrey y yo estamos muy orgullosos –Afirma casi como si retara a sus padres a objetar algo- Estamos seguros de que Molly hará un muy buen papel en Slytherin. Ha sacado unas notas muy buenas. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Mirad.

Molly ve cómo mamá les entrega a los abuelos el enorme trozo de pergamino que había llegado de Hogwarts con sus calificaciones del primer trimestre. La niña sabe que ninguno de sus primos, ni siquiera Teddy Lupin, que es listísimo, ha sacado nunca unas notas tan buenas y, diantres, se siente muy bien consigo misma por ello.

-Percy, cielo. Ni siquiera tú eras tan bueno.

A Molly le sorprende. Eso no es posible. Mira a papá como si temiera que él fuera a enfadarse por haber sido vencido en su terreno, pero él solo parece un poco más satisfecho que un minuto antes.

-Está destinada a hacer cosas grandes. Ya lo veréis.

-Y como dice el Sombrero, Slytherin la ayudará en su camino a la grandeza.

Percy y el abuelo intercambian una mirada cómplice y Molly tiene la sensación de que se está perdido algo. Entonces, y sin que realmente venga a cuento, dice algo de lo que está absolutamente segura.

-Voy a ser sanadora.

-¿En serio?

Molly admira a su madre. Sabe que es muy buena en su trabajo y, aunque reconoce que la labor de papá en el Ministerio también es importante, lo que ella quiere es tener la oportunidad de ayudar a la gente, como hace mamá. Por eso ha tomado su decisión a la tierna edad de once años y siente que es definitivo. No hay nada más que quiera hacer en el mundo y, a juzgar por la mirada que le lanza mamá, nada podría haberla hecho más feliz que saber eso.

-Sí.

-Pues me parece muy bien –La abuela Molly le acaricia cariñosamente la mejilla- Estoy segura de que vas a ser la mejor.

La niña sonríe y no sabe qué más decir. Entonces, Lucy regresa y va directa hasta su hermana, agarrándola con decisión de la mano.

-Vente, Molly. Dominique quiere hacer un muñeco de nieve enorme y tienes que ayudarnos.

Molly mira a su hermana fijamente, pero no se mueve. Teme no ser bienvenida en el exterior y, aunque la idea de hacer algo junto a su primo preferido es ciertamente tentadora, se resiste un poco. Siempre se ha llevado muy bien con Dominique. El chico es muy tímido y, aunque de vez en cuando hace alguna trastada con Fred, su naturaleza es mucho más tranquila. No le gusta meterse en líos y cuando era más pequeño solía compartir muchas horas de juegos con Molly. Todos en la familia saben que está un poco acomplejado por culpa de su tartamudez y si le gusta tanto la compañía de su prima es porque ella nunca le incita a hablar. En sus juegos infantiles, los silencios eran tan importantes como las palabras y Molly los ha estado echando muchísimo de menos durante los últimos tres meses en Hogwarts. Porque, aunque Dominique ha disimulado con cierto éxito el desconcierto y la desconfianza que ahora le genera, ha sido más o menos simpático con ella. La ha rehuido muchas veces y Molly está un poco resentida con él y se siente un poco traicionada, pero quizá aquel ofrecimiento sea una ofrenda de paz. O una encerrona, porque Dominique es plenamente consciente de que Molly no podría negarle nada a su hermana.

Mamá, que la ha estado observando con detenimiento y parece darse cuenta de lo que le preocupa, le dedica una de sus sonrisas y le entrega su abrigo.

-Venga. Salte un rato. Seguro que es divertido.

Molly suspira y se marcha con Lucy casi arrastrando los pies. Su hermana no le suelta la mano mientras cruzan el jardín hacia el lugar en el que las espera Dominique. A pesar de que es pequeña y un poco atolondrada, mira a sus primos con aire retador, como animándoles a meterse con una Molly que siente una reconfortante calidez subirle por el pecho hasta casi estallarle en la garganta. Quizá no lo reconozca abiertamente muchas veces, pero adora a su hermanita y la quiere más que a ninguno de esos estúpidos primos a los que tiene que soportar. Lucy es genial.

Cuando llegan junto a Dominique, éste ya ha empezado a amontonar la nieve. Molly puede escuchar entonces el jaleo que el clan Weasley está montando en el exterior. Antes estaba tan nerviosa que los gritos y las risas eran solo un montón de ruidos sordos, pero ahora es plenamente consciente de que la vida sigue igual que siempre. Es cierto que nadie quiere unirse a lo del muñeco, pero la niña opta por no ser malpensada y decide que al menos cuenta con dos personas que son realmente importantes para ella. Si los demás deciden ignorarla, si necesitan tiempo para aceptar la idea de que ahora es una Slytherin, a Molly no le importa. No debe importarle porque es Navidad. Y menos aún cuando Dominique le sonríe tímidamente, como disculpándose por haber sido un idiota. Molly no sabe qué decirle, pero tampoco es necesario porque ahí está Lucy, cogiendo un montón de nieve endurecida y colocándola sobre otro montón más grande. No tarda ni una milésima de segundo en ponerse a hablar y Molly siente que, definitivamente, todo vuelve a ser más o menos como antes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Una Navidad en la vida de Lucy Weasley**_

_**Diciembre de 2009**_

Lucy estaba triste desde que le dieron las vacaciones de Navidad. Obviamente, Audrey estaba preocupada porque no recordaba haber visto a su hija pequeña sufriendo ese estado de ánimo nunca antes. Le preguntó muchas veces si se sentía enferma e incluso le hizo un pequeño examen médico para asegurarse de que la niña se encontraba perfectamente, pero hay nada en su salud que pudiera causar alarma. Quizá podría llevarla al pediatra, pero como era Navidad y Audrey realmente no notó nada raro en ella, no lo hizo todavía.

Ni siquiera comentó el asunto con Percy porque su marido llevaba varias semanas matándose a trabajar y no quería alarmarlo innecesariamente. Sin embargo, el brujo también se había dado cuenta de que su pequeñaja no era la de siempre y esa tarde, mientras sus hijas jugaban en su cuarto, él se coló en la cocina con la excusa de ayudar a Audrey con la cena de Navidad y toda la intención de sacar el tema de Lucy lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, tardaron un rato en hablar sobre ello. Audrey dijo algo sobre que Stan y Cillian no tardarían en llegar y se pasaron casi una hora comentando cómo iban a celebrar las Navidades ese año. Cena en casa con la familia postiza de Audrey; comida en La Madriguera con todo el clan Weasley. Siempre era lo mismo. Percy tenía la sensación de que estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso y decidió que no podía esperar más.

-Oye, Audrey. ¿No has notado a Lucy un poco rara últimamente?

Su mujer se lo pensó un momento y al final asintió con la cabeza.

-Lleva un par de días muy callada. He intentado saber qué le pasa, pero no me dice nada. Me tiene un poco preocupada.

-¿La has llevado al médico o algo?

-Todavía no, pero me he asegurado de que está bien. Pensaba hablar con el pediatra para que le eche un vistazo el lunes. No creo que sea nada físico, pero es mejor asegurarse. ¿Crees que puede tener una enfermedad mágica?

Percy frunció el ceño e intentó recordar algunos síntomas de males que sólo podía sufrir un mago. No era especialista en el tema, pero no le sonó que el estar inusualmente callado fuera sinónimo de algo malo.

-Quizá le pase otra cosa. ¿Le has preguntado a Molly?

Audrey se sintió un poco tonta. Había estado tan preocupada pensando que Lucy estaba enferma, que no se le ocurrió pensar que, quizá, alguien le había hecho algo en el colegio o en el parque y que por eso estaba así. Percy afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y llamó a su hija mayor.

Molly acudió de inmediato y, por una vez, Lucy no la siguió. Eso sólo podía significar que lo que le pasaba era muy grave porque la menor de las niñas siempre seguía a la mayor a todas partes. Era como una parte inamovible de su naturaleza.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Molly. ¿Tú sabes si a tu hermana le pasa algo? –Preguntó Audrey directamente, temiendo que Percy fuera a ponerse a dar vueltas sin sentido- La noto un poco rara.

La niña miró a su madre como si se hubiera imaginado cualquier otra pregunta del mundo excepto esa. Aunque todavía era muy pequeña, Molly ya era como una copia en diminuto de su padre y solía hacer gala de una seriedad asombrosa. Además, era intuitiva e inteligente y, cuando habló, Audrey sintió como si estuviera frente a una persona mucho más mayor.

-¿Es que no lo sabéis?

-¿Qué cosa, cielo?

-Pues que el otro día, en el cole, unos idiotas le dijeron a Lucy que Papá Noel no existe. Yo he intentado convencerla de que sí que existe, pero no me cree.

-¡Oh, vaya! Muchas gracias por decírnoslo, cariño. Puedes irte si quieres.

Molly se encogió de hombros y se fue. Cuando se enteró de la verdad acerca del mencionado Papá Noel, Molly apenas se inmutó. Otros niños se llevaban una gran desilusión, pero ella pareció aceptar la realidad con una madurez impropia de su edad y, desde entonces, pedía todos sus regalos directamente a papá y a mamá. Sin embargo, nunca le había dicho la verdad a Lucy. Parecía creer que su hermana tenía todo el derecho del mundo a creer durante un poco más de tiempo y Audrey le agradeció enormemente que hubiera intentado convencer a Lucy de que esos niños la habían engañado. Era un sol.

-Así que es eso –Dijo Percy, sentándose en una silla y adquiriendo una pose ciertamente reflexiva- Pensé que se trataba de algo mucho más grave. En fin. Lucy tendrá que hacerse a la idea. Ya va siendo mayorcita.

-Tiene cuatro años, Percy. No es mayorcita en absoluto.

-Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Si le han dicho la verdad, nos tenemos que aguantar.

-Pues a mí me gustaría que crea durante un poco más de tiempo.

Audrey se sentó junto a su marido y dedicó un buen rato a pensar en ello. Cuando se le ocurrió lo que hacer, sonrió abiertamente y pasó el resto de la tarde deseando que llegara el momento de devolverle la fe a su hija.

La cena salió bastante bien. Era demasiado informal como para que supusiera un fracaso para nadie y las niñas se fueron temprano a la cama, agotadas. Molly hizo bastantes esfuerzos para convencer a Lucy de que debían dormirse pronto para que Papá Noel pudiera dejar sus regalos, pero la niña no le hizo caso y siguió tan desanimada como antes.

Y tampoco se mostró demasiado emocionada cuando Molly la despertó a medianoche y la instó a levantarse sin hacer ruido.

-Vamos, Lucy. Ya verás como Papá Noel existe de verdad.

Lucy, aún con los ojos pegados de sueño, obedeció a su hermana mansamente. Se cogió a su mano y juntas recorrieron el pasillo de casa, pasando justo enfrente de la habitación de papá y mamá, que dormían como sin nada. Molly le hizo un gesto para que se queda callada y llegaron al salón. El árbol de Navidad presidía la estancia, que en ese momento estaba iluminada por las lucecitas mágicas de papá, y las dos niñas fueron a esconderse detrás de un sillón. Las dos estaban descalzas, despeinadas y en pijama y las dos se acurrucaron hombro con hombro a esperar.

-Seguro que viene pronto –Dijo Molly en un susurro.

-No hay chimenea –Señaló Lucy con desazón. Por un lado no quería creer lo que esos niños le habían dicho, pero le parecía que todo tenía bastante sentido.

-Pasará por la ventana, tonta. ¿Por qué te crees que hemos dejado los calcetines allí?

-Pero…

Lucy no pudo seguir hablando porque la ventana que Molly había señalado acababa de iluminarse. La niña se encogió un poco y se pegó aún más a su hermana, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y contuvo la respiración.

-Ya está ahí.

-¿Papá Noel?

-Sí. Ahora calla. Si nos ve, se llevará nuestros regalos.

Lucy obedeció y fijó la mirada en la famosa ventana. Cuando ésta se abrió, dejando que el gélido aire del invierno inundara la sala, la niña entró en tensión y abrió los ojos como platos. Fue incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera jadear cuando aquel hombre barrigón, barbudo y vestido de rojo, entró al salón de su casa y dedicó un buen rato a dejar regalos.

Desgraciadamente, se marchó, dejando la ventana abierta tras él. Lucy seguía inmóvil y alucinada y Molly tuvo que tirar de ella para obligarla a levantarse.

-¿Ves? Te dije que existía.

Lucy parpadeó y miró a su hermana. Parecía un poco asustada por lo que había visto y Molly temió que fuera a echarse a llorar, pero en vez de eso sonrió tanto y tan deprisa que parecía que le había dado un ataque o algo.

-Existe.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Quién te crees que dejaba los regalos? ¿Papá y mamá? ¡Por favor!

-¡Tenemos que decírselo!

-¿A quién?

-¡A papá y a mamá!

Y Lucy hizo ademán de salir corriendo para revelar la Gran Verdad a sus padres, pero Molly la detuvo antes de que llegara al pasillo.

-¡No, Lucy! No podemos decir nada. Se enfadarán si saben que hemos estado espiando a Papá Noel.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien. Hasta podrían escribirle una carta para decirle que lo hemos visto y, entonces, no vendría a casa nunca más.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Pero quiero que venga.

-Y yo también, así que vámonos a la cama. Corre.

-¿Y no podemos abrir los regalos?

Sonaba tentador, pero Molly negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana.

Lucy suspira y deja que su hermana la lleve a la cama, la tape con las sábanas y la inste a dormirse, pero la niña considera que es una tarea imposible. ¡Acaba de ver a Papá Noel, por Merlín! ¿Cómo va a dormirse?

Sin embargo, lo consigue al cabo de un rato. Audrey se acerca a la cama para darle un beso en la frente y, cuando vuelve a su dormitorio, descubre a Percy jugueteando con un gorro rojo. Parece un poco fastidiado, pero su mujer sabe que no le importa haber tenido que volar en escoba, arriesgar el secreto de los magos y ponerse una barba que picaba un montón a cambio de obtener una nueva sonrisa de su pequeñaja. No se dicen ni una palabra mientras Audrey se arrodilla en la cama y lo besa. Va a ser una noche de Navidad muy, pero que muy larga.


	23. Guerra de sexos II

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

_**N/A: **__Después de recibir un review bastante acertado por parte de Sorg-esp (muchísimas gracias, guapetona) he decidido dar un pequeño cambio a la trama de esta parte de la historia. No será un giro excesivamente notable, pero sí que he tenido que modificar una cosilla al final del capítulo anterior. Echadle un vistazo, pero que sepáis que lo único que he hecho ha sido transformar a Lucy en co-piloto. Sorg tiene toda la razón del mundo cuando dice que uno no puede ponerse a pilotar aviones así como así, que necesita horas de vuelo y, como me parece lo más normal del mundo, admito el error y lo cambio. Total, Greg sigue estando ahí y Lucy tiene todo el resto de su vida para ser piloto-piloto, así que no es para tanto. Un besazo._

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**GUERRA DE SEXOS II**

_**Mayo de 2033**_

Lucy se levantó bastante feliz aquella mañana. Hacía exactamente un mes desde que se incorporó a su nuevo trabajo y debía decir que las cosas le iban de maravilla. Había hecho amistad con algunos de los asistentes de vuelo, especialmente con una chica llamada Emily que se había criado a un par de manzanas de su propia casa. Durante ese tiempo realizó una docena de vuelos, un par de ellos transoceánicos, y todos ellos con Brandon Curlintong al mando del avión. Lucy había llegado a la conclusión de que era un hombre muy simpático. Estaba casado y tenía dos niños pequeños y le encantaba hablar de películas y series de televisión mientras pilotaba. Lucy también lo encontraba atractivo y lo consideraba un piloto muy capaz. Trabajar con él le estaba ayudando a aprender cosas que un simulador de vuelo no podría enseñarle jamás.

Aquella noche no habían dormido en Londres. Lucy sabía que pasar noches en hoteles de medio mundo iba a ser una constante en su vida y, cuando se levantó y corrió las cortinas de la habitación, descubrió las calles de Viena a sus pies. Aquella era una ciudad preciosa. Lucy no necesitaba que pasara ni un día más de su vida laboral para darse cuenta de que una de las mejores cosas de su empleo era precisamente eso, tener la oportunidad de conocer todo el mundo. Y totalmente gratis, que diría el tío Cillian.

Era una lástima, eso sí, no poder hacer turismo. Ese día tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve en punto, así que se puso en marcha. Quizá tener que levantarse antes de las once de la mañana era lo que peor llevaba de todo el tema. Odiaba madrugar desde que era una niña. En Hogwarts, la única cosa que podía forzarla a perderse una clase era quedarse dormida, y esa mañana, cuando sonó el despertador, contuvo el familiar impulso de estrellarlo contra la pared. Por fortuna, una taza de café bien cargado y una buena ducha de agua templada tirando a fría solían hacer milagros en su estado de ánimo.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Cuando Lucy bajó a la recepción del hotel, se encontró con Emily y los demás. Curlintong, que tenía fama de ser un perezoso redomado, no había dado señales de vida. Puesto que el hombre les tenía dicho que no lo esperaran, Lucy y los demás fueron al aeropuerto y supusieron que el piloto se las apañaría para llegar a tiempo al avión.

Lucy pensaba relajarse un poco antes de volar. Se dirigió a la sala de pilotos y se zampó unas cuantas de esas galletitas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban y estuvo sola en ese sitio hasta que uno de los compañeros entró. Lucy no estaba muy segura de si se alegraba o no de ver a Greg Segher de nuevo, porque la verdad era que no se habían vuelto a encontrar desde aquel primer día. Lucy no se había llevado una buena impresión de él y ella solía ser una chica de primeras impresiones. Sin embargo, esa mañana Greg no parecía ni la mitad de hostil que en su primer encuentro. De hecho tenía toda la pinta de estar muy cansado e incluso la saludó con amabilidad.

-No esperaba encontrarla por aquí, Weasley. ¿Qué tal le va?

A Lucy le desconcertó que se interesara por ella, pero acertó a sonreírle.

-Todo perfecto, muchas gracias. Dentro de una hora volamos a Londres y tendré libre hasta el lunes.

-Nosotros acabamos de volver de Tokio. Por suerte, también iremos a Londres mañana. Llevo unas semanitas de acá para allá que ni se imagina. Es agotador.

Agotador y fascinante. Greg pareció ser capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

-Al principio es alucinante ir de un lado para otro, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras –Dijo, yendo hacia la máquina de café.

-¿Cuánto tiempo trabajando para la compañía?

-Algo más de un año.

-¿Y ya ha dejado de estar alucinado por todo esto?

Greg resopló y se sentó frente a ella. Realmente no parecía un hombre al que le apasionara su profesión, pero Lucy creyó ver cierto brillo satisfecho en sus ojos.

-Ahora mismo, sí, la verdad. Estoy demasiado cansado como para acordarme del nombre del país en el que estoy. Sólo quiero irme al hotel y dormir. Pero usted disfrútelo mientras pueda.

Lucy pensó que ese chico no era la persona más adecuada para infundirle ánimos a los novatos. Parecía vivir todo el asunto como si fuera una penosa penitencia, pero Lucy no tenía la sensación de que su visión de las cosas estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar. Después de todo, tenía un poco más de experiencia que ella.

-Austria –Dijo sin pensar, recibiendo una mirada un tanto confusa.

-¿Qué?

-Que estamos en Austria.

Greg Segher alzó una ceja y a continuación soltó una risita divertida. A Lucy le gustó.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Cuando Molly se agobiaba demasiado, cosa que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia, Lucy se la llevaba al Londres muggle y ambas terminaban demasiado borrachas como para pensar en sus problemas. A pesar de que tanto Molly como ella no habían crecido en el mundo mágico, a la mayor de las hermanas le gustaba mucho más vivir entre magos y únicamente iba al otro lado para visitar a su madre y a su hermana. Molly era, posiblemente, la bruja más bruja de la parte de la familia Weasley que había fundado Percy y quizá por eso también disfrutaba un montón de aquellas salidas con su hermana. Lucy solía decir que cuando Emma fuera un poquito más mayor (unos veinte años mayor, más o menos, mantenía papá) la incorporarían a sus alocadas salidas nocturnas porque, diantres, aquello ya era una tradición.

La cuestión era que Molly estaba lo suficientemente estresada por todo que le apetecía salir con Lucy. En las últimas semanas, el trabajo en San Mungo parecía haberse multiplicado por mil a causa de una epidemia de fiebre de dragón y una serie de catastróficos accidentes relacionados con el primer estallido de magia de un montón de niños que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para volver locos a los medimagos de Inglaterra. Y luego estaba el asunto de Johan. Era cierto que no lo había vuelto a ver desde su discusión, pero no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza. Lucy lo sabía y quería convencerla de que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedar con él para aclarar las cosas, pero Molly era una testaruda y se negaba a ceder.

-Creo que lo mío con Johan está en punto muerto –Decía Molly en ese momento. Estaban sentadas en la barra de un pub, bebiendo cerveza y ajenas al escándalo que montaban los muggles forofos del fútbol que las rodeaban por todas partes –Estoy harta de pelearme con él cada vez que nos vemos. Lo mejor será dejarlo de una vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con dejarlo de una vez?

-Pues eso. Dejar de escribirnos, de hablar, de salir juntos. Dejarlo todo. Olvidarme de él.

Lucy tardó un poco en responder. Molly ya había dicho esas cosas antes, pero nunca había hablado tan en serio. Y a Lucy no le gustaba meterse en la vida de su hermana mayor, pero estaba convencida de que olvidarse de Johannes Kepler sería un error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Tienes otra opción.

-¿Cuál?

-Quedarte con él. Sin medias tintas. De verdad. Dile que sí y cásate con él.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Johan lleva loco por ti desde siempre. Tenéis una historia complicada, de acuerdo, pero sigue ahí a pesar de todo lo que habéis pasado. ¿Por qué vas a dejarlo si os queréis? Deberías dejar de tener miedo y aceptar de una vez que le necesitas tanto como él a ti. De hecho, deberías decírselo de una vez.

-Yo no necesito a nadie, Lucy. Y no tengo miedo.

-Tienes miedo de necesitarlo. ¡Qué tenga que ser yo quién te lo diga?

Molly frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en la barra. Estaba pensando y eso se le daba muy bien. Normalmente, cuando Molly pensaba las cosas tomaba buenas decisiones. Lucy sonrió con satisfacción y decidió darle un poco de espacio, así que dijo que iba al baño y se adentró en la selva de hombres enardecidos que tenía ante ella. Los Chelsea-Arsenal siempre atraían a un montón de forofos al viejo pub de mamá. Era increíble que todo siguiera exactamente igual que en la época de sus progenitores.

Lucy se tomó su tiempo en el servicio. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje, hizo unas cuantas muecas frente al espejo y se observó durante un par de minutos. Tenía una pinta bastante corriente. Todos decían que se parecía enormemente a su madre, pero ella creía que no era para tanto. Quizá porque tenía los ojos de su padre y un poco de las pecas Weasley repartidas sobre la nariz, pero ella se veía diferente. Cuando sus facciones dejaron de tener sentido, Lucy se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar con su hermana, pero a mitad del camino escuchó una voz hablándole casi al oído.

-Inglaterra.

La palabra la desconcertó. La voz le resultaba muy familiar, pero no la reconoció hasta que no vio a Greg Segher junto a ella, con una cerveza en la mano, el pelo desordenado y luciendo una camiseta oscura con el nombre del que debía ser su grupo de rock favorito. Definitivamente, estaba más guapo así que con la ropa del trabajo.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora que estoy un poco más descansado, recuerdo perfectamente que estamos en Inglaterra. ¿No es genial?

-Claro. Enhorabuena.

Greg se rió. Tenía una risa bronca y algo escandalosa, pero tan franca que Lucy tuvo que acompañarle al instante, sintiendo que aquel chico no tenía mucho que ver con el tipo borde que conoció unas cuantas semanas antes. Era un poco desconcertante, pero no le resultó incómodo en absoluto.

-¿Has venido a ver el fútbol?

-En realidad he salido a tomar unas copas con mi hermana.

Cuando Lucy miró hacia la barra en busca de Molly, descubrió que no estaba allí. Por un segundo se molestó porque se había ido sin despedirse, pero luego pensó que quizá fue en busca de Johan y se alegró por ella.

-Quien ha desaparecido –Murmuró entre dientes- ¿Y tú?

-He venido con unos amigos pero, francamente, odio el fútbol. Me estoy aburriendo un montón.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza?

Lucy lo dijo sin pensar, pero se alegró cuando Greg aceptó. Fueron juntos hasta la barra, pidieron otra ronda y se sentaron.

-Creo que eres el primer hombre que conozco que odia el fútbol. –Y el quidditch. Lucy no era una enamorada de ninguno de los dos deportes.

-Mi padre quería que fuera futbolista profesional. De joven jugó en el Everton y quería que yo siguiera sus pasos. Gracias a él terminé odiándolo.

Lucy sonrió, sorprendida porque se le brindara esa información con tanta naturalidad, y Greg le cayó un poco mejor.

-Además, los deportes no eran lo mío. Era más del tipo empollón. Me encantaban las mates.

-Vaya. Creo que tenemos algo en común. Yo solía aprovechar mi tiempo libre para hacer ecuaciones.

-Suena patético.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Pero era tan divertido.

-Eso también.

Ambos se pusieron a reír. Lucy hizo el esfuerzo de imaginarse al Greg Segher de quince años y lo vio como un chico desgarbado y solitario amante de la música más estruendosa que pudiera encontrar. De hecho, tuvo la sensación de que el Greg Segher de la actualidad no distaba mucho de ser eso mismo.

-Supongo que los aviones te encantaban –Dijo Lucy.

-Tuve mi primera maqueta a los siete años. Se vendía por fascículos y pasé todo un año sin comprarme chucherías.

-¡Oh, pobre! Yo tuve el primero a los tres. Era de peluche.

-Nadie se sorprendió demasiado cuando dije que quería ser piloto.

-En mi caso tampoco.

-Aunque a mi padre no le sentó muy bien la noticia.

-Ni al mío.

-Me muero de ganas de dirigir mi primer vuelo.

-Yo también.

-Esto es acojonante.

-Lo sé.

Llegados a ese punto, Lucy y Greg se miraron fijamente a los ojos y ambos sintieron la misma extraña emoción al mismo tiempo, como si alguien tirara hacia delante de ellos. Seguían inmóviles en sus sillas respectivas y realmente nunca habían hecho nada parecido, pero no tardaron ni un segundo en arrojarse el uno sobre el otro y empezaron a besarse. Lucy nunca había hecho algo así y algo en su interior le dijo que estaba siendo una tonta y una inconsciente, pero después de descubrir que tenía toda una vida en común con Greg, lo encontró tan guapo e irresistible que todo dejó de tener sentido. El bar, la cerveza, los aviones y las matemáticas. Mientras se besaban, no pensaron en que se acababan de conocer, ni en que eran compañeros de trabajo ni en nada que no fuera agarrarse el uno al otro. Seguramente, una vez que se les pasara el impulso se arrepentirían, pero no en ese momento. Y mucho menos cuando fueron hasta el cuarto de baño e hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Por fortuna, el fútbol evitó que les pillaran.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Hola, enana.

-Hola, idiota.

Emma dejó pasar a Lucy. No estaba de muy buen humor. Odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba ensayando y era obvio que era precisamente lo que acababa de ocurrir porque tenía su violín en la mano. Su profesor, un hombre realmente dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la música, le había conseguido una actuación en el teatro de un pequeño pueblo al norte de Londres y tanto él como Emma estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados. Cuando la niña fuera un poco mayor, haría las pertinentes audiciones para entrar en alguna escuela de música prestigiosa y muy exigente, pero hasta entontes, cualquier actuación que le pudieran conseguir era una oportunidad para abrirse al mundo.

-Molly está en el salón. Se supone que me está cuidando, pero lo hace muy mal, la verdad.

Una vez por semana, Audrey y Percy Weasley se iban a cenar fuera en plan romántico. Fue después de atravesar una crisis matrimonial que los llevó a tomar dos decisiones: pasar más tiempo juntos y tener a Emma. Desde entonces, no habían faltado a su cita ni una sola vez y, como Emma era pequeña, Molly y Lucy solían turnarse para vigilarla. O lo hacían juntas, como era el caso.

Emma se encerró en la habitación que sus padres habían adecuado exclusivamente para que ensayara. Inmediatamente se puso a tocar y la música acompañó a Lucy hasta la sala de estar, donde Molly hacía anotaciones en un pergamino.

-¿Sigues trayéndote el trabajo a casa?

-No sé qué pasa últimamente con la gente. No tengo tiempo para terminar los informes en el hospital.

-Menudo rollo. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-No, estoy bien. Ya casi termino.

Lucy se moría de ganas por saber qué tal le habían ido las cosas con Johan, pero esperó pacientemente hasta que terminó de escribir. Al menos estaban acompañadas por las melodías de Emma, que era realmente buena para su corta edad. Lucy estaba bastante segura de que algún día llegaría a ser una de las grandes.

Después de unos diez minutos, Molly estiró los brazos y desvaneció los pergaminos, enviándolos directamente a San Mungo. De verdad que le gustaba su trabajo, pero era agotador. Apenas había tenido tiempo para respirar cuando Lucy le habló.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

-¡Oh, ayer! Bueno, no fue para tanto. ¿Sabes?

-¿No? ¿Fuiste a ver a Johan?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

Molly suspiró. Había sido una tarde interesante, la verdad.

-Bueno. Discutimos.

-Vaya novedad –Bufó Lucy con frustración, intentando comprender cómo era posible que esos dos fueran tan tontos.

-Y nos reconciliamos.

-¿En serio?

-E hicimos el amor apasionadamente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¡No!

-Te aseguro que sí.

-Pero si a ti eso no te va.

-Pues ayer sí que me fue. Y estuvo bastante bien.

-Entonces. ¿Estáis juntos?

Molly afirmó con la cabeza y mostrando una timidez impropia de ella, alzó una mano y le mostró su anillo de compromiso. Lucy sonrió ampliamente y sintió un alivio inmenso subirle por el pecho.

-¡Al fin, joder!

-Johan dijo algo parecido. ¿Sabes?

-Y no me extraña. Te ha costado media vida decidirte.

-No sabes lo contento que se puso –Molly esbozó una sonrisa que tenía algo de triste y que su hermana comprendió a la perfección –Dice que ahora no me va a dejar escapar. Quiere casarse lo antes posible.

-¿Habéis decidido alguna fecha?

-Todavía no. Nos limitamos a disfrutar del momento.

-¡Claro! Disfrutar del momento.

Lucy le dio un codazo cómplice y después la envolvió en un abrazo orgulloso y alegre. Aunque Molly no fuera la persona más expresiva del mundo, era evidente que tomar esa decisión la hacía muy feliz. Quizá más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Además, queremos tener un bebé.

Llegadas a ese punto, Lucy dejó de sonreír porque sabía que ese tema era un poco más complicado. Molly también estaba un poco más seria, aunque parecía totalmente decidida.

-¿Estás segura?

-Más que nunca.

Lucy lo vio en sus ojos. Si hasta unos días antes Molly aún se resistía a ser madre, ya no quedaba nada de esa resistencia.

-Pues que sepas que yo voy a ser la madrina. No es negociable.

-Claro. Es horrible negociar contigo. Nunca prestas atención a los argumentos de los demás.

-No es verdad.

-Sí que lo es, hermanita. Hablas tanto que no dejas que nadie te replique.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Supongo que no.

Lucy dio un gritito y volvió a abrazarla. Estaba tan contenta por ella. Se merecía estar con Johan de una vez. No conocía a nadie en el mundo más merecedor de estabilidad que su hermana.

-Por lo menos ha merecido la pena que me dejaras plantada.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Lo siento mucho, pero después de lo que me dijiste, tuve que irme. ¿Entiendes? Había tomado una decisión y sentía que si esperaba un poco, aunque fueran cinco minutos, no lo haría.

-No pasa nada. No estuve del todo sola –Y Lucy le dio a su voz cierto tono pícaro que Molly captó a la perfección.

-¿No?

-Me encontré con un compañero de trabajo y nos tomamos algo.

-¿Y nada más?

-Pues… -Lucy se levantó del sillón y golpeó a su hermana con un cojín- Ahora te fastidias, por haberte ido sin despedirte.

-¡Vamos, Lucy!

-¡Ah, ah! Soy una tumba.

-¿Os queréis callar de una vez? Estoy intentado ensayar.

A pesar de tener sólo diez años, Emma podía ser bastante intimidante. Las dos hermanas mayores habían estado tan concentradas en su conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que la más pequeña había interrumpido su concierto y había ido directa al salón para echarles la bronca. Normalmente Emma era una niña afable y encantadora, pero cuando sacaba el mal genio casi daba miedo.

-Perdona, Emma, no queríamos molestarte –Lucy sonó conciliadora. Dejó el cojín y se acercó un poco a la niña –Pero es que Molly acaba de darme una noticia genial.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué noticia?

-Johan y yo vamos a casarnos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Guay –Emma sonrió y fue a darle un abrazo a Molly- Mamá tendrá que comprarme un vestido nuevo.

-Seguro que sí.

-Y ahora. ¿Podéis dejar de hacer ruido? Todavía me equivoco muchas veces con la nueva pieza y no me concentro si estáis de cháchara.

-Claro, enana –Lucy le revolvió el pelo- Seremos buenas.

-Eso espero.

Emma les dirigió una última mirada amenazante y volvió a la habitación. Un instante después, se escuchó la música otra vez. Molly y Lucy se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y fueron directas al sofá donde pasaron el resto de la velada hablando en susurros sobre Johan y el amigo misterioso de Lucy. Ella, por supuesto, no dijo ni una palabra sobre la identidad de Greg, pero hablar con Molly la hizo comprender que lo ocurrido no era nada del otro mundo. Sólo esperaba no avergonzarse demasiado cuando viera a ese chico otra vez. Y que él no la rehuyera como si tuviera la peste, por supuesto.


	24. Guerra de sexos III

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling._

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**GUERRA DE SEXOS II**

_**Mayo de 2033**_

-Buenos días, Lucy. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Bastante bien, la verdad. ¿Y el cumpleaños de Ryan?

-Ruidoso.

Lucy sonrió. Brandon Curlintong procedió a quitarse la chaqueta y se acomodó en su posición de piloto. Definitivamente, el hombre le caía muy bien y la joven estaba segura al cien por cien que ninguno de sus otros compañeros de trabajo podría haberse portado mejor con ella. Muchos la trataban con condescendencia, como si pensaran que el sitio de una mujer no estaba a los mandos del avión, sino sirviendo botellitas de alcohol a los tripulantes y, aunque al principio esa actitud le había molestado un poco, Lucy ya se había hecho a la idea. Brandon era un tipo bastante majo, los asistentes de vuelo eran todos geniales y luego estaba Greg, del que tan mala impresión se había llevado al principio y con el que había vivido una experiencia bastante intensa en el baño de un pub londinense.

La verdad era que Lucy quería verlo. Sabía que su brusco encuentro sexual no tenía por qué significar algo, pero necesitaba saber a qué atenerse. Aunque no creía que Greg Segher fuera el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida, quería hablar con él para aclarar las cosas. La verdad era que le había gustado un montón estar con él y estaba dispuesta a repetirlo si él quería y quizá, con el tiempo, podrían llegar a algo más, pero por el momento tenía que averiguar si Greg quería seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella, si prefería que fueran solo amigos o si optaba por no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa en ese sentido. Odiaba dudar las cosas y siempre había sido una chica directa. Dejar para mañana las cosas no era su estilo y ese día lamentó no tener el número de teléfono de Greg. Por desgracia no habían coincidido en la sala de empleados esa mañana. Lucy había descubierto que no tenía que trabajar hasta el jueves y se llevó una pequeña desilusión. En cualquier caso, ya se había resignado a la situación y encaraba su jornada de trabajo con energía.

En esa ocasión sería un vuelo hasta Mallorca. Tenían el avión repleto de jóvenes con ganas de marcha y Lucy sintió una punzada de envidia. Su complicada adolescencia había transcurrido entre libros de magia y física y había tenido que esforzarse más que cualquier muggle para llegar hasta donde estaba, así que lo de irse de juerga a países mediterráneos no era algo de lo que hubiera podido disfrutar. Estaba bastante satisfecha con lo que tenía, cierto, y no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado en aquellos años, pero a veces echaba de menos cosas como aquella.

-Dígame, Lucy. ¿Vio _Doctor Who_?

Su madre decía que era la serie más longeva de la televisión británica. Habían empezado a emitirla allá por los años sesenta, cuando sus padres ni siquiera eran proyectos de persona, y desde entonces había habido un montón de _doctores_. Lucy calculaba que iban por el vigésimo primero o algo así y, aunque ella solía seguirla cada vez que podía, no era tan fanática como Brandon Curlintong, el hombre más friki que había conocido nunca. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido amiga de Johan Kepler y que prácticamente había crecido con Hugo Weasley, quién no tenía fama de ser una persona demasiado normal.

-No he podido todavía. Estuve por ahí con mi hermana. ¿Sabe que va a casarse?

-Vaya. Me alegra oír eso. Creo.

Lucy soltó una risita. A veces Brandon bromeaba sobre lo agotador que eran el matrimonio y la familia. Al parecer uno de sus hijos tenía un serio problema de hiperactividad y era capaz de volver loco a todo el mundo.

-En fin –Curlintong suspiró y comenzó a revisar todos los controles. Lucy ya lo había hecho al llegar, pero al hombre le gustaba tomar todas las medidas de seguridad posibles- Parece que tendremos el día tranquilo. El cielo estará despejado y no habrá nada de viento. Será divertido.

Lucy sólo pudo darle la razón. Se colocó los auriculares y pronto estaban preparados para echar a volar. Le encantaba aquella rutina. Subir al avión, esperar a que la torre de control diera la orden de despegar y alzar el vuelo. Le recordaba a los vuelos en escoba de su infancia, cuando cualquier cosa era capaz de emocionarla, y estaba segura de que no se cansaría de aquello jamás.

Un rato después, habían superado el delicado momento del despegue y Curlintong encendía el piloto automático y se retiraba sus propios auriculares. Evanna, una de las azafatas, les llevó un par de descafeinados y les comunicó que el pasaje estaba tranquilo. Algunos empezaban a alborotarse, aunque era normal tratándose de chicos de instituto que se iban de viaje de fin de curso. Un viaje que no sería precisamente cultural.

La visita de Evanna o de cualquiera de los otros asistentes eran normales, pero no lo era que regresara un par de minutos más tarde, ni que lo hiciera acompañada. Por Greg Segher, para ser más exactos.

A Lucy le sorprendió verlo allí. No se lo esperaba para nada y no estaba muy segura de si su presencia le alegraba, aliviaba o le parecía un incordio. Quería hablar con él, cierto, pero no hacerlo delante de Curlintong. Esperaba que Greg tuviera un poco de sentido común. En todo caso, cuando el joven entró en la cabina de pilotaje, con el pelo algo alborotado y una de sus camisetas de Marilyn Manson, (una especie de icono para los amantes de la música estruendosa), lo encontró tan arrebatadoramente guapo que no le importó que pudiera meter la pata. De hecho, le dieron unas ganas increíbles de besarle que logró contener a duras penas.

-¡Hombre, Segher! El último tipo al que esperaba ver en este vuelo –Brandon lo saludó con amabilidad y lo instó a tomar asiento- Vaya pintas que me traes, chaval.

-Ya. Bueno, uno tiene que ponerse cómodo. ¿No te parece? Hola, Lucy.

-Hola, Greg.

-Así que ahora es Lucy y no la niñita que juega a los aviones.

-¡Brandon, joder!

Lucy no supo muy bien si reírse o no. La cara de Greg era todo un poema, pero había hablado de ella en unos términos que no le hacían ninguna gracia. Curlintong se carcajeó ruidosamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Segher.

-No se preocupe, Lucy. Greg en realidad no piensa nada de eso. No puedo poner la mano en el fuego por esa panda de hombres de las cavernas que tenemos por compañeros, pero este chaval es un tío legal. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Si tú lo dices…

-Tiene un lamentable gusto musical, pero te caerá bien cuando lo conozcas un poco mejor.

-Parece que os conocéis desde hace tiempo –Comentó Lucy, un poco abrumada por tanta familiaridad.

-Greg y yo pasamos casi un año volando juntos.

-Prácticamente hasta que llegaste tú. De ahí que estuviera un poco molesto contigo cuando llegaste.

-¿En serio?

-Me quitaste al mejor compañero de toda la compañía. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Lucy le miró a los ojos. Era bueno saber que esa hostilidad inicial no se debía a algo tan estúpido como el machismo, si no a los celos, que eran igualmente una tontería pero que al menos no convertían el asunto en algo personal. O eso quería pensar ella.

-Me encanta ver a las jóvenes adquisiciones de nuestra empresa pelearse por mí, la verdad, pero procurad no hacerlo en la cabina. Sería muy molesto si el avión se estrellara por vuestra culpa.

-No vamos a pelearnos, Brandon.

-Eso dices ahora, pero ya verás cómo termina la cosa.

Brandon les guiñó un ojo y Lucy tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos durante el fin de semana. La chica se sintió momentáneamente abochornada y quiso decir algo, pero un pequeño alboroto en el exterior la hizo guardar silencio. Pensó que habría un problema con los chicos y que el encargado de seguridad del vuelo, un tipo al que no conocía, se haría cargo, pero no fue así y todo comenzó a ir mal. Principalmente porque un hombre de unos cuarenta años acababa de entrar en la cabina armado con un cuchillo de grandes proporciones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de tal forma que nadie podría abrir desde fuera.

-¿Qué cojones…?

Greg se puso en pie de un salto y se colocó justo detrás de Lucy. _Valiente cobarde, _pensó ella antes de que Brandon también se levantara con toda la intención de enfrentar al intruso. Lucy realmente no había tenido ocasión de pensar en que estaban secuestrando el avión. Porque era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un hombre con cara de loco estaba secuestrando su avión justo un cuarto de hora después de despegar de Londres. De puta madre.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

A pesar de la situación, Curlintong logró enfrentar el problema con cierta serenidad. Greg seguía agazapado detrás de Lucy mientras la chica pensaba en sus opciones. Podía esperar a que Brandon solucionara al asunto, cosa que en ese momento no parecía algo demasiado probable, o podía echar mano de su varita y cortar por lo sano. Seguramente se metería en algún problema con la gente del Ministerio, pero se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. Tenía un psicópata armado, un guardia de seguridad encerrado ahí fuera, un piloto con complejo de héroe y un avión con más de doscientos pasajeros a bordo, la mitad de ellos adolescentes. Su intervención estaría plenamente justificada, así que no podía caerle más que algún sermón o algo así. ¿Verdad?

Todo eso se estaba planteando cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que elegir la segunda opción porque el loco aquel, en un alarde de estupidez absoluta, acababa de darle una cuchillada al pobre Brandon. ¿Qué clase de inútil se cargaba al piloto de un avión, por el amor de Dios?

Ver la sangre la dejó paralizada. Con una madre enfermera y una hermana sanadora, lo más normal del mundo era pensar que Lucy Weasley estaba más que acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero no era así. La verdad fue que lo único que quiso hacer mientras veía a Curlintong caer al suelo, ensangrentado y prácticamente inconsciente, fue ponerse a vomitar. Ni sacar la varita, ni enfrentar al loco de turno. No. Sólo quería hacerse un ovillo y marearse a gusto.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué coño haces?

Greg parecía haber reaccionado al fin. Observaba a Brandon con los ojos como platos y había abandonado su posición tras Lucy para tomar las riendas de la situación. Lucy podía oír perfectamente el jaleo que había ahí fuera. Seguramente el pánico estaba empezando a cundir y no tardarían en perder el poco control que les quedaba. Y lo peor era ver a Greg avanzar hacia el psicópata ese con decisión, como pidiéndole a gritos que lo matara a él también.

-¡Vais a llevarme a Roma! ¡Ahora!

-¿Estás loco? Acabas de cargarte al piloto.

-Lo hará ella.

Y señaló a Lucy con el cuchillo. Genial. Por suerte, la chica no dudó. Sin mediar palabra, sacó su varita y miró a Greg Segher. Era obvio que se las estaba dando de valiente, pero se notaba que estaba cagado de miedo y no era para menos. No pareció comprender por qué alguien buscaba entre su ropa un trocito de madera dadas las circunstancias, pero se le veía dispuesto a defenderla si era necesario. Era algo tan típico de los hombres el creerse los salvadores del mundo.

-¡_Desmaius!_

Lucy no dudó. Ya habría tiempo para pensar después, cuando el loco estuviera debidamente inconsciente, cosa que ocurrió en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, justo lo que tardó el hechizo en impactar contra el pecho del hombre.

Greg se quedó con la boca abierta. Desde el suelo, Curlintong murmuró algo así como _Doctor Who. _Lucy Weasley sólo pudo pensar en que ojalá la magia no hubiera destrozado algún sistema electrónico del avión porque en ese caso seguirían estando jodidos. Por suerte, el vuelo parecía seguir sin contratiempos y pronto tomó conciencia de cuáles eran sus verdaderos problemas. O el problema, porque Greg seguía mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Escúchame, Greg. Te prometo que te lo voy a explicar en cuanto tomemos tierra. ¿Vale? Pero ahora tienes que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –Preguntó. Su voz sonaba muy aguda y pareció repentinamente asustado.

-Luego, Greg. Ahora tenemos que volver a Londres. Brandon necesita ayuda.

El joven miró a su compañero y pareció recordar que seguía allí, seguramente al borde de la muerte. Después volvió a centrarse en Lucy. No le inspiraba demasiada confianza en ese momento, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir sus instrucciones.

-Dale un golpe en la cabeza y abre la puerta. Les diremos a los otros que conseguiste reducirle justo después de que hiriera a Brandon. ¿Te parece?

Greg apenas pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

-Después veremos si hay algún médico entre el pasaje y yo me pondré en contacto con la torre de control. Tendrás que ayudarme a aterrizar.

-Pero has…

-Greg. Entiendo que esto te parezca muy raro, pero te necesito.

Segher siguió mirándola unos segundos más. Después, y sin mediar palabra, golpeó la cabeza del secuestrador con la bandeja del café, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Lucy suspiró aliviada y se dijo que tenían muchas más cosas de las que hablar que esa mañana. Y por una vez en su vida no tenía ganas de enfrentar directamente el problema.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Tuviste mucho miedo?

-La verdad es que sí.

Emma volvió a recostar la cabeza en su regazo. Había pasado toda la velada abrazada a ella, escuchándola contar lo que había pasado en el avión esa misma mañana. Lucy había tenido un día terrible. En primer lugar, había estado a punto de morir, pero lo peor había sido tener que someterse a un montón de interrogatorios. Todo el mundo, muggles y magos, habían querido enterarse de lo sucedido en el avión y Lucy estaba agotada. A pesar de ello, había relatado los acontecimientos una última vez, en exclusiva para su familia, y en ese momento se sentía muchísimo mejor.

Allí, junto a ella, estaban los abuelos, el tío Cillian y su esposa, Molly y Johan, Emma y sus padres. Seguramente, en un par de días tendría que enfrentar a todos sus primos sin morir en el intento, pero una vez hubiera descansado un poco podría afrontarlo todo sin el más mínimo problema.

Sus padres habían estado muy preocupados, pero quizá Emma se había llevado la palma. No quería separarse de ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y Lucy reconocía que estaba disfrutando tantas carantoñas. Su hermanita algunas veces podía ser un poco seca, pero en realidad era bastante mimosa.

-¿Qué se sabe del secuestrador? –Preguntó el tío Cillian.

-Es un enfermo mental. Creo que se escapó de casa hace unas semanas y dejó de tomar la medicación. Quería ir a Roma porque unos monstruos le perseguían o algo así.

-Maldito chiflado –Se lamentó la abuela- ¿Seguro que estás bien, cielo? Yo que pensaba que era un trabajo seguro.

-Estoy bien, abuela. De verdad. Lo que ha pasado hoy no es algo normal. Te aseguro que no me va a pasar nada.

-¿Y tu compañero? ¿Cómo está? –Dijo su madre.

-Estaba bastante grave, pero es casi seguro que se va a poner bien.

-Mañana me enteraré de cómo evoluciona.

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Y el otro muggle? –Esa vez fue el turno de papá- ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

-En el Ministerio han dicho que quieren borrarle la memoria, pero me gustaría hablar antes con él. Les he pedido un par de días.

-Eso es muy irregular, Lucy. Podría ir por ahí contando lo que ha visto.

-De momento ha permanecido callado. Confío en él.

-Pero lo más lógico es no correr riesgos. Deberían ir a arreglar el asunto ahora mismo.

-Necesito explicarle algo, papá. Si no me entiende, entonces yo misma me encargaré.

Percy Weasley frunció el ceño. A él le gustaban las cosas bien hechas desde siempre, así que consideraba el comportamiento de su hija y del Ministerio muy desafortunado e imprudente. ¿A quién se le ocurría correr semejante riesgo?

-¿Por qué necesitas explicarle nada?

Lucy se puso roja y buscó inconscientemente a Molly. Su hermana parecía haber comprendido el problema y decidió echarle un cable. Se quitó el brazo de Johan de los hombros y fue hasta ella prácticamente corriendo.

-Dejad de atosigarla de una vez –Dijo con voz autoritaria, acallando a personas que eran mucho mayores que ella- Ha tenido un día horrible y necesita descansar. Te vienes a mi casa. ¿Vale?

-Claro.

-Lucy. Pensé qué te quedarías…

La voz de su madre sonó suplicante y la chica estuvo a punto de ceder, pero necesitaba estar con Molly porque sólo a ella podía contarle ciertas cosas. No era como si no confiara en la familia, pero Greg era un tema delicado y necesitaba estar segura antes de confesar algunos detalles.

-Voy a estar bien, mamá. No te preocupes.

Lucy le dio un abrazo y fue casi doloroso separarse de ella.

-Venga, vámonos.

Molly la agarró de la cintura y un segundo después, sin despedirse de nadie, se aparecieron en su casa. Johan también estaba allí, aunque parecía un poco desubicado, como si no estuviera seguro de si su presencia era bienvenida o no.

-Creo que… -Musitó, señalando una ventana.

-Sí. Ve a tomarte un par de cervezas o algo. Pero no vengas borracho, haz el favor.

-Yo nunca vengo borracho.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y no se dignó a responder. Johan se fue sin protestar ni nada y Lucy se descubrió parada en mitad de la sala de estar de su hermana, ansiosa por contarle ciertos detalles del fin de semana.

-Hablemos claro, hermanita. ¿Te has acostado con ese tal Greg?

Lucy suspiró. A veces no entendía cómo era posible que su hermana no hubiera terminado en Ravenclaw.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, Molly.

-¿Te gusta o sólo ha sido un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato"?

-En realidad no lo sé.

-¿Y aún así vas a arriesgarte a que vaya contando por ahí que te ha visto hacer magia?

-No me preguntes por qué, pero estoy segura de que Greg no abrirá la boca. Y aunque lo hiciera. ¿Crees que alguien le creería?

Molly la miró como si le perdonara la vida y puso los brazos en jarra, exasperada por el comportamiento alocado de su hermana. Lucy siempre había sido una cabeza de chorlito y Molly la quería a pesar de ello, pero consideraba que ya era hora de que creciera un poco.

-Si habla te meterás en un buen lío.

-Ya lo sé Molly. De verdad, no te preocupes. Sé que va a salir bien. Confía en mí.

-¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que resulta eso teniendo en cuenta que estás arriesgando el secreto de la magia por un chico que ni siquiera te gusta de verdad?

-No he dicho que Greg no me guste.

-¿No?

-He dicho que no estoy segura. No lo conozco suficiente.

-Vale. Esto es genial. Estás loca.

-Molly…

-Creo que me voy con Johan.

-Oye, Molly.

-¿Te vienes o te quedas?

Molly se encaminó hacia la salida, pero Lucy la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas?

-Estaré encantada de hacerlo cuando tengas algo sensato que decirme. Hasta entonces. ¿Quieres tomarte algo o no?

Lucy entornó los ojos y comprendió que su hermana no seguiría dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, así que se encogió de hombros y la siguió al exterior de la casa.

-Hace un montón de tiempo que no hablo tranquilamente con Johan.

-Lo que me faltaba. Ahora os pasaréis toda la noche hablando de física y tonterías de esas.

-La física no es una tontería. Es muy divertida.

-¡Claro, Lucy! Lo que tú digas.

Y mientras las dos hermanas se veían inmersas en un debate sobre lo estúpidas o no que eran las leyes físicas y las fórmulas matemáticas, a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia de allí, en Londres, un chico no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que esa mañana hubiera visto algo del todo imposible. Estaba intrigado y quería averiguar lo que pasaba lo antes posible.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Con un poco de suerte, Brandon Curlintong podría abandonar el hospital en una semana. Lucy había recibido la notica con alegría y después de pasar un rato con la mujer de su compañero, había decidido ir a tomarse algo a la cafetería del hospital. La verdad era que esa noche no había dormido demasiado bien y se sentía agotada y agobiada después de los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Greg y, aunque básicamente estaba convencida de que su secreto estaba a salvo con él, la aterraba la posibilidad de que el chico fuera a irse de la lengua. Lucy, tan dada a actuar por impulsos como su madre, realmente no había sopesado todas las consecuencias que podría acarrear su decisión de explicarle a Greg la verdad antes de dejar que el Ministerio le borrara la memoria. El día anterior le pareció una buena idea, pero después de una noche en vela empezaba a tener sus dudas. Estaba planeando cómo haría para reunirse con el Segher cuando se encontró con que lo tenía al lado.

-Hola, Lucy.

-¡Greg! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de hablar con la mujer de Brandon. Me dijo que habías venido a desayunar y, bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Lucy se fijó en su compañero. Había prescindido de la camiseta estrambótica, cambiándola por una camisa blanca de manga corta y una muñequera que no parecía ir muy a cuento con el conjunto. Además estaba sin afeitar, totalmente despeinado y arrebatadoramente sexy. Lucy no entendía por qué sus hormonas entraban en ebullición cada vez que lo tenía cerca porque en realidad no era tan guapo. De hecho, podría haberse pasado todo el día mirándolo sin abrir la boca, pero recordó que tenían cosas muy importantes que solucionar y reaccionó a su repentino desconcierto agitando la cabeza.

-Quizá deberíamos buscar un sitio más… Privado.

Segher entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Sí. Ese no era un buen sitio para hablar de tipos que caían desplomados al suelo sin motivo aparente.

-Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres. Tengo el coche aquí al lado…

Por un momento Lucy pensó que podría agarrarlo del brazo, desaparecerse con él y aparecer en su propio apartamento, pero Greg no estaba preparado para eso. Ni muchísimo menos.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Greg hizo un movimiento seco con la cabeza y guió a la chica hasta su vehículo que, efectivamente, estaba estacionado muy cerca de la entrada del hospital. Durante aquel trayecto apenas hablaron, pero cuando Segher arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha, Lucy se dio cuenta de que no podría estarse callada hasta que llegaran a su casa.

-No sabía que hubieras estado trabajando con Curlintong.

Greg la miró de reojo como si no estuviera muy seguro de si sería conveniente o no mantener una conversación dadas las circunstancias.

-Creo que en la compañía tienen por norma asignarle a los novatos. No me preguntes por qué.

-Es muy bueno. Estoy aprendiendo un montón con él.

-Por lo menos no tiene mala uva como algunos que yo me sé. Espero que nunca te pongan a trabajar con Lewis. Es un capullo.

-¿Lewis? Parece simpático.

-Precisamente ese es el problema, que parece simpático pero en realidad no lo es.

Lucy sonrió y pensó en aquel hombre bajito y barrigón que siempre contaba chistes terribles en la sala de personal.

-Ojalá Curlintong se recupere pronto –Dijo la chica- Todavía no entiendo cómo ese tipo pudo colarse en el avión con ese cuchillo tan enorme.

-Esta mañana me he pasado por la oficina y me han comentado que están investigando al personal de tierra. Por lo visto, uno de los guardias de seguridad estaba más preocupado por intentar ligarse a una famosa o algo así y el loco ese se le coló. Le va a caer una buena. La verdad es que el guardia del avión no pudo hacer gran cosa. El tipo amenazó con cortarle el cuello a Evanna.

-¡No jodas!

-¿No te has enterado? La cogió como escudo humano y la arrastró hasta la puerta de la cabina. El muy cabrón.

-Tengo que llamar a Evanna. No tenía ni idea. Tiene que estar fatal. Pobrecita.

-La verdad es que no debió ser agradable.

-Fue terrible, Greg.

Segher hizo un gesto extraño. Lucy pensó que seguiría con la conversación, pero él se concentró en la conducción y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que, cinco minutos después, metía el coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo y ocupaba su propia plaza de garaje.

-No veas la suerte que he tenido al poder alquilarla. Dejar el coche en la calle es una putada.

Lucy, que no tenía coche propio y que no consideraba necesario comprarse uno, teniendo en cuenta que podía viajar en escoba o desaparecerse hasta el lugar que quisiera, sólo afirmó con la cabeza y continuó siguiendo a Greg de un lado para otro. El edificio en el que vivía estaba justo enfrente del aparcamiento y en unos cuantos minutos más ya estaban en su apartamento.

Era un desastre y apestaba. Aunque en el trabajo Gregory Segher ofreciera un aspecto pulcro y aseado, en su vida normal era el tipo más guarro que Lucy había conocido jamás. De hecho, en cuanto el extraño olor que emanaba de cada rincón se le metió en la nariz, sintió el impulso de decirle que las ventanas estaban para abrirlas. Sin embargo, guardó silencio y se preguntó qué clase de hombre llevaba a una chica a su casa y se dejaba los calzoncillos sobre la barra que separaba el pequeño salón de la cocina. Cuando miró a Greg, lo descubrió un poco cortado, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba ofreciendo una imagen penosa.

-Perdona el desastre –Dijo, agarrando los citados calzoncillos y un calcetín que colgaba de una lámpara de pie y echándolos a lo que parecía ser el cesto de la ropa sucia. Lo sería si la ropa no estuviera desperdigada por todos lados, claro –La casa necesita un repasillo, pero no he tenido tiempo y… Bueno. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

Por nada del mundo. A saber qué clase de hongos estaban creciendo en los platos sucios apilados en el fregadero.

-Creo que voy a tener que contratar una asistenta o algo. Cada vez que traigo a una chica a casa, se le queda la misma cara que a ti –Comentó con algo de sorna el chico, demostrando que al menos tenía un poco de sentido del humor.

-Bueno, Greg. Es que tengo la impresión de que tu casa acaba de ser asolada por un huracán. Eso como mínimo.

-Reconozco que soy un desastre –El chico fue hasta el sillón, agarró un montón de trastos que tenía encima y los tiró a un rincón. Allí al menos molestaban menos –Odio las tareas domésticas y como casi siempre duermo en hoteles… Aquí tienes el resultado.

-No pasa nada. Es tu casa. Puedes tenerla como te dé la gana.

-Ya, bueno –Greg suspiró y se rascó la nuca mientras miraba a su alrededor. Debía estar pensando en qué cosas recoger para arreglar un poquito la situación, pero como todo en general era asqueroso, terminó por encogerse de hombros y no hacer nada- Siéntate si quieres.

Lucy se lo pensó un momento y al final se medio acomodó en un pico del sofá. No quería ni pensar qué eran esas manchas que había en la tapicería porque entonces tendría que marcharse de allí corriendo.

-En fin. Como no creo que estés muy cómoda, será mejor que vayamos al grano. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sí. Definitivamente eso era ir al grano, nadie podría negarlo y ella ni lo intentó.

-Promete que no te pondrás histérico.

-Lo prometo.

Sonaba bastante seguro de sí mismo, pero lo más probable era que no pudiera cumplir con su palabra. Aún así, Lucy decidió seguir adelante.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que podría tener tu casa limpia en menos de una hora?

-¿Incluyendo el cuarto de baño y la cocina? –Greg sonó burlón. Lucy hizo un gesto afirmativo –Eso sería un milagro.

-Vale. Siéntate.

Iba a hacer una estupidez y una locura. Lucy lo sabía, pero a pesar de ello se puso en pie, sacó su varita y miró a Greg Segher con decisión.

-¿Qué es eso?

-En serio, Greg. Siéntate.

Finalmente obedeció. Lucy se colocó en medio de la habitación e intentó recordar cuánto tiempo podría pasar en Azkaban por hacer magia delante de un muggle porque, objetivamente hablando, eso que estaba a punto de hacer sólo podría traerle cosas negativas. En primer lugar porque Segher sólo era un muggle al que acababa de conocer, del que apenas sabía cuatro cosas. Y en segundo lugar porque en el Ministerio siempre se ponían bastante nerviosos con esas cosas, pero como Lucy era una chica lanzada, alzó la varita y pronunció con claridad uno de los hechizos que había aprendido de su abuela, la gran Molly Weasley, durante sus habituales visitas a La Madriguera. A la abuela se le daba muy bien limpiar cosas, así que no había nadie mejor en el mundo de la que aprender esa clase de encantamientos.

Un segundo después, las prendas de ropa comenzaron a flotar en el aire y todas fueron a parar al cesto de la ropa sucia. Al mismo tiempo, el grifo del agua caliente se había abierto al máximo y un estropajo volador empezaba a lavar los platos. Sí. Lucy era muy buena. Lástima que Greg Segher fuera incapaz de apreciar sus capacidades porque estaba demasiado ocupando poniéndose mortalmente pálido y saltando por encima del sofá para mantenerse lo más alejado de ella que le fuera posible.

-¿QUÉ COÑO…?

Efectivamente, se había puesto histérico. Lucy lo miró casi con lástima y quiso acercarse un poco a él, pero Greg la rehuyó utilizando un cojín como escudo protector. La verdad era que una parte de la chica esperaba que se tomara la notica con algo más de calma. Papá solía contar que mamá lo había aceptado con bastante tranquilidad, pero Lucy no creía que Greg fuera a demostrar curiosidad o, al menos, un poco de calma. No. Greg podría hacer dos cosas: desmayarse o montar un escándalo que alertara a todo el edificio.

-Prometiste que no te pondrías histérico –Recordó Lucy con dulzura.

-¿QUÉ? ¡CÓMO NO VOY A…! ¿QUÉ…?

-Se llama magia, Greg. Sé que puede parecer un poco raro, pero en realidad es lo más normal del mundo. Al menos para mí.

-¿MAGIA?

-Soy una bruja. Y no soy la única. En realidad somos muchos y estamos por todo el mundo. Lo que pasa es que tenemos que mantenernos ocultos y…

-¿Una… bruja?

-Eso es Greg. Una bruja. Y lo que pasó en el avión, lo que está pasando ahora –Y abarcó con un gesto todo el piso, que seguía limpiándose mágicamente- Es magia.

-Magia.

-Sí. Magia.

-Pe… pero no puede ser –Greg, que durante un segundo había dejado caer los brazos, volvió a enarbolar el cojín defensivamente -¡La magia no existe! Es imposible.

-Te aseguro que existe. Y la tienes delante.

Greg Segher miró a su alrededor. Estaba asombrado y aterrado y Lucy supo que definitivamente no estaba preparado para asumir la verdad. No de momento. A juzgar por su expresión, debía estar planteándose la posibilidad de llamar a la policía para poder advertir a la gente de que cosas como _esas_ eran posibles y, aunque quizá sus intenciones no fueran malas, Lucy no podía consentirlo.

-No debí decírtelo.

Greg la miró y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No.

-Está bien. Otra vez será.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Lucy le borró de la memoria todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que la gente del Ministerio no tardaría en llegar para arreglar la cosa en condiciones y mientras eso pasaba y Greg permanecía sentado en el sillón con expresión confundida, Lucy terminó de limpiar el basurero al que su compañero llamaba casa. Al menos sacaría algo positivo de esa experiencia. Un piso limpio y una cita para el fin de semana. El principio de algo que, con el tiempo, terminaría con una revelación similar a la que acababa de ocurrir pero con final feliz. Lucy se encargaría de ello.


	25. Patinaje sobre hielo

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling._

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**PATINAJE SOBRE HIELO**

_**Diciembre de 1998**_

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que esta es nuestra primera cita de verdad?

Percy, que en ese preciso momento tenía la mirada fija en sus dedos entrelazados con los de Audrey, agitó la cabeza con desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba hablando. Había estado demasiado ocupado haciéndose a la idea de que esa _muggle_ charlatana era su novia. Su novia. Sonaba extraño, sobretodo porque él únicamente había mantenido una relación estable con Penny, pero debía reconocer que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto porque Audrey le gustaba. Mucho. Quizá más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir en ese momento.

Había algunas cosas que no terminaban de convencerle demasiado, como el hecho de que esa chica fuera tan espontánea y no dudara ni un segundo a la hora de agarrarle de la mano y hacerle carantoñas en público, pero por lo general le gustaba un montón, con todas sus cosas raras y sus tonterías. Que no eran pocas, Percy no podía negar lo obvio.

Aunque sólo habían pasado dos días desde que la besara por primera vez, Percy había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en su relación. Audrey no se parecía en nada a la clase de chicas con las que a él le hubiera gustado emparejarse. Dudaba muchísimo que fuera a hacer un buen papel en alguna de las posibles futuras cenas del Ministerio a las que tendría que llevarla en caso de que su noviazgo fuera algo duradero. Estaba bastante convencido de que lo pondría en evidencia porque, vale, admitía que la chica era un encanto y que lo volvía loco, pero precisamente ahí residía el problema. Audrey Ramsey carecía por completo de la templanza necesaria para ser la perfecta consorte de un buen político y Percy debía tener eso en mente para el futuro.

Y es que Percy estaba convencido de que esa relación tendría futuro. Él no era de la clase de hombres que se embarcaban en aventuras amorosas sin pensar en ellas como en proyectos vitales. No estaba tonteando con Audrey. Ella no era una chica con la que divertirse, salir por ahí, besuquearse y, luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Audrey era una señora Weasley en potencia y Percy debía asumir que nunca podrían hacer juntos ciertas cosas. No podría llevarla a los bailes del Ministerio y esperar que se comportara como una dama porque realmente ella no era una dama. Percy tampoco quería que lo fuera porque le gustaba esa Audrey, pero era un hombre capaz de ver los pros y los contras de cualquier cosa y Audrey, por más encantadora que le pareciera en ese momento, tenía defectos. Muchos defectos.

-¿Percy? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Obviamente, él tampoco era perfecto. A veces, cuando meditaba sobre algo, tendía a aislarse del mundo y a Audrey podría no hacerle mucha gracia. Cierto que en ese momento le sonreía y se la veía más curiosa que otra cosa, pero debía tener cuidado para no enfadarla porque lo que menos necesitaba Percy en esos momentos era pelearse con Audrey. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Le gustaba sentir que flotaba en mitad de ese pedacito de mundo que compartía con la chica más chispeante que había conocido nunca.

-Somos novios –Dijo, sintiéndose muy tonto pero ganándose una mirada de adoración absoluta.

-¡Oh, sí!

Audrey le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó. A Percy le pareció que todos los _muggles_ que estaban a cien metros a la redonda los miraban, pero cuando la chica le soltó, se dio cuenta de que nadie le hacía caso. No les importaba que Audrey estuviera tan irremediablemente feliz e ilusionada porque acababa de empezar su propia historia de amor. Percy casi se sintió aliviado por ello.

-¿Sabes qué me apetece hacer?

Percy alzó una ceja y esperó. Con Audrey uno nunca podía saber esas cosas porque era absolutamente impredecible.

-¡Vamos a patinar!

-¿Patinar?

-Será divertido. Ya verás.

Audrey lo cogió de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta una parada de autobús.

-Pero Audrey –Musitó, acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído- Yo no sé patinar.

-¿No sabes?

-Ni un poco.

-¡Oh! –La chica pareció desinflarse por momentos y Percy lo lamentó porque su entusiasmo le encantaba- Podemos ir al cine o…

-Lo de patinar está bien –Percy la interrumpió. Era una idea horrible no dejar que la chica improvisara otros planes, pero no le había gustado verla así, tan desilusionada.

-Pero tú…

-Audrey. ¿Te gusta patinar?

-Me encanta patinar.

-Entonces patinarás.

-Pero no es fácil. Seguro que te caes y podrías hacerte daño.

-No voy a caerme porque tú patinarás. Yo me quedaré en un lugar seguro, mirándote y saludándote con la mano.

Audrey se quedó seria y callada durante una milésima de segundo, pero entonces le mostró la sonrisa más luminosa de toda la noche y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-Tú lo que quieres es pasarte todo el rato mirándome el culo. ¿A que sí?

Percy resopló y contuvo una risita para, a continuación, poner cara de absoluta inocencia.

-Vale. Me has pillado.

Audrey soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarle, esa vez en la mejilla.

-¡Qué bobo eres, Percy!

Al brujo le habían llamado muchas cosas en su vida y estaba bastante seguro de que _Bobo_ siempre había sido uno de los adjetivos favoritos de Fred y George a la hora de dirigirse a él, pero nunca nadie le había hecho sentirse tan bien como Audrey. Ese _Bobo_ fue como un chute de adrenalina pura que le impidió sentir vergüenza mientras compartía besos y risitas con Audrey en el autobús que los llevó hasta la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Había un montón de gente allí. Percy, que a lo largo de su vida había tendido a subestimar bastante a los _muggles_, se vio en la obligación de reconocer que había que tener cierta maña para patinar sin pegarse en tortazo del siglo. Algunas personas se mantenían lo suficientemente pegadas a los límites de la pista como para agarrarse a las vallas en caso de resbalón involuntario, pero la mayoría se aventuraba hasta el centro de aquella inmensa capa de hielo, patinando a toda velocidad y haciendo toda clase de cabriolas imposibles. Percy, que siempre había sido un poco negado para los deportes (aunque Audrey afirmaba que el fútbol se le daba muy bien) supo que jamás podría mantener el equilibrio sobre unos patines porque tenía toda la pinta de ser una misión imposible.

-¿Seguro que no quieres intentarlo?

Audrey, que en ese momento era todo mejillas sonrosadas debajo de su gorro de lana multicolor, acababa de entrar a la pista y le miraba con una sonrisa, como si esperaba que aceptara pero al mismo tiempo estuviera segura de que no lo iba a hacer.

-Realmente es mejor que me quede aquí. Tú pásatelo bien.

Audrey hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió disparada como un hechizo certero en dirección al centro de la pista. La vio deslizarse sobre el hielo con una gracilidad que hasta ese día no había demostrado tener (no en demasiadas ocasiones, al menos) y un montón de pensamientos cursis invadieron la mente de Percy. La vio más preciosa que nunca, con su bufanda de colorines, sus guantes gruesos de color rojo y su abrigo oscuro que, desgraciadamente, le tapaba efectivamente el culo. Era evidente que se lo estaba pasando en grande porque no perdía la sonrisa. De vez en cuando se acercaba a Percy para desafiarlo, pero él seguía siendo lo suficientemente sensato como para quedarse allí, a salvo. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que había parejas agarradas de la mano, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, sintió un poco de envidia. Estaba loco.

-¿Sigues sin querer?

Audrey eligió precisamente ese momento, cuando estaba un poco vulnerable, para acercarse a él con su carita encantadora y su voz alegre. Percy no le dijo que no de forma inmediata como las otras veces. Dudó y eso bastó para que Audrey insistiera un poco más.

-Te prometo que no voy a dejar que te caigas. Confía en mí.

Confiar en Audrey. Percy aceptó con cierta amargura que sí que confiaba en ella y supo que se iba a arrepentir en el mismo momento en que afirmó con la cabeza. Audrey no tardó ni dos minutos en conseguirle unos patines e incluso le ayudó a ponérselos. Después, le agarró de las manos y lo llevó hasta la pista.

La primera sensación no fue agradable. En cuanto puso un pie sobre el hielo, Percy se resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Audrey lo sostuvo con firmeza y le ayudó a erguirse.

-Intenta juntar un poco las piernas y relájate. No te voy a soltar.

-Audrey. No creo que esto sea una idea. Soy muy torpe.

-No eres más torpe que cualquiera en su primera vez –Audrey lo arrastró unos metros. Percy no la miraba a la cara. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que sus pies permanecieran juntos- Yo me caí un montón de veces antes de conseguir recorrer veinte metros sin darme un tortazo.

-¿En serio? No estoy seguro de que eso me sea de…

Percy no pudo decir eso porque sus piernas finalmente habían demostrado tener vida propia y en ese momento estaba sentado sobre el hielo. Y joder si estaba frío.

-¡Oh, demonios sangrantes!

Audrey alzó una ceja, extrañada por esa expresión, y le ayudó a levantarse. O lo intentó, porque Percy pesaba demasiado para ella y terminó tumbada sobre sus piernas.

-¡Joder!

Percy sabía que estaba a punto de ponerse colorado. Estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de un montón de _muggles_ y se sentía abochornado pero entonces, Audrey empezó a reír mientras luchaba por levantarse. Se apoyaba en sus hombros, pero la risa hacía que sus pies resbalasen y volvió a caer no una, sino dos veces, en mitad de un ataque de risa histérica. Percy tenía dos opciones: enfurruñarse o acompañarla. Al final algo ajeno a su voluntad optó por lo segundo.

-Está bien –Musitó Audrey al cabo de un rato, cuando había podido contener un poco las carcajadas- Tenemos que levantarnos o pasaremos el fin de año aquí.

Luchando nuevamente, la chica logró ponerse en pie y consiguió que Percy hiciera lo mismo no sin esfuerzo. Rieron un poco más, corriendo un serio peligro de volver al suelo, pero el chico logró devolverle un poco de sentido común a toda esa situación.

-¿Por qué no me pones a salvo? Creo que por hoy he tenido bastante de _esto_.

-Tienes razón. Vamos allá. Despacito.

Para Percy, recorrer el camino de vuelta a tierra firme fue una especie de suplicio sólo aliviado por el toque seguro de Audrey sobre sus brazos. Suspiró sonoramente cuando pudo sentarse sobre una superficie destinada a eso precisamente y se quitó los patines.

-Seguro que la próxima vez te sale mejor –Afirmó la chica cuando ya se iban de vuelta a casa- Podríamos invitar a Cillian. Seguro que él puede contigo.

-No creo que me apetezca dejar que se ría de mí.

-No se reirá porque entonces yo podría recordarle todo el tiempo que necesitó antes de aprender él mismo. Y fue mucho más del que necesité yo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Ahí donde lo ves, tan chulito él, es aún más torpe que tú.

-De todas formas, no sé si seré capaz…

-¡Bah! Patinar es como montar en bici. Al principio puede parecer difícil, pero luego te saldrá solo, ya verás.

Percy afirmó con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Volvieron a subirse en un autobús y se abrazaron con la excusa de que se habían quedado helados. El invierno era bueno para poder hacer cosas como aquella. Percy pensaba mantener la boca cerrada y disfrutar del contacto de su novia, pero la confesión escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerla.

-Audrey. No sé montar en bici.

Ella dio un respingo y lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro, único en su especie. Y, bueno, en cierta forma lo era.

-¿No sabes?

-No.

Audrey entornó los ojos, volvió a aferrarse a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Bueno. Lo añadiremos a la lista de cosas que tienes que aprender para ser una persona normal.

-Soy una persona normal.

Una persona normal que sabía hacer magia, pero Audrey no necesitaba saberlo por el momento.

-Por supuesto que eres normal, Percy. Es sólo que hay mogollón de cosas que no has hecho en tu vida. Es comprensible si has crecido en un horrible internado.

Percy guardó silencio. Audrey tampoco parecía tener ganas de seguir con la conversación, demasiado relajada como para perder el tiempo con esas nimiedades, pero el brujo sintió una repentina curiosidad.

-¿Tienes una lista de cosas que vas a enseñarme?

-Ajá.

-¿Y vas a decirme cuáles son?

-Será mucho más divertido sorprenderte. ¿No crees?

En absoluto. Odiaba improvisar, pero cuando se trataba de Audrey simplemente no podía negarle nada porque era su novia.

Y le gustaba.


	26. Fiesta ministerial

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**FIESTA MINISTERIAL**

_**Septiembre de 2000**_

-Permítame que le presente a mi esposa, señor Ministro.

Audrey estrechó la mano que le tendía Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia inglés, y sonrió ampliamente como ya había hecho una veintena de veces desde que llegaron a la fiesta. Al principio le había parecido incluso divertido ir por ahí saludando gente, pero una vez perdida la novedad empezaba a estar cansada. Percy parecía dispuesto a presentarle a toda la comunidad mágica –al menos a aquellos miembros a los que él consideraba importantes- y ella se estaba hartando de ir por ahí ejerciendo de consorte de funcionario ministerial porque, francamente, los pies la estaban matando, la pequeña Molly no hacía nada más que darle patadas y tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. A decir verdad, Audrey había pasado todo el embarazado absolutamente hambrienta y mientras escuchaba cómo Percy le comunicaba al Ministro de Magia que era muggle –cómo si él no lo supiera ya, puesto que había ido a su boda, aunque Percy no parecía dispuesto a darle importancia al hecho de que ya conocía a Shacklebolt- ella sólo podía pensar en lo absolutamente deliciosos que debían estar aquellos canapés hechos con carne de animales mágicos y aderezados con hierbas de las que no había oído hablar en su vida.

-Audrey.

Percy se inclinó un poco para llamar su atención. La chica parpadeó confundida y descubrió que el Ministro le sonreía casi condescendientemente, como si se diera perfecta cuenta de que su mente no estaba precisamente atenta a la conversación que mantenía con su marido.

-¿Qué? –Musitó, apoyando todo su peso en el pie izquierdo. El derecho de latía con fiereza, recordándole que había sido un error ponerse unos tacones tan altos en su estado. Pero. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Audrey adoraba los zapatos y se había tenido que poner aquellos porque eran los únicos que hacían juego con el vestido azul de premamá que se compró especialmente para esa fiesta.

-El Ministro preguntaba por tu embarazado, querida.

Audrey alzó una ceja. ¿Querida? ¿Cuántos años suponía Percy que tenían? ¿Cientos?

-¡Oh! Todo está muy bien, muchas gracias –Molly aprovechó el momento para moverse en su interior y la joven tuvo que agitarse con incomodidad- La niña es un poco revoltosa a veces, ya sabe.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco. Audrey no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que él consideraba del todo inadecuado que hiciera un comentario de esa clase enfrente de un político tan importante, pero le dio igual. Aquella era su primera fiesta ministerial, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua y únicamente quería que dejaran de aburrirla con cosas relacionadas con el trabajo de Percy porque necesitaba comer algo. Ahora.

-Me gustaría comentarle un par de cosas, señor Ministro –Percy parecía tener toda la intención de alejarse un poco de ella- Audrey…

-Creo que voy a pillar algo de comida. No te preocupes, _querido_. Estaré por aquí. Alimentando a tu hija.

Percy pareció olvidarse de respirar durante un segundo, justo el tiempo que tardó en soltar una sonora carcajada el señor Ministro de Magia. Audrey había intentado mantener el tipo y comportarse como una dama durante toda la noche, pero al diablo con los modales. En cuanto su marido reaccionó lo suficiente como para empezar a decirle a Shacklebolt lo que fuera que le preocupara, ella prácticamente corrió hacia la mesa donde se servía la cena y, se dispuso a zamparse todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante.

Elegir no parecía tarea fácil. Toda la determinación de Audrey se vino abajo en cuanto descubrió aquel mundo de posibilidades culinarias, pero al final se encogió de hombros y cogió lo que tenía más cerca. Era algo parecido al sushi, pero sabía diferente. Además, su textura era muy suave, casi desagradable, y Audrey saboreó aquello durante unos segundos, sintiéndose muy intrigada. ¿Qué estaría comiendo exactamente? Podría preguntar por ahí, pero al final no lo hizo porque. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que estuviera comiendo cosas asquerosas como rata, perro o troll? No. Era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia porque a veces no era bueno saber demasiado y, demonios, al menos estaba llenando el estómago y no podía quejarse mucho porque a ella siempre le habían gustado las nuevas experiencias. Siempre había presumido de ser una chica lanzada, así que la comida no iba a hacer que se sintiera amedrentada en absoluto.

Después de comerse un par de esos extraños tentempiés, Audrey cogió una especie de muslitos de pollo diminutos de otra bandeja. Estaban crujientes, sabían a pescado y la joven casi pudo escuchar a Molly expresar su entusiasmo ante semejante delicia. De hecho, la misma Audrey gimió placenteramente antes de lanzarse a por otro de esos muslitos, absolutamente ajena al mundo mágico que la rodeaba. Quizá, cuando pasara algo de tiempo y se diera cuenta de que había dedicado su primera visita al Ministerio de Magia a comer cosas raras, se arrepintiera de su comportamiento, pero esa noche no. Esa noche sólo quería deleitarse con esos manjares y no preocuparse por nada más.

-¿Disfrutando de la comida?

Audrey se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Arthur Weasley a su espalda. Durante un instante se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que habían descubierto haciendo alguna travesura, pero cuando vio la sonrisa franca y tranquilizadora de su suegro, ella misma sonrió, contenta de volver a verle.

-Todo está muy rico, señor Weasley. Le preguntaría qué es todo eso, pero me temo que será mejor no saberlo.

-Sí, seguramente –Arthur rió y cogió uno de los deliciosos muslitos- ¿Y Percy?

-Está por ahí, hablando con el Ministro sobre no sé qué cosas del trabajo.

-¡Uhm! No debería haberte dejado sola.

-¡Oh! No me importa. La verdad es que prefiero estar aquí. Escuchar a Percy mientras habla sobre reestructuraciones de departamento e informes de no sé qué polvos puede ser agotador.

-Sí. Sé lo que quieres decir –Arthur cogió una silla cercana y se la ofreció a Audrey- ¿No quieres sentarte? Recuerdo que cuando Molly estaba embarazada no podía pasar demasiado tiempo de pie.

Audrey suspiró con alivio mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. Arthur se acomodó frente a ella no sin antes servirle una buena copa de agua y hacerse con una bandeja repleta de muslitos crujientes.

-¿Molly no ha venido?

-Hace un rato se ha encontrado con unas viejas conocidas y están hablando sobre cosas de mujeres. Escucharlas me resulta casi tan aburrido como a ti los discursos rimbombantes de mi hijo.

-Admito que las mujeres podemos ser un poco pesadas. Lamento que tenga que estar solo.

-En realidad no me importa demasiado. Me alegra que Molly pueda disfrutar de esta clase de celebraciones. En el pasado no hubo muchas ocasiones para asistir a las fiestas del Ministerio porque siempre había algún niño al que cuidar, así que ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Audrey cabeceó y devoró de un bocado otro muslito.

-No sé qué me pasa, señor Weasley –Dijo repentinamente avergonzada por su voracidad- Le aseguro que nunca he sido tan comilona. La gente debe estar pensando que paso hambre.

-Dudo que alguien te esté prestando atención.

-¿Usted cree? Percy dijo que seguramente causaría sensación esta noche porque soy la única muggle de la fiesta.

-Percy es un exagerado. La gente prefiere observar a los conocidos únicamente con el fin de poder criticar sus modelitos –Audrey soltó un resoplido de risa- Además, mucho me temo que por aquí contamos con unos pocos muggles más.

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que podrías reconocerlos?

Audrey entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo podría hacer tal cosa. Entonces, se fijó en un hombre que parecía perdido y fascinado al mismo tiempo y lo señaló con un gesto.

-Él. Apuesto a que ahora mismo le gustaría estar en casa, viendo la tele.

-Es Edward Walcott –Arthur parecía satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven- Su mujer trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-Tengo buen ojo. ¿No cree, Arthur?

-Eso parece. Walcott lleva viniendo por aquí un montón de años, pero da la impresión de que no termina de acostumbrarse.

-¿Cree que a mí me pasará lo mismo?

-Quizá. Yo reconozco que el mundo muggle no deja de sorprenderme. Supongo que la magia siempre tendrá el mismo efecto en ti.

Audrey cabeceó y volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Efectivamente, nadie le estaba prestando la más mínima atención y eso le agradó. Se comió un nuevo muslito y se llevó la mano al vientre cuando Molly le dio otra patada.

-No se está quieta. ¿Verdad?

-Creo que está un poco cansada –Audrey suspiró- Y yo también.

-Deberías decirle a Percy que te lleve a casa.

-¿Y privarle de toda la diversión? No creo. Además, sentada estoy mucho mejor.

Arthur cabeceó. En ese momento, un brujo que lucía una llamativa túnica color turquesa se acercó para saludarle y Arthur tuvo que irse con él a charlar con unas personas. A Audrey le hubiera gustado que le hiciera compañía un rato más, pero se consoló acercándose a una mesa repleta de tartas y dulces. Sabía que no sería conveniente abusar de los alimentos azucarados, pero no pudo contenerse y terminó medio extasiada ante el más que familiar sabor del chocolate. ¡Dios! Quizá la fiesta del Ministerio fuera un aburrimiento total, pero la comida estaba deliciosa.

Tanto que su recuerdo perduró en la mente de Audrey durante un par de semanas. Percy le contaba que esa fiesta le había servido para estrechar lazos con unos cuantos compañeros del trabajo y ella únicamente se acordaba de la comida. ¡Oh, seguía teniendo tanta hambre todo el rato! La situación empezaba a preocuparla un poco e incluso se lo había comentado a su ginecólogo. El hombre le había hecho un montón de pruebas, le había asegurado que tanto su bebé como ella gozaban de un excelente estado de salud y le había aconsejado que procurara controlar la ansiedad haciendo alguna clase de actividad que mantuviera su mente alejada de la comida. Así pues, Audrey había decidido apuntarse a clases de yoga por las tardes y debía reconocer que le estaban ayudando a relajarse. Incluso llegó a pensar que su pequeño problema había desaparecido por completo hasta que tuvo el antojo.

No había tenido ni uno solo durante aquellos meses. Las mujeres solían decir que durante los embarazos les apetecía comer cosas raras, pero a Audrey no le había pasado hasta que una noche se despertó a las tres de la madrugada. Fuera estaba lloviendo y hacía un viento terrible. Le dio muchísima pereza tener que levantarse, pero al final fue al frigorífico, se sirvió un vaso de leche y se dio cuenta de que le apetecía comerse uno de esos muslitos crujientes del Ministerio de Magia. Y cubiertos de chocolate, a poder ser. Pero. ¿Cómo conseguirlo?

Volvió a la cama, se sentó al lado de Percy y lo miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Molly le dio una patada como si quisiera decirle que sólo él podía ayudarlas con aquel asunto y, aunque Audrey quería dejarlo descansar tranquilo, no pudo contenerse y le agitó el hombro.

-Percy, despierta.

Tuvo que insistir un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos el brujo abría los ojos y la miraba entre confundido y alarmado.

-¿Audrey? –Entonces dio un bote en la cama- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Tengo hambre.

Él alzó una ceja. No le extrañaba nada.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –Dijo él, sonando amable aunque en realidad estaba enfadado por haber sido molestado a esas horas. Por suerte, el día siguiente no tendría que trabajar.

-En realidad sí.

Percy pensó que su mujer, embarazada y todo, ya era mayorcita para ir al frigorífico ella solita, pero se mordió la lengua porque la pobre parecía apenada.

-Vale. ¿Qué te apetece?

El brujo ya se había calzado su zapatillas de casa y había echado mano de un horrible batín que insistía en ponerse, pero Audrey le cogió el brazo con suavidad, casi disculpándose por lo que iba a pedirle.

-Lo que quiero no está en la cocina.

-¿No? ¿Dónde…?

Percy había oído hablar de esas cosas. Bill le había contado en una ocasión que cuando Fleur estaba embarazada le hizo recorrerse media Inglaterra en busca de caracoles guisados y Percy temió que fuera a pasarle a él algo parecido. Y en plena madrugada, además.

-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta del Ministerio? –Percy asintió- Esos muslitos pequeñitos y crujientes…

-¿Quieres que te traiga…?

-Me apetecen un montón, Percy. Con chocolate fundido por encima.

Percy suspiró pacientemente. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a la cama e ignorar las extrañas peticiones de su mujer, pero cuando la miró a los ojos, viendo su expresión suplicante, supo que no podría negarse.

-¿No puedes conformarte con algo más… normal?

-Por favor, cariño. No me gustaría que Molly tuviera cara de… Bueno, de lo que fuera aquello.

-Pero Audrey. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a conseguir?

Algo feroz brilló en los ojos de la pequeña e inofensiva Audrey Weasley. Seguramente las hormonas.

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Pero quiero mis muslitos con chocolate. Ahora.

Percy la miró entre estupefacto y horrorizado y al cabo de unos minutos se desaparecía de la habitación totalmente vestido y con humor de perros más o menos disimulado. Audrey, satisfecha por el resultado de aquella conversación, se recostó en la cama, se acarició la barriga y le aseguró que pronto podría comer lo que le apeteciera.

Aunque en realidad no fue demasiado pronto porque Percy tuvo que vivir todo un periplo para poder hacerse con aquel extraño capricho de su mujer. Había visitado La Madriguera, dando a sus padres un susto de muerte, había descubierto qué era exactamente lo que quería comerse Audrey y había pasado un par de horas dando vueltas por el puerto marítimo mágico hasta que abrieron la lonja poco antes del amanecer. Había hecho sus compras y después le había escrito una carta al cocinero del Ministerio pidiéndole la receta para elaborar los muslitos. Por fortuna, su madre había accedido a cocinar en su lugar, haciendo incluso un delicioso chocolate de lo más amargo, y Percy había llegado a casa a las diez de la mañana, muerto de sueño y oliendo a pescado, para encontrarse con que Audrey estaba durmiendo. Percy pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era esperarle despierta, pero se dijo que tenía que tener paciencia. Audrey estaba embarazada y no hacía aquello aposta. No quería fastidiarle. Y la verdad era que estaba preciosa, durmiendo como si no fuera capaz de hacer las peticiones más raras del mundo.

-Audrey. Despierta ahora mismo.

-Percy. Has vuelto –Ella se estiró y se sentó en la cama, un poco adormilada aún.

-Sí. Y te he traído lo que querías.

-¿En serio?

Percy le tendió el plato que su madre había preparado con tanto esmero y la chica no dijo ni una palabra mientras se lo comía todo prácticamente sin masticar. Realmente él no había pensado que un antojo fuera para tanto. Siempre había pensado que eran excusas que ponían las mujeres para fastidiar a los maridos, pero después de verla comer como si la vida se le fuera en ello, supo que Audrey no había podido hacer nada para contener aquel deseo casi animal. Lo que un pobre hombre podía llegar a ver.

-¡Oh, Percy! Muchísimas gracias. Sé que tendría que haberte dejado dormir, pero no podía… Me apetecía muchísimo. ¡Está tan bueno!

-Ya. Pues espero que la próxima vez te dé por comer cosas raras a una hora más normal.

-Lo siento mucho. No quería…

-Da igual –Percy la acalló con un beso y la hizo recostarse en la cama- Estoy seguro de que puedes compensarme.

-¿En serio? –Audrey se agitó de una forma que era casi sensual a pesar de su vientre prominente y Percy soltó una risita- ¿Cómo?

-Se me ocurren muchas maneras, aunque creo que de momento empezaremos con algo sencillito.

-Guay.

Percy la besó y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, pero antes de seguir con lo que tenía entre manos se incorporó un poco para poder mirar a Audrey a los ojos.

-Antes de que se me olvide, la próxima vez que te vengas al Ministerio conmigo dedicarás más tiempo a las relaciones sociales y menos a zamparte los platos. ¿Entendido?

-¡Qué exagerado eres, _querido_!

Percy puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sus asuntos. Audrey y el Ministerio de Magia eran las dos cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo, aunque debía reconocer que mezclarlas no siempre le traía buenas consecuencias. Insomnio y preguntas burlonas de su madre. Nada más que eso.


	27. Sorpresas desagradables

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES**

_**Abril de 2000**_

-Molly. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Después de unos diez minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Arthur había encontrado a Molly en el cobertizo que él solía utilizar para guardar todas sus cosas muggles. Su mujer había jurado una y mil veces que jamás pondría un solo pie en aquel sitio y por eso fue el último lugar en el que Arthur había mirado, pero allí estaba, sentada frente a una mesa repleta de enchufes, pilas y auriculares para los oídos. De hecho, en ese momento la mujer tapaba y destapaba un rotulador de color rojo al que Arthur le había cogido especial cariño. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la pobre señora Weasley estaba muy disgustada.

Molly miró a su marido con desgana y no movió un músculo mientras él se le acercaba, se sentaba a su lado y cogía con desgana una radio en miniatura. Arthur sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba. Percy acababa de provocarle una pequeña desilusión. Molly era una mujer que gustaba de hacerlo todo bien y tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio distaba mucho de estar bien hecho.

-¿Los chicos ya se han ido?

-Percy y Audrey sí, pero los demás están en la cocina, comentando las novedades.

Molly frunció los labios y estrujó con fuerza el rotulador. A Arthur le preocupó un poco que fuera a romperlo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, por supuesto.

-Esperaba que tu hijo se quedara y me diera alguna clase de explicación –Comentó claramente enfadada.

-Creo que Audrey tenía que hacer una guardia en el hospital, por eso se han ido. Querían venir a despedirse, pero les he dicho que era mejor que no lo hicieran.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora mismo no estás de humor. ¿Me equivoco?

Molly gruñó. Por supuesto que no estaba de humor. No quería pensar en ello porque después de lo que pasó aquel día en Hogwarts había decidido que no le reprocharía a Percy absolutamente nada de lo que hizo en el pasado, pero la idea de que precisamente él, su Percy, el aparentemente más perfeccionista y apegado a las normas de todos sus hijos, era el único que le causaba esa clase de malestares, le estuvo rondando por la cabeza durante toda la tarde. Los demás también tenían lo suyo, claro, pero Percy era el que más daño le había hecho alejándose de la familia, rechazándolos, avergonzándose de ellos. Y ahora le venía con esas. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio. ¡Pues qué bien!

-¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

-Cielo, realmente no es para tanto. Los chicos se quieren y a ese niño no le va a faltar de nada. ¿Qué hay de malo en que no estén casados?

-¿Que qué hay de malo? –Molly se puso en pie, furiosa y prácticamente fuera de sí. Se había puesto a gritar y se sentía incapaz de contenerse- Pues que tu hijo es un sinvergüenza. ¡Eso hay de malo! No sólo tiene que complicarnos la vida a todos liándose con una muggle. Que no digo que Audrey no sea una buena chica, pero tú sabes bien lo difícil que es para todos acostumbrarse a que esté entre nosotros. No sólo se hace novio de una muggle, sino que prácticamente vive con ella, en el mundo muggle, y la deja embarazada sin respetar las viejas tradiciones, mostrando una absoluta falta del respeto por la familia y por nosotros.

Arthur la estaba escuchando con los ojos entornados, consciente de que Molly sólo decía todas esas cosas porque estaba enfadada, no porque las pensara de verdad. Ciertamente no veía con buenos ojos que Percy y Audrey compartieran lecho dada su actual soltería, y al principio no le había hecho mucha gracia que la chica fuera muggle porque había creído que Audrey saldría por pies en cuanto supiera la verdad y le destrozaría el corazón a Percy, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la idea y le había cogido mucho cariño a Audrey.

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirá todo el mundo? No quiero ni pensar en la cara que pondrá tía Muriel cuando lo sepa –Molly seguía hablando, aunque se tono de voz había bajado bastante- ¿Y qué ocurrirá en el Ministerio? Seguro que Percy no ha pensado en eso. ¿Quién va a pensar que es un empleado responsable si es capaz de hacer cosas así?

-Te aseguro que Percy demuestra día tras día la clase de trabajador que es y nadie podría pensar de él que no es responsable. Y en cuanto a Muriel. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense?

-¡Arthur! ¡Es mi tía!

-Ya lo sé, cariño, pero tienes que admitir que es un auténtico incordio. Los chicos no la aguantan y apuesto a que tú no te pones precisamente contenta cuando viene de visita.

Molly no pudo objetar absolutamente nada porque Arthur tenía toda la razón. Tía Muriel era la mujer más exasperante del mundo y ni siquiera a ella, tan apegada a su familia como era, le apetecía tener que escuchar sus discursos semanales sobre la decadencia de la sociedad.

-Y en cuanto a lo que dirá todo el mundo. ¿Realmente vas a empezar a preocuparte ahora de esas cosas?

El labio inferior de Molly tembló. Estaba empezando a sentirse un tanto impotente porque Arthur parecía ser incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, dicha impotencia empezaba a traducirse en unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar.

-Yo sólo quiero que se casen, Arthur –Gimoteó con tono lastimero, acercándose a su marido y dejando que él le cogiera una mano- La boda de Bill y Fleur fue un desastre por culpa de la guerra. Esperaba que Percy… Él siempre ha sido tan correcto, tan apegado a las normas… Creí que querría hacerlo todo como se supone que debe hacerlo, que se casaría y tendría niños y no…

Molly soltó un sollozo y se echó a llorar. Arthur la abrazó y sonrió con condescendencia mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. ¡Su pobre Molly!

-Entiendo que estés un poco molesta, querida. Sé lo que esperabas de Percy y no te voy a negar que a mí me pasaba lo mismo, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que lo ocurrido no es una tragedia ni mucho menos –Arthur la alejó de su cuerpo y le cogió ambos lados de la cara- ¡Vamos a ser abuelos otra vez! Dentro de poco tiempo tendremos tres espléndidos nietos correteando por la casa.

Molly bajó la mirada. Eso no sonaba mal.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste aquella vez, después de la muerte de Fred? –Molly no movió ni un solo músculo- Dijiste que únicamente querías que los chicos fueran felices, que no te importaba nada más. Pues bien, Percy es feliz. ¿No te lo parece?

-Arthur, yo…

-Está enamorado de una chica que lo quiere con locura. Ha dejado de estar obsesionado con su trabajo y las normas y todas esas cosas que tantos nos molestaban. ¿Te acuerdas? –Molly esbozó una sonrisa tímida y asintió- Y va a ser padre. ¿No puedes imaginarte cómo debe sentirse ahora?

Inmensamente dichoso, justo lo que ella quería para sus hijos.

-Sé que le ha dolido que te marcharas así –Arthur seguía hablando con muchísimo tacto, como si midiera cada una de sus palabras- Y también sé que ha entendido perfectamente tu reacción, pero en mi opinión deberías felicitarle, demostrarle lo mucho que te alegra saber que va ser padre. Porque te alegra. ¿Cierto?

-¡Pues claro que sí, Arthur Weasley! –Molly le señaló con el dedo, molesta por la insinuación- ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario?

Arthur la abrazó otra vez y comenzó a guiarla hacia el exterior del cobertizo. Su mujer tenía un carácter de mil demonios, pero nadie podía negar que amaba a su familia sobre todas las cosas. En cuanto el hijito o la hijita de Percy naciera, Molly Weasley lo metería debajo de su ala protectora y no lo dejaría salir de allí nunca más. Para eso estaban las abuelas, por más disgustadas y desilusionadas que se sintieran.


	28. Sorpresas increíbles

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**SORPRESAS INCREÍBLES**

_**Abril de 2000**_

-Ron, por favor. Pellízcame.

Ronald Weasley extendió una mano y agarró con saña un poquito de la piel del brazo de su hermano George, que se retiró de su lado dando un respingo.

-¡Ey! ¡Que me haces daño!

-Me has pedido que te pellizque, pues voy y te pellizco. ¿Qué esperabas?

George frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mientras se frotaba el brazo con vigor. Se daba cuenta de que Ron había cambiado un montón desde que trabajaban juntos y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia porque meterse con él no era ni tan fácil ni tan divertido como antes. Ron parecía haberle tomado como ejemplo a seguir y no resultaba ser un mal alumno. En absoluto.

-Entonces. ¿Es de verdad? ¿Percy y Audrey…?

Sus hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo, unos más sonrientes que otros. George se quitó la mano del brazo herido y asintió apreciativamente.

-Pues vaya. A mamá va a darle un ataque o algo –Comentó sonriendo a su vez. Sin duda resultaba muy irónico que precisamente fuera Percy el encargado de darle a su progenitora semejante disgusto. Un niño fuera del matrimonio. ¡Por Merlín! Que mal trago tenía que estar pasando la pobre Molly Weasley.

-Seguramente papá se está encargando de tranquilizarla.

Bill habló con serenidad. Le hacía gracia que su hermanito se hubiera metido en un lío como aquel, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto el hecho de tener un sobrino. Aunque no estuviera casado, algo que su madre parecía considerar imprescindible si uno quería tener hijo, Percy iba a ser un buen padre. Bill no sabría explicar por qué creía en ello, pero después de ver la expresión de felicidad que tenía su hermano cuando les dio la noticia, después de ver cómo sin darse cuenta colocaba una y otra vez su mano en el vientre de Audrey en un gesto claramente protector, Bill estaba convencido de que Percy estaba preparado para vivir aquella aventura. Y no sería fácil, eso lo sabía por experiencia.

-¿Molly no exagera un poco?

Harry no había dejado de pensar en lo que ocurriría si algún día se le ocurría dejar embarazada a Ginny sin estar casado con ella. Imaginaba que los Weasley al completo se arrojarían contra él en plan jauría y la idea no era nada atractiva. Ciertamente en el mundo muggle esas cosas eran el pan de cada día y a Harry no le parecía que la situación de Percy fuera escandalosa ni nada, pero el mundo mágico siempre se había mostrado distinto y extraño ante sus ojos y no tenía ni idea de cómo podrían ir las cosas desde ese momento.

-Pues claro que sí, pero es que mamá es así –Ginny le agarró una mano y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente- Apuesto lo que sea a que se va a pasar varias semanas mirando a Percy con indignación, pero seguro que se le acaba pasando.

-Yo diría más –Intervino George- Apuesto lo que sea a que esta misma noche empieza a tejer ropita para el bebé. Enfadada y todo.

-Eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Todos los presentes soltaron unas cuantas risitas, demasiado alucinados aún como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, Percy no les anunciaba algo así todos los días. Iba a ser padre. ¡Merlín! Seguramente su hijo sería una especie de _Minipercy_, pomposo, aburrido y difícil de tratar. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, desde el final de la guerra Percy era más humilde, más amable y menos… Bueno, igual de aburrido, pero eso no venía al caso.

-Yo es que ni siquiera termino de creerme que tenga novia –Masculló Ron entre dientes. Conocer a Audrey había sido una experiencia extraña para él. Perturbadora.

-Lo que yo no me creo que es que tenga una novia como Audrey –Dijo George- Siempre pensé que se buscaría una chica que fuera igual de pesada que él. ¿Os acordáis de Penélope Clearwater? –Todos asintieron- Pues era como una versión en femenino de Percy. Hasta hacían buena pareja.

-No conocí mucho a Clearwater –Bill estaba intentado hacer memoria- Pero no creo que fuera tan parecida a Percy. Solía pasarse los días estudiando.

-Una Ravenclaw y además novia de Percy Weasley. ¿Qué esperabas? –Espetó George con sorna.

-De todas formas, Audrey es tan… Distinta a él. ¡Si hasta es muggle! –Exclamó Ron- ¿Cómo puede llevarse bien con Percy, con lo maja que es?

-Eso debe ser uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza –George le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su hermano- Mucho me temo que no lo descubriremos jamás.

-En realidad es bastante lógico que se lleven bien –Dijo Bill con cierto aire grandilocuente- No importa que sean como la noche y el día porque tienen lo más importante.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que se quieren, idiota.

George le dio una colleja a Ron y todos se echaron a reír.

Sí. Había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de que Percy tenía novia y que para más inri esa novia era muggle. Sí. Les había dejado alucinados descubrir que Audrey no era una estirada. Sí. A todos les cayó bien a la primera y le habían tomado bastante cariño en relativamente poco tiempo. Y sí, les resultaba imposible de creer que Percy realmente pudiera renunciar a ciertos aspectos laborales sólo por ella, pero era absolutamente real que Percy y Audrey se quería. Tendrían que vivir juntos su primera paternidad seguramente pasarían por momentos muy duros, pero la alegría de ver crecer a sus hijos les compensaría de cualquier malestar que éstos pudieran originales.

Ciertamente a los hermanos Weasley les costaba un poco asumir que Percy había variado la trayectoria del camino de su aventura vital, pero había sido para bien y todos esperaban con ansias el tan ansiado momento de conocer a su sobrinito o sobrinita. Sería un momento memorable para todos, especialmente para Percy. Y sus hermanos estarían ahí para celebrarlo.


	29. Cincuenta primeras veces

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**CINCUENTA PRIMERAS VECES**

_**Abril de 2034**_

El pequeño Isaac Kepler había venido al mundo un lluvioso día de primavera, demostrando ya desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento que iba a ser un niño de lo más impaciente. Molly había dado a luz en el ascensor del Hospital San Mungo, agarrada a la mano de un más que consternado Johan y gritando improperios que difícilmente podrían salir de su boca en cualquier otra circunstancia. Su madre, sus tías y sus primas le habían advertido hasta el hartazgo que el momento del parto no iba a tener nada de agradable, pero ella siempre creyó que exageraban. ¡Era medimaga, por Merlín! Se suponía que estaba preparada para esas cosas y sin embargo, después de una experiencia tan horrible, había decidido que no habría más niños en su casa. Con un parto tenía más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

Eso sí, una vez instalada en la habitación, en cuanto tuvo ocasión de sostener a Isaac entre sus brazos, se le olvidaron todos los malestares. El bebé había heredado el pelo furiosamente rojo de los Weasley, pero lo tenía encrespado como su padre. Además, su nariz ya apuntaba maneras Kepler por todos lados, pero por lo demás Molly no consiguió encontrar más parecidos evidentes. De todas formas le daba igual a quién se pareciera. Todas las madres lo repetían sin cesar, pero era verdad eso de que a una le bastaba con saber que los bebés estaban bien de salud para ser felices. Y Isaac estaba muy sano y tenía unos pulmones muy potentes que ejercitaba con bastante entusiasmo.

El bebé no había dejado de llorar durante su primer día de vida. Estaba hambriento, pero Molly no podía amamantarlo aún y las malditas enfermeras –desagradecidas compañeras que iban a recibir su merecido en cuanto estuviera en condiciones- se negaban a darle un biberón. Molly se sintió desesperada, Isaac se enfadó tanto que sus llantos se escucharon en media planta y Lucy bromeó diciendo que el pequeñajo sólo lloraba en protesta por el nombre que le habían escogido. En realidad había sido idea de Johan llamarlo Isaac, en honor a un muggle muerto famoso porque una manzana casi le parte la cabeza en dos, pero ella había aceptado porque le parecía bonito y original. Seguramente a ningún antepasado Weasley se le había ocurrido llamar a su bebé Isaac. Por los Kepler no pondría la mano en el fuego porque adoraban que sus vástagos tuvieran nombres de científicos.

Su hermana se había dejado de tonterías en cuanto Molly le dirigió una de sus miradas amenazantes. Lucy le había sonreído con condescendencia y se pasó toda la tarde meciendo a Isaac mientras toda una horda de primos Weasley se pasaban por el hospital para felicitarla. Johan lidiaba con ellos lo mejor que podía y alternaba sus labores como anfitrión con el cuidado de su hijo y las carantoñas a Molly. A veces aún miraba a su mujer como si no se creyera que estuvieran juntos. Habían sido tantos años luchando por ella que le parecía mentira que Molly se hubiera dejado de tonterías, le hubiese perdonado de verdad y hubiera aceptado ser su esposa. Después de la llegada de Isaac, era evidente que el hombre no podría ser más feliz ni queriendo.

Fue casi a la hora de la cena cuando las dos hermanas se quedaron solas. Sus padres, que se habían presentado al hospital en cuanto supieron que Molly estaba de parto, se habían marchado después de comer porque tenían que llevar a Emma a dar un concierto en un teatro de la ciudad, y Johan había decidido ir a picar algo antes de prepararse para pasar la noche acompañando a su esposa. Lucy, que aún estaba maravillada con su sobrinito, lo dejó con cuidado en su cuna y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana.

-¿Sabes qué, Molly? Creo que quiero uno de esos.

Molly entornó los ojos y sonrió. Sí, a juzgar por cómo miraba a su hijo, Lucy debía estar muriéndose de la envidia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber qué harías tú con un niño, cabeza de chorlito?

-Seguro que se me ocurriría algo. Después de todo, siempre he tenido mucho más instinto maternal que tú. ¿Cómo era eso que decías? ¡Oh, sí! _¿Madre, yo? ¡Ja!_

Molly negó con la cabeza y miró a su hijo. Sí, era verdad que la maternidad nunca la había atraído demasiado, no después de lo que pasó aquella vez, pero no necesitaba andar sobrada del famoso instinto maternal para darse cuenta de que Isaac era lo más importante en su vida.

-De todas formas. ¿Se puede saber con quién podrías tener tú un niño? Porque hace falta un hombre para hacer según qué cosas.

-Bueno, Molly. Por ahí está Greg.

-¿Greg? No me hagas reír, hermanita. Ese tipo es incapaz de aceptar que eres una bruja. ¿Crees que está preparado para ser padre?

Lucy retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Desde que había visto a Isaac por primera vez se había repetido a sí misma que no le importaría nada ser madre. Ya tenía una buena edad para serlo, un buen empleo e incluso un novio al que cada día quería más, pero Molly tenía razón. A pesar de que se había tomado muy en serio su relación con Greg, tenía la molesta sensación de que no podría llegar a nada con él en mucho tiempo. Ella, que quería ser plenamente sincera con el chico que le gustaba, había decidido en varias ocasiones que iba a contarle que era una bruja, pero cada vez que lo había intentado obtuvo un resultado similar al de aquella primera vez en el apartamento de Greg, después del incidente del avión. Lucy le contaba la verdad, Greg la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y ella se veía obligada a borrarle la memoria para evitarse problemas. Esa situación se había producido media docena de veces, la última sólo tres meses antes, y Lucy estaba empezando a pensar que no merecía la pena seguir intentándolo. Seguramente Greg no lo aceptaría nunca y, en ese caso, Lucy tendría dos opciones: no contarle la verdad jamás o romper con él.

No quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Greg era un chico fabuloso. Tenía sus defectos, pero Lucy estaba loca por él. Cuando quería podía ser muy dulce y, aunque era un desastre para la limpieza, se notaba un montón que se esforzaba para que su piso tuviera un aspecto decente si quedaba allí con Lucy. Podían pasarse horas hablando sobre temas que a ambos les apasionaban, Lucy había aprendido a amar su música y volaban juntos desde que Greg había sido ascendido a piloto. Al parecer era considerado como un héroe desde el incidente del avión y la compañía, como si pretendiera premiarlo por una hazaña que no fue tal, le otorgó la comandancia de su propio avión y le encasquetó a Lucy. A veces podía ser un poco pesado pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pero Lucy lo disfrutaba porque en esos doce meses no se les había acabado los temas de conversación. Se divertían, se compenetraban a la perfección y en la cama se llevaban pero que muy bien. ¿Qué más podía pedir Lucy si Greg parecía tenerlo todo?

A decir verdad, a Lucy se le ocurrían un par de cosas que a Greg le faltaban. Por un lado estaba su condición de muggle, algo de lo que difícilmente podría cambiar, y por otra su absoluta falta de capacidad para creer en cosas a priori increíbles. Greg tenía una mente absolutamente cuadriculada, era un amante de las matemáticas y la física y parecía ser incapaz de creer en que había cosas que escapaban a su comprensión. Cosas como la magia. Quizá por eso parecía haber estado a punto de arder en combustión espontanea las veces en que Lucy le había contado la verdad y quizá por eso era imposible que algún día pudiera llegar a aceptar que su novia era una bruja.

Molly sabía que el futuro de su hermana con ese chico no existía. Sabía que un muggle como Greg jamás estaría preparado para asumir cierta realidad y lo lamentaba por Lucy, porque era una gran persona y se merecía ser feliz al lado del chico al que quería pero la realidad era la que era y por desgracia no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

-¿Crees que lanzarle otro _obliviate_ podría fundirle el cerebro?

-¿Estás pensando en decírselo otra vez?

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, delatándose sin necesidad de palabras.

-Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en que ibas a esperar un poco más.

-Pero es que no puedo, Molly. Sabes que no me gusta tener que mentirle y, además, estoy preparando el terreno. Últimamente no hago más que hablarle de parapsicología. Hemos visto tantos programas muggles sobre temas paranormales que creo que voy a volverme loca.

-¿Y qué dice él?

-Bueno. Creo que piensa que he perdido un tornillo, pero parece un poco menos escéptico. Incluso tiene una teoría sobre la posible existencia de extraterrestres con una base científica que…

-Lucy. Déjate de historias y no se lo vuelvas a decir. Incluso sería más lógico que tuvierais ese niño y esperaras a contarle todo justo antes de que el pobrecito tuviera que irse a Hogwarts.

Lucy frunció el ceño, molesta porque su hermana no se estaba tomando sus cavilaciones completamente en serio.

-No te burles. Estoy enamorada de Greg y él me corresponde. Estamos planeando un futuro en común. ¿Cómo puedo mentirle y esperar formar una familia con él? ¿No ves que son cosas contradictorias? Tengo que volver a intentarlo.

-Si en el Ministerio se enteran de que andas desmemoriando a tu novio cada dos por tres se te va a caer el pelo.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que papá siempre dice siempre.

-Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta –Molly cabeceó y esbozó una sonrisa cansada- Francamente, Lucy, no creo que él pretenda aplicar esa frase a una situación como la tuya.

En realidad Percy Weasley siempre les había dicho eso pensando más en los estudios que en otra cosa, pero Lucy era una experta en manipular las frases de su padre a su antojo. Con una cabeza tan caótica como la suya, hacerlo fue una cuestión de supervivencia.

-Mira, hermanita. Tú verás lo que haces, pero ten cuidado. ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué tiene que tener cuidado?

Johan llegó justo a tiempo de interrumpir la conversación. Lucy y Molly se encogieron al mismo tiempo y no le dijeron nada. ¡Faltaría más! Un rato más tarde, cuando Lucy decidió que ya era tarde y que tenía que irse a su casa, Johan se sentó en la cama con Molly, la abrazó y le dio un beso. Isaac, que ya empezaba a revolverse entre sus sabanitas de hospital, no parecía dispuesto a darles una tregua.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabais maquinando tu hermana y tú?

-En realidad no.

Johan puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Isaac comenzó a gruñir y su padre se levantó con decisión, algo peligroso brillando en sus ojos.

-Voy a agarrar a alguna de esas odiosas enfermeras por los pelos y la voy a obligar a que me dé un biberón para el niño. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Vale. Tú espera aquí.

Por norma general, Johan era un hombre de lo más tranquilo, pero cuando se trataba de defender lo suyo solía salirle una vena violenta que volvía loca a Molly. Jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, pero si la parte racional de Molly Weasley se había enamorado del Johan despistado y dulce que había peleado tímidamente por abrirse un hueco en su corazón, la pasional lo había hecho del Johan vengativo capaz de convertir a sus enemigos de escuela en demonios azules y de obligar a las odiosas enfermeras de San Mungo a darle un biberón para su pequeño Isaac. Así era la realidad y Molly, lógica por naturaleza, había aprendido a aceptarla como una verdad universal.

Lucy en cambio era más reacia a admitir esas cosas. A pesar de ser una experta en leyes físicas, no era de las que se conformaban fácilmente. La lógica le decía que lo que tenía que hacer era seguir los consejos de Molly y permitir que Greg viviera en la inopia hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente loco por ella como para aceptar cualquier cosa que la involucrase, pero el corazón la impulsaba a hacer lo que consideraba justo. Así pues, en cuanto abandonó el hospital, y guiada por las sensaciones que su sobrino le había despertado, se presentó por sorpresa en el piso de Greg Segher.

No le sorprendió que todo estuviera hecho un desastre, Greg incluido. Estaba en calzoncillos, sin afeitar y calzado con unas zapatillas de casa que parecían un tanto mohosas. El caos amenazaba con devorarlo todo y Lucy no dejó de arrugar la nariz con desagrado ni cuando Greg le sonrió como disculpándose por ser como era. ¡Y estaba tan guapo cuando sonreía así!

-¡Lucy! No te esperaba. Pasa, anda.

-¡Joder, Greg! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guarro?

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. Greg se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y a quitar trastos de en medio que iban a parar a cualquier rincón de la casa. Al menos ese día el fregadero estaba vacío, aunque únicamente se debía a que Lucy había limpiado el día de antes.

-He pedido una pizza. ¿Te apetece?

Greg quitó unas cuantas hojas de periódico del sofá y Lucy se sentó como pudo. Le hubiera encantado sacar la varita y hacer unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza, pero se contuvo porque no quería volver a cagarla. Las veces en las que se había animado a contarle la verdad a Greg había actuado un poco precipitadamente, pero se había prometido que la próxima se lo tomaría todo con mucha más calma, aunque eso supusiera soportar todo aquel desorden.

-¿De qué es? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-De jamón y queso. ¿Hace?

No le gustaba comer en casa de Greg, pero estaba hambrienta.

-Hace.

Greg sonrió y fue hasta la cocina. Cuando se acomodó en el sofá traía dos cervezas, una bolsa de patatas y el mando a distancia. Y ni siquiera había hecho el intento de ponerse una bata para no estar tan desnudo. A Lucy no le importaba porque lo había visto menos vestido todavía, pero quizá al repartidor no le hiciera mucha gracia verlo medio en pelotas.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Muy bien –Lucy sonrió, recordando a Isaac- Ha tenido un niño enorme y precioso y todo ha salido perfectamente. De hecho, ha salido tan bien que ha dado a luz en el ascensor.

-¡No jodas!

-Al parecer Isaac tenía un poco de prisa. Ya verás qué mono es.

Greg abrió un bote de cerveza y se lo tendió a su novia antes de recostarse por completo.

-No sé por qué no has dejado que te acompañe. No me gustaría que Molly piense que no he querido ir.

-Ya te dije que es un poco pronto para que te enfrentes al clan Weasley. Se te comerían vivo.

-¡Vamos, Lucy! Mira la pinta que tengo. Desde que era así de alto –Y Greg señaló una altura relativamente pequeña con el brazo- He aguantado que todos los niños se rieran de mí, empezando por el vecino del quinto y terminando por mi hermano y mis primos. Estoy hecho a prueba de balas.

-Sólo dices eso porque no conoces a los Weasley. Seguro que James y Fred se las apañarían para provocarte pesadillas durante los siguientes diez años.

-Ya –Greg no perdió la sonrisa, pero obviamente no estaba convencido con la explicación- ¿Seguro que es sólo por eso?

Oficialmente sí. Cada vez que Greg sacaba el tema de conocer a la familia, Lucy afirmaba que los Weasley podían traumatizarle de por vida. Hasta el momento sólo le había presentado a sus padres, sus hermanas y a Johan, pero en algún momento tendría que ir un poco más allá, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella ya había sido debidamente presentada a los Kepler. Por razones obvias no podía llevar a Greg a La Madriguera, de la misma forma que no había podido dejar que le acompañara al hospital. Ser consciente de ello sólo hizo que tuviera más ganas aún de contarle que era bruja, así que le cogió de las manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, rezando para que esa vez saliera bien. En caso contrario, al menos podría permitirse el lujo de limpiar aquella casa del terror.

-Greg. Tengo que contarte algo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hola, chiquitín. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Molly había vuelto a casa el día anterior. Johan andaba por ahí, atendiendo Weasleys como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y sus padres estaban organizando toda una comilona con ayuda de la abuela Molly, pero Lucy había decidido escaquearse de los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida que todo el clan Weasley preparó para Isaac. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar porque no sólo iban a recibir a ese pequeñajo en la familia. Había alguien más esperando para hacerse un hueco en La Madriguera.

Durante algún tiempo, Lucy había pensado que tendría que contarle la verdad a Greg cincuenta veces por lo menos, pero al final sólo fueron necesarias seis. El pobre Greg había flipado cuando vio cómo la ropa sucia de su casa se organizaba sola y cómo un trapo flotante limpiaba los cristales de las ventanas hasta dejarlos inmaculados, pero esa vez no se había vuelto histérico ni había estado a punto de sufrir una apoplejía. No. Esa vez sólo había mirado a Lucy con absoluta fascinación, le había preguntado si era por eso por lo que estaba tan pesada con el tema paranormal y la había abrazado, prometiendo que iba a intentar comprender. Y para Lucy, perseverante hasta lo enfermizo, esa promesa había supuesto una vida.

Ahora sólo tenía que convencerle para ir a por el bebé.


	30. El día más largo

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**EL DÍA MÁS LARGO**

_**Mayo de 2005**_

-Tiene que quedarse aquí, señor Weasley.

Aunque la voz de la matrona había sonado amable y tranquila, sus gestos le indicaron que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para acompañar a Audrey al quirófano.

¡Al quirófano, por Merlín! Gracias a todos los años que llevaba junto a su mujer, Percy había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre la jerga médica muggle, así que tenía bastante claro que un quirófano no era un sitio demasiado bueno, menos aún teniendo en cuenta que el parto no estaba saliendo tan bien como esperaban. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando Molly nació todo fue fácil y rápido. Audrey gritó y se lamentó porque le dolía un montón, pero había dado a luz en menos de tres horas y muy poco tiempo después ya estaba preparada para recibir visitas y cuidar de su niña, pero ese día nada estaba saliendo como aquella primera vez.

Habían llegado al hospital a las seis de la mañana. Audrey llevaba un par de horas con dolores, pero había querido dejarlo todo preparado antes de marcharse. Mientras Percy avisaba a sus padres y se asegura de que al menos uno de los dos se quedaba con Molly, Audrey preparó un bolso repleto de cosas para ella y para Lucy, llamó por teléfono a Cillian y a Stan y se despidió de su hija mayor, asegurándole que muy pronto tendría con ella una hermanita. Percy no había podido admirarla por su absoluta tranquilidad porque, a pesar de que él había pasado por aquello antes, estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Después del embarazo de perros que Audrey había sufrido, después de que los médicos muggles aseguraran que era posible que hubiera complicaciones cuando llegara la hora del parto, Percy simplemente no podía hacer nada por no estar nervioso. Audrey incluso le había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero el brujo estaba angustiado e histérico e incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de ir a San Mungo, pero Audrey se había negado.

Después de todo era comprensible porque en San Mungo no había una planta de maternidad y Audrey no sabía muy bien cómo las brujas traían al mundo a sus bebés. Ella era la parturienta, ella era la que no se fiaba de los medimagos de San Mungo y ella era la que quería dar a luz en un hospital muggle. Exactamente en el hospital en el que trabajaba porque allí la habían tratado durante sus dos embarazos y porque allí había dado a luz una vez. Además conocía a todo el personal. Percy sabía que la gente la quería, así que era de esperar que la trataran como a una reina.

Y así había sido. Desde que puso un pie en aquel sitio, Audrey había recibido toda clase de atenciones. El ginecólogo que la había estado viendo había estado muy al pendiente de su caso y la comadrona y un par de enfermeras no habían dejado de controlar la evolución del parto en ningún momento. Audrey incluso había estado contenta al principio, diciendo que todo acabaría antes de lo que pensaban, pero no fue así porque las horas fueron pasando, Audrey no dilataba y el bebé empezaba a correr peligro.

Habían pasado unas dos horas cuando se produjo la hemorragia. Para entonces Audrey estaba bastante cansada. Había pedido la epidural, pero no se la habían administrado porque el parto tenía toda la pinta de ir para largo y no querían que el efecto se le pasara antes de tiempo. Además, habían estado controlando los latidos del bebé y las enfermeras, que no le habían dicho nada aún para no ponerlo más nervioso, comentaron algo sobre un descenso en el ritmo cardíaco del bebé. Seguramente Percy no era un especialista, pero sabía lo que significaba eso, así que se puso frenético e incluso se planteó la posibilidad de desaparecerse de allí con Audrey para plantarse en San Mungo en busca de personal más competente. No había hecho tal cosa porque Audrey había soltado un grito más fuerte que los demás y se había puesto a sangrar y enseguida un montón de tipos con uniformes azules la habían rodeado y se la habían llevado a los quirófanos.

El infierno en la tierra.

Percy se quedó plantado frente a la puerta, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Las manos le temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerle explotar de un momento a otro, pero no debía echarse a llorar. Se obligó a controlarse y pensó que todo saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien. Audrey era una mujer muy fuerte, así que podría aguantar lo que le echaran. Y su niña también. Lucy había aguantado todo el embarazo sin que le pasara nada a pesar de que los médicos decían una y otra vez que el riesgo de aborto era muy alto. Sí. Lucy y Audrey eran dos luchadoras y pronto, muy pronto, las tendría a su lado.

Sin embargo, pese a que Percy quería convencerse de ello, su mente pronto se vio invadida por pensamientos terribles. Porque. ¿Qué iba a hacer él si Audrey no lo superaba? ¿Cómo iba a afrontar la vida si perdía a su mujer y a su niña? Si Molly y él se quedaban solos. ¿Iba a ser capaz de cuidar de ella? ¿Podría su hija crecer sin Audrey a su lado? Molly adoraba a su madre. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su pequeñaja que no volvería a verla nunca más?

Percy suspiró y agitó la cabeza. No debía pensar en ello. Debía ser optimista porque el destino debía comprender que ya había sufrido suficiente. Había estado a punto de perder a sus padres y a sus hermanos, había visto cómo Fred moría entre sus brazos y había tenido que renunciar a Penny, su primer amor, para dejarla ser feliz. Sólo había sobrevivido a todo aquello gracias a Audrey. Pensó en su eterna verborrea, en su optimismo, en su sonrisa y en sus miradas pícaras y gimoteó dolorosamente. No iba a perderla. No podía perderla.

-Percy. ¿Qué te han dicho?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, Cillian llegó para devolverle un poco de cordura a su mundo. No se sentía ni un poco mejor, pero al menos tenía un motivo para mantener la cabeza fría. Además, no podía mostrarse débil delante de ese hombre. Si lo hacía, Cillian tendría material para burlarse de él durante unos cuantos años. Así pues, fue hasta él y le dijo que iban a hacerle a Audrey una cesárea de urgencia y que no sabía nada más. Cillian pareció casi tan afectado y preocupado como él y no dijo nada mientras se dejaba caer en una de esas odiosas sillas de plástico y se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Percy se sentó a su lado y enseguida notó una mano apretando su hombro.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Percy quiso creerle y aceptó su consuelo con gratitud. Estuvieron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que Cillian volvió a hablar.

-Tu madre y Stan han ido a comer algo. Cuando vengan, iremos tú y yo.

-No. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es tomarte un café bien cargado. Todavía pasará un buen rato antes de que podamos ver a Audrey y a la niña.

-Pero si pasa algo…

-¿Qué va a pasar, hombre? Ya te he dicho que todo va a salir bien.

Percy no le siguió discutiendo porque era mucho más fácil creer que Cillian tenía razón. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero en cuanto su madre y Stan aparecieron por el pasillo, se fue con Cillian a la cafetería, se sentó con él en una mesa como si fueran a tomar un desayuno normal y corriente, y dejó que le pusieran un café y unas tostadas delante. Cillian también pidió algo de fruta y lo miró de forma amenazadora, como si pensara obligarlo a comer en caso de ser necesario. Percy creyó que lo mejor sería acabar con aquello cuanto antes, así que se dispuso a devorar una de las tostadas, pero Cillian no le dejó.

-Come tranquilamente, Percy. Necesitas despejarte.

-Quiero volver lo antes posible.

-Ya lo sé, joder. Yo también quiero estar allí, pero tenemos… -Cillian gruñó y agachó la cabeza, derrotado- Sé cómo te sientes, Percy. Audrey es lo único que tengo.

Percy lo miró fijamente. Había estado tan inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones, imaginándose un dolor que todavía no había llegado, que no pensó en Cillian. Efectivamente, Audrey era la única persona que había estado a su lado siempre, la única que parecía quererlo de verdad, así que podía entender perfectamente la angustia que debía estar embargándole. A pesar de eso, estaba intentando echarle una mano, consolarle y convencerle de que todo saldría bien y se merecía un trato similar.

-Audrey va a estar bien –Dijo con firmeza- Tienes razón en eso, pero te equivocas en otra cosa porque ella no es lo único que tienes –Cillian entornó los ojos- Tienes a Stan y nos tienes a Molly y a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Cillian no pudo hablar. Asintió y apartó la mirada. Percy vio cómo los ojos le brillaban repletos de lágrimas y optó por dejarle un poco de intimidad, así que procedió a tomar el desayuno y centró su atención en las noticias. Aquel día de mayo no estaba siendo gran cosa en el mundo muggle, pero era decisivo para su propia vida. Recordó entonces que el aniversario de la última batalla en Hogwarts estaba cerca y pensó en cómo debería estar sintiéndose su madre al pensar en Fred. Si le pasaba algo a Lucy. ¿Se sentiría él igual que su madre?

Procurando no volver a ponerse en lo peor, Percy apuró la comida y volvió con Cillian al pasillo. Allí pasaron casi una hora charlando con Stan y su madre sobre qué cosas podrían hacerles falta cuando volvieran a casa. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y Percy se encontró con un rostro familiar y que por una vez era agradable.

David Ferguson seguía teniendo el pelo tan gris como cuando lo vio por primera vez y seguramente seguiría despertando los suspiros de las enfermeras más jovencitas, pero a Percy no le importó. Ni siquiera se acordó de que había tenido un lío con su mujer porque traía un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta de hospital. Percy tuvo la sensación de que se estaba saltando el procedimiento, pero no pensó en ello porque enseguida se acercó a David para ver la carita perfectamente limpia de su bebé. Su pequeña Lucy, que había heredado el pelo negro de su madre y que en ese momento no se parecía absolutamente a nadie.

-¡Oh, Merlín!

La exclamación salió de sus labios mientras alargaba los brazos para sostener a su niña. Si David lo encontró extraño no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y dejó que cogiera a Lucy.

-Enhorabuena, señor Weasley –Dijo con voz suave- Ha tenido una niña preciosa.

Percy le besó la frente y no le importó si la niña era preciosa u horrible, sólo le importaba una cosa.

-¿Está bien?

-Hubo una pequeña complicación durante el parto, pero la niña está sana. Tendrá que pasar un par de horas en una incubadora, pero pronto la llevaremos a la habitación.

Percy entendió que debía devolverle al bebé y, aunque le resultó doloroso, lo hizo. Sabía que con Audrey se estaban saltando todos los protocolos, así que no quiso causar problemas.

-¿Y Audrey?

David se encogió de hombros y su expresión se volvió seria.

-Dentro de unos minutos vendrán a hablar con usted.

Si no le hubiera dicho nada, Percy se habría sentido mucho más tranquilo, pero esas palabras sólo contribuyeron a que su estado nervioso empeorara. El alivio que había sentido al ver a Lucy había sido increíble y le había cegado por completo –ni siquiera les había enseñado la niña a los demás- pero ahora volvía a verlo todo negro.

-¿Por qué ha dicho eso? –Preguntó más para sí mismo que para los otros.

-Es el pediatra –Intervino Stan con su profunda y tranquilizadora voz- Sólo se ha ocupado de la niña. Seguramente la comadrona no tarde en venir.

-Pero hace mucho que…

-No te preocupes, cielo. Ya nos dirán algo.

Percy quiso poder obedecer a su madre, pero pasó los siguientes diez minutos dando vueltas como un animal en celo hasta que la mujer que había estado atendiendo el parto de Audrey atravesó las puertas de los quirófanos. Su sonrisa hizo que Percy sintiera como si le quitaran un peso de encima porque nadie podía parecer contento si se disponía a dar malas noticias. A pesar de que procuró no perder la poca calma que le quedaba, dio un paso hacia la mujer y no le dejó abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo está Audrey?

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-Está bien. Ahora mismo está en la sala de recuperación, pero en un par de horas, si todo va bien, la llevaremos a la habitación y podrá verla.

Percy no escuchó nada más. Le pareció que la mujer hablaba sobre hemorragias, pérdidas de consciencia y unas cuantas cosas más, pero se había quedado en lo de _"Está bien". _¡Oh, Merlín bendito! Le temblaban tanto las piernas que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Y si nadie lo impedía iba a ponerse a llorar de alivio. No quería volver a pasar por aquello por nada del mundo.

Dos horas más tarde, Audrey aún estaba aturdida y cansada, pero tuvo fuerzas para acariciar la espalda de Lucy cuando Percy la colocó cuidadosamente sobre su pecho. Después de besar la frente de la pequeña y de preguntar tres veces seguidas si estaba bien, se quedó dormida y Percy no se contuvo más y liberó toda la angustia que había estado conteniendo.

Acababa de pasar el día más largo de su vida.


	31. Boda Real

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**BODA REAL**

_**Abril de 2011**_

Londres se había engalanado para celebrar el enlace real entre el Príncipe William y la plebeya Kate Middlenton. El gobierno había decretado fiesta nacional para que los británicos pudieran disfrutar de tan especial acontecimiento y la mitad de los londinenses se habían echado a la calle para ocupar un buen lugar en alguno de los puntos por los que pasaría la comitiva nupcial una vez los novios se hubieran convertido en esposos.

Lo que la mayoría de los muggles de Reino Unido ignoraban era que no todo el mundo disponía de vacaciones aquel día nublado del mes de abril. Había una parte de la sociedad que no creía en reyes y reinas que sí tenía que ir a trabajar ese día, Percy Weasley entre ellos. Eran una minoría de personas que contaban con una particularidad que los hacía únicos: tenían magia. Para ellos, las brujas eran algo más que los personajes malvados de los cuentos. Eran sus mujeres, hermanas, hijas y nietas y en la mayoría de casos no tenían feas verrugas en la nariz ni comían niños para desayunar. En ese sentido, Percy era un hombre especial porque, en contraposición a sus numerosos hermanos, no estaba casado con ninguna bruja. Su esposa era una de esas chicas que había crecido asumiendo que Elisabeth II era la Reina de Gran Bretaña y el Príncipe Charles su heredero.

Para Audrey, la esposa muggle de Percy Weasley, brujo y trabajador del Ministerio de Magia, aquel día era especial porque estaba a punto de presenciar en vivo y en directo un cuento de hadas. Pensaba vestir a sus niñas con sus mejores galas y salir a la calle para compartir un día tan señalado con sus compatriotas, permitiéndose soñar durante unas horas con lo que podría suponer para una chica normal y corriente contraer matrimonio con todo un señor Príncipe. Ella ya había encontrado a su compañero de vida, por supuesto, y aunque no perteneciera a la realeza sí que era muy especial. A veces aún se sentía desconcertada al pensar que estaba casada con un brujo. Habían pasado más de trece años desde que conoció a Percy y la idea aún la fascinaba. La fascinaba tanto que no sentía ninguna envidia de la joven Kate Middleton porque, de acuerdo, iba a casarse con un Príncipe, pero bien podía salirle rana como en su día le pasó a la pobre Diana Spencer, que fue princesa por un día y terminó con su cuento de hadas convertido en toda una tragedia griega.

A Audrey le hubiera gustado poder contar con la compañía de su marido en tan importante acontecimiento, pero Percy tenía que acudir al Ministerio para cerrar alguna clase de acuerdo relacionado con la creación de nuevos trasladores y ni siquiera se había podido permitir el lujo de pedirse el día libre. Por norma general, Percy era un hombre muy atareado. En alguna ocasión, la suegra y los cuñados de Audrey le habían dicho que Percy siempre había estado obsesionado con el orden, las normas y el trabajo. Tanto era así que incluso había llegado a renegar de su familia, pero a Audrey le costaba mucho creer que algo así hubiera ocurrido alguna vez. Era cierto que Percy a veces podía ser un poco neurótico, pero jamás descuidaba a su familia. En todos los años que llevaban casados jamás había dejado de besarla al despertarse por las mañanas, nunca había ignorado a sus hijas cuando llamaban su atención y siempre sacaba tiempo para compartir con ellas toda clase de momentos únicos e irrepetibles. Audrey no tenía ninguna queja de él y no se cansaba de repetirse lo afortunada que era por haber encontrado un marido tan especial y entregado como Percy. Para compensar tanta dedicación, Audrey simplemente se esforzaba por hacerle las cosas lo más fáciles posible. Había aprendido a ser tan organizada y metódica como su marido y juntos habían acordado cómo repartirse las responsabilidades y cómo compartir los placeres que su rutinaria vida les ofrecía de vez en cuando.

Audrey era feliz. Dudaba mucho que Kate Middleton pudiera superarla en felicidad, ni siquiera en el día de su boda, y cuando esa mañana Percy se acercó a ella para darle su beso de despedida, no pudo evitar alargarlo un poco más de lo normal. Su marido sólo le sonrió, encantado por el gesto y poco dispuesto a quejarse por lo inusual que resultaba ser.

-¿Vas a poder salir pronto? –Preguntó Audrey. La noche anterior habían acordado que Percy procuraría terminar pronto con sus asuntos para poder ver aunque fuera una pequeña parte de la boda.

-Haré todo lo posible, pero vosotras iros sin preocuparos por mí –Percy miró a las niñas, que parecían entusiasmadas ante la idea de presenciar una boda de príncipes de las de verdad- Divertidos, sed buenas y haced caso a mamá en todo lo que os diga. ¿Entendido, jovencitas?

-Sí, papá.

-Así me gusta.

Percy también despidió a sus niñas con un beso y se marchó al trabajo con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Los magos no tenían reyes y reinas, de acuerdo, pero él siempre podría presumir de tener dos preciosas princesitas esperándolo en casa. Y una reina capaz de dar besos de los que quitan el hipo, por supuesto. Ciertamente le importaba un pimiento que William y Kate se casaran, pero iba a intentar estar con su familia si ellas lo querían así.

En todo caso, la posible ausencia de Percy no desanimaba en absoluto a Audrey, que instó a las niñas a terminarse el desayuno y a lavarse los dientes antes de marcharse. Sabía que mucha gente había pasado días durmiendo en la calle y seguramente no podría ver la carroza de los futuros esposos porque tendría que ponerse lejísimos del lugar de la acción, pero no importaba. Quería que las niñas se lo pasaran bien y si no tenían suerte, seguramente pasarían varios días repitiendo las escenas de la boda en la televisión. Además, había conseguido transmitirles todo su entusiasmo a las dos pequeñas. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Lucy nunca había necesitado demasiado estímulo para brincar de emoción y Molly parecía más resignada a acompañarlas que realmente interesada en la boda. Audrey, que conocía a la niña como a la palma de su mano, sabía que lo de Molly era pura apariencia. La mayor de sus hijas se parecía tantísimo a Percy que no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para derramar flema por los cuatro costados, pero siempre le habían gustado las mismas cosas que al resto de niños de su edad y sabía muy bien como divertirse. La excursión de ese día prometía horas y horas de esparcimiento y Molly incluso parecía interesada por saber cómo sería el vestido de la reina Elisabeth. Audrey realmente no conocía a nadie que se preocupara por un detalle como ese –la gente prefería elucubrar sobre el traje de la novia- pero no era de extrañar cuando se trataba de Molly.

Las niñas estuvieron listas en apenas diez minutos. Audrey las envolvió en un par de abrigos, agarró los paraguas y las sacó a la calle, instándolas a caminar a buen paso hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Había mucha gente esperando, todos con las correspondientes banderitas con la foto de los novios. Charlaban alegremente los unos con los otros, olvidadas por un día las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana, y Lucy no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en hacer amistad con un niño de pelo oscuro que afirmaba que algún día sería miembro de la Guardia Real para que los turistas fliparan con cada cambio de guardia. Audrey no pudo dejar de notar que Molly ponía los ojos en blanco ante semejante razonamiento, pero Lucy estaba tan entusiasmada ante el plan que le dijo al niño que ella sería piloto de avión para que los turistas pudieran visitar Inglaterra y ver cómo se producían los cambios de guardia. Ni siquiera Molly contuvo una risita divertida y es que, aunque llevaran toda la vida con Lucy, sus ocurrencias nunca dejaban de sorprenderlas.

A decir verdad, la conversación entre el niño y Lucy las entretuvo durante todo el trayecto. La madre del chiquillo, una mujer de nariz chata y labios repletos de silicona hasta más allá de lo que podía considerarse normal, recordó con cierta amargura a Diana de Gales y preguntó a aquel que quisiera escucharle por qué a nadie parecía importarle que Camila Parker Bowles fuera a acudir a la boda del hijo de la mujer a la que traicionó y dañó de forma tan cruel. Audrey también se lo preguntaba y sabía que muchos de los antiguos admiradores de la difunta Diana no habían podido perdonar ni a Camila ni a Charles, pero aquel era un día de celebración y el príncipe William no merecía amargarse por esas cosas. Y la novia mucho menos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Lucy pareció lamentar muchísimo tener que despedirse de su nuevo amigo, pero la mujer de labios enormes se lo llevó en dirección contraria, adentrándose en una auténtica marabunta de gente. Audrey se limitó a agarrar a sus hijas de la mano casi con demasiada fuerza, sólo para asegurarse de que no fueran a escapársele, y de dispuso a buscar un buen sitio. Iban a pasar unas cuantas horas antes de que la comitiva real pasase por allí y no quería que las niñas estuvieran incómodas. Seguramente iban a terminar aburridas como ostras durante la espera, pero Audrey venía preparada para tranquilizarlas si se ponían nerviosas y decidían que querían volver a casa. Había traído comida y agua, por supuesto, tenía con ella el siempre socorrido teléfono por si las niñas querían hablar con alguien para matar el rato y su cabeza estaba repleta de un montón de historias, reales e inventadas, que les contaría a las pequeñas si sentían curiosidad por saber más cosas sobre las bodas de los príncipes y las princesas. A decir verdad, Audrey hubiera agradecido enormemente la presencia de Cillian, sobre todo para que pudiera echarle una mano, pero el hombre se había escudado en el trabajo para no acudir al evento. Audrey suponía que lo que le realmente le pasaba a Cillian era que debía ser uno de los pocos republicanos convencidos que había en Inglaterra y que no pensaba traicionar sus ideales ni siquiera para jugar al _pilla pilla_ con Lucy y Molly. En opinión de Audrey, aquello era una estupidez porque, vamos, a ella también le parecía injusto eso de que uno fuera rey o príncipe por designio divino y derecho de nacimiento, pero las tradiciones eran las tradiciones y una boda bonita y romántica no iba a hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Verdad?

Al fin, después de mucho tiempo buscando el sitio adecuado, Audrey logró encontrar un buen sitio y se aseguró de que las niñas no se movieran de allí y permanecieran pegadas a ella todo el rato. No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero entre tanta gente podría ocurrir que alguna de las dos se extraviara, en cuyo caso Audrey se llevaría el susto de su vida. Perder a una de sus hijas sería lo peor que podría ocurrirle nunca, mucho peor que perder a Percy a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería. Durante una milésima de segundo se arrepintió de haber ido a ese horrible sitio repleto de personas que no tenían por qué ser de confianza y se sintió tentada de llevárselas tan rápido como las había traído, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que las dos estaban ahí, frente a ella, cogidas de la mano y dando saltitos de emoción, y que lo único que tenía que hacer para tocarlas era extender un poco el brazo y se tranquilizó. Había mucha más gente con sus hijos, hombres que subía a los más pequeñitos a hombros para que pudieran ver mejor y mujeres que daban instrucciones a los chiquillos más revoltosos y Audrey se sintió extrañamente reconfortada. Todo el mundo estaba ahí para divertirse, cotillear y vociferar al paso del príncipe y su futura esposa. No había nada que temer.

-Mamá. ¿Cuándo van a venir? –Preguntó Lucy al cabo de un rato mucho más largo de lo que Audrey esperaba. La mujer consultó la hora y comprobó que eran las once y media de la mañana, así que todavía faltaba bastante tiempo.

-Un ratito –Dijo, sonriendo y colocándole a la niña el abrigo un poco mejor- Ahora mismo, el príncipe y Kate están en la iglesia, casándose.

-¡Oh! ¿Y no podemos ver cómo se casan?

-Cuando volvamos a casa, pondrán toda la ceremonia en la televisión.

Lucy sonrió, momentáneamente satisfecha, y siguió moviéndose con nerviosismo. Molly, que había estado muy atenta al intercambio de palabras, observó evaluadoramente a la gente que las rodeaba y puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, mamá. ¿Te has fijado en la cantidad de chiflados que hay por todos lados?

Audrey se rió. Sí, la verdad era que en días como aquel no faltaba quién estaba más que dispuesto a dar la nota. Muchas chicas se habían arreglado como si fueran de verdad fueran a una boda, tocados extravagantes incluidos, y por aquí y por allá había gente disfrazada de William y de Kate compitiendo entre ellos por captar el interés de la gente. Audrey recordó vagamente que hubo una vez, no mucho tiempo atrás, en la que ella no tenía ningún problema para hacer cosas como aquellas y se preguntó si Percy estaría dispuesto a ponerse una careta del príncipe William para ponerse a hacer aspavientos por ahí. Seguramente no.

-Sí, cielo. Los chiflados suelen salir en ocasiones como esta. Seguro que esta noche veremos más de uno por la tele.

-¿Y no les dará vergüenza que les vean sus padres?

Audrey volvió a reír y se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, Molly.

-Supongo que es mejor no intentar comprenderlos.

-Seguramente.

La niña frunció el ceño antes de volver a prestar atención a las cosas que hacía su hermanita. Aunque lo disimulara bastante bien, Audrey se daba perfecta cuenta de que Molly no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Lucy en ningún momento. Desde muy pequeñita y gracias a Percy, Molly había desarrollado un gran instinto de protección hacia su hermana y cada vez que salían de paseo, se aseguraba de que no se distrajera con sus cosas, la cogía de la mano y le regañaba si no miraba antes de cruzar la calle o si cogía algo del suelo para echárselo a la boca. Percy siempre aparentaba estar muy orgulloso cuando eso ocurría y, aunque ahora que Lucy estaba empezando a crecer no siempre agradecía tanta atención, a Audrey no se le pasaba por la cabeza el pedirle a la mayor de sus hijas que cambiara de actitud.

Aunque Audrey pensó que la mañana se les haría insoportablemente eterna, el momento que tanto esperaban no tardó en producirse. Antes de ver la comitiva real, Audrey escuchó los vítores de la gente y no tardó ni un segundo en alzar a Lucy en brazos. La niña se agarró a su cuello, más nerviosa de lo que había estado desde que salieron de casa, y Molly repartió un par de codazos y pisotones para hacerse un poco de hueco que Percy hubiera calificado como poco dignos de una señorita. Audrey se limitó a sonreír; siempre había sabido que la niña era de armas tomar, pero esa mañana había terminado de quedarle claro.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Audrey vislumbró el coche de los novios. Realmente no veía demasiado bien entre tantas cabezas de gente más alta que ella y manos extendidas a modo de saludo, pero se las arregló para ver fugazmente a la novia. La encontró guapísima y se dijo que tendría que fijarse en los detalles del vestido en cuanto llegara a casa. Pensó fugazmente en su propia boda y en todas las cosas que habían salido mal pero que al mismo tiempo la habían hecho tan feliz y sonrió y no precisamente porque los recién casados estuvieran pasando frente a ella. ¡Y pensar que unos años atrás la idea de contraer matrimonio no le hacía ni pizca de gracia!

Molly, que en medio más empujones y unos cuantos saltitos se las había arreglado para ver el paso del coche, hizo algún comentario que Audrey no pudo escuchar. La mujer volvió a mirar hacia adelante, preguntándose cómo era posible que la hermana de la novia se hubiera puesto un vestido blanco y escuchó la vocecita de Lucy junto a su oreja.

-¡Oh, qué corona más bonita!

Obviamente no se refería a la tiara que había lucido la nueva princesa Katherine porque era demasiado pequeña para apreciar el valor de esas cosas y porque a Lucy las joyas siempre le habían interesado más bien poco, así que Audrey se sintió intrigada durante un segundo porque entonces, como surgida de la nada, una corona de flores apareció sobre la cabeza de Lucy. Y desapareció de la de una de las niñas que formaban parte del cortejo real.

Lo primero que hizo Audrey fue mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lucy había tenido su primer estallido de magia involuntaria a los dos añitos, así que no le pilló por sorpresa que la niña fuera capaz de hacer algo así. El problema era el momento y el lugar. El secreto de la magia era algo muy importante y Audrey no quería ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si los otros muggles habían visto surgir un montón de flores de la nada para posarse en la cabecita de su pequeñaja.

Después de comprobar que nadie les prestaba atención, cogió a Molly de la mano y la arrastró hasta un lugar un poco menos lleno de gente. La niña mayor, que había estado observando todo el evento con sumo interés y que no se había enterado de nada, miró a su madre inquisitivamente hasta que vio las flores en la cabeza de su hermana y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué has hecho, Lucy?

-Aquí no, Molly. Hay muchísima gente.

La chiquilla se cruzó de brazos un tanto enfurruñada pero no dijo nada más. A veces tenía la fea costumbre de echarle la bronca a su hermana y a Audrey no le gustaba que lo hiciera porque con el tiempo podrían surgir problemas. Lucy podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta y no iba a dejar que Molly quisiera mangonearla en un futuro no tan lejano.

Por fortuna, la mayor parte del público estaba concentrado en el mismo sitio a la espera de desplazarse hacia el Palacio de Buckingham para ser testigos del primer beso de los recién casados. En otras circunstancias a Audrey también le hubiera encantado presenciarlo, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de Lucy. Llevó a las niñas a un parquecito cercano y totalmente desierto, dejó a la más pequeña en el suelo y se agachó frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso, Lucy?

La chiquilla se llevó la mano a la cabeza y tocó las flores tentativamente. Parecía encantada.

-No lo sé, mamá.

-Pues no está bien –Audrey no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar en esas circunstancias. Normalmente era Percy quién lidiaba con los estallidos de magia involuntaria por eso de tener muchísima más experiencia, pero su marido no estaba por ninguna parte y Audrey tenía que darle una lección a su hija- No está bien quitarle las cosas a los demás. Además, alguien podría haberte visto y eso nos hubiera metido en un buen lío.

-Lo siento, mamá.

Lucy pareció sinceramente apenada y Audrey no pudo seguir regañándole porque sabía que no había sido su culpa. Molly, que estaba cruzada de brazos, estaba expectante y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco cuando su madre le dio un abrazo a su hermanita. Le gustaba que su madre fuera una muggle porque podía hacer cosas con ella que otros niños mágicos como sus primos no podían hacer con las suyas y porque además era su madre, diantres, pero en cuestiones de magia mamá dejaba mucho que desear.

Por suerte, el teléfono móvil de mamá empezó a sonar en ese momento. Era Percy. Había conseguido acabar con sus tareas pendientes y quería saber dónde estaban para reunirse con ellas. Audrey le dio las instrucciones pertinentes, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca unas doscientas veces y le dio permiso a su marido para aparecerse. No era algo que Percy hiciera muy a menudo eso de correr riesgos, pero estaba ansioso por estar con sus chicas. A él la boda real le importaba un pimiento, pero las niñas habían estado tan emocionadas que quería compartir aquel día con ellas.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, tan lejos del espectáculo? Os hacía en mitad de esa marabunta de gente.

-Venimos de allí –Dijo Molly- Hemos visto a los novios y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero entonces Lucy ha hecho magia y hemos tenido que venir aquí para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Magia? –Percy miró a la pequeña con sorpresa- ¿Qué magia?

Audrey le explicó con pelos y señales lo ocurrido. Conforme avanzaba en su relato Percy iba frunciendo el ceño más y más, molesto porque fueran sus propias hijas las que se saltaran las normas que él defendía con tanta pasión. No era culpa de Lucy porque no podía controlar aquellos destellos mágicos, pero de todas formas hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para él que alguien se enterara en el Ministerio.

-¿Seguro que no os ha visto nadie?

-No, pero creo que los niños de la carroza han flipado bastante.

-Y no es para menos –Percy se volvió para mirar a su hija- Lucy, sabes que no puedes hacer cosas como esa delante de los muggles.

-¡Pero es que no sé cómo lo hago!

-Ya lo sé, pero cuando sientas la magia tienes que intentar controlarla. No es bueno correr riesgos. ¿Me prometes que lo intentarás?

-Vaale.

Era evidente que la niña estaba un poco harta de recibir regaños por algo de lo que no era plenamente responsable, así que Percy decidió dejarla un poco tranquila y se fijó en la corona de flores. En el fondo le hacía ilusión que sus hijas fueran capaces de hacer demostraciones mágicas como aquella. Molly, que tenía un temperamento mucho más tranquilo, no solía sufrir aquel problema en demasiadas ocasiones, aunque por fortuna Percy podía estar bastante seguro de que poseía una buena cantidad de magia. En cuanto a Lucy, una niña tan pequeña y tan nerviosa simplemente no podía controlar cosas como aquella. A pesar de lo inconveniente de todo el asunto, Percy se sentía muy orgulloso de sus dos pequeñas brujitas y solía imaginarse cómo serían de adultas y a qué se dedicarían.

En cierta ocasión, durante el penoso embarazo de Lucy, Audrey le había preguntado qué ocurriría si alguna de sus niñas resultaba ser una squib. Su mujer le confesó que durante el primer embarazo ya se había planteado esa misma cuestión, pero en esa ocasión le interesaba más disfrutar de la nueva experiencia que pensar en las cosas que podrían no salir bien. Percy le había dicho que no ocurriría nada, pero en más de una ocasión había pensado en ello. ¿Sería capaz de sentirse igual de orgulloso de un squib que de sus pequeñas brujas? Realmente no sabía la respuesta y esa mañana, escuchando el rugido alegre de los muggles, decidió que no era momento para meditar sobre ello.

-En fin. ¿Dónde queréis ir? –Preguntó Percy entonces.

-¡Pues a ver el beso, por supuesto!

Tras decir aquello, Audrey agarró a Molly de la mano y se dispuso a reunirse con el gentío londinense, dejando a Lucy con su padre. Quería que la niña estuviera a su lado por si tenía que hacerle alguna pregunta relacionada con la magia. Odiaba sentirse un poco inútil cuando se trataba de esa característica especial de sus hijas, pero realmente no podía hacer nada por cambiar su ignorancia respecto a lo que se sentía al ser una bruja.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia Weasley se mezclaron entre la gente y, aunque en realidad no pudieron ver el beso de los nuevos esposos, sí que se divirtieron bastante. A Lucy le encantaron los aviones que sobrevolaron Londres en honor de los novios y Audrey estaba segura de que serían lo único que la niña recordaría en el futuro cuando alguien le hablara de ese día. Molly y Percy hicieron algunos de sus comentarios un tanto pomposos y cuando volvieron a casa, a media tarde, se comieron un par de pizzas de encargo y pusieron la tele. Como no podía ser de otra manera, sólo se hablaba de la boda.

_-"Una de las anécdotas de la jornada vino de mano de una de las pequeñas damas de honor, que perdió su corona de flores durante el trayecto de los novios por las calles londinenses y demostró al mundo su disgusto llorando amargamente"_

Percy y Audrey intercambiaron una mirada. A sus pies, Molly y Lucy examinaban con atención precisamente la corona de la que estaban hablando en las noticias. Los adultos se sonrieron con complicidad y las niñas no dieron muestras de haberse enterado de nada. Sólo podían pensar en que había sido un día muy divertido y esperaban que al Príncipe Harry le diera por casarse lo antes posible. No parecía muy probable, pero soñar seguía siendo gratis.


	32. El ladrón

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**EL LADRÓN**

_**Agosto de 1995**_

¡Oh, el verano! En opinión de Audrey, la mejor época del año con muchísima diferencia. Si bien era cierto que no podía disfrutar de unas vacaciones como Dios manda porque tenía que trabajar en esa horrible cafetería con ese jefe tan capullo y esos compañeros tan subnormales, para Audrey era un alivio que llegara el verano porque al menos no tenía que matarse a estudiar. Aunque le gustara sacar algunos ratos para repasar materia, sus noches estaban dedicadas casi por completo al ocio. Normalmente se iba por ahí con sus amigas de la universidad y a veces terminaban borrachas como cubas, pero en otras ocasiones salía sola y se iba al cine o a un museo o simplemente iba al parque para dar una vuelta.

Esa tarde había sido de las de parque. Salió de casa justo después de comer y había pasado varias horas paseando de un lado para otro sin pensar absolutamente en nada. Normalmente su cabeza estaba repleta de cientos de cosas: información relacionada con sus estudios de enfermería, programaciones de televisión para que no se le olvidara ver las series que le gustaban, nombres de chicos que había conocido y con los que le gustaría tener una cita, canciones de todos los géneros habidos y por haber, planes de futuro, recuerdos del pasado y preocupaciones del presente. A veces tenía la sensación de que su cerebro iba a explotar y por eso adoraba pasar algún rato con la mente en blanco.

Realmente había disfrutado mucho no haciendo nada, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se empezó a hacer de noche y comprendió que había llegado la hora de volver a casa. Esa noche se iría de copas con las chicas. Tenía ganas de ligarse a un buen ejemplar de la especie masculina y pensaba ponerse muy guapa. Desde que había roto con su novio, cuatro meses antes, Audrey no había hecho otra cosa más que guardarle luto por más que él no lo mereciera. Adam era un gilipollas machista y celoso que la había sacado de sus casillas en más de una ocasión y Audrey estaba infinitamente mejor sin él, pero a veces aún echaba de menos sus besos y sus abrazos. Esa noche estaba necesitada de un poco de contacto. Sus amigas la habían animado a recuperarse por completo y Audrey estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa, preguntándose si era posible que se le hubiera olvidado cómo flirtear con los chicos después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo había estado casi seis meses con Adam, más los cuatro de soltería absoluta, hacían casi un año sin utilizar sus artimañas de seductora. O lo que fueran, porque Audrey debía reconocer que no era precisamente una experta ligando.

En todo caso, debía correr un poco si no quería perder el autobús. Acelerando el paso, se dispuso a cruzar el parque por un sitio bastante desierto. No es que fuera una de esas chicas paranoicas que nunca iban a lugares poco transitados, pero después de escuchar a Maggie hablando durante meses sobre lo peligrosos que podían resultar los parques para las jóvenes inglesas de mediados de los noventa, Audrey había aprendido a tomar precauciones. Maggie fue su compañera de piso hasta el mes de julio. Era un par de años mayor que ella y se estaba preparando para entrar en la policía. Siempre decía que su máxima aspiración era ayudar a las mujeres que eran víctimas de cualquier clase de ataque por parte de los hombres y constantemente le daba consejos a Audrey para que aprendiera a defenderse. Así pues, la joven solía llevar un espray anti-violadores en el bolso y había aprendido un poquito de defensa personal sólo para que Maggie dejara de darle la paliza. Ni siquiera se había imaginado que sus consejos le serían de ayuda alguna vez. O esa tarde, para ser más exactos.

Audrey, que prácticamente podía oír la voz de Maggie en su cabeza diciéndole que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, se salió de los caminos más normales para cruzar el parque y llegar a tiempo al autobús. De forma casi inconsciente había puesto todos sus sentidos alerta y lo escuchó venir. No lo había visto porque debía haber estado muy bien oculto entre los arbustos, pero alcanzó a ver a la sombra que se abalanzaba sobre ella antes de que la tocara. No tenía ni idea de qué intenciones tenía el tipo aquel, pero el instinto de supervivencia le hizo llevar su mano hasta el bolso y sacar el espray antes de que el agresor se lo arrancara de un tirón y saliera corriendo.

Audrey se quedó paralizada una milésima de segundo, aliviada porque _solo_ era un ladrón. No un violador o un asesino. Solo un ladrón que en ese momento corría que se las pelaba como la rata cobarde que era. Y entonces se sintió furiosa. ¿Qué derecho tenía a robarle el bolso a ella, que no le había hecho nada y que además era pobre y tenía casi todo su dinero allí, junto a su documentación y todo lo que era mínimamente valioso en su vida? Entornando los ojos, soltó un grito airado y salió corriendo detrás del ladrón. El sentido común le decía que estaba siendo una idiota. Incluso volvió a oír a Maggie diciéndole algo así como _a enemigo que huye, puente de plata_, pero Audrey no pudo consentir que le hicieran eso y fue tras él.

El muy cabrón corría muchísimo y muy rápido y seguramente Audrey no lo hubiera alcanzado en circunstancias normales, pero esa tarde estaba tan enfadada que no pensaba rendirse. Agarrando con fuerza el espray anti-violadores, fue tras él durante un buen rato. Estaba bastante segura de que no iba a poder alcanzarlo cuando el ladrón se tropezó y rodó unos metros por el suelo. Después intentó levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero Audrey ya estaba a su lado, así que se arrojó sobre él, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, le echó espray en los ojos, asegurándose de que el líquido llegaba a su objetivo y no se quedaba sobre el pasamontañas del ladrón, y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El tipo ese gritó y se retorció, luchando contra ella con más ganas de quitársela de encima que de otra cosa, pero Audrey no pensaba dejar que se fuera. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer una vez lo hubiera reducido del todo, pero estaba segura de que no tendría piedad. Le dio un nuevo puñetazo, le quitó el pasamontañas y…

-¿Cillian?

No podía ser verdad. Era alucinante porque allí, debajo de su cuerpo estaba Cillian, su mejor amigo desde que eran dos pequeñajos imberbes. El pobre tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz ensangrentada y pareció absolutamente alucinado cuando escuchó la voz de Audrey. Tanto que se quedó paralizado y luchó por poder mirarla a la cara antes de soltar un gruñido lastimero. A Audrey le dio pena incluso cuando se acordó de que Cillian era el cabrón que había intentado robarle.

-¿Audrey?

-¡Joder, Cillian! –Una vez pasado el pasmo inicial, Audrey le dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho. No eran puñetazos furiosos como los de antes, sino de protesta porque no entendía cómo podía haberle hecho algo así- ¿Qué coño hacías?

-¡Mierda, Audrey! ¡Me has roto la nariz!

La chica se levantó entonces y vio como Cillian se arrodillaba e inclinaba la cabeza para dejar que la sangre goteara en el suelo.

-¡Y tú me has robado el bolso!

Cillian giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía un aspecto de lo más patético y Audrey lo cogió por los hombros para ayudarle a levantarse. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando. Después de un par de años sin saber absolutamente nada de ese chico, ahí estaba, junto a ella. Y no pensaba dejarlo escapar, no señor. Y no porque fuera el ladrón precisamente.

-¿Qué me has echado en la cara? Pica un huevo.

-Creí que me ibas a violar.

-Ya.

-Espera, creo que tengo pañuelos en el bolso.

Efectivamente, los pañuelos de papel estaban ahí, justo debajo de un discreto estuche de maquillaje. Cogió un par de ellos y los presionó contra la nariz herida de Cillian, que echó mansamente la cabeza hacia atrás y gimoteó como una niña. Audrey se debatió entre volver a pegarle o ayudarle con el tema de la nariz. Finalmente optó por lo primero, dándole un puñetazo que casi lo envía de vuelta al suelo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Eres idiota! –Espetó a gritos Audrey, empujándole de nuevo- Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento, tía. No sabía que eras tú. Si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera puesto un dedo encima.

Audrey no se sintió aliviada por eso, sino todo lo contrario. Le empujó un par de veces más, ganándose una especie de mirada de incredulidad entre los ojos hinchados y llorosos de Cillian y su nariz ensangrentada.

-¿Quieres dejar de pegarme?

-¡Me has robado!

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, joder.

-¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Se puede saber qué haces robando, Cillian?

-Así es como me gano la vida. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Audrey se quedó muy quieta. Así que era eso lo que hacía Cillian, robar. Descubrirlo sólo hizo que la rabia fuera en aumento. Ella siempre había creído que su amigo sería algo más, que no estaba destinado a ser un delincuente tal y como decía todo el mundo y, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

-Pues podías buscar un trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que me apetece tener un empleo de mierda, que me deje mangonear por algún capullo sin cerebro a cambio de una miseria? ¿Eso crees? Porque eso es lo único que podré tener.

Cillian siseó de dolor. Audrey pensaba seguir echándole la bronca, pero se apiadó de él. Primero curarle los golpes. Después liarse a tortas con él otra vez.

-Vale. Siéntate y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Quiero ver esa nariz.

-¿Para qué?

A pesar de su protesta, Cillian obedeció.

-Estoy estudiando enfermería.

-¿En serio? Reconozco que es algo que va mucho contigo.

Audrey chasqueó la lengua. Había decidido que sería enfermera el día en que sus padres tuvieron el accidente de tráfico, después de ver cómo los médicos de la ambulancia luchaban por salvarle la vida a su madre. Fracasaron, pero Audrey se había prometido que algún día ella sí que podría salvar vidas.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital. No tiene buena pinta.

-No hace falta. He salido de algunas peores.

Audrey entornó los ojos y cogió dos pañuelos de papel nuevo.

-Ya me lo imagino.

-Vamos. No te enfades conmigo.

-¿Cómo no me voy a enfadar? Me has robado.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? No sabía que eras tú. Además, no estás cabreada por eso.

Audrey apretó los dientes, molesta porque ese imbécil la conociera tan bien.

-No me puedo creer que hagas esto. Todo el mundo decía que terminarías así y yo te defendí tantas veces que…

-No es culpa tuya, Audrey –Cillian le agarró una mano y sonrió. Fue más una mueca grotesca que una sonrisa propiamente dicha, pero al menos lo intentó- Ya sabes cómo soy.

-No me parece bien.

-Ya lo sé.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Ya se había hecho de noche y Audrey había descartado la posibilidad de salir de marcha. Después de todo ya había encontrado a su chico de esa noche, aunque la parte de los besos y las caricias no fuera a hacerse realidad.

-Venga. Levanta. Vamos a que te vean eso.

-Te has vuelto un poco mandona –Bromeó Cillian, obedeciéndole otra vez.

-Y tú sigues sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos –Audrey lo cogió por la cintura- ¿Estás mareado?

-No, pero no veo una mierda.

-El efecto tardará un rato en pasarse. Creo que el espray es bastante bueno.

-Yo diría que sí. Me has dejado ciego.

Audrey se rió mientras comenzaban a andar, retomando la dirección anterior.

-¿Pensabas que iba a violarte?

-Bueno, era una posibilidad.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan paranoica.

-Y yo no recuerdo que corrieras tan deprisa. Antes te ponías enfermo cada vez que tocaba hacer gimnasia. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He estado practicando –Cillian se rió, pero el dolor en la cara le hizo callar. Avanzaron en silencio un poco más, hasta que Audrey habló con toda su determinación.

-Me decepciona un montón que no te hayas puesto en contacto conmigo durante todo este tiempo, pero que sepas que ahora no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi lado. Te voy a obligar a buscar un trabajo de verdad y no dejaré que vuelvas a robarle a nadie.

-Me temía que dijeras eso –Cillian refunfuñó, aunque hubo algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar a Audrey que estaba encantado con la idea-. ¿No vas a llamar a la poli?

-¿Te están buscando?

-Digamos que soy demasiado rápido como para que me hayan pillado.

-Apuesto a que te dedicas a robar los bolsos de las ancianitas.

Cillian soltó una risita y volvió a arrepentirse. Cuando empezó el día no se había imaginado que Audrey fuera a regresar a su vida y la verdad era que estaba encantado. Si había alguien en el mundo capaz de hacer que rectificara su camino, esa era ella.

-Me conoces tan bien.

Audrey se rió con ganas y siguió dejando que se apoyara en él hasta que fueron capaces de encontrar un taxi que los llevó al hospital.

Mucho después de ese día, Audrey Weasley aún seguía siendo el principal apoyo de Cillian, aunque él llevara sin robarle el bolso a nadie un buen montón de años.


	33. Discusión

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**DISCUSIÓN**

_**Abril de 2000**_

Percy sólo pudo respirar tranquilo después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Audrey. Su novia estaba a un metro de distancia, sonriendo con condescendencia y Percy quiso encontrar las palabras justas para decirle que realmente habían tenido mucha suerte. A decir verdad, el brujo había temido que las cosas en La Madriguera hubieran ido muchísimo peor y quizá Audrey tuviera razones de sobra para pensar que era un exagerado, pero Percy se sentía aliviado. Sus hermanos se habían quedado demasiado sorprendidos como para empezar a gastarle bromas molestas y su madre no había explotado. Aún. Percy la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que para Molly Weasley el asunto no estaba ni mucho menos zanjado, por más que su padre hubiera ido a suavizar un poco las cosas. Seguramente su madre no consideraría el embarazo de Audrey como una desgracia porque para ella la llegada al mundo de un bebé nunca podría ser tal cosa, pero Percy había visto en sus ojos que no le parecía nada bien cómo habían transcurrido los acontecimientos. Era de esperar que en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, Molly Weasley lo cogiera por banda y le echara la bronca, algo que no sucedía desde hacía muchos años.

-Bueno, Percy –Dijo Audrey, agarrándole por el cuello y dándole un besito en los labios- Eso no ha sido tan terrible como decías.

-¿Tú crees?

-Yo diría que tus hermanos han flipado un poco y supongo que el que tu madre se fuera no ha sido un éxito, pero no ha ocurrido nada malo. Todo ha sido muy normal.

Audrey le llevó hasta la cama, le hizo tumbarse y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin duda dispuesta a celebrar el triunfo de esa mañana, pero Percy no tenía ganas de hacer nada en ese momento. Estaba preocupado por su madre y además tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Audrey sobre lo que iban a hacer a continuación. ¡Estaba embarazada, por Merlín! No podían simplemente seguir viviendo como hasta ese día. Pronto tendrían un montón de nuevas responsabilidades y Audrey tenía que empezar a pensar en el futuro de la misma forma que él. Quería a esa chica, pero a veces le sacaba un poco de quicio que fuera tan despreocupada. Le gustaban sus sonrisas y su optimismo, pero le cansaba un poco ser la razón de la relación, como ese día: Audrey, metiéndole mano descaradamente y él pensando en el futuro de su hijo. Algo no estaba bien y había que encontrar una solución.

-Tenemos que hablar –Dijo con seriedad, quitándosela de encima con firmeza. Audrey terminó sentada en la cama, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? Casi que me apetece más organizar una pequeña fiesta íntima por la victoria obtenidaen nuestra última misión –Audrey sonrió con picardía y se arrojó sobre él nuevamente, pero Percy no iba a sucumbir a la tentación. De hecho estaba empezando a irritarse un poco.

-Te aseguro que no hemos tenido ningún éxito, Audrey. Mi madre no estaba muy contenta y no dejará que las cosas se queden así.

-Vamos, tío. La reacción de tu madre es perfectamente normal. Es una mujer de las de antes y le ha sorprendido un poco saber que vamos a ser padres sin estar casados, pero más tarde o más temprano tendrá que hacerse a la idea.

-De eso precisamente es de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿De lo que pensará tu madre en el futuro?

-De nosotros siendo padres sin estar casados.

Audrey entornó los ojos y de repente ya no pareció dispuesta a volver a intentar besarle, lo que a Percy le pareció extraño y gratificante al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que se había ganado su atención, lo que únicamente sólo podía ser algo bueno.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Es obvio. Un niño tiene que nacer en el seno de una familia normal y corriente.

-¿Normal y corriente?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –Percy hizo un gesto entre brusco y desdeñoso y se levantó. Audrey lo estaba mirando con cara de pasmo, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma- Nuestra situación actual no será la adecuada cuando llegue el bebé. Tú no puedes seguir viviendo con Stan y Cillian, recibiendo mis visitas y ya está.

-¿No? –Audrey también se levantó. Colocó las manos en las caderas. No sonreía y Percy no recordaba haberla visto tan seria nunca, lo cual no le parecía algo del todo malo. Después de todo estaban tratando asuntos de vital importancia- ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería ese para el niño? –Percy resopló y bajó un poco el tono de voz- Tú sabes que les aprecio un montón, pero seamos realistas. Stan es un borracho y Cillian un delincuente. ¿Qué podría aprender un niño de ellos?

-Te estás pasando un poquito. ¿No te parece? –A Percy le sorprendió que no le diera la razón. Audrey había comentado alguna vez que sus dos compañeros de piso eran una influencia terrible para cualquiera. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que esos dos eran y Percy podía entender que los quisiera porque no tenía a nadie más, pero eran lo que eran y tenía que aceptarlo.

-No digo que el bebé no tenga que tener relación con ellos, incluso me parece bien que Cillian sea el padrino y todo eso, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo… -Percy negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua- No es algo que quiera, Audrey.

-¿Y qué quieres exactamente?

-Es evidente. Quiero que nos casemos.

Audrey alzó las cejas. Percy había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que ella cayera rendida a sus pies y se mostrara muy satisfecha con la idea de unir sus vidas en matrimonio, pero eso no pasó. La seriedad y tensión que presentaba su rostro unos segundos antes se transformó en enfado y Percy realmente no podía entender porqué. En su opinión, esa era la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Casarnos? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

-Por supuesto que no. Es lo que debemos hacer, Audrey. Es lo mejor para el bebé y lo que todo el mundo espera que hagamos.

-Me da igual lo que espere todo el mundo –Dijo Audrey con cierto tono irónico- Y no creo que al niño le importe demasiado si estamos o no casamos cuando nazca. Ni siquiera se enterará.

-Pero es lo correcto.

Audrey lo fulminó con la mirada y Percy tuvo la sensación de que no estaba encarando aquel asunto como era debido. Ciertamente pensaba que su deber después de haber dejado embarazada a Audrey era casarse con ella, pero a su novia no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia escuchárselo decir.

-No quiero casarme –Anunció Audrey con firmeza.

-¡Claro que quieres!

-No, Percy. No quiero casarme.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

-Y te aseguro que lo criaremos juntos si tú quieres, pero no pienso casarme contigo sólo porque es lo que tenemos que hacer. No hace falta que lo hagamos.

Percy estaba pasmado. Cuando habían vuelto de La Madriguera había estado considerablemente contento y al iniciar esa conversación había esperado obtener algo bueno como un _"sí, quiero"_ de parte de Audrey, así que no podía entender cómo había empezado a discutir con su novia. Audrey estaba muy enfadada y él se encontraba bastante molesto también. ¿Cómo que no iban a casarse? ¿Qué quería que hicieran entonces, que dejaran que el niño naciera fuera del matrimonio? En otro tiempo, un niño así no era más que un bastardo y, aunque actualmente la sociedad no prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles, a Percy no le parecía algo bueno. Ni a su madre tampoco, diantres. Ni a nadie con un poco de sentido común, algo de lo que Audrey parecía carecer por completo.

-Creo que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, Audrey –Espetó él con la misma firmeza que demostraba ella- La vida no es sólo pasárselo bien. A veces tenemos que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos con valor y responsabilidad, nos guste o no nos guste. Hemos cometido un error y te has quedado embarazada y lo único que podemos hacer para enmendarlo es casarnos, proporcionándole al futuro bebé una vida tranquila y estable.

Percy se sintió satisfecho con ese discurso al principio. Después casi pudo oír a Audrey rechinar los dientes y supo que la había enfadado aún más. ¿Es que esa mujer no podía entender nada, por Merlín?

-Mira, Percy. Ni este niño es un error ni el matrimonio es una obligación. Un error sería casarnos cuando apenas nos conocemos lo suficiente el uno al otro sólo porque se supone que es lo que debemos hacer. Lo que sería terrible para el niño es tener que sufrir las consecuencias de una boda precipitada porque. ¿Qué pasará si un día nos damos cuenta de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

-Pero sí que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Audrey. Yo te quiero.

La declaración hizo que Audrey suavizara un poco su expresión, aunque a Percy no le pareció que estuviera más cerca de aceptarle como prometido que un segundo antes.

-Yo también te quiero, Percy, pero si no fuera por este niño ni siquiera nos estaríamos planteando la posibilidad del matrimonio. Es más, yo no estaba segura de querer casarme contigo antes del embarazo.

-¡Acabas de decir que me quieres!

-Y firmar un papel en cualquier juzgado de la ciudad no va a hacer que te quiera más –Audrey suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón- No necesito el matrimonio para saber que quiero estar contigo.

En otras circunstancias a Percy le hubiera parecido que lo que Audrey acababa de decir era casi romántico, pero ese día le pareció absurdo porque seguía sin entender nada.

-No se trata de si nos queremos o no –Dijo, agachándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos- Lo que tú quisieras antes del embarazo no importa. Lo único que importa ahora mismo es cumplir con nuestra obligación no por nosotros, sino por el niño.

Audrey apretó los dientes y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Deja de repetir eso. ¿Quieres?

-Es que no entiendo cómo no puede entrarte en la cabeza que ese niño tiene que tener una familia normal.

-¡Ese niño tiene que tener un padre y una madre y punto! –Audrey acababa de subir el tono de voz y Percy estaba algo más que irritado.

-¿Es que no quieres hacer las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida?

-¿Y tú no puedes sacarte el palo que tienes metido por el culo?

Percy apretó los dientes. ¡Oh, jodida Audrey!

-Puedo quitarme el palo del culo para ir a patinar sobre hielo, revolcarme por el parque o hacer esas chorradas que tanto te gustan, pero cuando se trata del futuro de mi hijo no, no puedo.

-¡Es nuestro hijo, idiota!

-¿Sí? Pues tú no pareces muy dispuesta a hacer lo que es mejor para él. Sólo parece interesarte vivir como una cabeza hueca y hacer locuras sin sentido. ¿Qué clase de madre crees que vas a ser?

Audrey alzó la mano como si fuera a darle una bofetada y Percy enmudeció. Finalmente no llegó a pegarle, pero el simple gesto había hecho que el ambiente se volviera irrespirable. Audrey temblaba de arriba abajo y Percy se sentía demasiado extraño como para reaccionar.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo –El tono de voz de Audrey fue frío como un témpano de hielo.

-Tenemos que…

-Lárgate, Percy. Ahora.

Él no quería irse. Quería seguir hablando hasta que todo quedara aclarado, pero se daba cuenta de que las cosas habían llegado a un punto de no retorno y lo mejor era darse un pequeño descanso. Podría haberse marchado de la habitación dando un portazo, pero en lugar de eso se desapareció, yendo directo a su propio apartamento. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener su primera discusión de verdad con Audrey y se preguntó cómo terminaría todo. Sorprendentemente, estaba tan enfadado que a esas alturas le daba igual si las cosas acababan bien o acababan mal.


	34. Reflexión

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**REFLEXIÓN**

_**Abril de 2000**_

-Audrey. ¿Va a venir Percy a cenar?

Stan estaba en la cocina, preparando los ingredientes para una nueva creación culinaria. Un par de semanas antes se había hecho con un libro de recetas y todos en casa habían tenido el gusto de probar el pollo preparado de diez formas diferentes. Y deliciosas. Esa noche lo iba a intentar con una variedad del pollo al curry y Audrey tenía la sensación de que no iba a poder pegar ojo en un par de días. Sabía que en su estado comer cosas demasiado picantes le hacía más mal que bien, pero Stan había prometido que su parte de comida iba a llevar menos curry que la de las demás y por otro lado, Audrey era incapaz de resistirse a los aromas de los platos de Stan. Le entraba hambre con solo pensarlo.

En esa ocasión, Audrey agradecía sinceramente la parte de la cena, pero escuchar el nombre de Percy no la puso de muy buen humor. Habían pasado dos días desde la pelea y Percy no había vuelto por el apartamento. Había llamado por teléfono a Audrey para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero la chica lo achacaba más a su preocupación por el niño que por ella misma.

Percy era idiota. Le estaba empezando a echar un poquito de menos, cierto, pero era idiota e iba a tener que currárselo muchísimo para que le perdonara por haberle dicho que iba a ser una mala madre. Podía pasar por alto que tratara todo el asunto de una posible boda como algo que era cuestión de honor y todo ese _blablablá_ que salía por su boca cada vez que hablaba del deber y las responsabilidades pero. ¿Qué sabía él de la clase de madre que iba a ser? Había sido muy ofensivo por su parte acusarla de algo así y Audrey hubiera estado encantada de partirle la cara por imbécil, pero se había contenido a duras penas. No consideraba que pegarle a la gente fuera algo fundamentalmente bueno y tampoco era como si un bofetón fuera suficiente para hacer que Percy cambiara su actitud.

Audrey agitó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Stan esperaba una respuesta.

-No.

En realidad no se lo había preguntado, pero daba por hecho que Percy sería capaz de darse cuenta de que no sería bienvenido hasta que no se disculpara con ella debidamente. Stan puso los ojos en blanco y siguió esparciendo los ingredientes de la cena sobre la encimera. Audrey podía no saber mucho de cocina, pero se daba cuenta de que lo de Stan era algo más que talento innato. Era un cocinero profesional porque se movía entre fogones como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida. Quizá algún día le preguntaría sobre ello. Sin embargo, esa noche fue el propio Stan quién siguió hablando.

-Audrey, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero. ¿Te has peleado con Percy?

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Bastaba con ser un poco observador y Stan no había dejado de notar que Percy no había vuelto por casa en los últimos días, algo extraño porque las visitas del chico eran constantes. Audrey podría haberle quitado hierro al asunto, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y Stan parecía una buena opción. Puede que se hubiera sentido mejor si le hubiese contado sus desgracias a Cillian. Él le daría la razón porque supuestamente Percy no le caía muy bien, pero lo que Audrey realmente necesitaba era una opinión imparcial y Stan se la daría. Era un hombre tranquilo, sincero y capaz de dar muy buenos consejos.

-Es un idiota.

Stan sonrió y asintió, pero no porque Percy le pareciera idiota, sino porque ya se había esperado algo así. Dejó sus cachivaches de cocinero en la encimera y fue a sentarse al lado de Audrey.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabías cuando empezaste a salir con él. ¿Cierto?

Audrey suspiró. Realmente Percy nunca había aparentado ser una cosa que no era. A Audrey precisamente le había gustado porque era un hombre de moral intachable, pero a veces dicha moralidad era molesta porque su novio parecía ser incapaz de relajarse o divertirse, cosas que Audrey apreciaba en su justa medida.

-Tuvimos una bronca impresionante después de ir a hablar con su familia sobre el embarazo –Dijo y después le contó todos los detalles. Stan la escuchó atentamente y cuando terminó de hablar, le cogió una mano. Audrey tuvo la fugaz sensación de estar hablando con algo muy parecido a un padre.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada? ¿Porque quiere casarse contigo por obligación o porque ha puesto en duda que puedas ser una buena madre para vuestro niño?

-Es evidente.

Stan asintió y lo siguiente que le dijo la pilló por sorpresa.

-Audrey. ¿Quieres casarte con él?

-¿Qué?

-Contesta. ¿Te gustaría casarte con Percy?

Audrey entornó los ojos y pensó en ello durante un segundo, llegando a una conclusión que la sorprendió.

-Creo que sí –Stan sonrió con satisfacción y ella se vio obligada a decir algo más- Antes no me atraía mucho la idea de casarme, y ni siquiera había pensado en tener una boda con Percy, pero creo que no estaría mal.

-Y dime algo más. ¿No te ha molestado ni un poquito que Percy sugiriera que quiere casarse contigo porque es su deber?

Audrey se mordió el labio inferior. En realidad, durante la discusión le había puesto de los nervios que Percy no dejara de hablar del matrimonio como si fuera una obligación ineludible porque para ella, que nunca lo había apreciado demasiado, no dejaba de ser algo en cierta forma romántico.

-Se puso un poco pesado con el tema, la verdad.

-¿No crees que si te lo hubiera propuesto de otra forma podrías haber aceptado y ahora mismo estarías viendo vestidos de novia?

Audrey no dijo nada ante eso. Era más que posible. Stan le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y Audrey se olvidó por un segundo de sus preocupaciones para pensar en ese hombre. Había perdido a sus dos hijos hacía relativamente poco tiempo, pero seguía siendo un buen padre. Esos dos chicos habían tenido mucha suerte de tenerlo.

-Supongo que te ha debido molestar muchísimo que Percy dijera que no podrías ser buena madre, pero deduzco que eso sólo es uno de los motivos por los que estás enfadada con él.

-¿Cuál es el otro?

Stan le dio un golpecito en la pierna y se puso en pie.

-Percy se ha cargado uno de los momentos más románticos en la vida de una chica porque, aunque lo niegues, te hubiera gustado muchísimo que te pidiera matrimonio después de una cena a la luz de las velas. Incluso habrías valorado bastante que se pusiera de rodillas. ¿A qué sí?

Audrey soltó un resoplido de risa. La verdad era que eso no habría estado del todo mal.

-No seas tonto.

-Ya –Stan chasqueó la lengua y volvió a la cocina- Entonces. ¿No hago pollo para Percy?

-No.

-Vale. Como quieras.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Percy nunca había quedado con Stan a solas hasta ese día. Cuando le llamó por teléfono pensó que a Audrey debía haberle pasado algo y se preocupó un montón, pero por suerte ella estaba bien. Llevaba cuatro días sin verla, la echaba de menos más de lo que hubiera esperado y sus breves conversaciones matutinas no bastaban para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Sabía que Audrey estaba enfadada con él, pero él también estaba molesto con ella. La quería, cierto, pero odiaba que tuviera tantos pajaritos en la cabeza. Por más ganas que tuviera de hacer las paces, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer hasta que Audrey no se diera cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata con todo ese asunto y le llamara para quedar. Ni siquiera necesitaba que se disculpara de la forma tradicional, con _lo siento_ y todo lo demás. Sólo quería que fuera ella la que se olvidara del tema para poder seguir como hasta entonces. Podría pasar perfectamente un par de semanas sin recordarle lo de la boda antes de volver a plantearlo porque, demonios, era necesario que se casaran antes de que su bebé naciera.

La llamada de Stan le sorprendió. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia casi siempre silenciosa del hombre con relativa facilidad, pero no le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué quería de él. Si se tratara de Cillian, podría haber supuesto que quería dar la cara por Audrey y amenazarle o algo parecido, pero Stan era una incógnita para él. Audrey le había contado que había perdido a toda su familia y que por eso siempre parecía tan triste y Percy tenía curiosidad por saber qué era exactamente lo que le pasó. Sin embargo, lo más lógico era pensar que esa tarde no lo iba a descubrir porque Stan no parecía la clase de hombres que hacía confidencias, ni siquiera a sus amistades.

Quedaron en una cafetería muggle bastante cercana al Ministerio de Magia. Percy, que era extremadamente puntual, se sorprendió al descubrir que Stan ya estaba acomodado en una mesa cercana a la ventana, con un humeante café entre sus manos. A pesar de que en ese momento llevaba puestos unos viejos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey fino que tenía un montón de pelotillas, Percy se dijo que tenía cierto aire distinguido, como de caballero inglés. Quizá en otros tiempos Stan había sido un hombre diferente y aún conservara algo de él. En cualquier caso, Percy se le acercó, le saludó estrechándole la mano y se pidió un té con leche y bastante azúcar. Después, intercambió con Stan unas frases de cortesía y agradeció que el hombre a hablar.

-Sé que Audrey tú os habéis peleado –Soltó sin más- Como sé que eres un hombre ocupado, te diré que ella ya me ha dado bastantes detalles sobre lo ocurrido, así que iré directo al grano.

Percy no estaba seguro de si le alegraba o no que Audrey fuera por ahí contándoles sus cosas a los demás, pero supuso que debía aceptar que ella necesitara desahogarse con gente de su confianza. Después de todo no todo el mundo podía ser tan reservado y celoso de su intimidad como Percy, que solía jactarse de poder resolver todos sus problemas por sí mismo independientemente de cuál fuera su naturaleza.

-¿Quieres casarte con ella?

Esa pregunta no debería haberle sorprendido, pero lo hizo. Stan, aparte de haber sufrido una gran desgracia y de ser un experto cocinero y un tipo callado, también era de los que no se andaban con chiquitas. No estaba mal.

-Es obvio que es lo que tenemos que hacer…

-No te estoy preguntado si debes casarte con ella, sino si quieres hacerlo.

-No sé cuál es la diferencia.

-La diferencia es lo único que puede hacer que Audrey te diga que sí. ¿No te das cuenta?

Percy no entendió nada, así que permaneció callado. Era lo mejor.

-Crees que conoces bastante a Audrey. ¿Cierto? –Percy asintió, pero Stan no le dio tiempo a añadir nada más- Pues si no entiendes lo que le pasa es que no la conoces tanto como crees porque a estas alturas deberías saber que Audrey no se casaría contigo por obligación. Lo haría por amor.

Percy abrió la boca para responder a aquello pero se quedó mudo. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que Stan lo mencionaba era más que probable que ese hombre tuviera razón. ¡Estaban hablando de Audrey, por Merlín! Era una chica que actuaba movida por sus instintos, no alguien que se pensara las cosas veinte veces antes de actuar. Audrey era todo corazón y él, que siempre había sido todo cerebro había sido incapaz de encarar el asunto del embarazo de la forma adecuada porque lo había visto como un problema que había que solucionar, no como el cambio maravilloso que había supuesto para Audrey.

-¿Está muy enfadada conmigo?

-Yo diría que quiere convencerse de que está más enfadada de lo que realmente está –Stan se puso en pie entonces y sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su viejo pantalón- Si lo haces bien, te perdonará enseguida, ya verás.

-Claro –Percy se quedó pensativo- Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Cuando lo hagas, que no se te olvide disculparte por haber dicho que sería una mala madre.

Percy apretó los dientes. Eso había sido desagradable incluso para él.

-Muchas gracias, Stan.

El hombre hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia y se marchó sin añadir nada más. Mientras se tomaba un té excesivamente dulce, Percy pensaba en la mejor forma de arreglar todo el desaguisado que su propio sentido del deber había creado porque, si Audrey necesitaba aprender a tomarse ciertas cosas más en serio –que lo necesitaba mucho- él definitivamente tenía que aprender a, como hubiera dicho su novia, sacarse el palo que tenía metido en el culo de vez en cuando. Era lo único que podía mantener el equilibrio en su relación.


	35. Una proposición nada indecente

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**UNA PROPOSICIÓN NADA INDECENTE**

_**Abril de 2000**_

Audrey estaba agotada. Había tenido que doblar su turno en el hospital porque Helen estaba enferma y le había pedido que la sustituyera, así que lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa, darse un buen baño de agua hirviente y meterse en la cama sin molestarse en cenar. Adoraba su trabajo, pero a veces era tan exigente que le hacía desear poder meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra y desaparecer durante algún tiempo. De hecho, tenía tantas ganas de acabar con ese día de locos que por una vez tomó un taxi para volver a su apartamento. El metro o el autobús eran opciones mucho más económicas, pero el taxi seguramente sería más rápido.

Apenas tuvo que esperar un minuto para ver un taxi libre. Llamó la atención del conductor dando un silbido que hubiera hecho ruborizar al idiota de Percy y se apresuró en meterse dentro del vehículo por si a algún caradura le daba por intentar robárselo. Pronunció la dirección de su casa sin fijarse demasiado en el taxista y se relajó. O lo intentó, porque en cuanto tuvo el trasero pegado al asiento, no pudo evitar recordar el pequeño e insignificante problema que tenía con Percy desde hacía unos días.

El trabajo le había ayudado a mantener la mente ocupada con otros asuntos. Había estado tan liada que no había tenido ni un segundo libre para sentirse mal, mucho menos para pensar en Percy. Se le hacía un poco raro estar peleada con él. Desde que habían empezado a salir juntos nunca habían tenido una riña de verdad. A veces discutían porque Percy podía ser muy insufrible cuando se lo proponía. Audrey lo quería un montón, pero le ponía de los nervios esa rectitud moralista e inflexible de la que su novio hacía gala todo el tiempo. Poco a poco había ido animándolo a actuar espontáneamente, obteniendo en el proceso resultados un tanto sorprendentes, pero se había hecho a la idea de que el chico no iba a cambiar nunca. Audrey tampoco quería que lo hiciera porque le gustaba Percy tal y como era, pero a veces, solo a veces, daría cualquier cosa porque fuera un poco menos como solía ser él.

Por ejemplo, con el asunto de la boda. Audrey le había dado muchas vueltas, llegando a una conclusión bastante clara: sí que le hacía ilusión casarse con Percy Weasley. Ciertamente no se lo había planteado antes de saber que estaba embarazada, pero a esas alturas podía imaginarse un futuro en común con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Le agradaba muchísimo la idea de llegar a casa y encontrárselo allí, sentado en el sofá o preparando la cena. Fantaseaba con las noches en vela que podrían pasar juntos y con cómo sería despertarse a su lado y compartir el desayuno. Quizá hasta hacía unos meses Audrey no había necesitado nada de aquello, pero ahora la idea la seducía bastante.

Lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era que Percy planteara el matrimonio como una obligación. No era una obligación, maldita sea. ¿Tal difícil le resultaba a ese imbécil darse cuenta? Ni siquiera había dado demasiadas señales de vida desde su discusión y Audrey se preguntaba constantemente qué estaría pensando. No quería ni imaginarse la siguiente estupidez que sería capaz de hacer en pos de cumplir con su deber.

Audrey había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el taxi ya estaba en casa. Justo cuando bajó del coche se percató de que los pies la estaban matando y apresuró el paso. ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba ponerse unas zapatillas de casa! No quería a Percy pidiéndole matrimonio de rodillas ni ninguna otra cosa en el mundo que no fueran su pijama de invierno y sus horribles pantuflas de cuadros escoceses.

Esperar al ascensor se le hizo eterno, pero cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del piso sonrió ampliamente. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió y…

-¿Percy?

-¡Al fin llegas! –Percy Weasley, ataviado con unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey azul cielo, fue hasta ella y empezó a quitarle el abrigo- Déjame ayudarte con esto.

Audrey no había esperado encontrárselo allí. Ni a él ni todo lo demás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! He pensado que podíamos cenar juntos –Percy dejó el abrigo en el perchero y caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina- Stan nos ha preparado algo especial y Cillian ha prometido que no nos molestarán en toda la noche. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

La casa. Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Audrey miró a su alrededor, inmersa en un creciente estado de estupefacción, y avanzó hasta colocarse en mitad de la estancia.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

Y por Dios que se la había dado. Como por arte de magia, Percy había convertido su pequeño apartamento en el escenario de una película romántica. Había llenado todo de velitas que desprendían un agradable aroma a vainilla y por aquí y por allá había un par de telas de un furioso rojo tono. La insulsa mesa en la que solían comer todos los días presentaba el aspecto que debería haber tenido de estar en un restaurante de los buenos, con su mantel blanco, sus servilletas perfectamente dobladas y su pequeño jarrón con dos rosas rojas justo en el centro. La música ambiente era incluso un poco empalagosa y la temperatura era perfecta. Todo estaba precioso, pero lo mejor era la ventana. Normalmente cuando miraba por ella sólo podía ver el edificio gris de enfrente, pero en esa ocasión Audrey se encontró contemplando un mar en calma con la luna llena reflejada en su superficie.

-He usado el mismo hechizo que tenemos en el Ministerio –Explicó Percy, contento porque el pequeño truco de la ventana le había salido tal y como esperaba. Audrey estaba fascinada- Como está bajo tierra no podemos ver la calle de verdad, así que las hechizamos para que se vean paisajes como este. ¿Te gusta?

Audrey se dio la vuelta muy lentamente hasta encontrarse con el rostro expectante de su novio. A pesar de que parecía sentirse bastante orgulloso de su hazaña, había cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos. Un temor absolutamente infundado porque a Audrey se le olvidó por completo que estaba un poco –muy- molesta con él. Y no por el aspecto del salón, que era precioso pero un tanto recargado para su gusto, sino porque para Percy debía haber supuesto un gran sacrificio hacer aquello. Utilizar su magia en el mundo muggle, donde cualquiera podría verlo. Audrey imaginaba que el brujo había estado dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que sus compañeros del Ministerio se enteraran ya que si lo hacían se metería en un buen lío. Por ella, sólo para que ella tuviera un motivo para sonreír de esa manera.

-Esto es impresionante, Percy –Dijo finalmente, aún sin terminar de creerse que eso fuera real- No sé qué decir.

-No hace falta que digas nada –Percy le devolvió la sonrisa y, como si tuviera el poder de leer la mente, corrió hasta su habitación y en menos que canta un gallo volvió con sus zapatillas de casa y las dejó frente a la chica- Imagino que estarás agotada. Ten, te sentirás más cómoda.

Audrey se enfundó las zapatillas pero no se sintió todo lo reconfortada que había esperado. En realidad ya no se sentía tan cansada como antes. Lo que más le apetecía era comerse a Percy a besos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Percy la hizo tomar asiento y se acomodó frente a ella. Después, sacó la varita, pronunció un par de palabras que Audrey no entendió y los platos empezaron a volar hasta la mesa. Audrey abrió la boca, tan fascinada como siempre que le veía hacer magia- He estado practicando el hechizo. No quería tirarte la salsa por encima.

Audrey rió y se dijo que no le hubiera importado nada que la cena terminara desparramada por el suelo. Con estar allí sentada era más que suficiente. Afortunadamente Percy pudo llevar toda la comida sana y salva hasta la mesa y Audrey saboreó los deliciosos platos que Stan había cocinado para ellos. Mientras comían, charlaron sobre tonterías sin importancia, pero cuando llegó la hora de los postres algo en el rostro de Percy cambió, como si hubiera tomado una determinación.

-No se lo digas a mi madre, pero creo que Stan cocina incluso mejor que ella –Audrey alzó las cejas, un tanto sorprendida porque había estado esperando que Percy dejara algo mucho más serio que eso- ¿Sabes que el otro día fuimos a tomar algo?

-¿En serio? Stan no me ha dicho nada.

-Tuvimos una conversación muy interesante –Percy carraspeó y le cogió una mano. Ahora sí que iba a ponerse serio- Dijo algo que me hizo reflexionar bastante. Algo relacionado contigo.

-Ya.

-Sé que no estuve muy acertado cuando te dije que deberíamos casarnos –Percy se había puesto un poco rojo de repente- Nunca se me ha dado muy bien tratar según qué temas y entiendo que no te gustara demasiado que planteara lo de una posible boda como una obligación porque para mí no lo es. –Percy carraspeó otra vez y acercó un poco más a Audrey- No es que debamos casarnos porque estés embarazada, es que quiero estar contigo cuando nazca el bebé. No soporto la idea de no vivir con vosotros cuando esté aquí. Ni siquiera tenemos que casarnos si no quieres. Podemos buscar un sitio en el que vivir juntos y pensar en el matrimonio más adelante. No tenemos por qué precipitarnos…

Audrey, que había estado escuchando su torpe discurso con un nudo extraño en la garganta, colocó un dedo en los labios de Percy para hacerle callar. Él la miró como confundido y Audrey se abrazó a él y le dio un beso rápido y muy sentido.

-Yo también quiero que estés con nosotros cuando nazca el bebé –Dijo, con las manos aún descansando sobre el cuello del joven- Sería maravilloso.

Percy pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima al escuchar esas palabras, pero Audrey todavía no había terminado de hablar.

-Pero no creo que a tu madre le haga demasiada gracia que vivamos de esa manera, así que no me has dejado más remedio.

Percy frunció el ceño cuando Audrey se separó de él e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Cuando comprendió lo que la chica pretendía hacer, abrió los ojos como platos y se puso aún más rojo.

-No tengo un anillo en condiciones, pero ya lo solucionaremos después –Le guió un ojo al brujo- Percy Weasley. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Audrey podría haberse puesto a reír a carcajadas en ese mismo momento. Percy se había quedado sin palabras. Seguramente creía que el mundo se había vuelto del revés.

-¡Oh, joder!

Esa vez Audrey no pudo contenerse. Había conseguido que Percy soltara un taco, algo que era muy inusual en él. A pesar de que su rostro no expresaba demasiada alegría, Audrey sabía que había hecho bien al seguir sus instintos. Quizá Percy estuviera un poco alucinado, pero después de tanto tiempo a su lado ya debía haber comprendido que las cosas con Audrey nunca eran del todo normales.

-Me había preparado un discurso excelente para cuando llegara el momento de pedirte que te casaras conmigo –Le reprochó al mismo tiempo que la instaba a levantarse y las sentaba en sus rodillas- ¿Nunca vas a dejar que haga las cosas bien?

-Me temo que no.

Percy soltó un resoplido de risa y le plantó un beso de los que quitan el hipo.

-¿Puedo confesarte una cosa? –Dijo en un susurro que pretendía ser tímido pero que no lo era en absoluto.

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace tiempo he estado fantaseando con la idea de hacerlo en el sofá –Y Percy miró significativamente dicho mueble- Y como Stan y Cillian no van a venir…

-Así que el sofá –Audrey se puso en pie y esa vez fue ella quien empezó a arrastrarlo por la casa, agarrada al cuello de su jersey.

-El sofá, sí.

Audrey empezó a besarle y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban recostados en el citado sofá y empezaban a quitarse la ropa. La chica ya no estaba cansada en absoluto y Percy parecía encantado de la vida. Después de tantos días de abstinencia, la noche se presentaba bastante prometedora y pronto estuvieron completamente desnudos y entregados a los besos y las caricias. Entonces, Percy se detuvo un instante y la miró a los ojos.

-Por cierto. Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Que sí me casaré contigo.

-¡Oh! Bien.

Y dicho eso, volvieron a sus asuntos. Por la mañana, aquel viejo sofá tendría unas cuantas historias nuevas que contar.


	36. Cillian

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**CILLIAN**

_**Diciembre de 1996**_

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Cillian si le gustaba su trabajo en la gasolinera, no se lo habría pensado dos veces a la hora de decir que no, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor que tenía. Después de pasar seis meses en prisión, al chico se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir haciendo tonterías. La cárcel era un lugar lo bastante terrible como para no querer volver allí por nada del mundo y, por si eso fuera poco, Audrey le había amenazado con matarle si hacía cualquier cosa que pudiera acarrear un nuevo internamiento en prisión. Así pues, y a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba aquel empleo, Cillian estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para mantenerlo. Estaba en libertad condicional y los tipos del juzgado le advirtieron de que una sola tontería más no le haría ningún bien, así que Cillian había aceptado el maldito turno de noche con tal de conseguir un trabajo digno.

Ciertamente estaba agotado. Un par de semanas antes un tipo le había apuntado a la cabeza con un rifle y le había robado toda la recaudación de la caja. Por suerte había cámaras de seguridad que probaban que él no había robado nada, pero el susto no se lo quitaba nadie. Había tenido que declarar ante la policía en tres ocasiones, se había visto obligado a soportar un par de discursos de su superior y ni siquiera le habían dado un día libre para recuperarse de la conmoción. Si no fuera porque Audrey estaba encantada con su sacrificio, bien podría haberlo mandado todo a la mierda después de sufrir semejante disgusto, pero no lo había hecho. Por Audrey, porque la quería como a una hermana y ella no se merecía sufrir por su causa. Y por él mismo, porque necesitaba demostrarse que no se parecía en nada a su padre.

Cuando había llegado al orfanato, todos habían pensado que sería un criminal como su progenitor. El hombre se dedicaba a atracar tiendas porque nunca le había gustado demasiado trabajar. Cillian no era más que un niño, pero su padre empezó a utilizarlo en los atracos e incluso le permitía coger armas como si fueran juguetes. Cillian sabía que si su padre no hubiese muerto durante aquel enfrentamiento con la policía, él hubiese terminado mucho peor. En el orfanato le habían enseñado a comportarse, le habían dado una educación y había recibido un afecto que su progenitor no había sabido o no había querido darle. Y allí había conocido a Audrey, el único ser humano que le hacía querer ser mejor persona.

De niño no había sido plenamente consciente, pero ahora que era adulto Cillian comprendía que dependía emocionalmente de esa chica. No era una perspectiva agradable el saber que nadie más que Audrey le quería, pero era la realidad. A veces se preguntaba si su madre también le había querido alguna vez, si aún le quería a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, pero entonces se sentía fatal y alejaba a esa mujer de sus pensamientos porque nunca había sido una verdadera madre. No se merecía ni que Cillian pensara en ella porque le había abandonado cuando sólo tenía cuatro años. Le había dejado solo con su padre y Cillian jamás podría perdonárselo. No quería perdonárselo.

A veces rememoraba la última vez que la había visto. No tenía demasiados recuerdos de esa etapa de su vida, pero aún podía ver a su madre sentándose en su cama y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. _"Tienes que ser fuerte, cariño". _Le había dicho, y Cillian había creído que estaba llorando. _"Mamá tiene que irse, pero te quiere muchísimo"._

Le quería y una mierda. Si le hubiera querido lo habría cogido en brazos y lo hubiera llevado con ella, no lo habría dejado allí tirado como un perro. Cillian, que recordaba haber sentido las mejillas de su madre húmedas mientras le daba un último beso, se decía una y otra vez que ella no había llorado. Durante años la había odiado, pero ahora era un hombre y todo eso estaba demasiado lejano en el tiempo. Ya ni siquiera sentía curiosidad por saber dónde estaba y qué había sido de ella.

Cuando tenía catorce años se había escapado del orfanato porque alguien le había dicho que sabía dónde estaba su madre. Obviamente no la había encontrado y sólo consiguió que el señor Lancaster le echara una bronca de las que marcaban época y le castigara bastante más severamente de lo que era habitual en él. Cillian se había enfadado tanto con el mundo que prácticamente había perdido la cabeza y a partir de ahí empezaron todos sus problemas, pero por suerte eso estaba empezando a quedar atrás. Ahora era un hombre, un adulto que debía demostrar que podía ser algo más que los que sus padres habían hecho de él. Se merecía ser mucho más.

Los ojos del joven se dirigieron distraídamente hacia el reloj situado encima de la puerta del despacho del supervisor. Sólo eran las once de la noche y aún tenía un montón de aburridas horas de trabajo por delante. Y esperaba que fueran realmente aburridas porque no estaba para más atracos. Después de aquella traumática experiencia había empezado a pensar en su padre. ¿A cuántos chicos como él habría encañonado con su pistola vieja y oxidada? ¿Habría disparado a alguien alguna vez? La policía nunca le había tachado de asesino, pero Cillian ya ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de él porque, demonios, había sido un padre de mierda, casi tan malo como su madre.

Suspirando decidió que era momento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y cogió el libro de texto que acostumbraba a llevar en la mochila. Audrey le había aconsejado que terminara el instituto porque eso podría abrirle muchas puertas en el futuro. Un hombre con una mínima titulación podía aspirar a mejores empleos con mejores sueldos y mejores condiciones de trabajo. Y si encima tenía la osadía de intentar hacer una carrera universitaria, las posibilidades se multiplicaban por mil. Cillian no había querido hacerse muchas ilusiones respecto a todo eso, pero debía reconocer que le gustaba estudiar. Sonaba extraño, pero le encantaban la historia, la filosofía y la literatura. Había descubierto que esas tres asignaturas despertaban algo en su imaginación que le llevaba a escribir cosas que a priori no tenían demasiado sentido pero que podrían significar algo un poco más adelante.

Esa noche pensaba echarle un vistazo a reinado de Enrique VIII. Lo bueno de intentar graduarse a su edad era que a uno nunca le faltaban temas de estudio y encontraba a ese rey de lo más simpático. Seguramente Audrey lo hubiera tachado de ser un poco hijo de puta, pero a Cillian le encantaba. Sonriendo, y volviendo a repetir que esperaba una noche sin sobresaltos, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su silla y abrió el libro. Desgraciadamente para él, alguien eligió ese preciso instante para abrir también la puerta de entrada.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Cillian se quedó paralizado porque no era ninguna extraña y porque sus deseos de que ese día no ocurriera nada se acababan de ir al garete. La mujer estaba elegantemente vestida y hurgaba a toda velocidad en su bolso. Tenía una expresión de cierto fastidio en el rostro y, cuando le miró, Cillian esperó que lo reconociera, pero no fue así. Esa mujer, que un día le había dicho que le quería, apenas le prestó atención porque a sus ojos no debía ser más que el vulgar empleado de una gasolinera. Para Cillian, en cambio, la presencia de esa mujer significaba todo un mundo de sensaciones extrañas.

Porque. ¿Cómo se sentía?

En principio estaba paralizado y demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Siempre había creído que si alguna vez volvía a tener a esa mujer frente a frente, le haría un montón de reproches. Quería saber porqué le había abandonado y porqué nunca había vuelto a por él. Quería decirle que su vida casi se hundió por su culpa, que había tenido que ver morir a su padre y que todos habían creído que no era más que un salvaje y un chiflado. Quería gritarle que le había hecho tanto daño que nunca podría perdonarla porque la odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad no pudo hacer más que quedarse muy quieto y con cara de tonto.

— ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

La última vez que la había visto, Cillian había creído que su madre lloraba. Hubo dulzura en su voz, quizá algo de amor, pero esa noche le habló como los tipos ricos y engreídos solían hablar a los que consideraban que eran inferiores a ellos: con exigencia y algo de desprecio. Pero ni siquiera eso hizo reaccionar al chico a pesar de que siempre había odiado la arrogancia de todos esos inútiles. ¿En eso se había convertido su madre, la mujer que un día vivió en uno de los peores barrios de Londres?

A pesar de su estado anímico, Cillian supo que debía reaccionar. Agitó la cabeza y respiró profundamente, intentando decidir qué hacer. ¿Debía decirle que era su hijo? ¿Debía abrazarla y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

—Disculpe. ¿Qué decía?

—Necesito una botella de whisky. ¿Tienes?

Una botella de whisky. La primera vez en veinte años que veía a su madre y ella le pedía una maldita botella de whisky. ¿Sería acaso una de esas ricachonas que se emborrachaban hasta perder el sentido? Movido por la curiosidad, Cillian miró hacia el exterior y descubrió un coche aparcado frente a la puerta con tres mujeres en su interior. Debía tratarse de eso. Una fiesta de féminas.

Consciente de que no podía seguir ahí parado, Cillian fue en busca de la botella y se la tendió a esa mujer. A su madre. Su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que tenía que decirle algo, lo que fuera. Daba igual si era un reproche o si se aferraba a su cintura como un niño, pero no podía dejar que ella se fuera sin más. Sin embargo, no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Todo ocurría como si fuese algo irreal. Cillian podía verse a sí mismo entregándole el whisky. Veía a su madre pagándole con un par de billetes y unas monedas. Y la observaba salir de la tienda sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse de él para subirse en el coche y salir pitando con sus amigas. Y mientras él seguía ahí parado, con la sensación de que un atraco hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando reaccionó el coche había desaparecido. Sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que entrara en ese estado de estupidez absoluta y al despertar notó que tenía las mejillas húmedas, como su madre la noche que se despidió de él.

Cillian se frotó los ojos con un movimiento violento y decidió que iba a olvidarse de lo que había pasado. ¿Qué clase de madre era una mujer incapaz de reconocer a su hijo cuando lo tenía delante? Cillian estaba siendo un idiota profundo al llorar por ella porque seguía sin merecerse ni una sola de sus lágrimas, menos aún después de lo que acababa de hacerle. Iba a olvidar que esa mujer existía y que se había encontrado con ella y definitivamente no se lo iba a contar a Audrey. En lo que a él respectaba, ese asunto estaba zanjado para siempre. Su madre se había ido cuando era un niño y no había vuelto nunca. Pensar eso era lo único que le aportaba cierto consuelo y esa noche lo necesitaba muchísimo. Tanto que quizá se podría replantear lo de contárselo a Audrey. Seguramente, su amiga le daría el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.


	37. Ella dijo sí

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**ELLA DIJO SÍ**

_**Febrero de 2019**_

A Molly Weasley nunca le había gustado demasiado el día de San Valentín. En su opinión, no era más que un invento de las tiendas para hacer que la gente gastara galeones inútilmente. La parte romántica carecía de importancia para ella y ese año, para colmo, aún se sentía un poco deprimida después de su ruptura con Gordon McAvoy y no le hacía ninguna gracia la proximidad de un día tan señalado. La mayor parte de sus compañeros de curso ya tenían pareja para la salida a Hogsmeade, pero ella iría sola, muchas gracias.

Después de que McAvoy hiciera ciertos comentarios insidiosos sobre su persona, algunos chicos habían empezado a mirarla con renovado interés. Molly había tenido fama de inaccesible hasta que Gordon comenzó a hablar sobre ella de aquella manera y en ocasiones, cuando la gente susurraba a sus espaldas y luego se reía, la joven tenía ganas de aplastar la cabeza de alguien. A ser posible la de McAvoy. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo se las arreglaba para fingir que nada le importaba. Molly sabía que era mejor así, que Gordon se enfurecería al saberse ignorado, pero no siempre era fácil. Desde que a Lucy se le había ocurrido la disparatada idea de convertir a su ex-novio en un diablo azul de dientes puntiagudos, el chico había estado especialmente insoportable.

McAvoy sabía perfectamente que lo que le había pasado tenía mucho que ver con las hermanas Weasley, pero hasta el momento no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra y era seguro que no iba a encontrarlas jamás. Se limitaba a rumiar su rabia en solitario mientras esperaba a que alguna de las dos cometiera un error. Pero Molly era demasiado lista y Lucy parecía demasiado buena para levantar sospechas. Y además estaba el pequeño detalle de que la mayor parte de las cosas que le habían ocurrido a McAvoy no eran responsabilidad de ninguna de las dos.

Molly, que a esas horas de la tarde había salido a dar un paseo, observó a Johan Kepler. Un par de noches antes había caído una nevada monumental y hacía un frío que pelaba, pero la joven Slytherin necesitaba respirar aire puro para despejar la mente y poco importaba que el tiempo no invitara a salir al exterior. A veces la acompañaban sus amigas o Lucy, pero ese día estaba sola. Literalmente. Los demás estudiantes preferían dedicarse a sus cosas dentro del castillo, allí donde no tenían que preocuparse de sufrir una muerte por hipotermia, así que la figura de Kepler resaltaba en mitad de la nieve. Estaba de pie en mitad del camino que llevaba a la cabaña de Hagrid y tenía un trozo de pergamino entre las manos. De vez en cuando miraba al cielo y hacía algunas anotaciones antes de seguir concentrado en lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo.

En otras circunstancias, Molly se hubiera dado media vuelta y no le habría dicho nada, pero después de que Johan le echara una mano para vengarse de McAvoy, la chica se veía obligada a mirarlo con otros ojos. Se conocían desde primer año y eran algo así como amigos a pesar de todas las cosas que les distanciaban. Johan le había pedido salir una vez y Molly lo rechazó sin apenas pensárselo. Cuando recordaba la cara que el pobrecito puso después de esa negativa, aún se sentía un poco culpable. Aunque Kepler era un tipo bastante raro, Molly sentía por él cierto afecto y no le había gustado nada tener que hacerle daño. Después temió que fuera a perderlo como amigo, pero Kepler sólo se mantuvo esquivo durante un par de semanas. Luego volvió a sentarse con ella en la biblioteca, a hablarle de su estúpido club de ciencias y a contarle todo lo que pensaba hacer cuando abandonaran Hogwarts. Molly se había sentido bastante aliviada, pero cuando le dio el sí a Gordon, Johan se había alejado de ella.

Molly había aceptado la pérdida de Johan con más o menos facilidad. En esos días estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de su noviazgo con McAvoy como para prestarle atención al tipo raro de la escuela, pero incluso entonces lo había extrañado un poco. Johan parecía dispuesto a eliminar cualquier tipo de relación existente entre ellos y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra cuando se juntaba con Lucy para dedicarse a los problemas de física y matemáticas. Quizá por eso le sorprendió tanto descubrir que Johan había ayudado a hacerle la vida imposible a Gordon.

Había pasado un mes desde aquello y McAvoy aún seguía teniendo cierto tono azulado. Todo lo demás había vuelto a la normalidad y Molly sentía cierto orgullo fraternal cada vez que recordaba que Lucy había sido la principal responsable del cambio en el color de piel de aquel imbécil. Aunque su hermanita pareciera una criatura inofensiva, Molly sabía que podía ser terrible cuando se lo proponía. En todo caso, Molly había querido hablar con Johan en multitud de ocasiones, pero por el momento no había surgido la ocasión propicia para hacerlo. Bien era cierto que la joven no había puesto demasiado interés por buscarla, pero esa tarde no podía darse la vuelta y olvidarse de Kepler como si nada. Necesitaba hablar con él ya mismo.

Echó a andar en su dirección con decisión. Con demasiada decisión porque apenas había dado media docena de pasos cuando se escurrió en la nieve y cayó de culo, deslizándose ladera abajo durante unos cuantos metros. No recordaba haber gritado, pero debió hacerlo porque Johan la había visto caer y corría hacia ella todo lo rápido que podía.

Molly, que se había quedado como paralizada después del golpe, reaccionó cuando vio la mano de Johan frente a ella. El chico había sido sorprendentemente rápido.

—¿Estás bien, Molly? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Quizá cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts se hubiese reído después de ver el tortazo que se había dado, pero Kepler no lo hizo. Tenía la punta de la nariz roja por culpa del frío y jadeaba un poco después de la breve carrera que acababa de darse. Molly parpadeó y lo miró, descubriendo una expresión de genuina preocupación en su rostro, y no dudó a la hora de agarrarse a la mano que Johan le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse. Ciertamente le dolía un poco el trasero, pero el golpe únicamente había dañado su orgullo y le había quitado las ganas de hablar con Johan.

—Estoy bien –Musitó una vez pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies otra vez. Kepler aún la sostenía por los codos y no le quitaba ojo de encima, examinándola detenidamente para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada— Ha sido una caída tonta.

—Menudo susto me has dado. ¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada? Deberíamos ir a la enfermería por si te has roto algo.

Mientras hablaba, Johan prácticamente la arrastraba en dirección al castillo. Molly no quería volver allí por el momento.

—No te preocupes, Kepler. Si tuviera algún hueso roto, lo sabría. Puedes creerme.

En cualquier otra situación, Molly hubiera encontrado el comportamiento de Johan ridículo y molesto, pero la preocupación que ese chico mostraba por ella hizo que se sintiera profundamente halagada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Kepler se hubiera expuesto a una expulsión con todo el asunto de McAvoy había logrado que Molly se sintiera de esa forma.

Johan permaneció callado unos segundos, aún examinándola exhaustivamente. De pronto, y sin que viniera demasiado a cuento, le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Molly que pretendía ser un puñetazo y que no resultó más que un gesto repleto de impotencia.

—Deberías ir con más con cuidado, Molly. Podría haberte pasado algo.

Molly definitivamente no se esperaba que ese chico fuera a regañarle, pero lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba echando la bronca. A ella, Molly Weasley. Podría haberse enfadado porque seguramente Johan no tenía ninguna clase de autoridad moral sobre ella, pero estaba demasiado perpleja para hacerlo.

—Sólo me he resbalado, Kepler. No es para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no? –Johan elevó el tono de voz y al fin le soltó los codos— ¿Es que no sabes que hay piedras por todas partes? Podrías haberte golpeado en la cabeza con una y haber perdido el conocimiento. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado por aquí? Podrías haber pasado horas inconsciente. ¡Podría haber empezado a nevar, Molly, y tú hubieras quedado sepultada bajo toneladas de nieve! Para cuando hubiéramos dado contigo, sería demasiado tarde.

Ante tal cantidad de estupideces, Molly únicamente pudo alzar las cejas. Sin duda alguna Johan estaba perdiendo la cabeza y resultaba extrañamente encantador mientras lo hacía. Después del discursito, se había quedado con los brazos caídos, los puños apretados y la respiración agitada. Y Molly, que seguía estando bastante flipada, no supo qué pensar de sí misma cuando fue consciente de que encontraba a Johan Kepler bastante guapo.

—En serio, Johan, no seas paranoico –Molly chasqueó la lengua y fingió un desdén que estaba muy lejos de sentir— Tú, el gran genio de las matemáticas, deberías saber que existen muy pocas probabilidades de que todo eso que acabas de decir suceda. ¿No te parece?

Kepler parpadeó y abrió la boca como si fuera a dar un discurso sobre todo el asunto de las probabilidades, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. Molly había dicho algo mucho más importante.

—¿Me acabas de llamar Johan?

Molly asintió con una sonrisa. Había utilizado su nombre deliberadamente. Quería hacerlo callar y pegarle o hechizarle no le pareció una buena idea.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas Johan.

—Los amigos se llaman por el nombre de pila. ¿No?

En esa ocasión le tocó a Johan alucinar. Sonrió como un idiota y no acertó a decir nada. Molly, que esperaba a que él dijera algo, se sacudió los últimos rastros de nieve que tenía en la túnica. Después, decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿Eh? –Kepler agitó la cabeza y se quedó serio nuevamente— Estaba observando las nubes.

—¿Para qué?

—Estoy interesado en la meteorología.

Molly frunció el ceño. Johan podía ser bastante agradable aún sin proponérselo, pero siempre sería un tipo extraño. En serio. ¿Meteorología? ¿Qué mago sentía curiosidad por algo así?

—¿Las nubes pueden decirte qué tiempo va a hacer mañana? –Molly sonó burlona a pesar de que esa no había sido su atención.

—Quizá si las estudio durante el tiempo necesario puedan hacerlo, pero de momento sólo puedo augurar que va a empezar a nevar de un momento a otro.

—No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso. ¿Sabes?

Johan sonrió y conjuró todas las cosas que se había dejado tiradas cuando Molly se había caído.

—Hace un frío que pela. Deberíamos volver al castillo. Creo que me estoy resfriando.

—Al final serás tú quién tenga que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

—Por favor, Molly. No me digas esas cosas.

La joven se rió. A pesar de que la enfermera era bastante mayor, seguía realizando su trabajo con una gran profesionalidad. A los alumnos no les gustaba demasiado vérselas con ella porque,aunque seguía siendo una enfermera excepcional,su carácter se había ido agriando con los años y era una mujer bastante temible. Kepler no llevaba demasiado bien el tener que enfrentarse a sus exámenes médicos y evitaba la enfermería siempre que le era posible. En opinión de Molly, era un cobardica; Kepler afirmaba que lo único que hacía era evitar el peligro.

Johan no tuvo que insistir mucho para convencer a su compañera de que buscar refugio en el castillo era la mejor opción. Juntos recorrieron el camino de vuelta y cuando les faltaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar comenzó a nevar. Una vez estuvieron bajo techo, Johan sonrió y le echó un vistazo al cielo. La noche se presentaba complicada.

—¿Y tú qué hacías fuera? –Preguntó repentinamente Johan.

—Estaba aclarando mis ideas –Molly, que también había estado mirando el exterior, se giró para encararlo— Fue una suerte encontrarte porque quería hablar contigo.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué?

—De Gordon –Molly se maldijo por llamar a ese idiota por su nombre. No se merecía esa deferencia.

—¡Oh, McAvoy!

Era una suerte que Johan aún tuviera la cara enrojecida por el frío porque así era imposible darse cuenta de que se acababa de ruborizar por completo. A Molly no le resultó nada difícil notar su nerviosismo y una vez lo encontró monísimo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que Kepler tenía un montón de atributos positivos? Había estado tan empeñada en destacar sus defectos que no se había dado cuenta de que era un chico genial.

—No espero una confesión ni nada. Sólo quería darte las gracias.

Kepler asintió y miró furtivamente a su alrededor, temeroso de que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

—¿Te lo dijo Lucy?

—En realidad lo adiviné yo sola –Kepler asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya lo sabes, Molly.

Sí, lo sabía, pero esa tarde necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Quería saber cómo se sentiría al oírselo decir otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

Johan agachó la cabeza y pasó tanto tiempo mirándose las puntas de los pies que Molly pensó que no le respondería. Era evidente que se encontraba bastante incómodo y la chica no quería que lo pasara mal. Se disponía a seguir con la conversación cuando Kepler la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sigues gustándome un montón, Molly. Ese imbécil es un bocazas y un cabrón y yo…

Johan suspiró, recordando sin duda las veces que Molly le había rechazado, y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza antes de echarse a andar.

—Tengo mogollón de cosas que hacer.

Iba a huir, pero Molly no se lo consintió. No cuando el corazón le latía a mil por hora porque seguía _gustándole un montón_ a ese chico. Ahora le tocaba a ella dar un paso adelante. Kepler ya lo había hecho muchas veces en su lugar.

—Espera, Johan –La mirada mortificada del chico la enmudeció durante un segundo— ¿Has quedado con alguien en San Valentín?

Seguía odiando ese día, pero después de romper con McAvoy, ir con Johan no sonaba del todo mal.

—No se lo he pedido a nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la persona con quién quiero ir seguramente me dirá que no.

¡Oh, pobrecito Johan! Molly podría habérselo comido a besos en ese momento, pero en vez de eso sonrió como si tuviera un lindo cachorrito delante y dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Johan entornó los ojos y sopesó sus opciones durante un segundo. Después, sonrió con timidez y volvió junto a ella, tan cerca de Molly que casi podían tocarse.

—Molly. ¿Te apetece venir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

—Sólo si prometes que no iremos al salón de té de madame Pudipie.

La sonrisa de Johan ya no era tímida. Resplandecía. Literalmente.

—¿No sabías que prefiero el café? Me hice adicto a él durante las vacaciones de verano.

—Entonces no hay problema.

Molly podría haberse despedido de él en ese momento, pero necesitaba culminar ese momento de forma especial. Podía sentir como las rodillas le temblaban un poco, algo extraño en una chica como ella, y cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla a Johan creyó que no podría seguir soportando los nervios. Luego no dijo nada más. Se despidió de Johan agitando una mano y el chico se quedó solo en mitad del vestíbulo, con la mano sobre la piel que Molly había rozado y con la sensación de estar frotando en el aire.

¡Molly Weasley acababa de decirle que sí!


	38. Penny

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**PENNY**

_**Julio de 2005**_

Si en ese momento Percy Weasley no corría por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia era porque lo consideraba una absoluta falta de educación, no porque le faltaran ganas. El brujo no sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido, pero se había retrasado tanto a la hora de entregar aquel informe sobre el estado de las vías del expreso de Hogwarts que estaba a punto de llegar tarde. Y Percy odiaba llegar tarde, más aún cuando se había quedado toda la noche en su despacho, escribiendo sin parar y luchando contra el sueño de forma sorprendentemente efectiva. En cualquier caso, el sacrificio valdría la pena si lograba entregar el informe a tiempo. Porque había sido un sacrificio para él no pasar la noche en casa, en compañía de su mujer y sus hijas. Y Lucy era tan chiquitita que resultaba casi criminal no verla todos los días.

Percy a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando de esa manera. No hacía mucho tiempo, el trabajo ocupaba el primer puesto en su lista de prioridades, pero desde que estaban Audrey y las niñas las cosas habían cambiado mucho para él. Seguramente sería lo más normal del mundo quererlas a ellas más que a cualquier otra cosa, pero para Percy en ocasiones resultaba turbador. Cuando era un crío idiota había sido capaz de rechazar a sus padres y a sus hermanos para irse con el Ministro de Magia, pero a esas alturas de su vida ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de renunciar a su familia por el trabajo.

Pero el trabajo era necesario si quería mantener correctamente a la familia, así que esa noche había renunciado a su mujer y a sus niñas y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. A Percy siempre le había gustado hacer las cosas correctamente y no podía permitir que su reputación se fuera al garete. No era un hombre acostumbrado a no cumplir con sus obligaciones y no quería que la gente empezara a pensar de él que era un vago por no entregar un informe a tiempo.

Por suerte, llegó al despacho de su superior con cinco minutos de antelación. No pudo evitar sentirse bastante satisfecho consigo mismo cuando dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa de su jefe, recibiendo a cambio una felicitación no tan entusiasta como debería haber sido. Sin embargo, ese hecho no le afectó demasiado. Su jefe no era el hombre más expresivo del mundo y Percy sabía que estaba plenamente satisfecho con su rendimiento laboral.

Aliviado, Percy se dispuso a volver a su puesto de trabajo. Iba a quedarse en el Ministerio hasta mediodía, pero después se iría a casa. Apenas tenía tareas pendientes a parte de aquel informe y su aspecto no era todo lo pulcro que a él le gustaba. Llevaba la misma túnica del día anterior y no había conseguido que su pelo quedara lo suficientemente bien peinado esa mañana. De hecho, estaba demasiado alborotado para su gusto y no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Una cosa era presentar cierto aspecto informal cuando se iba al parque con Audrey y las niñas y otra muy distinta era ir con esa pinta al trabajo. Era un hombre serio y responsable y no podía permitirse aparentar lo contrario.

El camino de regreso a su despacho lo hizo caminando con mucha más calma. Se organizó mentalmente el resto de la mañana y sonrió al pensar que, si todo iba bien, podría llegar a casa incluso antes de mediodía. Era un buen funcionario ministerial y se merecía ratos libres como el que más. Sin embargo, sus planes se truncaron cuando dobló la siguiente esquina y se dio de bruces con la persona que menos se había esperado encontrar en el Ministerio de Magia.

—¡Percy!

—Penny.

Penelope Clearwater. La última vez que la había visto ella se había despedido de él porque pensaba abandonar el país para nunca volver y ahora estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre y a Percy le bastó un breve vistazo para darse cuenta de que había superado ciertas cosas de su pasado. Penny estaba muy guapa, vestía con elegancia y tenía esa seguridad en la mirada que Azkaban se había encargado de arrebatarle.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte –Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Penny le dio un abrazo que él fue incapaz de rechazar— ¿Cómo estás?

Percy podría haberle dicho que en ese momento estaba hecho un lío porque realmente le había sorprendido un montón encontrársela en el ministerio. Después de tantos años sin saber nada de ella, Penny había vuelto. En ocasiones Percy se había preguntado cómo estaría, si las cosas le iban bien y si al final había logrado superar su paso por Azkaban y había deseado que así fuera, pero por su cabeza nunca pasó la posibilidad de que ella pudiera volver. Encontraba que todo era demasiado complicado.

Percy odiaba que las cosas no fuesen sencillas y rutinarias. En su opinión, había un lugar y un momento para cada cosa y nunca nada debería salirse de lo normal. Él adoraba su vida tal y como estaba. Le gustaba levantarse, darle un beso a Audrey, vestirse y desayunar antes del ir al Ministerio y despedirse de sus niñas al salir de casa. Una vez en el trabajo, Percy acostumbraba a seguir el plan del día al pie de la letra, comía en la cafetería junto a otros compañeros del departamento y siempre llegaba puntual a casa, alzaba a Molly en brazos cuando la niña iba a saludarle y le daba otro beso a Audrey antes de echarle un vistazo a Lucy, demasiado bebé aún para hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir y comer. Y ante todo le encantaba acostar a Molly, leerle un cuento antes de dormir y reunirse con Audrey en su propio dormitorio para darle a Lucy el último biberón del día y después, cuando todo estaba tranquilo en casa, comerse a besos a su mujer. Sí. Esa era la rutina perfecta, con visitas periódicas a la familia y sin demasiados sobresaltos. Y definitivamente, el que Penny estuviera allí en ese preciso momento era un gran sobresalto.

A pesar de sentirse un tanto aturdido, Percy fue capaz de recordar sus modales y respondió la pregunta cortés que Penny acababa de hacerle. Ante todo debía demostrar que era un hombre educado. Dudaba mucho que su antigua novia estuviera allí con la intención de despertar en él un montón de pensamientos extraños y contradictorios porque, a decir verdad, Percy había querido muchísimo a Penny. Era consciente de que ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de Audrey, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al reencontrarse con Penny. Habían hecho muchos planes juntos y había sido muy duro perderla. ¿Sería posible que esa mujer pudiera trastocar su vida de alguna manera?

—Estoy muy bien, gracias –Dijo, sorprendido de que su voz sonara tan impersonal, tan fría. — ¿Y tú? No sabía que hubieras vuelto a Inglaterra.

—Volví el año pasado, por Navidad. Desde entonces he intentado decidir si venir al mundo mágico y, bueno, aquí estoy –Penny se encogió de hombros. No parecía tener demasiado claro qué hacía allí exactamente y Percy notó que bajo esa aparente seguridad aún quedaba bastante de la chica herida que se había ido tanto tiempo atrás.

—¿Quieres recuperar tu antiguo empleo?

—Todavía no lo sé. Sólo he venido a echar un vistazo. Me he pasado por la oficina de ayuda a las víctimas de la guerra y me han dado un montón de información sobre lo que ha estado pasando en el ministerio en los últimos años. Han sido muy amables.

—Sí. Han hecho un gran trabajo, sobre todo al principio. Creo que ahora no tienen casi nada que hacer y es posible que cierren la oficina definitivamente.

Se trataba de un departamento que se había abierto después del final de la guerra. Durante años, aquellos hijos de muggles que habían sido víctimas del régimen de Voldemort habían reclamado toda clase de compensaciones por el daño que se les había causado durante la guerra. La mayoría habían recibido indemnizaciones económicas y el Ministerio se había encargado de devolver sus puestos de trabajo a aquellos magos que habían sido arrestados. También fueron los encargados de identificar a las personas fallecidas y habían buscado a los desaparecidos. En aquel entonces, siete años después del final de la guerra, apenas quedaban media docena de personas en paradero desconocido y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ellos. En algún momento se les daría por muertos y sus familias tendrían que vivir sin saber qué les pasó exactamente.

—Me alegra que así sea –Dijo Penny— Es bueno que se haya hecho justicia.

Hubo algo duro en la mirada de Penny que a Percy no le gustó ver. Pero también era normal que la gente que había sufrido tanto como ella le guardara rencor a aquellos que les habían hecho daño. Percy se encontró agradeciendo al destino que hubiera puesto a Audrey en su camino. Con ella a su lado había sido mucho más sencillo superar la guerra, toda la rabia y el odio que las pérdidas de Fred y los demás habían traído consigo. Audrey no había tenido motivos para odiar a nadie y Percy se había apoyado en ella para salir adelante. Nunca podría dejar de agradecérselo.

—Me han contado un montón de cosas sobre los juicios y ahora tengo muchísimos periódicos antiguos que leer para ponerme al día. Eso me dará tiempo para pensar en lo que quiero hacer. –Penny hizo una pausa y a continuación recuperó la sonrisa, señalando una de las manos de Percy— No quiero ser entrometida pero. ¿Eso es una alianza?

No se la veía preocupada por la idea de que su antiguo amor de juventud estuviera comprometido. Percy miró su anillo y se sintió extrañamente avergonzado. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba seguro de que otra alianza de boda en el dedo de Penny le hubiera valido para encontrarse más cómodo.

—Sí, bueno. Estoy casado y tengo dos hijas.

—¿En serio? –Y la sonrisa de Penny se hizo aún más amplia. Se notaba a la legua que estaba muy contenta por él— Enhorabuena, Percy. ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

—Creo que no. Se llama Audrey. Es muggle.

Penny entornó los ojos y Percy tuvo la sensación de que sabía de quién le estaba hablando. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Una chica muggle? ¿En serio?

—Audrey es genial. Y las niñas son preciosas. Molly tiene cuatro años y Lucy apenas dos meses.

—Felicidades, Percy. De verdad. Te mereces ser feliz.

Percy asintió sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso. Cuanto más hablaba con Penny, más seguro estaba de que ella estaba siendo sincera y más orgulloso se sentía de su vida junto a Audrey y las niñas. Si nada más encontrarse con Penny le había dado miedo que sus sentimientos le traicionaran, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ya no estaba enamorado de esa mujer. Su lugar estaba junto a Audrey y siempre lo estaría. Así pues, una vez se convenció de que estaba pisando terreno seguro, se atrevió con las preguntas más personales.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Quería saber si Penny también era feliz, si había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, pero no se atrevía a ser más directo. Por suerte, la bruja lo conocía perfectamente bien y supo lo que quería decirle. Cuando habló, seguía sin perder la sonrisa.

—La verdad es que en los últimos años no me he preocupado demasiado por los temas románticos, pero una nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Creo que ya va siendo hora de avanzar.

—Ojalá tengas suerte.

—Sí. Gracias, Percy.

Era el momento de seguir cada uno a la suyo. La conversación no parecía dar más de sí y Percy tenía trabajo esperándole en la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de despedirse no pudo evitar hacer aquella sugerencia.

—Quizá te gustaría conocer a Audrey y a las niñas.

Era una invitación para volver a formar parte de su vida y Penny lo sabía. Tal vez Percy debería haberse planteado la posibilidad de que a Audrey no le hiciera mucha gracia tener a una antigua novia de Percy revoloteando a su alrededor, pero Penny fue prudente por los dos.

—Ya veremos. Antes necesito poner en orden ciertas cosas.

—Claro –Percy no supo si sentirse decepcionado ante esa respuesta— Hasta luego, Penny.

La bruja se despidió con una sonrisa y Percy se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo. Se sentía bien. Había pensado que su historia con Penny terminó el mismo día en que se despidieron años atrás, pero la verdad era que había necesitado volver a verla para comprender que esa etapa de su vida estaba definitivamente cerrada. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que sólo quería a Penny como amiga y, cuando el brujo regresó a la oficina con el firme propósito de terminar cuanto antes sus tareas para regresar a casa, se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Audrey y a las niñas. Ellas eran su vida y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso jamás.


	39. Gato

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**GATO**

_**Diciembre de 2011**_

La mañana de Navidad, ni Percy ni Audrey Weasley necesitaban despertador. Aún estando profundamente dormidos, eran capaces de escuchar el jaleo que armaban sus hijas mientras corrían por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Allí era donde esperaban sus regalos navideños y allí era donde sus padres las encontraban cada veinticinco de diciembre, sentadas junto al árbol que Percy acostumbraba a adornar con pequeñas y voladoras luces mágicas.

En esa ocasión nada fue distinto. Aunque Audrey seguía dormida como un tronco, Percy llevaba despierto un buen rato. No dejaba de pensar en cómo recibirían a Molly en La Madriguera. Después de que él mismo se comportara como un imbécil tras descubrir que la mayor de sus hijas era una Slytherin, temía que el resto de la familia no tratara a Molly como siempre. Su hija no sólo no había terminado en Gryffindor, convirtiéndose en la primera Weasley que no terminaba en esa casa en varias generaciones. No, puestos a romper con las tradiciones familiares, Molly se había convertido en una Slytherin.

A sus padres casi les da un patatús cuando supieron la noticia. Su madre había buscado consuelo en la cocina y su padre se había quedado callado durante bastante tiempo. Después, se encogió de hombros y dijo que no era tan raro porque, francamente, Molly nunca había tenido un comportamiento demasiado Gryffindor. Percy sabía que su padre tenía razón y en cierta forma no le extrañó la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, pero todo había sido muy raro para él y había tenido miedo. Durante años, había estado seguro de que los Slytherin eran el enemigo. Así pues. ¿Qué era Molly ahora? No quiso pensar en ello porque le hacía sentir miserable, pero Percy temió que Molly fuese a cambiar, que empezara a comportarse como _esa gente_, que dejara de ser su niña y se transformara en una desconocida, pero en cuanto la tuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos fue consciente de su error.

Molly seguía siendo su hija y la pobrecita había estado tan asustada como él, pero ya no había nada que temer. Percy se había disculpado por alejarse de ella, por evitar contestar sus cartas y por no haber ido a recibirla a la estación y Molly sólo se había encogido de hombros y había hecho como si nada ocurriera. Siempre actuaba con esa calma, tan parecida a él mismo que ponía los pelos de punta. No era de extrañar que hubiera terminado en Slytherin puesto que Percy siempre fue el menos Gryffindor de todos sus hermanos y, sin embargo, había heredado uno de los rasgos más destacables de los Weasley: su amor incondicional por la familia. Sólo había que fijarse en cómo se abrazaba a su madre y le explicaba cosas relacionadas con la magia o en cómo se esforzaba por cuidar de Lucy para darse cuenta de que, Slytherin y todo, siempre sería una Weasley.

Percy sólo esperaba que los demás lo entendieran. No sabía qué ocurriría en La Madriguera cuando se reunieran con todo el mundo, pero sí sabía lo que iba a hacer en caso de que alguien se atreviera a tener un mal gesto con su hija. Confiaba en que sus hermanos fueran lo suficientemente maduros como para no hacer tal cosa, pero sus sobrinos eran niños y bien sabía Merlín que esas dos criaturas monstruosas que eran Fred y James eran capaces de decir cosas muy desagradables. Además, Percy sabía que los hijos de Bill habían pasado el primer trimestre escolar ignorando a Molly. Percy estaba dispuesto para la batalla y pensaba dejarle las cosas muy claritas al primero que se interpusiera en su camino.

Percy no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto cuando escuchó a Lucy. Siempre se levantaba repleta de energía y lo primero que hizo fue corretear hasta el dormitorio de su hermana. A pesar de ser muy distintas, las niñas estaban muy unidas. A Lucy no le costó mucho despertar a la mayor y al cabo de un par de minutos ya iban de camino al salón. Suponiendo que Audrey y él tendrían que levantarse también, se inclinó sobre su mujer y le besó el hombro. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos debajo de las sábanas. La noche anterior estuvieron haciendo las paces durante mucho tiempo. Audrey se había enfadado con él a causa de su comportamiento hacia Molly y no habían disfrutado de la mutua compañía durante más días de los deseados por Percy. Por fortuna, el sexo de reconciliación siempre era fantástico y Percy se sentía bastante satisfecho. Y con ganas de repetir, aunque de momento no tendrían ocasión porque tenían que abrir unos cuantos regalos y viajar hasta La Madriguera para pasar el día en familia. En cuanto llegara la noche, Percy no tendría reparos en seguir mostrándole a su esposa lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que quería seguir haciendo las paces con ella.

—Audrey. Las niñas ya están despiertas.

A la mujer siempre le había resultado un tanto complicado espabilarse por las mañanas. Primero bostezaba y entornaba los ojos para mirar a su alrededor con aire somnoliento. Después se daba media vuelta, estiraba brazos y piernas y parecía quedarse dormida de nuevo para, a continuación, abrir los ojos del todo y sonreír. A Percy le gustaba que esas sonrisas fueran dedicadas exclusivamente para él y esperaba que no desaparecieran nunca.

—¡Oh, qué sueño tengo!

Percy soltó una risita y le dio un beso en los labios. Audrey a veces parecía tan niña como sus propias hijas y a Percy le gustaba descubrirla así, quejumbrosa y ansiando poder seguir un rato más en la cama como si tuviera sólo cinco años y no quisiera ir al colegio. Desde la primera vez que la vio, Percy supo que su mujer era una chica especial y quizá por eso le gustaba tanto, porque la rutina a su lado era extraña, sorprendente y cautivadora casi todo el tiempo. Y ni siquiera todos los años transcurridos desde entonces parecían haber cambiado esa parte de Audrey.

—Puedes presentarle las quejas a tus hijas, pero yo me daría prisa y me vestiría antes de que decidan que es una buena idea abrir también nuestros regalos.

Audrey bostezó larga y ruidosamente y se levantó de la cama. Percy observó su cuerpo desnudo y se obligó a sí mismo a controlar ciertos pensamientos impuros. Era la mañana de Navidad y la mañana de Navidad era para disfrutarla al lado de sus hijas, no para pasarla junto a Audrey. Por más apetecible que le pareciera y por menos ganas que tuviera de enfrentarse a la horda Weasley que le esperaba en La Madriguera.

Resignado a lo inevitable, Percy se puso la ropa interior y se envolvió en la esponjosa bata de lana que su mujer le había comprado en las rebajas muggles del año pasado. Vio como Audrey hacía lo propio con su ropa y se estremeció cuando ella abrió la ventana de par en par. Siempre decía que era para ventilar la habitación, pero Percy odiaba que hiciera eso en invierno, cuando lo único que entraba de la calle era un aire gélido que cortaba la respiración. Especialmente si nevaba. Y ese año lo había hecho bastante abundantemente. Sin duda, las niñas disfrutarían mucho haciendo muñecos de nieve. Pero eso sería más tarde. Lo importante por el momento eran los regalos.

Percy hizo una lista con todo lo que habían comprado ese año. Para Stan un juego de cuchillos de cocina que le iban a resultar muy útiles ahora que parecía definitivamente decidido a retomar el negocio que abandonara tantos años atrás. Para Cillian un abrigo nuevo que Audrey había escogido personalmente, afirmando que era muy parecido a uno que su amigo tuvo cuando eran unos críos. Para Molly un par de libros que seguramente devoraría antes de volver a Hogwarts. Para Lucy un barco pirata que añadiría a su colección de muñequitos muggles. Audrey tendría dos regalos, como siempre. Por un lado, las niñas le regalarían unas botas oscuras y de tacones altísimos. Por otro, Percy había preparado su sorpresa particular y le había comprado unos pendientes que cualquiera podría considerar como un capricho inútil porque en realidad lo eran. Pero Audrey se los merecía. No era demasiado aficionada a comprarse joyas, pero realmente tenía muy pocas y Percy bien podría poner la excusa de que necesitaría los pendientes cuando lo acompañara a las fiestas ministeriales. En cualquier caso, no estaba bien rechazar los regalos de Papá Noel y ni siquiera una muggle excéntrica como ella haría algo así.

En cuanto al resto de la familia, las cosas eran muy distintas. Era impensable regalar algo a cada uno de los niños, así que normalmente se echaba a suertes. A Percy y a Audrey les tocaron en suerte Lily y Roxanne y habían terminado comprando dos muñecas idénticas para cada una de ellas, y George y Angelina, que podrían pasar un fin de semana de lujo en un hotel mágico de reciente apertura ubicado en Gales. Para finalizar, sus padres recibirían un libro de cocina y una batería de coche. A Audrey siempre le había resultado extremadamente fácil dejar contento al bueno de Arthur Weasley.

Con tanto regalo y gasto innecesario, Percy no podía evitar pensar en que la Navidad era la peor fiesta del año. O la más cara al menos. A veces envidiaba a su madre porque ella lo solucionaba todo con sus famosos jerséis de lana de colores. Lástima que a él eso de hacer punto se le diera fatal.

Estaba pensando en todo ello cuando llegó al salón en compañía de su mujer. Audrey ya estaba arrodillada entre las niñas, ayudándolas a distribuir todos los paquetes. Sonriente, le entregó a Percy sus tres regalos. Stan y Cillian le habían comprado un libro, como siempre. Las niñas una nueva corbata con estampados horribles (leones y cebras ese año) que nunca se pondría. Y Audrey un reloj de pulsera totalmente muggle. Los magos siempre usaban relojes de bolsillo, pero Percy había aprendido a apreciar los muggles y le había dado mucha pena que tres meses antes se le rompiera el antiguo. El nuevo era precioso y tenía toda la pinta de ser tan caro como los pendientes de Audrey, así que no habría conflicto en ese sentido.

Todo transcurría con absoluta normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de abrir los regalos de Stan y Cillian. Normalmente eran videojuegos y ese año no parecía que nada fuera a cambiar hasta que Percy sintió un ligero picor en la nariz y escuchó el grito de Lucy.

—¡Un gatito!

Percy abrió los ojos con espanto. Efectivamente, Lucy se había puesto en pie de un salto y le mostraba a su madre un adorable gatito blanco con manchas negras. Era diminuto, temblaba de miedo y estaba cubierto de pelo. Lucy parecía encantada, Audrey sorprendida y Percy se puso a estornudar como un loco. Era increíble que hubiera pasado tan pronto, pero ya podía notar cómo se le hinchaban los ojos y la piel se le irritaba.

—¡Mira, papá! ¡Es de parte del tío Cillian!

Cillian, por supuesto. Aunque por norma general se llevaban razonablemente bien, era evidente que Cillian le odiaba. De otra forma, no le hubiera regalado ese bicho a Lucy porque el hombre sabía perfectamente que Percy les tenía alergia a los gatos. Mucha alergia. Una alergia casi mortal.

Lucy, ajena a la poco positiva reacción paterna, le había colocado el gato frente a las narices y sonreía como sólo ella podía sonreír. Percy se maldijo internamente porque nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a esa carita, pero el asunto del gato no era una broma. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¡Qué bonito es! ¿A que sí, papá?

Percy iba a responder, pero no podía dejar de estornudar. Los ojos le lloraban y apenas podía ver nada, así que se puso en pie y se alejó del maldito animal. Quiso decirle a Lucy que lo sentía, que el gato no podía quedarse, pero simplemente fue incapaz. Salió del salón un tanto precipitadamente y Lucy se quedó inmóvil, desilusionada y con su nueva mascota entre las manos.

—¿Por qué no le gusta el gato a papá? —Le preguntó a su madre con tristeza, incapaz de concebir que alguien no pudiera sentirse absolutamente fascinado por aquella encantadora y peluda criaturita.

—A papá si le gusta el gato, cielo, pero tú ya sabes que es alérgico a ellos.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que no puede acercarse a tu gatito sin ponerse enfermo, Lucy.

La niña miró a su mascota, incapaz de concebir que una cosita tan monísima pudiera hacer que su papá se pusiera malo. Era muy pequeña y no sabía nada de la vida, pero consideró que era una injusticia muy grande. ¿Por qué todo parecía indicar que tendría que elegir entre su padre y su gato? Realmente no quería que papá estuviera enfermo, pero ese gatito era el gatito más guay del mundo y no quería renunciar a él. ¡Era un regalo de Papá Noel y no era justo que papá le tuviera alergia!

—¿Y papá no puede tomarse una poción para ponerse mejor? —Lucy estrechó a su amiguito contra el pecho—. Es que _Gato_ es taaan bonito.

—¿_Gato?_

—Es su nombre.

Audrey alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Maldito Cillian. Tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con él. A veces parecía un crío, con esa manía suya de fastidiar a Percy _amistosamente_. Cuando había planteado la posibilidad de regalarle un gato a Lucy, justo después de que Molly se fuese a Hogwarts y la niña empezara a sentirse sola, Percy se lo había prohibido terminantemente alegando que tenía una fuerte alergia por cualquier criatura mágica o no mágica que tuviera pelo. Cillian había pensado que era una exageración y Audrey incluso tuvo sus reservas, pero obviamente no les había mentido ni se había buscado una excusa para no tener animales en casa. Su alergia era un problema y esa mañana de Navidad quedó bastante claro. Sería una pena tener que quitarle _Gato_ a Lucy, pero no parecía haber una solución.

—Está bien —Audrey besó la cabeza de Lucy y fue en busca de su marido— Espera aquí, cielo. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Audrey también abandonó el salón. Lucy quiso salir tras ella para saber qué iba a pasar con _Gato_, pero se quedó quieta. Aunque mucha gente dijera que era una cabeza de chorlito, ella siempre fue una niña muy obediente. Se sentó en la alfombra, acariciando a su gatito y sintiéndose muy triste. ¿De verdad que no iba a poder quedárselo?

—¿Por qué le has llamado _Gato_?

Lucy miró a su hermana. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, casi se había olvidado de que Molly estaba otra vez en casa. La había echado muchísimo de menos durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts y no quería que volviera a marcharse, pero la misma Molly ya le había explicado que ir a la escuela era muy importante y que iba a ser genial cuando estuvieran juntas en Hogwarts. Al parecer, el castillo era una auténtica maravilla y Molly se moría de ganas por ayudarla a hacer magia. A Lucy le apetecía muchísimo poder irse con su hermana, comprarse una varita y prepararse para ser una bruja de verdad, pero no esa mañana. No hasta que no supiera qué ocurriría con _Gato._

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros al responder la pregunta de Molly—. Es un gato. Es un nombre guay.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a _Gato_. Sí. Era una monada de minino y sería una lástima perderlo ahora que ya formaba parte de la familia. Lucy parecía realmente apenada ante esa posibilidad y a Molly le hubiera encantado decirle que todo saldría bien, pero no quiso engañarla.

—Si papá se pone tan enfermo por culpa de _Gato_, no podrá quedarse en casa. ¿Lo sabes? —Lucy asintió—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos quedárnoslo.

—¿No?

—No podrás verlo tanto como quisieras, pero estoy dispuesta a llevarlo conmigo cuando vuelva a Hogwarts. Tú tendrás a _Gato_ en vacaciones y yo lo cuidaré el resto del año. ¿Te parece bien?

Lucy la miró como si fuese su heroína. Molly adoraba esa mirada.

—¿Y si papá se pone malo hasta en vacaciones?

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —Molly se encogió de hombros—. Todos tendremos que ceder un poco.

No era perfecto, pero a Lucy le pareció que era una buena idea. Recuperando a _Gato_ de brazos de su hermana, empezó a hacerle carantoñas y supo que ese animalito se quedaría en la familia durante mucho más tiempo. Era genial, el perfecto regalo de Navidad.


	40. Scabbers

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**SCABBERS**

_**Diciembre de 1981**_

—¿En serio? ¿Una animaga? —Bill asintió ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle Charlie y éste soltó un silbidito de admiración—. Debe ser genial.

—¡Es alucinante! Se transformó en la primera clase y…

—¿Qué es una animaga?

La pregunta de Percy interrumpió el discurso apasionado del hijo mayor de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Normalmente Bill era un chico bastante paciente con sus hermanos pequeños, pero después de pasar casi cuatro meses en Hogwarts lo único que quería era compartir sus experiencias con Charlie, su hermano favorito con mucha diferencia. Charlie sólo era dos años más pequeño que él y desde siempre habían jugado juntos y lo habían compartido todo. Sus otros hermanos tampoco estaban del todo mal, pero todos eran muy pequeños y no era demasiado divertido estar con ellos.

Además, Percy era un niño un poco atípico. Bill y Charlie habían querido jugar con él más de una vez a cosas normales, pero a Percy no le gustaba volar en escoba o correr por el jardín. Percy prefería hacer dibujos o perfeccionar su lectura y resultaba un poco aburrido. No era como si les cayera mal ni nada de eso, pero tanto Bill como Charlie sabían lo pesado que podía llegar a ser cuando se ponía a hacer preguntas y a ninguno de los dos les apetecía pasarse media hora explicándole lo que era una animaga. Sería mucho mejor para todos librarse de él cuanto antes y por eso la respuesta de Bill no fue todo lo amable que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

—¿Por qué no lo buscas en alguno de tus libros? Seguro que tienen dibujos y todo.

Aunque su voz sonó suave, Percy frunció el ceño como si no estuviera nada contento con la respuesta. Bill temió que fuera a insistir con el tema, pero por fortuna no lo hizo. Percy se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz y se dio media vuelta, todo digno. Bill sonrió, agitó la cabeza y no tardó ni un segundo en retomar la conversación con Charlie.

Percy odiaba que le tomaran el pelo y también odiaba sus gafas nuevas. Un medimago había dicho que tendría que usarlas porque no veía nada bien las cosas que estaban lejos, pero Percy las odiaba y sólo se las ponía porque mamá le había obligado. Siempre se le escurrían por la nariz y tenía que colocárselas constantemente. A veces le hacían daño detrás de las orejas, pero mamá decía que eso era normal y que tendría que aguantarse. Percy se sentía muy desgraciado, pero ciertamente las gafas le ayudaban a ver mejor y leer era toda una aventura cuando las llevaba puestas, nada comparado a cómo eran las cosas antes, cuando le dolía la cabeza y le picaban los ojos. Y es que a Percy Weasley le gustaba muchísimo leer, pero también le gustaba estar con sus hermanos mayores y ese día estaba muy enfadado con ellos porque se habían deshecho de él.

Percy podía tener cinco años y ser pequeño, pero no era tonto. Lo de buscar lo que era una animaga en los libros no era más que un truco y el chiquillo pensó en no seguir las instrucciones de Bill sólo para fastidiarle, pero sentía bastante curiosidad por el tema. Lo de ser una animaga sonaba muy emocionante y Bill y Charlie pensaban que era genial, así que debía serlo.

Con decisión subió a su habitación y buscó el libro adecuado. Desde allí podía oír a su madre mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Ginny. A Percy le gustaba Ginny. Y Ron también. Su hermanito debía estar acompañando a su madre en ese momento porque podía oír como repetía sin cesar todas las palabras que había aprendido últimamente. Percy sonrió. Ron era un bebé torpe y gruñón y era muy fácil hacerle enfadar. Los gemelos eran todo unos expertos en ese arte.

Percy no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre Fred y George. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que quererlos igual que quería a todos sus otros hermanos, pero no siempre era una tarea fácil porque los gemelos eran dos niños muy fastidiosos. Siempre iban de un lado para otro provocando el caos a su paso y una vez le habían robado un libro y lo habían hecho pedazos. Percy, que normalmente era un chico muy tranquilo, se había llevado tal disgusto y había llorado tanto que su padre había ido al Callejón Diagón y le había traído un libro nuevo y sólo para él. A los gemelos les habían echado una buena bronca a pesar de que eran muy pequeñitos y desde entonces Percy atesoraba sus queridos libros con mucho cuidado, asegurándose todo el tiempo de que seguían en su sitio, a salvo y lejos de las garras de mocosos traviesos. Por suerte para él, Fred y George habían aprendido la lección y se conformaban con destruir otras cosas. Normalmente eran los platos de la cocina los que salían mal parados.

Cuando encontró el libro que estaba buscando, Percy regresó a la planta de abajo. Bill y Charlie seguían hablando entre ellos y su madre también estaba por allí, un ojo puesto en sus hijos más pequeños y otro atento para que la comida no se le quemase. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo y Percy frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaban los gemelos? Seguramente estarían tramando algo, pero por una vez decidió dejarlo pasar. No era como si pudiera pasarse todo el día pendiente de ellos, tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer. Descubrir qué era una animaga era lo más importante en ese momento.

Por desgracia la paz sólo duró cinco minutos. Fred y George aparecieron como un huracán procedentes de la planta de arriba y tiraron al suelo el reloj familiar. Mamá se enfadó muchísimo y empezó a gritarles como siempre solía hacer. Era una suerte que al reloj no le hubiera pasado nada. En ese momento indicaba que todos los miembros de la familia Weasley estaban en casa excepto papá, que estaba trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia.

A Percy no le gustaba cuando mamá gritaba porque todo se volvía muy ruidoso. Fred y George no parecían estar muy intimidados y se limitaban a asentir con las cabezas agachadas, pero Ron y Ginny se habían puesto a llorar y Bill y Charlie ahora hablaban a gritos. Así no había forma de concentrarse en la lectura y Percy decidió irse a su habitación. Por norma general era un sitio mucho más tranquilo, pero cuando se puso en pie y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la ventana la vio allí, con el pequeño hocico pegado al cristal.

Era una rata y lucía un aspecto ciertamente lamentable, pero a Percy no le importó. De repente le dio mucha peña que el pobre animalito estuviera ahí fuera mientras nevaba. Debía hacer muchísimo frío y la pobre rata temblaba y parecía mirarle a él, como pidiéndole que le dejara entrar. La ratita debía sentirse muy sola y desgraciada y Percy quiso ayudarla a sentirse mejor. A él a veces le pasaba que también se sentía solo porque sus hermanos no siempre querían jugar con él. Billy Charlie eran muy grandes, Ron y Ginny muy pequeños y definitivamente no tenía demasiadas cosas en común con los gemelos, que vivían sólo para portarse mal. A él le gustaba hacer cosas tranquilas y pensó que tal vez una ratita sería una buena compañera mientras leía o dibujaba. Era probable que a su mamá no le hiciera demasiada gracia, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse de nada. ¿Cierto?

Percy se mordió el labio inferior y dudó. No estaba bien ser desobediente. De hecho, ni siquiera era correcto estar pensando en la forma de saltarse las normas, pero la ratita parecía totalmente inofensiva y seguramente Percy se merecía tener una mascota porque era un niño muy bueno. Siempre hacía caso de todo lo que le decían mamá y papá y casi nunca hacía nada para que se enfadaran con él. Se portaba bien cuando sus hermanos pequeños estaban haciendo de las suyas, hacía sus deberes y mantenía su habitación siempre limpia y organizada. ¿Qué daño podría hacer que tuviera una rata? Ni siquiera necesitaba que mamá se ocupara de ella. Él sería perfectamente capaz de buscarle un sitio donde dormir, limpiarla y darle de comer. No debía ser tan difícil porque la rata era muy pequeña. ¿Verdad?

Percy miró de reojo a su madre. Mamá ya había terminado de reñir a los gemelos y ahora estaba intentado tranquilizar a Ginny. Ron estaba agarrado a su mandil, sollozando y rogando por un poquito de atención y Fred y George debían estar arriba, cumpliendo con el castigo en su cuarto. Si Percy le pedía permiso para quedarse con la rata, seguramente mamá le diría que no, pero. ¿Y si no le decía nada? A pesar de sus dudas, Percy consideraba que si mamá ignoraba la presencia de la rata no sería como si le estuviera desobedeciendo. Simplemente mamá permanecería en la inopia y él podría ser feliz con su nueva compañera de juegos.

Considerando que había encontrado una solución perfecta, Percy salió al jardín. Tal y como se había temido hacía muchísimo frío. Era realmente bueno que nevara en Navidad porque para la mente de Percy una Navidad si nieve no era una Navidad de verdad, pero el niño lo sintió por la pobre rata. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí fuera, sola y helándose de frío? Aunque Percy se estremeció cuando el aire gélido le golpeó la cara, no dudó a la hora de ir a buscar al desdichado animalito. Seguramente terminaría agarrando un buen resfriado, pero merecería la pena. Correteó sobre la nieve y sonrió cuando estuvo frente a la rata.

Su primer impulso fue cogerla, pero creyó que si era demasiado brusco el animal podría asustarse y salir corriendo, así que se contuvo y la observó con detenimiento durante unos segundos. La rata también le miraba a él y no parecía tener nada de miedo. Seguía temblando de forma un tanto patética y Percy se dijo que debía tener muchísima hambre, así que se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Hola —Le dijo con suavidad, sonando todo lo amigable que le fue posible—. Soy Percy. Debes tener un montón de frío. ¿Quieres entrar a casa conmigo?

Percy no sabía si los animales tenían la capacidad de entender a los niños como él, pero esa rata pareció comprender perfectamente puesto que olisqueó el aire en su dirección y no intentó huir cuando Percy extendió las manos y la cogió. Efectivamente, estaba helada. El niño la apretó con cuidado contra su pecho para darle calor y regresó dentro de La Madriguera antes de que su mamá se diera cuenta de que se había esfumado.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, Percy escondió la rata debajo del jersey. Pensó que mamá no le diría nada, pero cuando Molly vio que el niño estaba empapado por culpa de la nieve no tardó nada de tiempo en regañarle.

—¿Has salido ahí fuera, Percy Weasley? —Su voz sonaba casi tan enfadada como cuando había estado gritándole a los gemelos. Percy asintió, rogando porque no se diera cuenta de que tenía una rata oculta entre su ropa—. ¿Qué te tengo dicho de jugar en el jardín cuando está nevando? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás empapado! ¡Sube ahora mismo a cambiarte!

Percy se dio prisa en obedecer la orden. En realidad había esperado que todo fuese mucho peor, pero mamá estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en un castigo adecuado para él. Además, el hecho de que lo hubiera enviado a su habitación era realmente afortunado. Ahora podría esconder a su ratita sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su dormitorio fue buscar una caja vacía. Por suerte aún conservaba la que le dieron en la tienda cuando mamá le compró los últimos zapatos. Sería una cama perfecta para la rata, especialmente cuando Percy la rellenó con un par de calcetines viejos y unos trapos que encontró en el fondo de su armario. Después, depositó a la rata con mucho cuidado y sonrió. Su mascota parecía contenta y él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Vale, tenía cinco años, sí, pero era capaz de arreglárselas perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie.

—¿Tienes hambre? —La ratita agitó el hocico como si pretendiera decirle que en realidad estaba famélica—. Espera aquí.

Percy escondió la caja debajo de la cama y corrió de regreso a la cocina. Logró hacerse con un par de galletas antes de que mamá apareciera a su espalda.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Ahora que Ginny había dejado de llorar, mamá tenía en brazos a Ron, que sollozaba patéticamente mientras mamá le acariciaba la espalda—. ¿No te he dicho que te cambies de ropa, Percy?

¡Oh, demonios! Había estado tan ansioso por llevarle comida a su mascota que se había olvidado de seguir las instrucciones de mamá.

—Lo siento —Musitó en voz muy baja, intentando esconder las galletas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Yo… Tengo hambre.

Mamá puso los ojos en blanco y Percy temió que fuera a mandarle que dejara las galletas en su sitio, pero por suerte no lo hizo. La pobre mamá debía estar agotada porque no se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía. Seguramente los preparativos para la Navidad la estaban volviendo un poco loca.

—Vale. Puedes comerte un par de galletas, pero ponte ropa seca ahora mismo. Lo último que necesito es que te pongas enfermo.

Percy sonrió y una vez más corrió escaleras arriba. La ratita seguía justo donde la había dejado y comenzó a mordisquear con fiereza una de las galletas que Percy dejó en su caja.

—Debes llevar mucho tiempo sin comer nada.

Percy iba a sentarse en el suelo para observar todas las cosas que la rata podía hacer, pero recordó que tenía que cambiarse la ropa antes de que mamá se enfadara de verdad con él. Sin perder de vista a la rata, cogió un jersey y unos pantalones secos y se quitó los calcetines. No se había dado cuenta de lo mojado que estaba hasta que no estuvo seco nuevamente y Percy lo agradeció. Sólo entonces se acomodó al lado de la rata, que a esas alturas ya se había comido media galleta.

—¡Vaya! Sí que eres glotona —Percy estaba admirado por la voracidad demostrada por su nueva mascota—. Si comes mucho no sé si podré traerte cosas sin que mamá se dé cuenta. A ella no le gustará mucho que estés aquí, así que no podemos decírselo. ¿Vale?

La rata alzó la cabeza y le miró inquisitivamente un instante antes de seguir comiendo. Percy acarició su pelaje, aún húmedo, y arrugó la nariz ante el mal olor que su mascota desprendía.

—Te hace falta un buen baño o apestarás toda la casa —La rata bufó aparentemente molesta—. No te enfades, pero es verdad. Luego nos ocuparemos de eso. Seguramente te sentirás mejor cuando estés limpia. El bosque debe ser un sitio muy sucio.

Percy guardó silencio mientras la rata daba buena cuenta de la galleta. Después, la cogió de nuevo y la examinó detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que le faltaba un diminuto dedo en una de sus patas delanteras.

—¡Oh, estás herida! —Dijo con tristeza, muy preocupado por el desdichado animal—. ¿Te duele? Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero no sé cómo.

La rata olisqueó en su dirección, indicándole a Percy que no era su culpa y no podía hacer nada por su pata. Percy suspiró y acomodó al animal en su regazo mientras acariciaba su pelaje sucio y enmarañado.

—Voy a ponerte un nombre —Anunció con decisión. Después, pensó unos instantes y encontró un nombre genial. Alzó a la rata para mirarla a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante— Te llamas Scabbers.

La rata entornó los ojos. Scabbers. Peter Pettigrew pensó que era inútil esperar que un niño encontrara un nombre mejor para una mascota y se dijo que no estaba del todo mal. Le gustaba más _Colagusano_, pero a decir verdad aquel tampoco había sido el mejor nombre del mundo. Debía acostumbrarse a ser llamado Scabbers. Al fin y al cabo ese mocoso estaba siendo amable y parecía tan ansioso de compañía como él mismo.

—¡Percy! ¡Ven a recoger tus cosas!

¡Oh, no! ¡El libro! Percy suspiró, lamentando que mamá le hubiera interrumpido en un momento tan importante y volvió a dejar a la rata en su nueva cama. Era muy importante recuperar todo lo que se había dejado en la planta de abajo por dos razones: la primera porque a mamá no le gustaba que nadie se dejara cosas tiradas por allí y la segunda porque los gemelos podrían encontrar el libro antes y a saber lo que podrían hacerle.

Le echó un último vistazo a Scabbers y se dijo que aquel estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida. No sólo porque fuera Navidad y papá y mamá afirmaran que ese año era especial porque un malo malvado había sido derrotado. No. Era el mejor día porque Percy acababa de encontrar un nuevo amigo y esperaba que se mantuviera a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

Y si no había descubierto lo que era una animaga no importaba en absoluto. Ahora tenía a Scabbers.

_**Diciembre de 2011**_

—¿Estás bien, Percy?

El hombre se limpió la nariz y procuró recuperar el aliento. Audrey acababa de entrar en el baño y parecía muy preocupada por él. Su mujer siempre había tenido la sensación de que la famosa alergia de Percy no era más que una excusa para no tener animales en casa, pero después de lo que acababa de ocurrir con el gato que Cillian le había regalado a Lucy, a Audrey ya no le cabía la menor duda de que era verdad que su marido no podía estar cerca de ningún bicho peludo sin colapsar.

A pesar de que Percy tenía toda la pinta de estar pasando por un momento bastante terrible, pudo hacer un gesto tranquilizador para que Audrey supiera que se estaba empezando a sentir mejor. Mientras ese diabólico gato estuviera lejos de él todo iría bien.

Percy carraspeó y se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, preparado para echar mano del papel higiénico en caso de que fuera necesario. Audrey se acercó un poco más y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima.

—¿Mejor? —Percy asintió—. No sé en qué estaba pensando Cillian. Lucy se va a llevar un disgusto terrible cuando sepa que no puede conservar el gato.

Percy suspiró. Audrey tenía toda la razón. Lucy llevaba tiempo insistiendo en que quería tener una mascota. Aseguraba que cuidaría de ella todo el tiempo y que sus padres no tendrían que preocuparse por nada. A Percy le había costado bastante trabajo negarle el capricho. Si lo hizo fue porque estaba físicamente incapacitado para estar cerca de los animales, pero también era bastante terrible imaginar la carita que pondría su niña cuando le dijeran que el gato tenía que irse.

Desde que Molly se fue a Hogwarts, Lucy se estaba sintiendo bastante sola. Siempre habían sido dos niñas muy unidas, así que la separación estaba siendo complicada para la menor de las dos. Percy a menudo recordaba su infancia, cuando no había sido fácil encontrar al hermano adecuado con el que jugar, y ese día pensó en Scabbers. Aquella rata había sido su mejor compañía durante años, aunque tristemente resultó ser un auténtico asesino fugado. Percy aún sentía escalofríos al pensar en ello y dudaba mucho que el gato de Lucy fuera alguien peligroso, pero los paralelismos entre él y su niña pequeña eran un tanto angustiosos. Percy había odiado sentirse así de solo y por nada del mundo quería que su hija pasara por algo mínimamente parecido. Además, aquella alergia había aparecido cuando tenía unos veinte años, así que era posible que fuera capaz de desaparecer en el momento más inesperado.

—No creo que sea buena idea quitarle el gato —Masculló sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras.

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ha pasado ahí fuera?

—Lo sé, pero Lucy estaba tan contenta.

Audrey suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo creer que vaya a ser yo la que diga esto, pero ese gato no puede quedarse en casa. Terminará matándote.

Percy soltó un resoplido de risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Creo recordar que hay algún hechizo que podría ayudar.

—Percy. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar dadas las circunstancias —Percy estornudó y se dio cuenta de que tenía un extraño sarpullido en los brazos—. No me digas que se me está llenando la cara de granos.

—Pues sí.

—¡Oh, rayos!

Audrey entrecerró los ojos y después de unos segundos de reflexión se sentó en sus rodillas y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—De acuerdo. Quieres que Lucy conserve el gato. ¿Por qué?

—A todos los niños les viene bien tener una mascota. Aprenden a ser responsables y no es por nada, pero esa niña necesita aprender mucho sobre la responsabilidad. Recuerdo que cuando yo tenía más o menos su edad también tuve una mascota. Una rata.

—¿Una rata?

Percy nunca le había hablado de Scabbers, así que la cara de repugnancia de Audrey únicamente se debía al asco que esa clase de animales le daban.

—Al final resultó ser un poco decepcionante, pero durante unos años fue una buena compañera.

—¿Por qué fue decepcionante?

Percy suspiró. Esa mañana, encerrados en el cuarto de baño para protegerse de un encantador gatito nacido apenas unas semanas antes, Percy Weasley le contó a su mujer la historia de Scabbers y Peter Pettigrew y terminó confesándole que la alergia había aparecido después de que fuera plenamente consciente de que durante años su mascota había sido un asesino traidor. Audrey pareció horrorizada y divertida y después de tan esclarecedora charla llegaron a una conclusión que su hija mayor ya había sacado antes que ellos: Gato podría quedarse, pero pasaría la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts, junto a la mayor de las hermanas Weasley.


	41. Un nuevo futuro

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**UN NUEVO FUTURO**

_**Marzo de 2003**_

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Stan miró de reojo a Cillian. Sabía que el joven estaba un poco harto de tanto secretismo y que no tardaría en exigirle una explicación, pero se tomó su tiempo para observar el viejo local ubicado al otro lado de la calle. Su mente se vio invadida por una multitud de recuerdos, unos buenos y otros malos, y contuvo a duras penas un largo suspiro. Sin contestar aún la pregunta de Cillian, cruzó la vía a buen paso y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto desde hacía seis años. Las manos le temblaron un poco cuando se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir el candado.

—Stan. ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que veas algo.

Al abrir las puertas, el olor a humedad inundó su nariz. Eso no era bueno. En sus mejores tiempos, ese local había olido a flores frescas. Siempre había sido un lugar limpio y elegante, luminoso y repleto de vida. A Stan se le encogió el corazón cuando vio las telarañas, las mesas tumbadas en el suelo y la puerta de la cocina rota. Se tomó su tiempo para encender las luces y observarlo todo, lamentándose por haber tardado tanto tiempo en volver allí. Pero antes no había estado preparado. Ahora sí.

—Este es mi restaurante, Cillian —Dijo, notando como se ahogaba con las palabras, sumido en el desconcierto y en la tristeza—. No debí dejar que pasara esto.

Cillian alzó las cejas. Stan le había hablado de ese lugar en algunas ocasiones. Había sido su sueño desde que se dio cuenta de que sería un espléndido cocinero y había luchado muchísimo por alcanzar el éxito. Las muertes de su mujer y sus hijos habían acabado con ese sueño y Cillian se dijo que el precioso restaurante del que había oído hablar no era más que un antro. Sin embargo, si estaban allí era para algo. Stan había pasado mucho tiempo sumido en una tremenda depresión, pero desde que había decidido que era hora de salir del agujero no había dejado de demostrar que era un hombre fuerte y resuelto, capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus objetivos.

—Vera y yo queríamos que fuera uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Tuvimos que matarnos a trabajar para hacernos un nombre y las cosas nos iban realmente bien —Stan pasó el dedo sobre la barra, arrastrando consigo un montón de polvo—. Sé que he pasado mucho tiempo lamentándome y a ella no le hubiera gustado verme así. Pero eso se acabó. Voy a seguir peleando por este sitio. Quiero retomar el negocio, organizar una reapertura por todo lo alto.

—Pues tendrás que currártelo mucho, amigo —Cillian arrugó la nariz. Le pareció haber visto una rata muerta en un rincón—. No pretendo desanimarte, pero esto es un asco.

Lejos de molestarse, Stan dio una carcajada.

—Lo sé. Llevo seis años sin venir por aquí, desde que cerré —Stan recordó ese día. Quince días después de que Vera y los chicos se fueran, regresó al restaurante, despidió a todo el mundo y decidió que no volvería a abrir nunca más—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué desastre! Pero por eso estás aquí.

—No pretenderás que limpie todo esto. ¿Verdad? —Cillian señaló su alrededor con espanto.

—En realidad quería hacerte una oferta de trabajo. Hasta ahora no has tenido demasiada suerte con tus empleos y creo que te mereces algo un poco mejor, con un horario aceptable y un sueldo digno.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Te agradecería que me ayudes a adecentar todo esto, pero no es por eso por lo que te he traído. Si el local está en este estado es por mi culpa y por nada del mundo te obligaría a coger una escoba —Cillian chasqueó la lengua y siguió prestándole toda su atención—. Cuando mi proyecto vaya cogiendo forma, voy a necesitar a alguien que me eche una mano. Un _maître _de confianza_._

—¿Un _maître?_ Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de eso, Stan.

—Pero puedes aprender —El hombre se acercó un poco más a él—. Escúchame, Cillian. Esto no va a ser fácil. Hace mucho que abandoné el negocio y es posible que fracase estrepitosamente. Tendré que pelear muy duro y necesitaré a gente de confianza mientras lo hago. ¿Quién mejor que tú? Te garantizo que seré mejor jefe que ese atajo de idiotas a los que tienes que soportar.

—Yo no sé, Stan. Estoy seguro que no valgo para esto.

—Este restaurante fue concebido como un negocio familiar. Aunque mis hijos no parecían demasiado interesados por seguir mi estela, yo siempre confié en que al menos uno de los dos se animara a tomar las riendas del restaurante cuando me llegara la hora de jubilarme —Stan tragó saliva. Se había prometido que no iba a llorar, aunque pensar en sus hijos siempre era duro. La extraña mirada de Cillian tampoco ayudaba demasiado—. Ellos ya no están. Cuando los perdí pensé que ya no tenía sentido seguir con esto. Ni con esto ni con nada, en realidad, pero la vida me ha demostrado que un hombre siempre tiene motivos para seguir viviendo. Cuando os conocí a Audrey y a ti lo único que quería era morirme, irme con ellos, pero ahora todo es diferente —Stan colocó las manos en los hombros de Cillian—. Sé que lo harás bien. Estaré encantado de enseñarte mientras convertimos esta pocilga en un restaurante lujoso.

Cillian suspiró y echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando los cristales estuvieran limpios y le dieran una mano de pintura a las paredes, aquel sitio podría ser realmente bonito.

—Eres un viejo cabrón, Stan.

No hicieron faltas más palabras. Cillian pronto se vio estrujado en un abrazo de oso y supo que no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar que un nuevo futuro acababa de abrirse ante sus ojos. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a salir mal.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, que el capítulo es muy corto y que para colmo no aparece ningún Weasley en escena, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de añadir esta escena. Ahora me he quedado tranquila. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Últimamente he estado muy liada con otros proyectos, pero DdD no ha terminado ni muchísimo menos. Aún quedan muchas historias por contar._

_Besos y dejad reviews, que para eso está el botón de ahí abajo ^^_


	42. La ecuación de segundo grado

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**LA ECUACIÓN DE SEGUNDO GRADO**

_**Octubre de 2016**_

Lucy borró con tanta energía que el papel se rasgó. Lo habitual en Hogwarts era que los estudiantes utilizaran pluma y pergamino para hacer sus deberes, pero Lucy Weasley era diferente. En primer lugar porque tenía el baúl lleno de cuadernos y bolígrafos _muggles_ y en segundo lugar porque le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre resolviendo problemas matemáticos. O al menos intentándolo, porque esa tarde no estaba teniendo ningún éxito.

Se encontraba sentada junto a la chimenea de la sala común de Hufflepuff y garabateaba números casi con desesperación. Estaba absolutamente bloqueada. Normalmente resolvía todas las ecuaciones sin problema alguno, pero aquella simplemente no le salía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Sabía que se estaba equivocando en algún punto, pero no averiguaba en cuál.

Suspirando por enésima vez, cambió de postura y decidió empezar de cero. Antes de hacerlo tuvo que tirar la desgraciada hoja de papel al fuego porque la anterior estaba destrozada. Copió cuidadosamente todos los datos del problema y se puso manos a la obra. Ahora le saldría. Tenía que salirle.

La niña estaba tan concentrada en las matemáticas que no se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros de casa la miraban con cara rara. Aunque Lucy llevaba muy poco tiempo en Hogwarts, los chicos de Hufflepuff estaban empezando a darse cuenta de que aquella Weasley no era como los demás. El colegio estaba lleno de chicos pelirrojos, la mayoría pertenecientes a Gryffindor, que iban por ahí haciendo alardes mágicos y mostrándose como dignos herederos de su estirpe mágica. Lucy Weasley no era pelirroja, ni iba a Gryffindor y, además, le encantaban las matemáticas y la ciencia _muggle_. Resultaba un tanto extravagante, pero poco a poco iban acostumbrándose a su presencia.

Esa tarde estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando Johannes Kepler entró a la sala común. Se había pasado la tarde estudiando sin descanso y volvía con el pelo hecho un desastre y la ropa totalmente arrugada. Si Lucy era un poco rara, Kepler lo era aún más. Incluso en Hufflepuff consideraban que era un bicho raro porque no sólo adoraba la ciencia, sino que pretendía que todo el mundo compartiera sus intereses. Y eso, definitivamente, era pasarse de castaño oscuro.

Aunque muchos compañeros acostumbraban a huir de él como alma que lleva al diablo porque no deseaban escuchar ninguno de sus discursos sobre lo infinito del universo, solían ser amables l. Estaba en su naturaleza de tejones tratar bien a todo el mundo y, además, Johan era un buen tipo. Sacaba buenas notas, ganaba puntos para su casa y siempre era el primero que se prestaba voluntario para echarles un cable a los niños de primero cuando necesitaban ayuda. Estrambótico y todo, sus compañeros de Hufflepuff le apreciaban y no dudaron a la hora de devolverle el saludo cuando Kepler se hizo notar ante todo el mundo.

Johan, que en más de una ocasión había sufrido las burlas de los demás, se sentía a gusto en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Definitivamente aquello era como estar en casa y lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en uno de los comodísimos sillones ubicados junto a la chimenea. No tardaría mucho en ir a darse un baño. Esa noche no pensaba bajar a cenar porque tenía el estómago un poco revuelto, así que aprovecharía para meterse en la cama temprano con la esperanza de que el malestar se le pasara enseguida. No le gustaría tener que ir a la enfermería. A nadie le gustaba en realidad.

Al principio se limitó a clavar los ojos en el fuego. Se había pasado toda la tarde estudiando para el próximo examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tenía el cuello totalmente rígido. Consiguió dejar la mente en blanco durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que escuchó el bufido procedente de algún lugar a su derecha.

Era Lucy Weasley. Johan la conocía por dos motivos: porque le gustaba echarles un vistazo a todos los niños de primero al principio de curso para asegurarse de que se adaptaban bien a Hogwarts y, ante todo, porque era la hermana pequeña de Molly Weasley. Y a Johan le gustaba un montón Molly Weasley, aunque ella se empeñara en tratarle como si tuviera viruela de dragón o alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta le salió sola. Algo en su interior le dijo que, si era simpático con Lucy, quizá Molly lo fuera también con él. La niña, que no había intercambiado con él más de dos palabras, le miró un instante con sorpresa y luego agitó la cabeza con frustración.

—Sí, pero es que no me sale.

—¿Qué?

Lucy dudó. No creía que hubiera nadie más en todo Hogwarts que compartiera sus intereses. Evidentemente, estaba equivocada.

—Es esta ecuación.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Es que es dificilísima. ¿Tú sabes algo de matemáticas?

—Te sorprenderías. ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo?

Lucy se lo pensó. Estaba convencida de que Kepler se estaba tirando un farol, pero aún así le pasó la libreta. Kepler no se sorprendió al tener una de esas en sus manos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ya estás liada con las ecuaciones de segundo grado? —Lucy se encogió de hombros—. Son muy fáciles de resolver. Venga, que te echo un cable.

—¿De verdad que sabes mates?

—Pues claro.

—Pero. ¿Cómo?

—A mis padres les chifla la ciencia. Me pusieron Johannes porque había un científico que se llamaba Johannes Kepler. Creyeron que quedaría guay.

—¿En serio?

—Además, tengo talento natural para las mates. Aprendí a sumar antes que a leer. ¿A que no sabías eso? —Lucy negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Una vez superado el shock que le produjo saber que en Hogwarts había más chicos como ella, en lo único en que podía pensar era que Johannes Kepler le caía de maravilla—. Ya verás como esto es coser y cantar.

Y efectivamente lo fue. Apenas cinco minutos después Lucy ya había empezado a resolver una ecuación diferente. Johan la había ayudado a despejar todas sus dudas y estaba ansiosa por seguir aprendiendo ahora que había encontrado un buen maestro.

_**OoO**_

—Era un problema dificilísimo, Molly. Te lo juro. No había manera de resolverlo y entonces llegó Johan y me lo explicó todo. ¡Sabe un montón de mates! ¡Y le encanta la ciencia! ¡Como a mí! Y tú que decías que en Hogwarts no habría nadie tan chalado como yo.

Lucy se rió y Molly la miró de reojo. Al parecer había encontrado al compañero perfecto con el que compartir su gusto por las matemáticas y, aunque seguía pensando que eran una pérdida de tiempo, se alegró por ella. Lucy había dicho en alguna ocasión que no le importaría lo más mínimo ir a un colegio _muggle_, pero su padre no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Así pues, allí estaba su hermanita, preparándose para ser una bruja de verdad al tiempo estudiaba matemáticas.

—¿Quién es ese Johan? ¿Un niño de tu curso?

—¡Qué va! Es mayor. Creo que va a tu clase.

Molly frunció el ceño. ¿Un chico de su edad que fuera a Hufflepuff y se llamase Johan?

—¿Estás hablando de Johan Kepler, Lucy?

—Sí. Se llama igual que un científico _muggle_. Es muy majo. ¿A que sí?

Molly apretó los dientes. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa información y quería dejarlo muy claro, pero no delante de Lucy. Seguramente su hermana se enfadaría un poco si se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cabeza de chorlito y todo, Lucy Weasley tenía su genio.

**OoO**

Johan caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando un Ravenclaw le puso la zancadilla. Al parecer, ninguno de esos idiotas había madurado lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer ese tipo de bromas, así que el chico se tropezó y tiró el montón de pergaminos que llevaba entre manos. Fue un gran contratiempo porque había tardado mucho rato en ordenarlos todos, así que se dio media vuelta para encarar a los graciosillos. Pero los graciosillos habían volado como una bandada de aguiluchos cobardes. Suspirando con frustración, Johan se agachó para recoger sus deberes y justo entonces vio unos lustrosos zapatos negros frente a sus ojos.

—Kepler. Quiero hablar contigo.

Era Molly Weasley. En cuanto escuchó su voz, a Johan se le olvidó el incidente anterior y se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Por supuesto, los pergaminos volvieron a caer al suelo y Molly, que tenía mucho carácter pero en el fondo era buena chica, puso los ojos en blanco y decidió echarle una mano.

—¡Qué torpe eres, Kepler! Deberías ordenar tus tareas en clase o en la sala común, no en mitad de un pasillo.

—Es que me tropezado —Johan no pensaba confesar que le habían hecho tropezarse—. Estaba buscando el ensayo de Pociones.

—Pues aquí lo tienes —Molly frunció el ceño. ¡Qué letra más horrible tenía Kepler!—. He pisado sin querer uno rollo y le he dejado la marca del pie.

—¡Oh! No importa. Intentaré limpiarlo —Johan al fin pudo guardar todos los pergaminos en su mochila—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho que querías decirme algo. ¿Qué?

Molly, que se había despistado un poco mientras criticaba mentalmente el desorden reinante entre las cosas de su compañero, se apresuró a retomar el motivo por el cual quería hablar con ese chico.

—Se trata de mi hermana Lucy. Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

—Está en primero —Y era una auténtica cotorra, aunque Johan se ahorró el comentario por si Molly se mosqueaba.

—Pues me ha dicho que el otro día le estuviste ayudando con eso de las matemáticas.

—¡Oh, sí! —Johan se puso muy contento de repente. Ahora era cuando Molly le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por su hermana pequeña y, con un poquito de suerte, incluso le daría un abrazo.

—Pues que sea la última vez —Espetó Molly con frialdad, dejando al pobre Johan estupefacto.

—¿Perdona?

—Deja a Lucy en paz. Ya es suficientemente despistada como para que vayas dándole alas con el temita de las mates. ¿Me has entendido?

—Pero, Molly…

—Nada de peros. Olvídate de Lucy.

Johan frunció el ceño. Molly le gustaba de verdad, pero odiaba cuando se ponía tan mandona. Era insoportable y no tenía ningún derecho a decirle lo que tenía que hacer y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Molly Weasley quisiera pedirle, en esa ocasión algo se reveló en su interior y le instó a negar con la cabeza.

—No voy a hacer eso, Molly. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Molly le miró con pasmo un instante antes de seguir hablando.

—Pues porque Lucy se despista con mucha facilidad. Tengo que estar siempre encima de ella para que estudie y todo el rollo de las matemáticas y la ciencia le roba un tiempo precioso. Lo que menos necesita es tener al lado a un chiflado como ella.

—¡Eh! ¡No estoy chiflado! —Y Johan se veía genuinamente indignado—. Y lo que hace tu hermana no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo. Al contrario. Las mates se le dan muy bien y creo que debería practicar más.

—¡Johan!

—Lo siento, Molly, pero si tu hermana me pide ayuda alguna vez, se la daré.

Molly boqueó como un pez. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mayor parte de la gente le hiciera caso, así que Johan la estaba sorprendiendo muchísimo. Cuando fue a hablar con él, esperaba que se mostrara razonable y dispuesto a escucharla, pero se había equivocado. Y lo peor de todo era que Johannes Kepler no cedería ni en un millón de años.

—Si no tienes que decirme nada más, me largo.

Johan no esperó a que su compañera reaccionara. Se alejó pasillo abajo dando grandes zancadas, pensando únicamente en lo bien que le sentaba a Molly el lazo verde que se había puesto en la cabeza.

_**OoO**_

—Hola, Johan.

El aludido alzó la vista y vio a Lucy Weasley frente a él. Sonriente y un poco agitada por culpa de los nervios, la niña traía una libretita entre manos. Y dos lapiceros para hacer cuentas, por si se equivocaban a la primera.

—Hola, Lucy. ¿Quieres algo?

—Verás. Es que anoche estuve practicando lo de las ecuaciones de segundo grado y creo que no me salen del todo bien. ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?

Lucy puso ojos de cordero degollado. Era la hora del té y los estudiantes tendrían el resto de la tarde libre así que, si quería, Johan podía echarle un cable con las ecuaciones. Sin embargo, antes de tomar una decisión no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Molly estaba allí, sentada y mirándoles a ambos con el ceño fruncido. Lucy no parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que molestaba a su hermana aquella situación y a Johan realmente no le importaba que estuviera un poco enfadada. Molly Weasley le gustaba, cierto, pero también le cansaba un poco que insistiera en decirle a todo el mundo lo que tenía que hacer. Así pues, volvió a centrar su atención en Lucy y le devolvió la sonrisa radiante.

—Pues claro. Siéntate y veamos qué se puede hacer.

Lucy dio un saltito de entusiasmo e hizo que un par de chicas de sexto se hicieran a un lado. Seguía sin darse cuenta de nada pero, desde su lugar habitual, su hermana Molly contemplaba la escena con desagrado.

Johannes Kepler era un idiota.

_**OoO**_

_¡Oh! Realmente no creía que hiciera tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, así que ahora os regalo una pequeña escena de cómo empezó la amistad entre Lucy y Kepler. Espero que os haya gustado y, ante todo, perdonad por el retraso, pero no podréis decir que he estado ociosa si le echáis un vistazo al profile :P._

_No estoy segura de que sea adecuado pedir reviews, pero estaría bien que lo hicieseis. Así igual y podemos resolver una ecuación de segundo grado entre todos. ¿Quién sabe?_


	43. Cirugía refractiva

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**CIRUGÍA REFRACTIVA**

**Julio de 2012**

Cillian se presentó en casa muy temprano para llevarse a las niñas a ver en vivo y en directo alguna de las numerosas disciplinas deportivas que tenían cabida en los muy muggles Juegos Olímpicos que ese mismo año se estaban celebrando en Londres. En un principio, tanto Audrey como Percy iban a acompañarles, pero durante la noche anterior el brujo había roto sus gafas y no veía tres en un burro.

Aunque al principio se había resistido a eso de ponerse a jugar a las peleas con Lucy, finalmente terminó sucumbiendo a sus súplicas con tal mala suerte que la niña le había dado un golpe accidental en la cara y sus gafas salieron volando para acabar estampándose contra la pared. La lente izquierda saltó en mil pedacitos y, aunque Percy intentó arreglar el desaguisado haciendo uso de la siempre práctica magia, no obtuvo éxito alguno. Se desplazó a San Mungo enseguida, pero por desgracia una extraña epidemia que Audrey no entendía estaba azotando la Inglaterra de los magos y los ojos de su marido no eran una prioridad ni mucho menos.

Percy quiso convencer a su mujer para que se largara con las niñas, temeroso como estaba de lo que Cillian pudiera enseñarles, pero Audrey se negó rotundamente a dejarlo solo y medio cegato. Y allí estaban, sentados en el sofá y con la televisión puesta. Percy no podía más que escuchar las voces apasionadas de los locutores deportivos, pero eso no hacía que la actividad le resultara ni mínimamente divertida. Y salir a la calle le parecía una cosa de lo más horrible porque ni siquiera sabía por dónde estaba pisando.

—Te aburres —Aseguró Audrey al cabo de un rato. En realidad era agradable sentir cómo su mujer se le abrazaba al pecho porque cada vez compartían menos momentos como ese, pero ella tenía toda la razón.

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer sin las gafas, la verdad. Si al menos pudiera ver un poquito de cerca, podría adelantar alguno de los informes que tengo pendientes.

—Eso sí que no. Estás de vacaciones y no voy a consentir que te dediques a trabajar, ¿entendido? –Percy bufó, molesto porque no entendía qué había de malo en rellenar un par de insignificantes pergaminos aunque estuviera de vacaciones—. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a La Madriguera?

—¿Para qué mis hermanos se aprovechen de que estoy medio ciego y me hagan una de las suyas? No, gracias.

—Mira que estás gruñón —Le reprochó Audrey, medio en serio, medio en broma.

—Tú también lo estarías si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿sabes? Y lo peor es que tendré que estar así quién sabe cuántos días más.

Fue entonces cuando Audrey tuvo una idea genial. Percy supo que estaba entusiasmada por la forma que tuvo de moverse, rápida y excitada como su fuera una niña pequeña.

—¿Por qué no vamos a una óptica?

—¿Una óptica?

—Seguro que allí pueden graduarte la vista y prepararte unas gafas que solucionen tu problemilla.

—¿Te refieres a un sitio muggle? —Audrey asintió con entusiasmo—. No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque no estoy seguro de que un muggle pueda corregir mis problemas de visión. Son los sanadores los que se encargan de esas cosas.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Percy se encogió de hombros con absoluta solemnidad y Audrey, que se había quedado boquiabierta ante esa sarta de estupideces, le dio un golpecito en el brazo—. Te recuerdo que hay muchos muggles que necesitan gafas para ver bien y no me parece a mí que no sean capaces de hacer su vida normal.

—Tú lo has dicho, Audrey. Son muggles y pueden ser tratados por otros muggles. No creo que en mi caso sirva de algo su ayuda.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué enfermedad tienes exactamente en los ojos?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que si tienes miopía, astigmatismo, hipermetropía.

—En mi vida he oído esos nombres tan raros. Veo mal y punto.

Audrey abrió la boca, absolutamente pasmada. Hasta ese día no había hablado con Percy sobre su vista y no podía creerse que no supiera qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría. ¿En qué pensaban esos sanadores, por Dios?

—Vale. Está decidido. Nos vamos ahora mismo a que te vea un oculista.

—Ni hablar. No necesito que nadie me eche las cartas.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que no sé qué tiene que ver un ocultista con lo que me está pasando.

—He dicho oculista, Percy. ¡ . !

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nos vamos ahora mismo.

* * *

Como buena enfermera que era, Audrey no necesitó esforzarse demasiado para lograr una cita con la doctora Ackroyd, la mejor oftalmóloga del hospital. Era una reputada profesional que había ganado muchos premios y que constantemente participaba en seminarios y daba interesantes charlas sobre su especialidad. En cuanto vio a Percy comenzó a hacerle un montón de preguntas que el hombre respondió a duras penas.

El brujo no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero cuando esa mujer comenzó a hacerle un montón de pruebas en los ojos, se puso un poco nervioso. ¡Con lo fácil que era aplicar un hechizo de diagnóstico y punto! Percy podía notar cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban; le sudaban las manos y tenía la boca un poco seca y, de cuando en cuando, la doctora Ackroyd susurraba palabras de ánimo y le sonreía con condescendencia. Los muggles estaban locos, a Percy no le cabía ninguna duda. Y cuando finalmente ese infierno terminó y regresaron a la mesa en la que Audrey les esperaba, había decidido que no pasaría por algo así nunca más. Prefería estar casi ciego unos días antes de volver a ponerse en manos de uno de esos oculistas.

—Tiene usted una considerable falta de visión, señor Weasley —La doctora acababa de hacer unas anotaciones en su recién estrenado expediente—. Y dice que siempre ha llevado gafas, ¿no es así?

—Desde pequeño, sí.

—¿Y no ha considerado otras opciones? Las lentillas o, incluso, la cirugía refractiva.

La doctora Ackroyd se pasó la siguiente media hora explicándole los pros y los contras de ambas cosas. La idea de las lentillas la descartó inmediatamente porque no había cosa que le horrorizara más que meterse cosas en los ojos. Y en cuanto a eso de la cirugía, no lo haría ni bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius. Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la consulta con un documento que serviría para que los profesionales de la óptica le preparasen sus gafas nuevas, Audrey parecía entusiasmada con las ideas de la oftalmóloga.

—Deberíamos haber pensando antes en las lentes de contacto, ¿no te parece? No podrías llevarlas todo el día, claro, pero imagínate lo útiles que resultarían cuando te pongas a jugar con las niñas.

—No pienso usar esas cosas, Audrey.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gustaría colocarme ninguna clase de utensilio extraño en los ojos. A saber qué consecuencias podría tener.

—¡Pero si las lentillas son comodísimas! Puede que al principio cueste un poco adaptarse a ellas, pero en seguida te acostumbras a llevarlas y ni te enteras.

—Y dices eso porque tienes muchísima experiencia en el tema, ¿verdad?

—Conozco a mucha gente que las lleva y los ojos no se les han caído.

—De momento.

Audrey frunció el ceño, consciente de que Percy se mantendría en sus trece en ese tema. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba otra opción. No era como si le importara que su marido llevara gafas, pero en ocasiones su falta de visión podía ocasionarle algún problemilla. Como en ese momento, mientras caminaban por la calle y era incapaz de verse las puntas de los pies.

—¿Y qué me dices de la cirugía?

—¡Ah, no! ¡Éso si que no!

—Pero, ¿por qué? Es un método muy efectivo. Te corregirían la vista para siempre y no necesitarías llevar gafas ni nada. A mí me parece que es algo estupendo.

—¿Te piensas que voy a dejar que esa mujer me ponga ese láser en los ojos? ¡Ni loco!

—Es perfectamente seguro. Cada vez se opera más gente y suele salir bien.

—No, Audrey. Ni hablar.

—Pues no entiendo porqué te encabezonas tanto. Puede que los medimagos aún no se hayan inventado un hechizo para curar las enfermedades de la vista, pero la medicina muggle tiene medios suficientes para ayudar a gente con tus problemas, ¿por qué no solucionarlos si tienes la oportunidad para hacerlo?

Percy se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que si seguían con esa conversación, Audrey podría molestarse un poco con él porque siempre había odiado que desconfiara tanto de los médicos y sus cachivaches. Después de todo, Audrey trabajaba en un hospital y sabía que sus compañeros estaban perfectamente capacitados para curar a la gente. Percy consideraba que hacían un buen trabajo siempre y cuando atendieran a muggles. Los brujos eran otra historia; tenían a San Mungo y a sus sanadores y no necesitaban a nadie más.

—Mira, Audrey, no me apetece discutir contigo. No quiero que me hagan ninguna operación ni nada. Lo que quiero es ir a esa óptica tuya para que me fabriquen unas gafas nuevas porque no sé cuándo podrán atenderme en San Mungo.

—No te fías.

—¡Claro que me fío! Voy a dejar que un muggle me haga las gafas y eso, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que necesito mis ojos en el día a día, es una prueba más que suficiente.

—Pero la cirugía…

Percy entornó los ojos y Audrey se quedó callada. Al final, se encogió de hombros y lo dejó estar. Había cosas para las que Percy Weasley nunca estaría preparado.

* * *

Tres días después, Percy estaba en la óptica observando con cautela las gafas nuevas. Audrey había escogido una bonita montura de color marrón oscuro y el encargado de la tienda les había dicho que, gracias a una promoción veraniega, podría llevarse un segundo par de gafas de regalo, así que Percy escogió otras metálicas y absolutamente discretas. Audrey había insistido en que les pusieran un montón de complementos a los cristales, como que fueran reducidos y no hicieran reflejos y no se rompieran. Percy no terminaba de ver las ventajas de todo aquello (de hecho, las supuestas mejoras no hacían más que encarecer el precio) pero al final accedió y allí estaba, pensándose si realmente aquello era buena idea. Finalmente, suspiró y se puso el primer par de gafas. Para su absoluta sorpresa, veía perfectamente.

—¡Oh, papi! ¡Qué chulas! —Exclamó Lucy mientras daba saltitos.

—Es verdad. Son más bonitas que las que tenías antes —Afirmó Molly.

—¡Es que eran taaan viejas!

—Papá llevaba sus otras gafas desde que era pequeño.

—Nunca me hizo falta cambiarlas.

Aunque Percy pretendía hacerse el ofendido porque todo parecía indicar que a nadie le gustaban sus viejas gafas, la verdad era que tenían una parte de razón. Las nuevas eran bonitas y cómodas y funcionaban correctamente.

—¿Y qué me dices? —Le preguntó Audrey con suspicacia.

—Pues que a veces no tienes malas ideas —Percy sonrió y miró a sus niñas—. ¿Alguien quiere ir a ver una competición de… algo?

—¡Atletismo! —Dijo Molly.

—¡Natación! —La contradijo Lucy.

Y mientras las niñas se peleaban por decidir dónde ir, Percy abrazó a Audrey y una parte de sí pensó que eso de la cirugía refractiva no sonaba tan mal. Tal vez en un futuro muy, muy lejano.

* * *

_Por aquí dejo un capi más, que ya tenía ganas de seguir con esta historia. Pero es que estoy liadísima últimamente, entre retos y tal y tal. Besetes y hasta pronto._


	44. Tecnología mágica

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**TECNOLOGÍA MÁGICA**

_**Abril de 2035**_

Isaac estaba a punto de cumplir su primer año de vida y Molly quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Nunca fue muy dada a las fiestas ni a los grandes eventos, pero estaba tan orgullosa de su pequeño retoño que tenía ganas de exponerlo al mundo constantemente. Isaac era un bebé un poco feúcho y bastante parecido a su padre que se pasaba el día dando tumbos sobre sus piernecitas inestables y babeando cosas. La parte de aprender a hablar no la llevaba demasiado bien, aunque era bueno con los juegos educativos aptos para niños de su edad. Y si Molly estaba orgullosa, lo del Johan era auténtica locura; en su paternal opinión, Isaac era el bebé más inteligente del mundo y estaba destinado a ser uno de los grandes. Como Albert Einstein por lo menos.

Lucy no podía evitar reírse cada vez que le escuchaba hablar en esos términos. El pobre niño ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para demostrar si tenía cualidades de científico, de brujo grandioso o de cualquier otra clase y sus progenitores ya esperaban grandes cosas de él. ¡Pobrecito Isaac!

Por suerte para la criatura, esa tarde Johan estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse del prometedor futuro de su hijo. Molly había llamado a Lucy para que le echara una mano con los preparativos de la fiesta y la joven se había presentado en su casa acompañada por Greg. Su novio aún estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de la magia, aunque lo llevaba bastante bien. Lucy estaba contentísima con su relación y ya habían hecho planes de boda, aunque con una condición: que Greg se puliera un poco en el tema de la limpieza. Lucy quería vivir con él y ciertamente estaba un poco ansiosa por tener hijos; desde el nacimiento de Isaac, el instinto maternal se le había despertado de golpe.

Así pues, mientras las dos hermanas decidían el sabor de la tarta de cumpleaños, conscientes de que los únicos que disfrutarían de dicha tarta serían los hijos mayores de sus primos, Greg y Johan hablaban apresuradamente, apoyados sobre la encimera de la cocina y con los ojos clavados en un enorme trozo de papel. Johan había abandonado el pergamino hacía mucho tiempo y Molly se alegraba porque el brujo acostumbraba a plasmar todas sus ideas en dibujos y el papel se guardaba mucho mejor que el mencionado pergamino. Por su parte, Isaac se echaba la siesta en su cuna, ajeno a la trascendental conversación que mantenían su padre y su futuro tío.

—He pensado que podríamos aplicar hechizos de propulsión a los motores para hacer que vuelen más rápido, e instalar algunos que se asemejen a los que tiene el Autobús Noctámbulo para aumentar la seguridad. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Estás seguro de que la cosa mágica no estropeará el motor?

—Casi seguro que no, aunque tendríamos que hacer un montón de pruebas para asegurarnos. Sería terrible que el primer avión mágico se estrellara en su primer vuelo por un fallo estúpido.

Molly, que realmente no quería prestarle atención a esos dos porque por norma general no decían más que estupideces, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco alarmada. El sentimiento no mejoró cuando escuchó la risita de su hermana porque todos sabían que Lucy estaba loca.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Inquirió mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres, olvidándose por completo de la tarta y la música infantil. Aunque su voz sonó un poco autoritaria, Johan le sonrió ampliamente y compartió con ella su entusiasmo.

—Greg y yo estamos estudiando la posibilidad de fabricar un avión mágico.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo, cariño. Los brujos contamos con nuestros propios barcos, con nuestro Expreso de Hogwarts, con el Autobús Noctámbulo e incluso con algunos coches voladores por aquí y por allá. ¿Por qué no intentarlo también con el avión?

Molly alzó las cejas y se dispuso a asegurar que eso era una tontería, pero Lucy intervino con esa voz cantarina y despreocupada que, pese a ser una mujer hecha y derecha, aún poseía.

—¿Creéis que al mundo mágico le hacen falta aviones? Para los viajes largos ya tenemos los trasladores e, incluso, la aparición.

—Ya —Johan sonrió como si realmente hubiera pensado en ello—. Pero a veces conseguir coger un traslador es un engorro y a mucha gente no le gusta. Y por no hablar de la aparición, que puede resultar incluso peligrosa para trayectos largos. El avión sería la solución perfecta para ir de un continente a otro. La idea es que sea muy rápido, muy seguro y muy cómodo. Y seguramente menciones la escoba voladora pero, ¿quién se quiere a ir a Australia en escoba? ¿Y quién se llevaría a sus hijos en esas condiciones?

Lucy sonrió y pensó que Johan estaba vendiendo muy bien su idea.

—Tal vez no sea factible económicamente.

—Puede, pero podríamos acompañar el lanzamiento del avión con la creación de una red de transportes en condiciones. Podríamos llevar el tren y el autobús a los aeropuertos y conectarlo con las ciudades más importantes.

Molly parpadeó. Tenía la sensación de que todo eso se les estaba yendo de las manos y como nadie más parecía tener ganas de ponerle freno, tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Vale, parad. ¿Estáis hablando en serio?

Johan parpadeó, un poco molesto porque le hubieran cortado tan abruptamente el rollo, y asintió con energía.

—Me parece un proyecto muy interesante.

—Ya pero, ¿de verdad crees que la comunidad mágica estaría interesada? Y en caso de que lo estuviera, ¿sabes cuánto dinero haría falta para construir todo eso?

—Supongo que mucho, pero la inversión merecería la pena y mejoraría considerablemente las condiciones de vida de los brujos.

—Estás siendo muy optimista, cariño. Demasiado.

—No, Molly, tú eres la negativa. ¿Crees que al precursor del Expreso de Hogwarts le importaron esa clase de cosas? ¿O al del Autobús Noctámbulo? Yo no lo creo —Johan agitó la cabeza y le mostró los planos en planta de lo que parecía un avión muggle—. No entiendo de dinero, pero entiendo de magia y de tecnología y creo que este avión puede fabricarse.

—Yo también lo creo —Afirmó Greg, que parecía absolutamente fascinado ante esa posibilidad. Lucy no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—¡Pero si no tienes ni idea de magia!

—¿Y? Si se ha podido hacer con un autobús o un coche, ¿por qué no con un avión?

Lucy agitó la cabeza y vio como Molly se disponía a protestar, pero no se lo permitió.

—Suena interesante, ojalá tengáis suerte. Nosotras seguiremos con la fiesta de Isaac.

—Claro, claro.

Johan y Greg volvieron a lo suyo y Molly boqueó con indignación hasta que se sentó en el sofá y miró a su hermana con mala cara.

—¡Están locos!

—Casi seguro, pero dejemos que se diviertan. ¿No te encanta ver que se llevan así de bien? —Molly se lo pensó y terminó por asentir—. A lo mejor hasta funciona.

—¡Qué va a funcionar! —Lucy se rió, signo inequívoco de que le estaba tomando el pelo—. ¡Qué idiota eres!

—Ya, pero reconoce que la idea es interesante. Los medios de transporte muggle son muy efectivos. ¿Te imaginas lo genial que sería enviar una nave espacial mágica al corazón del universo?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues para saber qué hay más allá. No seas tan cerrada de miras, hermanita.

—Soy realista y no creo que sirva para nada saber cómo es Júpiter y esas cosas que investigan los muggles.

—Son muy interesantes —Molly puso los ojos en blanco para dejar bien claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión—. Eres imposible de convencer.

—Tengo las ideas claras.

—Tan obtusa como papá.

—¡Eh! —Molly se abalanzó sobre ella a modo de reproche, consiguiendo que Lucy se riera como una cría y sintiéndose muy infantil durante el proceso—. ¿Por qué no nos centramos en la fiesta? Al paso que vamos, Isaac no tendrá una hasta la mayoría de edad.

Lucy tuvo que darle la razón. Miró a su sobrino y una vez más se le calló la baba ante su visión. ¡Era tan mono!

—¿Sabes qué sería muy divertido? —Preguntó más para sí misma que para su hermana—. Darles a papá y a mamá algunos nietos más.

Lucy pensó que su hermana pondría el grito en el cielo, pero lo que hizo fue sonreír enigmáticamente.

—¿Eso crees?

—Tú no tendrás nada que decirme, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con suspicacia al cabo de unos segundos.

—Digamos que Johan y yo estamos intentando darle un hermanito a Isaac.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!

—Y tienes razón en una cosa. Estaría bien que, además de hermanos, mi niño tuviera primos.

Lucy, que no podía ocultar su entusiasmo, se rió y miró fijamente a su novio.

—Seguro que esta noche podré ser muy persuasiva.

—Seguro que sí.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Habían tomado una decisión y serían imparables.


	45. Selecciones

**DESPISTES DE SABUESOS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y demás cosas del Potterverso son de JK Rowling. _

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**SELECCIONES**

_**1 de Septiembre de 2011**_

Lucy se había quedado dormida un rato antes. Se había pasado toda la tarde preguntándole a su padre cosas sobre Hogwarts y padre e hija habían terminado absolutamente agotados. Mantener una conversación coherente con la menor de sus hijas era algo prácticamente imposible porque la mente de Lucy era un caos y su forma de hablar un desastre. Percy había intentando corregirla en numerosas ocasiones, pero finalmente tuvo que darse por vencido. La niña se parecía demasiado a su madre.

Después de acostarla y cubrirla con las sábanas, Percy había vuelto al salón y se había acurrucado con Audrey en el sofá. Su esposa parecía bastante concentrada en la película que estaba viendo, pero el brujo se moría de los nervios. Molly se había ido a Hogwarts ese mismo día y a esas horas ya debería haber sido seleccionada para una casa. Percy fantaseaba con la idea de que el Sombrero la hubiera mandado a Gryffindor, que era donde debían estar todos los Weasley de pro.

—Percy, ¿quieres dejar los pies quietos? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Percy observó dicha parte de su anatomía. Realmente no había sido consciente de ello, pero su pie llevaba un buen rato golpeteando el suelo. Miró a Audrey con cierta sorpresa y luchó por estarse quieto. Aquella clase de reacciones no eran propias de él.

—Lo siento. Ya paro.

Audrey asintió y siguió mirando la tele durante un par de minutos más. Percy la escuchó chasquear la lengua y no tardó en encontrarse con los ojos negros de la mujer frente a los suyos.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

—No es cierto.

—Sí que lo es —Percy pensó que estaría enfadada y que le echaría la bronca, pero en lugar de eso, Audrey se incorporó y le sonrió como solo ella podía sonreír—. Estás nervioso.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

—¡Uhm! Pues supongo que porque Molly se ha ido a Hogwarts y está a punto de enfrentarse a un sombrero mágico que tomará una decisión trascendental en su vida y tú te mueres de ganas de que vaya a Gryffindor porque toda tu familia ha ido allí y no podrías aceptar otra cosa. ¿Verdad?

Percy parpadeó y se rindió. Había intentado permanecer impasible, pero Audrey le conocía demasiado bien.

—Vale, lo admito. Me has pillado.

—Eso es porque a mí no puedes ocultarme nada, ¿te das cuenta? —Audrey le dio un besito en los labios y Percy le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Sentía que sólo ella era capaz de apaciguar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón—. ¿Tan terrible sería que Molly no vaya a Gryffindor?

—Bueno, supongo que Ravenclaw no estaría nada mal.

—¿Crees que Molly tiene madera de Ravenclaw?

Percy se lo pensó. Su hija tenía muchas cualidades, pero en ese momento estaba bloqueado y, aunque deseaba que siguiera la tradición familiar, no las tenía todas consigo. De ahí su nerviosismo.

—No lo sé. Es posible.

—Entonces sólo nos queda esperar, ¿no? —Percy asintió y recibió con gusto un nuevo beso—. Y mientras la lechuza de Molly llega, ¿por qué no me dices a qué casa hubiera ido yo de haber nacido bruja?

—¿Tú? —Percy lo tenía claro desde hacía tiempo—. Hufflepuff.

—¡Vaya! Si que has tardado poco en responder.

—Porque no tengo dudas. Si a los once años hubieras ido a Hogwarts y la profesora McGonagall te hubiese puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza, no habría tardado ni un segundo en seleccionarte.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Hufflepuff no está nada mal. No genera genios, pero tampoco magos tenebrosos.

—¿Eso es un piropo?

—Un Hufflepuff es tenaz, honrado y leal a sus amigos. No duda a la hora de ayudar a los demás y siempre tiene una sonrisa en la boca y una palabra amable para el que lo pasa mal.

—¡Uhm! Eso suena genial. ¿De verdad queremos que Molly vaya a Gryffindor?

Percy se rió y no contuvo el impulso de besarla otra vez. Sí, su querida Audrey era toda una Hufflepuff. No aspiraba a ser Ministra de Magia ni ambicionaba grandes riquezas, pero era perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra y estaba loco por ella.

Durante los maravillosos minutos que estuvieron besándose y acariciándose en el sofá, Percy logró olvidarse de la selección. Por desgracia, una lechuza de Hogwarts comenzó a picotear la ventana y el brujo no tardó un segundo en darle la bienvenida. Tras retirar el pergamino de su pata, le dio una chuchería lechucil y la dejó marcharse. Podía sentir los ojos de Audrey fijos en él mientras leía el breve mensaje de su hija. Se quedó lívido.

—Percy —Preocupada al ver su expresión, Audrey se acercó a él—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Él no respondió. Audrey tomó el pergamino y leyó la carta de Molly.

"_Queridos papá, mamá y Lucy:_

_Hogwarts es aún más impresionante de lo que papá nos había dicho. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieseis aquí conmigo, sobre todo Lucy. Seguro que se pondría a gritar como una tonta y se perdería dando saltitos por ahí._

_La ceremonia de selección ha sido muy larga y a mí me ha tocado la última. Es lo que pasa cuando te apellidas Weasley. Y no me gustaría que os enfadarais conmigo, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador ha dicho que mi sitio está en Slytherin. ¿No estáis enfadados, verdad?_

_Un beso enorme para todos. Espero que me escribáis. Os quiere,_

_Molly Weasley."_

Audrey no necesitó ser muy lista para suponer lo que le pasaba a su marido. Con cierta cautela, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Entendía que se sintiera impactado al saber que Molly estaba en Slytherin, la casa odiada por todos los Weasley, pero no le parecía bien que se le viera tan profundamente disgustado y decepcionado.

—Voy a escribirle a Molly ahora mismo. Se piensa que estamos enfadados con ella. ¡Qué estupidez!

Percy la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Lejos quedaban ya los minutos de jugueteos en el salón. Y realmente le hubiera gustado mucho seguirle la corriente a su mujer pero, ¿Slytherin? Necesitaría más de un minuto para asimilarlo porque no era posible. Molly era una buena persona, una niña normal y corriente, no una Slytherin.

—Percy, ¿me estás oyendo? He dicho que voy a escribirle a Molly.

Audrey no lo entendía. Era imposible que lo hiciera porque ella no sabía cómo eran los Slytherin. Por su culpa el mundo mágico se había visto sumido en una guerra horrible. Por ellos había muerto Fred. Por ellos habían ocurrido cosas espantosas. ¡Habían asesinado a centenares de muggles, por Merlín! Muggles inocentes como su querida esposa.

—Necesito tomar el aire. Me voy a dar un paseo.

—¡Percy!

Pero él no la escuchó. Se fue dando un portazo y Audrey pensó, no sin razón, que su marido era un idiota absoluto. Podría haberle echado una buena bronca, pero lo más importante en ese momento era tranquilizar a Molly. Ya se las apañaría para enviarle una lechuza.

* * *

_**1 de Septiembre de 2016**_

Audrey se sentía triste. Sabía que lo mejor para los niños brujos era irse a estudiar a Hogwarts, pero echaba muchísimo de menos a sus hijas. Ya había sido duro dejar partir a Molly, pero durante algunos años había tenido consigo a Lucy y logró sobrellevar la situación. Para su consternación, su pequeña ya no estaba en casa. Su niña que no se cansaba de cotorrear y que estaba obsesionada con las matemáticas. Su pequeña princesita de pelo y ojos oscuros que era capaz de obtener cualquier cosa de Percy con solo un beso y una sonrisa.

Audrey se había pasado el día yendo de un lado para otro. Había hecho una buena limpieza en la cocina y Percy se la había encontrado en el dormitorio, con toda la ropa fuera de los armarios y armada con un par de guantes de goma. Mantenerse ocupada era la única forma que tenía de no echarlas tantísimo de menos. ¡Sus pobres niñas! No era justo que se quedara sin ellas tan pronto.

—¿Qué haces, Audrey?

La voz de Percy le hizo sobresaltarse. Su marido había tenido que ir al Ministerio de Magia y volvía tardísimo. Audrey odiaba que siempre fuera tan responsable. Le hubiera encantado que se quedase en casa, consolándola, y no que se pasara todo el día rellenando estúpidos informes que no servían para nada.

—Estoy limpiando el armario. La vecina de abajo tiene polillas y no quiero que se estropee la ropa.

—Sabes que si hubiera polillas yo me encargaría de ellas.

—Ya, pero es que quiero hacerlo yo. No podemos depender de la magia para todo.

Percy, que de tonto no tenía un pelo, soltó una risita y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Comprendía sus emociones porque él mismo sentía lo mismo.

—Las Navidades llegarán antes de que te des cuenta —Susurró despacio y con ternura mientras le besaba la sien derecha.

—No es por eso.

—Sí que lo es. Y yo también las hecho muchísimo de menos, pero van a estar bien, ya lo verás.

—Pero Lucy…

—Lucy es una niña genial. Se va a adaptar enseguida a Hogwarts y va a seguir con esa manía suya de aprender cosas de muggles.

—Se llaman matemáticas. Y física.

—Pues eso, que va a estar bien.

Audrey se quitó los guantes de goma y se abrazó a su marido. No quería que sus niñas fueran a Hogwarts. Quería que siguieran yendo al colegio muggle y que se fueran de casa dentro de unos años, cuando fueran mayores y pudieran apañárselas solas.

—¿Ha llegado alguna lechuza de Hogwarts? La selección debe haber terminado.

—Todavía no.

Percy asintió y siguió abrazándola. Era muy agradable sentir el cuerpo menudo de su mujer, pero al cabo de un rato ella se separó y la miró a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía haber recordado algo especialmente desagradable.

—No irás a enfadarte si Lucy no termina en Gryffindor, ¿verdad? No quiero que te portes otra vez como un idiota.

—Te prometo que no me enfadaré —Percy aún se avergonzaba de cómo había tratado a Molly cuando la supo una Slytherin—. Además, ya me he hecho a la idea de que Lucy tampoco irá a Gryffindor. Se parece demasiado a ti.

Percy le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz y Audrey se rió.

—Así que apuestas por Hufflepuff.

—Sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Audrey temió que tuvieran que hacer elucubraciones durante un buen rato, pero la lechuza de Hogwarts llegó en ese preciso momento. Percy la recibió con una sonrisa y leyó la carta de Lucy en voz alta.

"_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_¡ESTOY EN HUFFLEPUFF! Hogwarts es ALUCINANTE y mi sala común es mejor que todas las salas comunes de las otras casas juntas. Ya he hecho un montón de amigos y me muero por empezar las clases. Molly ya me ha felicitado y me ha dicho que os escriba. ¡Cómo si fuera a olvidarme de algo así! ¡Qué pesada es! Creo que ha dicho algo de un plan de estudios o algo, no sé._

_Os dejo. Esto es lo más genial del mundo. Muchos besos. Os quiere,_

_Lucy"_

Audrey no contuvo una carcajada. Percy puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a abrazar a su esposa.

—¿Qué te había dicho? Era tan evidente.

—¡Uhm! Pues se me ocurre que podríamos celebrar de forma especial sus dotes para la adivinación, señor Weasley —Audrey pestañeó seductoramente y le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho—. Además, necesito urgentemente ser consolada. Extraño a mis hijitas.

Hizo un puchero. Percy se rió y no dudó a la hora de llevársela a la cama. Lo bueno de no tener a nadie más en casa era que ahora podrían llevar a cabo ciertos experimentos imposibles hasta la fecha y que involucraban el salón, la cocina y el baño. Se iban a divertir muchísimo.

* * *

_**1 de Septiembre de 2034**_

Audrey no había dudado a la hora de quedarse con el pequeño Isaac. A veces le resultaba un poco difícil asimilar el hecho de ser abuela, pero ya tenía una edad y era lo más normal del mundo. De hecho, estaba bastante convencida de que sus hijas no tardarían mucho en ampliar la familia. Ellas no lo sabían todavía, por supuesto, pero era evidente que Molly y Johan no se iban a conformar con un solo retoño y que la relación entre Lucy y Greg iba lo suficientemente bien como para animarse con la paternidad.

En cualquier caso, por el momento sólo estaba Isaac. Era un bebé precioso, muy parecido a su padre. Algunos decían que era un poco feúcho, pero solo cuando Audrey no estaba delante. Su nieto era un encanto de bebé y la mujer no se cansaba de hacerle monerías y de achucharlo.

Ese día había estado bastante tranquilo. Molly tenía guardia en San Mungo y Johan había viajado al continente por motivos de trabajo. Isaac llevaba en casa desde primera hora de la mañana y Audrey no le había quitado ojo de encima. Un bebé requería muchísimos cuidados y, aunque él fue su prioridad en todo momento, no le pasó desapercibido el mal humor de Emma.

La menor de sus hijas tenía muchísimo carácter. Audrey estaba bastante convencida de que estaba a punto de convertirse en una adolescente rebelde y esperaba ser capaz de lidiar con ella. Ese día se había levantado tarde y se había dedicado a tocar el violín sin parar. Era realmente buena y su música ayudaba a apaciguar el llanto de Isaac. Audrey la había notado más seria de lo normal y le había extrañado que no se pusiera a jugar con su sobrino porque sentía devoción por él, pero no había caído en la cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Percy llegó a casa.

Percy no había dudado a la hora de sentar a Isaac sobre sus rodillas. Emma seguía concentrada en su música y Audrey le comunicó sus preocupaciones a media voz. Percy frunció el ceño un instante y entonces se puso un poco pálido.

—¡Claro! —Musitó—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —Audrey se encogió de hombros—. Si Emma no fuera una squib, ahora mismo estaría siendo seleccionada en Hogwarts.

Audrey se quedó paralizada y comprendió perfectamente los sentimientos de su hija.

—Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo.

—Tal vez debería ir yo. Soy el brujo.

—O tal vez deberíamos ir los dos, ¿no crees?

Percy se dio cuenta de que se había molestado, así que sonrió conciliadoramente y cargó con Isaac hasta el cuarto de Emma. Audrey llamó a la puerta y no esperó permiso para entrar. La niña, que estaba en pie y tenía claros signos de agotamiento, les miró con mala cara.

—¿Qué queréis? Estoy ensayando.

—¡Oh, cielo! —Audrey la abrazó sin más preámbulos—. ¡Qué tonta soy, mi vida! ¡Debí darme cuenta antes!

—¡Mamá!

Aunque Emma se resistió un poco, al final se dejó abrazar y no fingió ignorancia. Sabía por qué su madre actuaba así y agradecía su consuelo. Aunque tenía razón: había sido un poco tonta.

—Papá y yo queremos que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Puede que no vayas a ir a Hogwarts, pero tienes muchísimo talento y te queremos un montón.

—Ya, mamá —Lo agradecía, pero resultaba un poco violento tanta efusividad. Aunque era mamá. A veces podía ser pesada, pero le gustaba que le diera abrazos—. No pasa nada, me gusta estar aquí.

Al final, Audrey la soltó. Percy estaba en la puerta, sonriente y con Isaac dormitando sobre su hombro. Era tan pequeñito que incluso a Emma se le hacía imposible no quererlo.

—Y a mí me encanta que estés con nosotros. No sabes lo duro que fue tener que separarme de tus hermanas. Y creo que eso es lo mejor de que seas una squib.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pues que te tengo para mí sola!

Emma tuvo que reírse. Había sido un día del todo deprimente porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero en realidad no era tan terrible. En casa también podrían pasarle cosas interesantes y, además, tenía la música. Podía vivir sin magia, pero no podría hacerlo sin música.

—Puesto que mamá se las ha apañado bastante bien a la hora de tratar este asunto, creo que te dejaremos con tu ensayo —Percy sonrío y le guiñó un ojo a su hija—. O tal vez podríamos pedir pizza por teléfono y ver alguna película de esas que te gustan.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

—Parece un buen plan.

—¡Uhm! —Audrey entornó los ojos y centró su atención en Isaac—. Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal.

Agarrando al bebé, desapareció. Percy dudaba que el niño necesitara dicho cambio, pero agradeció que les dejaran a solas. Se sentó sobre la cama y, aunque se resistió, acomodó a Emma sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Realmente estás bien? Sé que éste es un día especial y entiendo que sea duro para ti.

—Me gustaría estar en Hogwarts, pero supongo que estar aquí está bien.

—Si te sientes mal, dínoslo a mamá o a mí. No tienes que guardártelo todo.

—Ya lo sé, papá. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Me alegra oír eso —Percy le dio un abrazo—. ¿Nos vamos a por esa peli?

—Sí, pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—¿Dónde crees que me hubiera enviado el Sombrero Seleccionador?

Emma hubiera sido difícil de seleccionar porque era una niña complicada, pero Percy la había visto lidiar con su condición de squib y lo tenía muy claro.

—Gryffindor. Creo que te hubiera mandado a Gryffindor.

—Bien —Emma sonrió—. Al menos yo no te hubiera decepcionado.

—Ninguna de las tres lo habéis hecho nunca, Emma. Te lo aseguro.

La niña le miró fijamente y terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla. No estaba en Hogwarts, pero ningún niño brujo cenaría pizza y vería una peli y eso la hacía especial. Emma Weasley era una squib única.


End file.
